New Stars on the Horizon
by justafan86
Summary: My third writing about this couple I personally adore. Seiya Kou Usagi e characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi
1. chapter 1

Would someone dare to go against a a destiny that was _written_ centuries ago? Could it be that it doesn't matter what we end up doing the same thing faith settled before us will be happening.Is life truely our choice or is their a greater power controling everything we do. Some say we make the _decisions_ that lead us to our final destination some say no matter what we do we always end up doing what we were born _to do what_ we _were meant_ to be. Are there elements that _make us, haunt us or come back to us to make sure nothing changes._ Could there be anyone or something who or which can make us change our minds _our feelings._ A person arriving in our life can bring us joy , smile and happy moments. A person disappearing willingly from our life may leave sadness and emptyness behind, but also a lesson that will haunt us. When I say leaving, I'm not talking about necessarily dying, BUT _leaving_ never to see that one's smile, hear it's voice, look at it's persons blue eyes, and breathing in her scent, that burned into our senses forever.Her light haunting never leaving our mind , heart and soul.

As the years go by we grow from children to teenagers until we reach adulthood. When we reach a point where we think nothing can spread the seed of doubt in heart regarding our future, something or someone happens.

This is what will happen to a beauty, blue eyed girl . Tsukino Usagi found out a few years ago who she is. Her life changed drastically at the age of fourteen. She fell in love, her heart got broken many times by because of that love, became a very powerful senshie , found out she has a daughter and that peace on Earth will depend on her. It was a great responsibility, but everyone knew she could handle it, she prooved it many, many times before. Her pure heart and soul was ready to step on _that road_ she was destined to live. For about half year everything seemed beautifully perfect after the Starlights left. Although sometimes she recalled the leader of the Starlight, Seiya Kou. The midnight blue eyed senshie was a friend, that was always besides her in one the most difficult periods of her life. It was hard thinkibg about her, but she tried every time she heard hee voice in the radio. She didn't know why it hurt so much. She ignored it , burrying her feelings deep inside her heart. The Starligh guarded her with life. Her love drove Usagi drove her to self sacrifice. She gave up trying to fight for her because she realized Usagi had already future in front of her, she wasn't a part of that life. Seiya preferred to stay away as far as she could, than to watch her get married with someone else.

"Fighter.." said kindly a voice from behind the shadow.

"Huh.. Princess." Fighter bowed with respect in front of her."Is everything ready?"

"Yes, but are you alright?"she was curious to know how she felt. She wanted an honest answer she couldn't get one

"Never better."she quickly dried away the tears from her eyes."I was just looking at the _Moon_ how beautiful it is." the senshie let out a heavy sight

"Yes it truly is. It's light is so bright, it almost drives darkness e we must go!"

"Ofcourse.I'm coming." she followed her Princess.

The Starlight was billion miles away from the blue planet and _her._

"Usagi-chan!Wake up!"shouted Minako."We are late again. Hurry up!"

"What!?What!?"she looked at the clock."Oh nooo..not again."She fell asleep.Usagi jumped out of bed, quickly drabbed her uniform,left the house with the toothbrush in he mouth.

"You know what this means...?"

"Detention!' the to blondes started crying like two babies.

"Come on let's go. Mamo-chan will find out and he will be angry at me."

"You're no baby..."

"I am...Now come on.'

" ** _What_** will happen if they see us?"said a girly voice.

"We won't tell them...at first at least."said another with determination.

"You know we barely stand the chance of existing, don't you?"said the first one.

"I know. Than we have a reason to hurry up and go back and offer them another chance."

"But nobody can fight _destiny_!"

"Oh..I told you our decisions create our own destiny." she was angry.

"Well sis you don't have to bite their heads off."

"Sorry, but I ...just.."

"It's okay we want it too. Us four are in this together you know."

"Do you have the key?"

"I managed to steal it away from her, but if she finds out..we are dead meat."

"Big deal!"

"She can manipulate time and space."

"Soo...? This is our life here. Let us show her she can live _her own perfect life_."

"What makes you think it's not to late already? I mean.."

"We wouldn't be here otherwise. Until she gets married, we still have a chance. Remember their feelings opened a new path. We have to let her know."

"But the other child she knows about her she spent many time with her."

"Okay I know. She will now with us too. We can try getting close to her. I mean ..look at us...The results.of _pure unconditional and spontaneous love_."

"Okay. I see where you are getting at!"

"Let's do this, guys."determination is what this girls voice reflected.

"Yeah. Let us show, them what they would be missing." the other agreed.

"Yes.Get ready the _New Stars_ will soon arrive."

The portal of time opened and the four children were on their way to the twentieth century. This so called door was settled between the highest mountains of _Their Sylver Tokyo._ It opened up like big pile of clouds circling around. They looked like it would want to suffocate the one who will step in. There was no choices.No turning back.

"Twentieth century Tokyo here we come."

" _Yes..Mom here we come..."_


	2. New Stars

_just a small information Tsukiko means :moon child. the names will be presented with their meaning at the begining of every chapter._

"Come on guys. Ahhh...do I really have to go thru all this again?."Usagi was trying on her wedding dress. It looked almost perfect.

"Why is such a big deal?I don't really understand." Rei raised an eyebrow."You're the one complaining that something is always wrong.Believe me if it would up to me..."

"I know, but ...Well I have tried it on at least a thousands times already! I enjoy wearing it, but for the love of God something is still not in its place..."

"You want to look perfect Usagi-chan don't you? Makoto insisted to.

"Says who? I'm perfect the way I am, aren't I?" Everyone remained quiet for a while surpassing a laughter.

"Come on Usagi! Of course you are. Mamo-chan loves you the way you are. We were only joking... We just want everything to be _perfect ._ You deserve it."

"Sure Usagi-chan...We are just teasing you. "said Minako smiling at her. "I wish I could be a bride."

"You will be someday I'm sure.." From out of nowhere came an add on the tv show named " _Stars Vs Stars"_. The reporter was interviewing a girl with dark pink hair, which had some small natural shades of blue hidden in them, beautiful midnight blue eyes which were changing subtaly when light hit it.She had full pink lips.She was well developed in every way, although she was only seventeen she looked like a heartbreaker.

"Listen these girls are amazing. I heard their songs yesterday... it's magical the way they sing." said Minako.

"What are you talking about?She is alone."said Rei.

"No! they are a three singer band and their manager, who is a cutie. He reminds me of someone."said Minako with stars in her heart.

"Ohhh.. again with the boys." said Rei exasperated.

"Just let me listen to the interview." Minako hushed.

 _"Tsukiko-san_.. _you three have been compared to last years successful boy band The Three Lights. What do think about that?"_.When Usagi heard the name of the band she went crazy. _"Do you think you have any chances living up to the unbelievable success they had?"_

"Raise up the volume Minako-chan , hurry up!"she almost fell in her dress she for so excited.

 _"I truly believe we can live up to their performance. They were highly appreciated , it's hard to compete with that kind of popularity. But as the shooting stars upon the blue sky their light faided..And we are here to shine again **We are the new Stars on the Horizon**." _declared the lead singer of the band.

 _"There you have it folks. The news stars on the Horizon. They sure don't have lack of confidence, that's for sure._ _Let the public decide the charming boy band the **The** **Three** **Lights** or the sexy girls **Flight of Stars** .Now back to_ _the studio where in few minutes the band will sing live."_ The show with that interview ended.

"Wow! They really are confident." said Minako."Usagi-chan... Usagi-chan... Earth to Usagi."

"I'm.. I'm here .."

"You spaced out! Focus ..." said Rei.

"Sorry..." _I don't think they could compete, with your beautiful voice Seiya._

"Listen to the song Usagi-chan _Open your heart.It's_ so romantic." Minako almost melted. "It's live..."

"Your _to shy when I come closer_

 _To afraid from my affection_

 _Let me in, so I can see_

 _The damage in your heart_

 _Let me heal your pain._

 _It hurts me to see you cry in the rain_

 _I know that I can love you and help you thru_

 _Just open, you heart_

 _Just feel it, feel it deep in your heart._

 _Cause I have loved you from the start_

 _Always loved you_

 _But you were taken and broken_

 _Now I have a chance, to get you now_

 _Just take a chance, and let me show you how_

 _To love again To love agai-i-in._

 _Your too afraid, that I might hurt you_

 _But I'm nothing, like that._

 _Just gimme a chance, to take a look_

 _let me in._

 _Cause from the start I have loved you_

 _Always loved you_

 _But you were taken and broken_

 _Now I have a chance, to get you now_

 _Just take chance, and let me show you how_

 _To love again_

 _To love agai-i-in, To love agai-i-in_

 _I feel you opening up_

 _I just needed a little luck_

 _I feel you coming closer_

 _Running away from that poster_

 _And now I can hold you_

 _Oh I can hold you tight._

 _Cause from the start I have loved you_

 _Always loved you baby_

 _But you were taken and broken_

 _Now I have a chance, to get you now_

 _Just take chance, and let me show you how_

 _To love again To love agai-i-in, p_

 _Just open, your heart_

 _Just feel it, feel it deep in your heart._ "

"Wow..these girls sure can sing." said Usagi. She was staring at the tv monitor within the bridal dress shop. They were showing the lead singer from up close, she couldn't stop staring at her. Those blue eyes resembled the ocean. It was like they were looking straight at her, it felt odd.And her smile... _"Seiya ...I remember when you sang to me at Ferris when_..." suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Ami's remark.

"At this rate they will beat the top charts in no time." said Ami.

"It's.beautiful song. Sad though!" said Makoto.

"Why?"

"An unrequited love. Don't you feel the pain in her voice?"

"Ohh...Mako-chan, come on she is to young to have her heart broken." said Usagi.

"Well who knows. We all know how that feels."

"Okay ..Please help me get of this dress already."said Usagi. She tried hard not to think about what Makoto said. Her thoughts were swirling around Seiya again." _Why Am I thinking about her again?"_


	3. Back to school

_Hoshi means Star_

 _Natsuko summer child_

 _Akira_ _gracefull strength_ intelligence

"Juuban Municipal Junior High School Students!We begin tomorrow."

"Nooooo... Forget it!"said Natsuko."I'm not going."

"How else are we going to get close to them?"asked the only boy in the group.

"Do we really have too?"

"Yes. So stop whining. I'm really going to enjoy it. I'm planning to join the football team."

"Hoshi!" shouted Tsukiko."No!"

"Come on now! It won't be that bad. It would be worse if we disappear."

"I know, not for you . Your parents are both "smart" Akira-san. You are the one with the _brains._ "

"Well we can't all be lucky at everything."said her eyes were smiling behind her glasses while reading an astronomy book.

"Natsuko -san..."

"Yes?"

"Can we do it?"asked Tsukiko with despair.

"Yes we can! No more make-up exams!"

"Sooo...we are highschools students."said Hoshi with a satisfied grin.

"Yeeah.." the joy in their voice like _undiscribable_.

"There's one more problem that needs to be solved though!"

"Huh!What exactly?"

"We have to get our "Other" parents back on this planet."

"How are we going to do that? The problem is that the Prince is here too. The two of them won't have the time nor opportunity to _bond."_

"So..The Starlights will soon receive wedding invitations from the Moon Princess. And part two you are the bait, Tsukiko."

"Who? Me...You mean..Noo.. Forget it!" she protested vehemently.

"Come on you know there's no evil you cannot defeat.You are the child of two strong senshies the Moon and the Star.Our future Princess with a brighter light noone ever had before." said Hoshi.

"So are you!"

"I'm no senshie..I have other powers, but your brightness, even surpresed by magic is so strong if you realish it..."

"So? What's the big idea?"

"You mean?"

"Yes , we need her to reliesh her _brightness_ to draw the attention of _evil._ We will force them to help us and they will need the help of the Starlights."

"Why can't we just tell them who we are?"asked Natsuko naively.

"And you think they will believe us..No!"

"He is right if we are meant to exist, it cannot be forced." said Tsukiko.

"We will do it. When they arrive to Earth."

"How are we going to convince her to invite them?"asked Akira.

"You three will sing on your concert _Nagareboshi he_ as tribute to the famous Three Lights.We will have do everything to make sure she thinks about her until she decides to invite her."

"What if they won't come?"

"They will..If Queen Kakyu comes, she won't leave without her loyal guardians."

"But still..his presence is dangerous."

"If their hearts are meant to be ..."

"We are playing a dangerous games guys."Natsuko stated firmly.

"We have to."said Hoshi.

"Okay... I'm going for a walk.This is to much for me.."

"Are you alright, sis?"he walked towards his sister.She was about bo leave the apartment.

"Yes!"

"Don't lie to me. I know this is not easy. I can hear it your voice."

"I'm so scared." she hugged her brother tight. "I can't kick your ass in video games

if we won't exist."

"Hahaha... I'm glad you still have your sense of humour. As I remember last time I was thenine who kicked yours."Tsukiko smiled.

"I'm scared as well. Believe me it's hard for me too..."

"For us too." the other two looked at her.

"I want to be strong...I will be alright... I'm just going for a walk."

"Don't stay to long, small Princess."

"I won't..." and with that she left. They were living in an apartment right in center of Tokyo. This was an amazing city which was constantly changing. In the shadows of big skyscrapers you can still discover anachronistic wooden bars, quiet allies. On the street lantern lit yakitori ( grill chicken) stands. In the heart of Tokyo giant utopian mega-malls.The seventeen year old girl was walking around , looking and admiring the view.Her thought were a thousand miles away , she carried a letter of her mother...with her.

" _What if we were never meant to exist? Are we even real?I don't doubt the existence of anything else, just myself - I keep thinking obsessively that I will somehow cease to be."_ Her eyes were full of tears. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone she never expected to see atleast not so soon.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm sorry." said Tsukiko ashamed.

"It's alright.."The green haired beauty helped her meanwhile the girl was trying to wipe her tears off..

"Plu...Uhhmmmm... I'm sorry!" said Tsukiko almost giving herself away.

"I'm okay, are you? Is everything alright?"Setsuna and her were pretty close atleast in her future.

"No..I mean.. I'm sorry..." she ran away from her. Setsuna was looking at the girl running." _My.. I almost said something stupid.I should go back to the apartment.Oh no.. where is it?My mom's letter."_ She quickly ran back only to find the senshie of time still standing there, with the letter in her hand. _"Get a grip!_ _Did she see what was written on it?"_

"I dropped my letter. Have you seen it?"She couldn't dare to look her in the eye. She knew if she did she would only want to hug her and apologize for the stupid things she done .

"I thought it would be important."smiled Setsuna.

"Thanks. It is . It's from my mother... Apology letter." she took it away..her hand shaking. Accidentally their hand touched.Setsuna felt a pure energy emerging, a spark like when you try to light up a match to start the fireworks. She was just kept looking at her.

"Sure.. Next time you should watch where you are going, Miss."

"I Will keep that in mind." she gave her an innocent smile. Setsuna felt an unusual warmth. Tsukiko walked away like she had nothing special. _"Pluto has good intuition._ "

 _"Who are you?"_ Setsuna remained wondering what was this strange feeling.

"Good. You're back!"

"I was thinking of what you said."

"And...?"

"I'm if she could come back we have the right at least to try and fight. We are the children of a _Fighter."_ she said convincing her brother.

Okay..Now get ready. Tomorrow we go to school."said Hoshi smiling.

"Awwwww..."


	4. Remind her of her

"For me the first day of school to me it's about logistics - where's my locker? How early do I have to get to school to get to my locker and then to 1st period on time? How many classes will I have in a row before I can get back to my locker to switch books? What's the fastest route from 2nd to 3rd period?It's always exciting for me. Every year a new beginning." Akira was over excited.

"The only thing I hate is that we always ended up in some stupid exam." said Tsukiko.

"That's your problem."smiled Hoshi.

"Well ..shut up!"

" Did you really had to dress up like that? That skirt is to short."

"Stop worrying about my skirt..I hope they will be focusing on us. You resemble to Fighter to much Hoshi.. Seiya Kou real man version."

"Well maybe a bit, don't worry. I will be invisible since you three are in the spotlight. I'm in a different class...Sooo hopefully noone will notice."

"Let's hope so."said Akira.

In front of the school a big crowd full of fans were gathering to see them come. Reporters, photographers and tv cameras. Girls, but mainly boys.

"Here we are. Let's get ready."

"Aaaaaaa.! _Flight of Stars!"_ they were shouting like crazy.The three girls stepped out the limousine they traveled in.

"Are they here?"said Minako holding a pen and a notebook for autographs in her hand.

"I want to see them too.."said Makoto.

"Hey guys?"

"Rei-chan again?"

"Well..yes. Look they are getting out.

"I can't hardly wait to hear them sing today in the ballroom." said Ami.

"Huh? Sing here?"said Usagi.

"Yes..A surprise song." said Ami.

"How do you know that?" the girls all together.

"Here is the school newspaper." replied Ami.

"Boy this sure feely akward."said Rei.

"What?Why?"asked Usagi.

"Remember, more than a year ago the _Three Lights_ were coming to our school. Deja-vu."

"Ohhh...Yeah...That makes sense." said Usagi. Luna was curious about these girls to so she joined them.First one to step out was Natsuko.A beautiful young seventeen year old girl. She has a pale, milky skin, innocent and bright blue eyes, thin and somewhat frail looking. Beautiful long blondish silvery hair , tide up just a bit in the middle. The shortest of the three.She wore the topical school outfit pumped up a bit. Her skirt was just above her knees. The shirt was the outside completely covering her skirt.The top buttons were open leaving something to imagination.

After her Akira got out. She was dressed as expected.Her skirt until her knees shirt tugged and the tie arranged properly.She was the tallest one her brunette hair way tide up in a ponytail her eyes were an incredible mix of blue and purple. She smiled shyly.

Last but not least Tsukiko. She was not to tall not to short. Her pink hair this time was tide up in two Odangos with some golden star earing and her skirt was well a bit to short. The buttons on her shirt were open so her cleavage made sensation ofcourse no tie.She was cocky like _her_ _, daring_ she was trying to convince everyone she is like that.

" _So how do you guys feel about school?"_ the reporters were fighting for annl interview.

 _"We can hardly wait!"_ a came the answer from Akira.

Everyone was shouting for an autograph.

Minako and Ami were jumping around in front.

"You.." Natsuko pointed at Minako.

"Me.."

"Yeah..the short blondie..Do you have a pen?"

"Yes..."Minako was excited.

"Thanks." she gave her smile. _"Mom...I..."_ she wanted so bad to give her a hug, she knew she couldn't and signed her autograph book.."Your name?"

"Aino Minako!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Natsuko.Here"She signed her name on the page next to Starlights signature.

"Geez, thanks."

"Your welcome."she smiled.

"Akira was so nervous."

"Can I have your autograph" Ami asked shyly.

"Sure!"she was nervous as hell. She started writing her name and " _Ami Mizuno."_

How do you know my name?"asked Ami surprised when she saw her name written down without her telling it.

"Well hahaha... _"Come on say something smart."._ shesaid to herself. "Well there is nametag on your uniform."

"Oh right!" laughed Ami nervously. "Thank you."

"Tsukiko..." no reaction she. "Sis..come on." She was looking in Usagi's way trying nto catch her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Let's go!" called out Hoshi."I know yoi want to talk to her, I would run over her and hug her, but we can't."he whispered.

"I known I'm' coming." She stepped on top of her limousine and started shouting.

 _"Listen everyone today we are waiting for you at the school ballroom for a special performance that will take your breath away."_

Everybody started shouting, the band's name as they were heading inside.

It was a normal school day, for the fice senshies, but all the guys in school were druling over the three girls.

"Which is our class?"

"This one I believe." saido Akira.

"Okay."

They knocked on the door.

"Do come inside."the professor invited them inside. "Tsukiko-san, Natsuko-san Akira -san find a place to sit so we can continue our classe."

"Sure." Tsukiko found a place next ro Usagi. Akira next to Makoto and Natsuko behind Minako.

Natsuko nugged Minako from behind

"Hey, Minako right?"

"Huh me?"

"Yes you!" Are you coming to our concert?"

"Sure?"

Tsukiko kept on looking at Usagi's paper.

"Pssst..Psssst?"

"Oh..Yes?" how can I help you?"

"Do you have an eraser?"

"I do..here..."

"Thanks..Hey you seem like you know your way around could you show us around?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, the other girls are looking at us like we have a disease or something."

"Okay..why not?"

"Can I join you?"Minako over heard their talk.

"Yes you can, but after the concert."said Tsukiko.

"Okay."said Usagi. _"Just when I showed you the school Seiya for the first time. Again her?"_

The class ended and every student professor gathered in the ballroom.The band stepped out on stage.

"Thank you thank you. These last days were special to us. We are in greatful to be here and sing for you. But..." said Natsuko.

"But ...today we are not singing our song. We have been compared these few days to last years top band the _Three Lights._ So in tribute for them ,for respect to their success we decided to sing their most famous song _"Nagareboshi he."_

There was no music, but Akira and Natsuko started singing after them Tsukiko opened her mouth and started singing no music.

Her voice was enough.

 _Search for your love..._

 _Search for your love_

 _You are always shining,_

 _Your smile is just like a tiny star._

 _I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight)_

 _That day I couldn't protect you,_

 _I can only hold my remorseful tears,_

 _What was left was pain ( I can never forget you sweetheart_ )

Shivers were running down Usagi's back and was amazed how her voice resembled to _"Her voice is..so .so ..like._.."

Music started somewhere in the middle of the song. Tsukiko was examining Usagi's face. She saw something in her eyes. _"It's working..She knew she woke up some feeling within her heart."_

 _I've always been looking for your sweet smell,_

 _to convey my voice. (I love you)_

 _Where are you now? ( **Moonlight Princess)**_

 _Our Princess_

 _Answer me right away (Answer for me)_

 _Anwer me gently (Answer for me)_

 _Answer me right away (Answer for me)_

 _Passing through the remote night sky,_

The crowd went crazy they were finishing up the song

 _Answer me right away (Answer for me)_

 _Anwer me gently (Answer for me)_

 _Answer me right away (Answer for me)_.

"I hope you liked it. And there will be no comparisons between us anymore.

They were finished up.

"Thank you for your attention."

The Three girls were finished and as promised the girls were waiting for the three singers to show them around.

"Did you guys like it?" asked Natsuko.

"Sure..A special way of interpretation.. isn't it Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan?" Minako was trying to get her friends attention.

"Yes...special." she was still shocked.

"So..off we go."she grabbed the three girls and they were on their way.

" _I did it! Please let your feelings come to the surface. Why fight it? Mom..I wish I could tell you how much I love you.."_

"You know we were good friends with the _Three Lights_ back then."

"Ohh really.."

"My personal favourite was Yaten-kun. She..I mean he was so cute." said Minako.

"Soo..If you're such good friends. What happened to them?" acting like they don't know.

"Well..they had to go back home, where they belong..."

"Do they come and visit or have you ever visited them?" asked curiously Tsukiko.

"No. We haven't seen them since they left."

"Don't you miss them?At all?"

"We do, actually a lot." said Usagi honestly.

"Why don't you call them, ask them to come and visit again? Friends should talk...No matter how far away they are from each other" said Natsuko.

"Maybe you are right and try to get them to come." agreed Ami.

"Well thanks for showing us around. Do you want us to take you home?Our manager will come and..."invited Natsuko.

"No I appreciate your gesture maybesome other time." answered Usagi.

"Ohh... okay. Thanks again. Bye!"

"See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah.. Goodbye everyone!" the three firl wawed goodbye and were heading home. Part one of the _big plan_ done.


	5. Invitation

" _An Old Legend says when you can't fall asleep it is because you are awake is someones dreams_."

Usagi and the girls had a busy day. She realized how nice these three girls were today.Truely deja-vu feeling.

"Usagi-chan!"shouted Luna.

"I'm her in the bathroom."she screamed from behind the door.

"How was your day?"

"Great I'm about nto take a shower."

"Okay. I have a date with Artemis."

"Sure go ahead."

"Thanks. Be good!"said Luna.She opened the door and waved goodbye to the her cat.

 _"Ah! a nice shower will freshen me up."_ She undressed slowly taking her clothes off. The shower was already on so the water could reach the temperature she wanted. Usagi reached out for her shower gel which was a pleasant mix of sweet strawberry and roses. In her mind one tune kept on playing over and over again.

 _Where are you now.. Moonlight Princess.._

 _"Noo.. stop it Usagi ..You have only three weeks until the wedding. I just really miss her. Should I ...No! We are only friends.."_

She turned the water off and grabbed a towel, dried her body and tried to go to sleep. Somehow this time she couldn't although this was surely one thing she was good at.

" _ **Why** don't you call them, ask them to come and visit again? Friends should talk...No matter how far away they are from each other_." the word echoed in her mind.

" _Seiya I..I hate the moment when I think about you: I feel helpless.Why? I have to find a solution to solve this problem."_

She was tossing and turning around for a while.. _"That's it I will invite them to the wedding... And I will proove...That we are still..we are only.. Friends."_ And with that though she somehow decieved herself and fell asleep.The next day she was planning on telling the girls her bright idea.

"You're going to do what?" asked Rei.

"Why so suddenly?"continued Minako.

"You invite them in the last minute."stated Ami.

"Wouldn't it be strange?" Makoto was curious.

"Invite the Starlights and Princess Kakyu to the wedding, cause yesterday the girls reminded me of our friendship. It's not a last minute thing and why would it be strange..We are friends. Aren't we?" Usagi gave a clear answer to all the questions.

"Well okay sure! It's your wedding."

"I will talk to Mamo-chan too about it. Actually he is right here outside waiting for me. Bye girls."

"Goodbye Usagi!"

"Usako."

"Mamo-chan."she reached up to kiss him.

"How was your day?"she asked politely.

"Great I will have some exams, but I will be finished with them until our wedding.And yours?"

"Guess, what yesterday the new students came to our school and they are also singers."

"So?"

"Well they are really nice girls."said Usagi.

"I'm glad."

They were slowly walking hand in hand down the street.

"Uhmm I wanted to ask you something."

"What? Usako you can ask me anything."

"I want to invite Princess Kakyu and the Starlights to come to the wedding. Can I?"Usagi gave him a puppy dog eye look.

"Why?"he asked.

"What why?"Usagi was surprised by his reaction. His voice had a tint of jealousy in it, okay a bit more."Because they are our friends. They were beside us in the fight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.Please?"she begged.

He hesitated in offering her an answer. Just couldn't stop not feeling that there was something else in the middle.Finally he gave in. They were meant to be nothing could go wrong.

"Okay! Thank I'm so so happy."Usagi felt in her soul a joy that she's been missing for a long time. _"Seiya..soon..I will see you again. Finally."_

"Okay stop jumping around like child." said Mamoru seriously.

"I can't wait to tell them I'm so excited.They will be here again soo..."Mamoru grabbed her pulled her close kissed her so she wouldn't mention them again, he couldn't stand that for some unknown reason. They stopped kissing and Mamoru led her to house akd said goodbye nto each other. Usagi was so excited she called the girls over giving them.the good news.

"I can't wait to see Yaten again." just the thought of silver haired Starlight gave her a nosebleed.

"Well , I guess Taiki and I could also share some new information about the world."

"I can't wait to see how Seiya has been since their left." Usagi's eyes were sparkling. The girl's couldn't help to notice.

"Why?" Rei was curious to hear their answer." You do realise they are girls, not boys."

"We are friends ...Relax now Rei -chan."

"And just how are you guys going to get the invitation to them?" the question came from Makoto. A lightbulb apeared in Usagi's head.

"Ami-chan.. can we sailor teleport the invitation to Kinmoku?"asked Usagi

"Well if I can find the coordinates, I can't see why not?"

"Great! I will be right back!"

They somehow managed to _send out_ the invitations.Usagi was only hopping for positive answer.

 ** _Back on Kinmoku._**

"Did she get it?" asked Taiki

"I guess. Ever since it arrived she locked herself in the room." Yaten was worried too.

"Is she alive?"

"Sure. She is just heartbroken.The Princess insist on participating."

"Then we don't have a choice. We have to go whether we like it or not."said Taiki.

"It's going to take a lot out of her."

"We will be by her side."

Meanwhile Seiya was in her room starring at the invitation. She cried her eyes out. She was told the Princess insist on going, she is her a guardian she has to go with her. " _How will I managed to see you get married Odango?"_ She was so angry she tore the invitation in million small pieces.

" _Why do I have to love you, when you loce someone else. Why do you want to torture me?My heart broke billions of small piexes after I left you. I'm still trying to put them back again. And know the pieces I glued together will fall apart again when I see you happy by his side. I will do it. Your happiness means everything to me. Maybe if I seenyounget married, it will be easier to finally move in."_ She dried her tears and told Taiki and Yaten that they are going.

"Are you sure?"asked Yaten.

"Absolutely!" said their leader.

"When do we leave?"asked Taiki

"As soon as possible. I will go and talk to the Princess and you two make sure everything will be ready by tomorrow."

"We will!" Seiya walked away leaving the other behind . She walked down the narrow and hardly illuminated hallway and stopped nin front of her Princess bedroom. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"said a voice feom inside.

"Princess.."she bowed.

"Fighter...Is something wrong?"

"No..I wanted to tell you we may leave tomorrow to Earth, because of the wedding."

"I see..Is it okay with you?" asked the Princess.

"Yes.."

"I know you love her."

"I do and I will forever, but I'm aware that her heart belongs to him.I just want her happy, besides she is my friend." she said surprising her sadness.

"Alright than..we leave tomorrow."

"Understood. I wish you a good night!" she said goodbye.

"You toi Fighter! You too."

Seiya left the room and hurried back into hers. She forced herself to sleep.l, she was good at it lately. _"Maybe in my dreams I can have you!"_ a tear slid down her cheek and fell asleep.

That was it they were going back on this blue planet,named Earth to assist the wedding. Little did they know that this trip will be life-changing.


	6. We did it!

"I _have sensed your light from the moment we passed each other by the airport. Your soul shines so bright, just like the full Moon. It's light swallows the darkness."_

There was a full Moon tonight, it's bright light made the sky lit up, like it was a doorway to heaven.Magical and indescribably beautiful.

"Do you guys think we did it?"asked Natsuko.

"I hope so. Even if they do come it will take them at least three days to get here."

"Kinmoku is so far away."sighted Akira.

"Yeah it is."agreed Hoshi.I would really miss it, if we couldn't live to enjoy its beauty." He was looking out the window at the orb shining up in the sky and the stars next to it were like small diamonds.

"Hummmm..." that's the only thing his sister could say.

"What?"said Hoshi.

"Nothing.. I saw her eyes when we started singing their songs.."

"And?" they asked all together.

"I saw _it._ The way she looks at her when they are together and with us... _the spark_.. Why is it so damm hard to accept those feelings!?" she was a bit angry at her mother.

"You know her.. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt.So..."said Hoshi whispering.

"Those feelings made our existence possible.. It's not fair...why should she surrender to _her_ charms and _destiny_? How can anyone say that this is her choice?"

"Are you still mad at her?"asked Hoshi,you said some nasty things to her before... you know..."

"She did it with her own hands. You are always defending her." Tsukiko stated

yelling and crying.

"I just..." Hoshi turned away from her.

"She lied to us..."

"Calm down already please. Did you read her letter?" he asked.

"No..I didn't...Did you?"

"Me neither...I always pick it up ,turn in around...and I end up putting it down. I know you are carrying it around too though.

"So?!I'm..The other day, when I went for a walk ...I kind of bumped into..."

"Who? Why doesn't that surprise me. You rarely pay attention where your going."

"Pu..."

"What?Did she..?"her brother was surprised.

"Well , I don't think so. I tried to act _natural,_ apologizing and left her behind.The letter fell out and she lifted it and gave it to me.She didn't get to see what's written on it."

"Thank goodness.You know,Pluto and her intuitions ." Natsuko's eyes widened.

"I do.Nothing happened, so relax."

"I'm glad." said Hoshi. "We don't need the Outers snooping around. We all know have they feel about _her_ at least now."

"I know.. Let's just get some sleep tomorrow we have school."said Akira.

"You're right!" said Hoshi. With that all four of them went to sleep. Tsukiko took the letter out she was looking at it intensively.She read the writing on it over and over again. _To my lovely Moon Princess Tsukiko._ Her hand was shaking.. _"In really want to read it , but I just can't. Sorry!Not yet!"_ She put it down under her pillow and close her eyes.

The next day the three girls arrived to school. Their desks were full off loce letters.

"Ohhh..." said Natsuko. "Again... Boys drulling..." she throw them in her bag.

"Well I guess ..we have to get used to this. "smiled Tsukiko.

"No way!' said Akira.

"You three better get used to it." said Usagi.

"Oh why?"asked Tsukiko.

"This what happened to Seiya , Yaten and Taiki too."

"Did you sent them letters too?"

"No!"she was blushing hard. "I'm getting married in three weeks."Tsukiko's heart ached, she swallowed hard.

"Are you? But you are so young?"

"Well..I really love him." said Usagi.

"I see. It's hard to believe thought.."

"What?" asked Usagi.

"Here were three incredibly good looking _guys and_ you were only friends.I mean , for example Seiya Kou. Big midnight blue eyes, _his_ voice and everything."

"Well hahaha..We were very good friends."

"Were?"

"Well I did sent out some invitations to them. I rememberes what you said yesterday. We are friends no matter the distance..."

"And are they coming?"asked Tsukiko trying to hide her curiousity.

"I hope so..We have been thru a lot of stuff together." Usagi wondered of in her memories.

"Well, if they do come...It would be nice to renunite with an _old friend_ "

"Yes..It will be nice. By the way would you girls like to join us today. There's a place named the Crown where we gather together after school."

"Sure." Tsukiko was so excited.

"Okay.

Then see you at two o'clock in front of the school."said Usagi."Bye!"

"Bye. _Mom..."_ shse vawed goodbye to her.

"We are in."said Natsuko.

"Yes."

It was two o'clock and the girls were heading to the entrance. On their way outside they saw Hoshi on the football field playing.

"What are you looking at? Or who?"said a voice from behind.

"Ahhhh... "Tsukiko jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.It was Minako-chan. She saw the football players on the field.."Oh.."

"No no no ... number nine is my brother."

"You have a brother ?"Can you introduce me?" begged Minako.

"No way!" said Tsukiko."He is also our manager and besides he is not your type."

"Why? I can't see him thru the helmet, but wait he is taking it of now.."

 _"No no no!If she sees him..She will know."_

"Minako-chan!" yelled Tsukiko "There's a spider crawling in your hair."

"Aaaaaa..."Minako started yelling and running around like crazy..."Aaaaa. Get in of get it of..." Meanwhile Tsukiko made sure Hoshi was gone.

"Minako-chan wait..stop! Here it is it fell out."

"Ohhh..now your brother let me see. Oh no he is gone."

"Maybe some other time.".Natsuko tried to confort her."Besides Usagi-chan told us she invited the Three Lights to her wedding. As I recalled you told us you liked Yaten-kun."

"Yeah, but that is impossible even if they do come." Minako's voice was full of sadness.

"No it's not! I ...I mean if you like each other, you should give yourself a try."insisted Natsuko.

"Well..maybe...but on second thought it would never work out."

"I'm sorry you feel that way..I think you should never give up in your dreams at least not without a fight. A very wise woman told me that."

"Who?" Minako was way to curious.

"My Mom!"said Natsuko.

"She is wise, maybe this will work with someone else.Now come on the others are waiting."

"Let's _go.Mom your the one who told me that."_

The other girls were all waiting outside the school.

"Minako-chan...What happened to your hair?It looks different?"Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Well I had to take a spider out it a bit messy."

"Yeah a bit!" She was holding back a grin.

"Hey!"

"Guys!Guys!" Usagi was running towards them like crazy with a letter in her hand

"What happened?"

"They are coming.. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki.

They will arrive in three days."

"Yeah!" they all cheered together. Usagi's face reflecting only pure joy.

" _Dear Sai...I mean Usagi Tsukino"_ Usagi quickly corrected herself. _.."We are glad to inform you about our participation to your wedding ceremony. All four if us are coming. Bla bla bla..."_

I'm so happy!" said Usagi together with Minako.

The three girls were looking at them how happy they were. And they were even happier that their plan worked.

Part two completed.


	7. Just dance

" _In three_ _days Odango..I will see you again. I'm happy and sad at the same time.How will I get thru this? Although I'm strong on the outside, at the same time I'm being torn apart on in the inside. Just the thought of him touching you makes me scream, my heart bleed.. I think even death would be better than this, but I'm not a coward.I know I can't do anything about it.If you need me I'm by your_ _side."_

"Seiya...we are ready." said Yaten.She came to her room and asked her to get ready.

"Me too..."she said.Yaten grabbed her shoulder and assured her of her and Taiki's support.

"We are there for you."

"I know... Come on let's not keep the Princess waiting ."

They were on their way. The four of them met outside the palace hallway.They transformed in an instant after shouting out the transformation phrase and grabbed the angel winged pandent.

" _Fighter Star Power ! Make up!"_

 _"Healer Star Power!Make up!"_

 _"Maket Star Power!Make up!"_

"My dear Starlights... Let us begin oir journey to Earth."

They were off. Traveling with the speed of light from this distant galaxy to the one where they learned so much. Passing by million other stars, unknown orbs and planets. _"I'm coming... Odango."_

 ** _Back on Earth._**

Life was not boring at all. The girls were getting to know each other better and hanging out together. They felt simply happy and thankful for the time they could spend with their _future mothers._

"So girls..Want do you want to drink?" asked the waiter.

"Well I would like to eat too. We can eat here right?" asked Tsukiko.

"Sure." that was it."Go ahead." and he nodded in agreement.

"Can I order too?" asked Usagi.The two of them were sitting in front of each other.

"I want to eat pizza with everything on top except onions. And after that I would like a chocolate chip cookie icecream and a milkshake with cherry on top." they ordered the same things at the same time.The waiter was confused when he took the order and the girls were blinking hard like _what was that about._

"We have the same taste."

"Yeah kind of creepy."said Rei.

"Luna! Artemis!" shouted Usagi.

"Girls.Who are your friends?"asked Luna and Artemis.

"They are a new singing band."saif Usagi.

Luna approached her and looked her right in the eye.

"Ohhh.. hey...Luna .."

"Kitty I just adore cats" said Natsuko and she grabbed Artemis."Aren't you the cutest."

"Huh?" said Luna . Artemis was clearly enjoying the situation.

"I'm so hungry ! I'm gonna die!" cried Tsukiko.

"Oh Tsukiko-san!"

"What?Who called out my name?"

 _"What? Tsukiko? Interesting name.I It's meaning..."_ thought Luna to herself.

"We did? We are the fans of the former Three Lights ."

"So what?"Tsukiko smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't like your personal interpretation of their song." That was it. She got up from her seat and ..

"Tsukiko, don't!"Akira wanted to stop her but she was so much like **_her._**

"Leave me!That's your problem, not mine. Besides noone could ever sing it better than me or us. But wait yes someone could the real Three Lights. Ooo ..no..they did disband and left."she gave a great answer.

"Yes unfortunately they did."said Nauro. But...I challenge you?"

"You challenge me?"

"Yes. We all know you guys can sing, but can you dance?"

"Now that's a stupid question."

"I can't hear the answer."

"Yes!"

"Okay..than tomorrow dance contest between you guys and us.

"No! Between you and me!The one who looses will a apologize in public in front of the whole school."

"You are on miss Moon!" said the girl and she left the premises.

"Why you!"

"Calm down Tsukiko."said Ami -chan.

"This was a big mistake." said Minako.

"Why?" asked Natsuko.

"Well she is the star of the cheerleader team and a very vehement fan."explained Makoto.

"Well she will have the surprise of her life tomorrow. She messed with the wrong person."

"Tsukiko here is your food!" shouted Akira.

"Food! Good I was so hungry and this little chat made only made me even more hungry."

"How can you be so cool?"asked Minako.

"Relax, you will see her dance tomorrow and realize why." said Natsuko.

"Girls let's eat!"

"You're going to get fat !"

"No I won't, I inherited good genes."She and Usagi started digging in.

"Wow if I wouldn't known better I would say you two are relatives, by the way you eat."Rei joked.

"Yeah.. That's absurd."said Usagi.

They were talking the intire afternoon.

"We have to go the limo is here so ...See you tomorrow at the dance contest."said Tsukiko." _Thanks it feel nice to be accepted."_

"Your welcome!We will be there.," said Usagi and she smiled.

 ** _Dance contest day_**

It was the big day. The whole school gathered around the gym so they could see the dance compatition between Tsukiko and Nauro.Everyone knew how Nauro danced, but nobody knew how Tsukiko. Her friends and the inners were right in the front and kept their fingers crossed.

" _The winner will be decided by you guys. Who ever gets the loudest applause wins."_

Hoshi watched her sister " _Come on.Kick her ass!"_ thought her brother.

 _"Go Tsukiko-san!"_ the inners together with Usagi shouted her name.She recalled a memory.

 _"Uhmmm...Will you two love me even if I loose?"_

 _"Oh my small Princess ...Our love is unconditional."_ assured Usagi.

 _"Sure! But never give up without a fight."_ came the advice from Seiya.

 _"The first one to begin the compatition is Nauro-san our dearly beloved cheerleader_."The music started playing. She was truly a professional.Her moves were smooth and her body followed the flow of music, with some automatic movements too. Everyone cheered at her every move, confidence radiating of her body. Her moves were so perfect technically, but emotionless. Everything was like a bad routine, something she does everyday not for herself, but yo please others. The music stopped and so did she. Applauses almost made you deaf, they were so loud.

"Your turn Miss Moon!" she grabbed the mic.

"Okay! But please put on this song."

" _Sure_!" said the boy who was in charge of the music.

Suddenly everything went quiet. It was scary at one point. Noone moved a muscle. The music started playing. Tsukiko was not moving...Until at one point she raised her head from the ground and started moving her perfectly contured body. _"I'm the daughter of a wondering shooting star that never gives up."_ She began dancing and it's like nusic was directly injected thru her veins.It took over her body, that was prepared to be overtaken.Her moves reflected her true personality kindness, determination. She always let's music take over her body and soul. Moreover her gracefull and expressive moves took away every person breath, present in the room. They were genuine, real. Purely perfect. She stopped and last beat and silence took over. Suddenly she opened her eyes and her undone pink hair started cascading down her shoulder. She looked around and a big wawe of applause took over the silence in.

"Tsukiko-san is the winner."

"Yeah! the girls cheered for her.

"You won! I gues I will have to apologize now."

"No. At least not in public. I don't want to humiliate you.That is not what I want.. I just want to be good singer.I never meant to disrespect the _Three Lights."_

"I know.."said Nauro.

"So do we make peace?"

"Peace!" they shook hands and it was a good lesson to both of them. Usagi and the girls ran by her side.

"You were fantastic!" said Minako.

"We should celebrate. I will bake you guys my best short-cake ever as a reward."smiled Makoto.

"Yammm that's good." said Tsukiko.

"Will you share a piece of it with me?" asked Usagi and the others started laughing

"What are you laughing at!?"

"Usagi!You never learn." Rei started educating her.

"I will..Now let's go. I need to take. shower quickly."

"Sure." Before she left Luna looked at her again.." _she reminds me of someone her smile and..."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by two signs on Tsukiko's neck. As she was trying to get her hair tide up in a ponytail , Luna got a glimpse of her neck that had two tattoo like signs in her neck _."A crescent Moon and a Star? That is impossible!_ _How come she wares those signs?"_

Noone noticed that Luna was in bit of a shock and tried hard to gather her thoughts around what she just saw.

 _"Impossible._ _Who are you?"_ Luna kept on wondering about her.


	8. See you again

Two days past by already. The inner senshies were so excited to see the Starlights again. They were wondering how they have been. How is life on Kinmoku? Surely together with their Princess they managed to rebuild it, not only because of her powers,but the goodness within her heart. Minako was excited to see Yaten too.They arrive today sometime around evening.

"My gosh what should I ware?" asked Minako standig in front of her wardrobe.

"Where?" askes Rei.

"Where? Where? To meet the Starlights ofcourse." said Minako."This red dress with the small white flowers or the simple orange?"

"Well I think the simple orange is good, but who do you want to impress?"

"Noone...Hahaha...,"

Minako wouldn't admit to herself that she still had some strange feelings for Yaten.

""The three of them are _Girls_ not boys. So..."

"It doesn't matter ...I mean..I want to look good for me."

"I see."said Rei pretending to believe that she believe her.

Meanwhile Ami spent the day in the library catching up on some new information. She was so nervous, she could hardly focus. _"What's wrong with me? I can't concentrate on my reading. I know Taiki-san will arrive soon so I have to be prepared..."_.Yeah she had to prepare in a different way. Makoto decide to bake some welcome shorcake and prepare dinner in the Hikawa Shrine in the garden.

" _Seiya ..you will arrive tonight right? I can hardly wait to see you again. How are you? I have been missing you around, the three of you!"_ Usagi was overexcited and she to had trouble in picking out what to ware. This is perfect. Subconsciously she picked out the same outfit she wore when she and Seiya were on a date together. It's perfect. She first took a shower, but before she did get in, the phone rang.

"Hallo?"

" _Usako_!"

"Mamo-chan."

" _What are you guys doing?"_

"Well are getting ready to great Princess Kakyu and the Starlights. They will arrive soon on Earth."she was unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

" _I see . I will come too."_

Well maybe it would be better if we received them..."

" _Why?don't you want me to come?"_

"It's not that" she felt awkward."But they may feel uncomfortable at first with so many people around."

" _Okay you go ahead and I will come later."_

"Sure...Great idea."

" _Bye. I love you!'_

"Me too. Bye." That was the end of their conversation. Usagi walked inside the shower turned the hot water on and her thoughts were at the beautiful Starlight.

She started feeling somewhat funny as her thoughts were swirling around her, but they were interrupted by Luna.

"Usagi-chan! Are you done yet? It's almost time."

"Ohh...Yes..I.. I'm done..." she quickly got out of the shower and put her close on.

She was beautifull.

"How do I look?"asked Usagi her faithful friend.

"Great! Now come on!"

"Geez! I'm coming relax."

All five senshies gathered at the Shrine.

"Ooo..they will be here sooonnn." Minako's voice was full of excitement. She was right the Princess and the three Starlights were close indeed.

"Look ..." pointed out Maker

"Earth..." said Yaten.

"We are here." stated Seiya. _"Odango.. I'm here."_

"I'm so glad we made it." smiled the Princess. For beautiful lights appeared suddenly on the sky, they were bright illuminating the sky that was about to be covered in darkness.

"Look guys!" Usagi shouted pointing up at the sky above. They were here." We should change too."

"Yes!"

" _Mars Crystal Power. Make up!"_

 _"Mercury Crystal Power.Make up!"_

 _"Jupiter Crystal Power. Make up!"_

 _"Venus Crystal Power. Make up!"_

 _"Moon Eternal!Make up!"_

They transformation was unbelievable and instantaneous.

 _Bummm._ They landed safely leaving behind a small cloud of dust as they were passing thru Eart atmosphere.The cloud slowly lifted up.The four senshies figure came clear with every second. Both parts were eager to see each other.

"Welcome again!" Sailor Moon couldn't wait to see them.

"Welcome!" The other senshies joined in.

"My dear, Sailor Moon. Thank you for inviting us!"

"No.. Thank you for coming." She greated the Princess, but her blue eyes were searching for the leader of the Starlights, Fighter.

"Healer , Maker !"

"Sailor Moon!"

"I'm so glad to see you again."she hugged both of them and than came the girls.

The leader Starlight was watching her from behind the others. Her legs fely weak.She was afraid if she would take a step she will fall. Her eyes measured the beautiful blonde senshie from top to bottom. _"You are still beautiful."_ She truely was.. She did evolve in many ways, her figure was more definined now. She was more womanly, than last the time..Her curves were well defined.

Sailor Moon also looked at Fighter first from a distance. _"She is ...Wow."_ Fighter's figure was something every woman would kill for. Her sailor fuku was unbelievably _hot._ Sailor Moon watched the rise and fall of her chest,her eyes drifted to the senshies lips and than midnight blue eyes. She looked the same, but something in her eyes changed. She could sense a lack of confidence in her, that is what she always had.

"Fighter.." she approached her slowly.

"Oda...Sailor Moon."said Fighter with a small voice.

"I'm glad you are here..And I can see you!"

"Me too.."she took a step forward approached her slowly. Fighter raised her hand touched her face. She wanted to kiss her, but didn't even dare to hug her. That moment was somewhat magical. Sailor Moon just gave in. She hugged her tight,so did Fighter. God this felt good for both of them.

"You're here...I missed you.." tears gathered in Sailor Moon's eyes.

"Yes, I am here again.I missed your too." Her grip became tighter around the her small waist. She breathed her strawberry scent in.. _"I..I love ...this scent I missed it"_ Slowly caresing her back, they continued hugging.

"Sorry to break up this beautiful reunion.." said Rei " we are here to you know."

"Oh yes...Sorry. I'm just glad to see her again." her arms felt nice rapped around the her Odango , but she had to let go and her arm released the beautiful Moon Princess . Both of their hearts felt empty all of the sudden.

"Let's detransforn "sugested Jupiter. " A delicious dinner will be waiting for us."

" That sounds great." said Maker. The tall senshies purple eyes met Mercury's beautiful blue ones and she smiled shyly at her.

"Ohh Healer!"

"What?Venus?"

"Hey.Ho..how have you been?"

"Good. You? It's been a long time." said the shortest Starlight. Minako smiled and grabbed her by her arm dragging her away.

"We have so many things to catch up on! Hahaha..' she gave her a wink that confused Healer, but she never really had a choice.

"Princess , please after you." said Usagi.

She waited for Seiya to catch up from behind or better yet she went back next to her. As she approached her, Usagi's eyes were measuring her in her civilian form , as woman. Her long hair tide up in a ponytail and she was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a simple shirt that showed of her full chest which was covered by a white bra underneath.

"Odango..."Seiya stopped.

"I came here...I saw you were alone."

" Well I'm not anymore."she winked.

Usagi blushed hard at her gesture.

"You are still blushing..cute."

"No way.. it's just hot. ."

"Sure.Look at me in the the eyes than."

"I did."

"Are you ashamed?" Seiya was trying to mess with her head.

"Why should I be?"said Usagi.

"I bet it bothers you to see me as a woman."Seiya laught.

"No it doesn't...I think .. _You look hot."_ the last part she didn't dare to say it out loud.

"What?" asked Seiya.

"What what?" usagi asked baffled.

"You think..."

"I didn't say anything .. about thinking... You must be hearing things, because yoiu are way to tired Seiya."Usagi protested vehemently.

"If you say so!"Seiya smiled." So did you miss me.?"

"Hahaha..I missed all of three of you guys."

"But you missed me the most, didn't you Odango?" Seiya grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear.

"You haven't changed you're still full of yourself." replied Usagi.

"Now that's a bit cold Odango, don't you think?"their were still holding hands while they were walking. It was so nice. But quickly their conversation was interrupted.

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan!" she realized she was holding on to Seiya's hand quickly let go so her fiancé wouldn't missundersand. He noticed their hands interlaced, biyt pretended not too. Although he was jealous. Was there something to be jealous about or missunderstand?

"Seiya.. and the others arriyveo a few minutes ago. We were heading inside to eat."explained Usagi.

"Yeah..We were."agreed Seiya.

"Okay, My love let's go inside." Mamoru grabbed her hand kissed her right in front of the Starlight.Usagi tried to break the kiss as fast as possible ,she felt awkward. Her eyes met Seiya's for a few seconds like she wanted to apologize, but didn't know why. The Starlight felt her heart on fire, Iike she couldn't breath...but she knew it would be hard. It was even worse for Usagi who's heart screamed to be next to her _friend,_ it was a different feeling... Could it be?"

" ** _They_** made it!" said Hoshi.

"I know."confirmed Natsuko and Akira too.

"Did you feel that?" asked Tsukiko"

"Yeah! Soon sis...you may reliesh your power as we planned before and let the fight for our **survival** begin.


	9. ?

They went inside the diner and started talking. Usagi was quiet, Mamoru was quiet and so was Seiya. The others were wondering what happened, but noone dared to ask. The beautiful blonde was playing with her food.

"Usagi! What's wrong?Are you sick?" asked Rei."You usually can have enough of Mako-chan's delicious food. She knew something happened and could sense the tension between the three of them.

"No.." _I can't believe he would do that?_!"her look turned to the Starlight." _Usagi go and talk to her ...She traveled millions of light years just to come and watch you get married_. _I really want to talk to her!"_

"Seiya?" she spaced out."Seiya?" Taiki saw that something was wrong.

"Ahh..Yeah?"she was also playing with her food.

"Is everything alright?"asked Taiki.

"Yes, this trip was exhausting.. I'm just to tired."she invented a stupid excuse." _He kissed can't I be the one doing that?I love her so much...I feel like someone is cutting me into pieces from the inside."_

"Mamoru-san do you like the shortcake?"asked Makoro trying to ease the tension.

"Yes." Usagi started laughing so loud.

"What's so funny?"asked Mamoru giving her the look.

"I just remembered the time Chibichibi splashed Seiya's face with a shortcake."she just couldn't stop smiling.

"Hahaha, Odango! it was funny for you maybe, but now that I think of it was. But back than...It didn't. Well I was your bodyguard who was defeated by a shortcake." Seiya smiled with those full pink lips of hers.

"Yeah it was even funnier when she tried to pull your towel of in front of us when you walked out of the shower!" Minako recalled that memory she thought was funny, but everyone stopped laughing. Mamoru's eyes bugged out almost choked from the piece of cake he just ate when he heard what she said.

He gave his love " _She did what? Why didn't you tell me look?"._ She noticed the sudden silence and in reality, that wasn't such a good idea.

"Ohhh well .. hahaha .."Usagi was nervous as hell.."Yeah..but remember later that night ,when Taiki and Yaten came over... ..and ..we found a bug in the kitchen..."

"Yeah...you were screaming like crazy..."I tried to kill it...but you guys ended up with all that food on yourself." recalled Seiya.

"That was a pretty busy night."said Yaten ."We had to hide from the reporters. Minako was trapped by that phage. "

"Yeah and in the end ChibiChibi scared the crap out us."said Seiya.

"Oh!she was so cute." said Minako.

They were all laughing except Mamoru. At that time he was absent form their lives. He felt left out from these memories.

"Usako, I have to go now " he said with a serious voice.

"Huh? Why?"Usagi just couldn't understand what happened. "Are you upset?"

"No, not at all. Tomorrow I will have an exam."he grabbed her and and kissed her again right in front of everyone..Seiya turned away.

"Goodbye."

Usagi went along with him escorting him out. Seiya got up from the table. The other two Starlights knew the reason why she wanted to leave.

"Excuse me.. I just need some fresh air."

"Sure." The tension was unbearable, you could cut it with a knife. Usagi waved quickly goodbye to Mamoru and joined the others. She felt so relaxed. When entering the room she noticed Seiya was missing.

"Where is she?" her eyes widened in surprise.

"She is outside."said Ami.

"Thanks Ami-chan."Usagi hurried outside to see what the Starlight was doing.

She was on the swing looking at the Moon, her thoughts wondered of.

"Seiya!"

"Odango.."

"I'm sorry for.."she went closer she wanted to apologize not sure for why.

"Don't..." Seiya approached her gently touching her pink lips sealing them with her index finger. Usagi's lips were trembling she didn't understand why. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

"Seiya ..I..." Usagi felt her heart pounding faster and faster within her chest. It almost jumped thru her chest.

"I wanted to tell you... I... missed you.."

"Me too." And that was it. She gave in to her feelings and hugged Seiya hiding her face in her chest, listening to her heartbeat _BummBummmBummm._ It had such a beautiful melody. Seiya held her never ever wanting to let go."I waited for you to come...you never did. I felt so lonely."

"I'm here now...But how can you say you were alone? You have your friends and most important the one you love."

"Yes you are here just because I called you, otherwise ...Yeah I guess I wasn't alone ."

"Odango..."Their eyes met."Are you happy?I mean really happy?" Seiya closed the distance between them.

"I guess.. I am now, that you are here to.."

"You don't need me for your happiness."said Seiya.

"But I do because..."

"Because why?" Seiya was eager to hear her answer.

"Because we are _special friends."_ she couldn't explain her feelings otherwise.

"Yes special friends Seiya agreed solemnly."

"I'm sure you will find the one to Seiya someday. The one who makes your heart beat faster."

"I already found _her_!" her reply was quick.

"Oooh..you did! That's great."said Usagi. "And what kind of person is she?" her heart ached.

" _She is .._ the most incredible person, with the most beautiful smile and her eyes are blue like big pool of water. They also resemble to mirrors I would like to see myself in them .Her heart and soul so kind, with tremendous goodness in it. "

" _She sounds perfect!"_ said Usagi ironically.

"She is! Just there's one problem..Her heart is not mine. It belongs to someone she _is meant_ to be with." Seiya's voice was serious the whole time. Usagi swallowed hard.

"I see..But did you ever ask _her how she feels?"_

"Noo...I know exactly... I'm just a _special friend nothing more."_ Usagi felt the paint in her voice and her eyes.

Ohhh...Well she might change her mind, if you would fight for her. I thought you hate giving up!"

"I can't.."

"Why? Maybe somewhere deep down she to..."

"It's no use she is getting married soon.."

"Oh...I see...We should go inside... it's getting chilly outside."

"Odango.. thanks."

"For what?"

"For your advice."

"Will you _fight_ for her..?" Usagi was holding on to the hope that she will say **_YES._**

"No..I love her more than my life..I could never destroy her perfect future." Seiya got close again, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek barely missing her lips which smelled like strawberries from the lips gloss on it. Usagi felt her whole body weak _"I wish you would fight for ..."_ Seiya's kiss was small and soft , she looked Usagi in her eyes " _How can you not see that you are the **one** , Odango?" _It was a communications only by gestures, no need for words.

"Guys!" Minako opened the door and saw each them hand interlaced and looking each other intensively in the eye. _"What are they doing?"_

"Oh Minako-chan.. Something wrong?"

"No just that the girls are on tv again."

"What girls?"asked Seiya.

"Come in see." Usagi ran inside.

 _"A video about you guys singing **Nagareboshi he**_ _the famous song of the Three Lights appeared recently. How do you coment it?"_

 _"There is nothing to worry about. We will be singing our songs just a we did until now. We will just wanted to clear up that we are not disrespecting them."_

 _"You heard them guys! But to satisfy the curiosity of all of you Three Lights fans here's the song that was sang by Tsukiko, Natsuko and Akira-san."_

"Who are they?"asked Yaten with her usual bored expression.

"A new band. They recently transferred to our school like you guys did back then."said Minako.

"The _Flight of Stars._ They are really nice girls." said Usagie.

"Maybe tomorrow we could introduce you to them." said Ami."But until then we have to go home. It's late."

"I am also tired."said Kakyu.

"Oh excuse us. You are welcome to stay here at the Shrine if you'd like." said Rei. "Come I will show you the chambers."

"Thank you! Starlights see you tomorrow." Kakyu said goodbye.

"Princess."they bowed and she left.

"Are you girls coming?" asked Makoto and Ami.

"Not yet!"stated Usagi.

"Me neither." said Minako.

"Oh.. Mizuno-san tomorrow..I wanted to asked you if you have the time to show me around the public library?" asked Taiki in hope of positive answer.

"I... I would love to." she blushed.

"Thanks..See you than." Taiki waved to her.

"Bye guys!"

Usagi and Minako wanted to stay for a chat, but what was about to happen will surprise even them


	10. Hot chocolate

" _ **In the end** .. what's going on between us?_ _Are we more than friends?"_

"Sooo..Do you have any idea how are we going to do this?"asked Tsukiko.

"Well I figured we should let girls introduce them to us." said Hoshi.

"Hahaha..." laught Natsuko.

"What's so funny?"

" _The Three Lights_ are _man."_ Oh...Yeah they will use their power probably to disguise themselves again. It would be akward for everyone if they showed up suddenly in their true form." agreed Akira.

"Well we should challenge them to a singing contest. And after that...I could do the _magic_ you talked about." said Tsukiko.

"Wow...great idea! _The Three Lights_ vs _Flight of Stars."_ It seems you are using your brain sis."

"Hey...Why ..you.. you.. little..Come here!" Tsukiko started running after her brother.

"Hahaha... sorry...And I'm not little...You are only three minutes older than me sis."

"Ahhh ... They are at it again..." said Natsuko with a bored expression, she muat have gotten this from Yaten.

"Stop you to!"said Akira seriously.

"Yes, Mam..." they stopped.

"Geez Akira-san don't bite our heads off."

"Sorry..."she set down.

"I'm hungry..."said Tsukiko"

"Tell me something I don't know." said Hoshi.

"Why...you..."

"Tsukiko-san..." Akira looked at her again.

"Uhmnn..." she grinned and stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"I say we order pizza!" said Natsuko..

"Pizza!" Tsukiko was so happy. She resembled to Usagi , loving food and finding joy in every little thing...like pizza.

Back at the Shrine Minako, Yaten Usagi , Seiya Rei and Taiki started playing a boardgames.

"Oh no!"

"I won!"cheered Seiya.

"Not again." said Taiki. This is boring.

"No it's not" said Seiya. "Another round guys?"

"No thanks I will pass." said Rei.

"Us too..." said Minako,Usagi, and Yaten.

"Taiki?Your my last hope."

"Well forget it Seiya."

"Blablabla..."Seiya was a bit upset but quickly got thru it.

"Seiya..."

"Yes Odango.."

"Would you like some hit chocolate?"

"Love to.."

"Come on...help me prepare it!"invited the beautiful blonde.

"I'm coming. I will show you how it's done."

"O.. can't you trust me that I'm going to make a good one."

"I know you will, but it needs my touch..."

"What touch?"

"Here." she went behind Usagi hugged her from behind. "Take the cup and put the cocoa powdye, sweet sugar. Where's the milk?"

"It's right here. Watch out it hot!"warned Usagi, but it was too late. Seiya already grabbed it.

"Auchh..."

"Are you okay?Let me see?" Usagi

took her hand in hers."Which one is it?"

"This..but Odango it's not that bad."

"It my fault."

"No..It mine .." said Seiya.

"Just let me heal it."She turned the cold water on and held the Starlights finger under it so it would cool down. Does it feel better?"

"It surely does.Just because you are taking care of it." Usagi blushed at the remark. "Let's finish that hot chocolate shell we?"

"Yes.. let's.." said Usagi. Meanwhile the others were in the living room.

"Now we go back to mixing.."

"What?"

"The _ingredients so it would be perfect."_ said Seiya.

"Show me I would like **_it_** to be perfect."

Seiya hugged her again."We already have the cocoa powder, and the sugar in the cup.The milk is the key. Watch! I will poure it and you mix it."

"Okay..." Usagi was nervous as she felt Seiya's arms around her. She poured the milk Usagi started mixing.

"Odango... a bit slower. Here like this."She grabbed her hand and started mixing. " "Look how they mix together ...to create something unbelievably delicious."

"I..I see ..it ."said Usagi, who wasn't sure if they were still talking about the chocolat anymore. _"Wow her scent is like a mix of roses and spices. Why do I care how she smells?"_

"You see I told you...It needs my _touch."_

Yes...I _do...need it."_

"You do? Why?" Seiya was surprised to hear that.

"I was talking a.. about the chocolate." _Did I really said that out loud? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid !"_ She turned around the two girls were face to face.

Would you like to taste it?"

"Taste what?" asked Usagi. _"I would like to feel the taste of your lips, yes!"_

"The hot chocolate, silly." those lios turned into a smile.

"Ohhh..yes.." She took a small spoon and took a zip. "It's delicious."

"I bet it is."she kept on looking at Usagi's lips, they were cute covered in chocolate.

"You should taste it too. It's sweet."

Usagi wanted to give her the spoon, but Seiya didn't take it she raised her hand and touched Usagi's lips."

"Odango I..." She got closer to her, theor faces were mere inches away. _"What if she won't let you do it? Risk it Seiya!"_

Usagi couldn't protests. _"Usagi..She is ..A girl...But she is Seiya...I ...feel drawn to her like a magnet. One time...just to see how it feels to..."_ she didn't have timw to think anymore. Seiya's lip's were a few inches away Usagi closed her eyes waiting for it.

 _ **It happened.** _Two beautifull lips met for the first time. It was earthshaking. Seiya brushed her lips one,two times against her lips and after, that she indulged in a kiss. _"My god. Seiya..."_ Usagi was enjoying the Starlights lips on hers and her tongue battling with hers. Her sweet scent drove her crazy.

" _Odango...I..."_

Finally they broke away. "You were right, Odango. The _chocolate tastes_ incredibly delicious." said Seiya still feeling dizzy.

"Yes..it does."agreed Usagi who surprisingly raised herself on her tip toes and and kissed her pulling her closer by her ponytail. Seiya's eyes widened at first she was so surprised, but quickly got it together and continued kissing the blonde.

They were kissing right in the middle of the kitchen. " _Odango.. what's going on between us?_ "

" _Seiya are we more than friends."_


	11. Still confused

They were kissing. Seiya's brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout her entire body. After that she was addicted. She couldn't bare not to be with her .

" _Odango..Your_ _kisses are my salvation and a torment at the same time. I would live for them and would die too for them."_ They broke away after a sweet, hot, exciting kiss. The lips separated, but they bodies didn't, Seiya was still holding her in her arms. It felt incredible, the nights she has been dreaming about her, about kissing her. This time was no dream at all it was the pure reality.Usagi swallowed hard ." _Me and Seiya ... we kissed for the first time. I loved every second of it._ _This is so wrong...How can this wonderful felling be wrong ...what it is?.. could it be_?"

"Odango..." She was still in her arms , her face was hidden in her chest. "I shouldn't have done this." Usagi lifted her head from Seiya's shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. Her hands around the tall girls neck.

"It's also my fault...Seiya..this..."

Footsteps from the hallway were approaching the kitchen. Their bodies broke away quickly from the embrace leaving emptyness behind.

"Usagi!"shouted Rei. "Baka! How long does it take you to make some hot chocolate?'

"Oh Rei -chan ...I..."

"This is my fault. I wanted to be first one so I grabbed the cup and I knocked it off."

"I will make the rest, but not now.."

"Why what's wrong Usagi?"

"I have to go ."

"Odango..."

"Usagi! "Rei ran after her."Hey did something happen?"

"No..I ..mean... I don't know... I'm just so confused right now..."Usagi's vision was getting blurry because of the tears.

"Odango..." the Starlights went after her. "I'm sorry.. I made a mistake."

"Not now Seiya.." Usagi ran away desperately from the her. _"There's something terribly wrong with me.I can't... I'm just imagining it!"_

"Seiya! What happened?" Rei demanded to know.

"I can't... I'm sorry!I have to go to my room." She left Rei who was still waiting for answer, but noone gave it to her. Rei returned to the others.

"Where's Tsukino -san and Seiya?" asked Taiki.

"Usagi left crying and Seiya went to her room. I found them talking in the kitchen..or making chocolate..."

"Wow! I know this is not easy at least for Seiya. " said Yaten.

"How come?" asked Minako.

"Come on now..you guys know how much she loves her. Do you have any idea how hard it is for her to come here and watch her get married?" said Yaten seriously.

"Does she still love her?"asked Minako.

"Seiya would give her life for her." said Taiki.

"I see..I can't imagine what they were talking about. " said Rei. "I hope Usagi is alright."

Seiya was walking up and down her room. She felt frustration building up inside and she was about to explode. The Starlight took a deep breath. She wanted to shout, have a tantrum and beat her hands on the ground. _"We..She...I never felt so angry. She kissed me..I mean ..Ahhh...I will take a shower so I could calm down."_ Taking if her clothes, she stepped into the shower. Her pale skin was covered by the foam of the rosy shower gel. " _Odango.."_ The hot water delt nice. _"I want.. you..I will try again tomorrow."_

Surprisingly Usagi did the same thing. She took her clothes of too " _This is not fair. Why did I let her kiss me?Why did I even kiss her back?"_ Usagi was without her clothes _on._ She lay down on her bed " _I felt something strange when she kissed me. Her lips were soo..here it is this feeling down under my belly. Umm... "_ She started running her fingers down under her belly and started moving her hips in rhythm." _Ummm... Sei.. Seiya...Yes!Ahhh."_ her self satisfying session was over.

" _We have many things to clear up_ _Seiya.But until then goodnight._

Usagi fell asleep naked on her bed, her bunny covered sheey was the only object that hid a part of her body away.

" _Odango tomorrow.You let me kiss you for a some reason. Why?"_ Seiya was so exhausted from their trip and fell asleep instantaneously as her head touched the soft pillow.

Meanwhile they were trying to figure out their feelings for each other Mamoru was walking home from the Shrine. His thoughts were around how his love was smiling at someone else. He was jealous. But why? _"Seiya Kou is really a girl. I don't have anything to worry about.Usako is simply has fun with a friend. It was awkward to see Usako smile so freely I missed it lately.."_ His stopped in his way when a husky voice shouted out from a car his name.

"Mamiru-san!" the driver stopped next to him.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!"

"How have y been?" asked Michiru curiously.

""Fine thank you! I just came from a welcome dinner at the Shrine. Usako invited Princess Kakyu and her guardians to the wedding."

"What?!Those Starlights are here? Again?" aske Haruka baffled.

"Yes Usako insisyed we should invite them." said Mamoru turning his head away.

"I see.. That's a nice gesture."said Michiru trying to stay calm herself.

"Maybe...I have to go now. Tomorrow I have an exam. See you around."Mamoru vawed and left.

"Michi, what did you mean _that's a nice gesture?"_ asked Haruka raising an eyebrow.

"Well what did yoi want me to say?I'am sure we have nothing to worry about."

"Damm!"Haruka hit the steering wheel with her fists.

"Still jealous of Seiya?" Michiru smiled.

"Huh..me no way! You know I just don't like _that_ Starlight. We should go home. It's late." Haruka started the car and continued their way home.

What will happen when they meet?


	12. Rehearsal

"No way!"

"Are you saying that I'm crazy."

"No, it's impossible!"

"I saw it.It was there!"

"It's hard to believe!"

"I know. I can't explain how."

"Maybe.."

"Maybe what!"

"It's stupid. Forget it!'

"What?"

"Maybe you ate something..and you were hallucinating."

"Aaaaaa..."

"Sorry...but what you are saying is _just not possible_ Luna."

"Artemis, you are crossing the line here!'

"But a moon and a star tattoo?"

"Yes..I know it's strange...but when she danced I felt somewhat drawn to her."

"Okay , let's just say it's true. How?"

"You will help me find out who she is?"

"Meeee...How?"

""You will go with Minako -chan to school. They hang out wirh the girls."

"Okay...but I still think it's a bad idea."

"Nothing bad will happen..And now apologize."

"For what? Ohhh ... I'm sorry I called you crazy..." said Artemis.

"Why you..." Luna started running after him.

The morning lights slowly took over the darkness of the night. Usagi opened her big blues eye. The sun's small rays were shining thru her window giving her a wake up call. She got up looked at the clock , her eyes were puffy because she fell asleep crying. The bathroom door was open and took a look in the mirror at herself. _"I can't believe I did ...that last night and thinking of her. I better get ready to school."_

Minako was already outside her house waiting to get to school. She stayed last night a bit longer.

"Minako-chan..."

"Usagi-chan are you alright?You left so suddenly last night."

"Yes I was just tired."

"Hey girls!" shouted Natsuko from the limousine they were travelling with.

"Oh wow!" Minako's eyes widened.

"Come with us to school!'

"I don't know Minako-chan!"said Usagi.

"Usagi-chan this is a limousine! Usagi didn't even have the time to react Minako grabbed her. The girl opened the door so they could get in.

"Ohhhh..."

"You like it?" asked Tsukiko.

"Sure! this is great!"said Minako.

"Usagi-chan are you ok?" asked Akira.

"Yes.. I'm just tired!"

"So did your friends arrive yesterday?" asked Tsukiko.

"They did!"

"You don't seem so thrilled about it."said !Natsuko.

"She's just tired we stayed up talking to much last night."excused Minako.

"Would you guys like to come to rehearsal today. In the theater we will have a charity concert for an orfanage in two days."

"We would love to...You girls are amazing."said Usagi.

"You can bring your friends..we would like to meet them _The Three Lights. "_

"Great idea." Usagi was like in a whole other world.

"We are here girls. Let us begin another school week."

"Aaaa.."shouted a Minako."Artemis what are you doing in my bag."

"I just wanted to be with you today... please."

"What happened?" Tsukiko ran right to her so did Natsuko.

"Nothing just the my cat scared me. He sneaked in my schoolbag."

"I love cats. Artemis... come to me.," Natsuko was giving him a back rub just like last time. "I'm glad go see you again."

Luna was following him around and saw him in her arms. _"Man..it clearly doesn't matter if they are Human or animal. You have to watch the other ond not her, remember. Ahhhh... Why do I have to do everything by myself."_

" Girls then we will see you after school. This the adress where you have to come. Don't forget to bring your friends." said Tsukiko.

"We won't..Artremis come here!"he ran to Minako."You want to five me heartattack or something scaring me like that."

"Sorry ...but please don't choke me.."

"Ups..now let's go inside."

Back at the shrine Taik, Yaten and Seiya were up.

"Princess are we going to stay here until the wedding?"asked Yaten.

"Healer it seems like it."

"Great."

"Seiya...Your up.. finally."said Taiki. "Could you let us know what the hell happened last night between you and Usagi?"asked Yaten demanding.

"Nothing..."

"It sure didn't seem like _nothing more_ to me." said Taiki. " When you want to talk we are her.

"Thank you." said Seiya.

"Soo what's the plan? Man or woman?"

"Well if atart showing up with the girls people will surely recognise us.."

"So we use magic to disguise ourselves again."

"I guess we don't really habe a choice.. I'm curious to meet this new band. Minako just couldn't stop talking about them and how fantastic they are."

"Is that so... Better than ghe Three Lights?"said Seiya.

"Welll... almost." agreed Yaten.

"Let's meet up with the girls at school and see _who the Flight of Stars_ are." Seiya's eyes suggested pure curiousity

It was somewhere around two o'clock school is almost over. The three _guys_ were waiting for thw giirl right in front of school. There were still ten minutes left before the girls finished up theire classes.

"So it's true you guys are back!" the dirty blondes voice eas something Seiya heard in a long time ago. Last time during the battle with Galaxia. The Starlights turned around.

"Ohh you guys!"

"Yes...We heard you arrived yesterday to our planet."

"Yes...Odango invited us to ..to her wedding."answered Seiya.

"Disguised as _man_ again?" asked Michiru.

"We don't want trouble." said Taiki.

"Hummm... Don't worry...If you will behave there will be no trouble..."said Haruka.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Seiya

"Well..You know perfectly well."

"Don't worry..."

"I'm...not.."

"Haruka-san, Michiru -san!" Usagi ran with a smile towards them.

"Kineko-san we just finished greating your friends." said Haruka.

"Mamoru-san told us they are back."

"Yes I have invited them to our wedding."

"As you wish."said Michiru."We have to go now. Take care."

"I will!"said Usagi watching them walk away.

"Oi, Odango!" yelled Seiya trying to act like nothing happened last night.

"Yes!"she barely moved when she heard her voice. " _I can't look her in the eye!What will I do?"_

"Are you going to introduce us to your new friends?" came the question from Yaten.

"Ohh yes! Get ready!"Minako bursted suddenly. "We will meet up with them at the theater."

"What for?" said Taiki.

"Well Taiki -san .." said Ami from behind. "They will be holding a charity concert. Usagi and Minako met them today on the way to school."

"Mizuno-san what about our plan to visit the library?"Taiki could barely hide her disappointment.

"We still have time." smile Ami shyly.

"Ohh ..okay."Taiki blushed a bit quickly hid her face by putting in some sunglasses.

"And maybe Minako-chan will get lucky?"

said Makoto.

"Lucky?In what way?" Yaten gave her a look.

"Well ..she is hunting for the manager of the girls , who is also Tsuskiko-san's brother."

"Why?"Yaten's voice had a tint of jealousy."She seems happy by herself."

"Everyone is searching for the _special person._ She does too."

"Well...Hope she finds that someone." Yaten's voice was actually sad.

"Where is Rei -chan already?"asked Usagi.

"Oh she said she will come directly to the theater." said Ami.

"Come on then let's go."

The theater was not to far away from school so the decision was to walk to the rehearsal. Rein and Makoto were talking about something. They were the one ahead. Ami and Taiki started the philosophy on the exciting life od Einstein. Yaten and Minako were by each others side not saying anything.

"So Yaten-kun how did you spent the first night on Earth again?"

"Well pretty good...We were so exhausted."

"I'm glad."she gave her a smile, Yaten's heart skipped a beat.Seiya and Usagi were the last ones behind.

"Odango..."

"Yeah..." she turned away not looking her in the eyes.

"About last night.." Seiya wanted to say something, but Minako was shouting.

"We are here! We are here."

"Great." said Yaten.

"Let's go inside."

Hoshi saw them in the entrance.He ran to the girls.

"They are here. I will go now."

"Don't you want to see _her_?"

"I do, but we resemble to much.You tell me how it was try to act natural and when I say natural don't do anything stupid."

"Shut up!" said Tsukiko."Come on girls...We have a show to practice for."

The three girl went on stage and started the rehearsal of their song. One by one they entered in the performance area. It was dark the stage was iluminated by the reflectors. Tsukiko was in front she covered her eyes with her hand in it with the mic. The other two girls were on her right and left. Tsukiko lifted her hand and her midnight blue eyes were revealed together, but she opened her mouth and relieshed her voice.

" _Your to shy when I come closer_

 _To afraid from my affection_

 _Let me in, so I can see_

 _The damage in your heart_

 _Let me heal your pain._

 _It hurts me to see you cry in the rain_

 _I know that I can love you and help you thru_

 _Just open, you heart_

 _Just feel it, feel it deep in your heart._

 _Cause I have loved you from the start_

 _Always loved you_

 _But you were taken and broken_

 _Now I have a chance, to get you now_

 _Just take a chance, and let me show you how_

 _To love again To love agai-i-in._

 _Your too afraid, that I might hurt you_

 _But I'm nothing, like that._

 _Just gimme a chance, to take a look_

 _let me in._

 _Cause from the start I have loved you_

 _Always loved you_

 _But you were taken and broken_

 _Now I have a chance, to get you now_

 _Just take chance, and let me show you how_

 _To love again_

 _To love agai-i-in, To love agai-i-in_

The lyrics of the song made Seiya's heart shiver. She set next to Usagi and couldn't resist to touch her hand. It was dark anyway. She covered Usagi's hand with hers Usagi looked in her eyes than at their hands. Seiya expected that Usagi will push her hand away ,but on the contrary she gave her squizz and shy smile.

"You right Mina...they do have talent."said Yaten.

"Tha.. Thanks. _Did she call me Mina?"_ Artemis the spy was also with them." _Luna will kill me if I don't check ouy what she asked for. I have to get close somehow again."_

 _I feel you opening up_

 _I just needed a little luck_

 _I feel you coming closer_

 _Running away from that poster_

 _And now I can hold you_

 _Oh I can hold you tight._

 _Cause from the start I have loved you_

 _Always loved you baby_

 _But you were taken and broken_

 _Now I have a chance, to get you now_

 _Just take chance, and let me show you how_

 _To love again To love agai-i-in, p_

 _Just open, your heart_

 _Just feel it, feel it deep in your heart._

The light turned on and the five girls started the aplause.

"Come here girls on stage." said Tsukiko.

She turned to her friends "Guys they are here... I'm so nervous."

"Stop it!Get a grip!" said Natsuko who turned around and Yaten was right behind her."Aaaaa!" she fell as soon as she saw her standing there.

"Well I'm not that scary!"said Yaten.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting you to be right behind me." apologized Natsuko. Yaten

outstretched her hand to help her up.

"Thanks." as their hands touched Yaten felt a immediately a strong connection of some sort.

"Aa..You are welcome. _What the hell_? _was that?"_

"Hey my name is Natsuko."

"My name is Akira."

"And I'm Tsukiko. Together we are the Flight of Stars."

"Nice to meet you." Seiya outstretched her hand to her. They shoock hands and Seiya felt the same outburst of energy as Yaten did.

"I'm Taiki."

"My name is Akira.Nice to meet you." Taiki and her felt a connection when their eyes met.

"It's nice to meet the Three Lights. You were right Minako-chan these _guys_ are cute."

"Yeah..guys."mumbled Natsuko. Tsukiko stepped _accidentally_ on her feet."Auch!"

"Sorry, my bad!" smiled Tsukiko."Would you guys like to sing a song with us?"

"I think we are rusty." said Seiya.

"Well we could sing one of your song."said Natsuko begging.

"I guess one song."said Taiki.

"Seiya..will you really sing with them?" asked Usagi.

"Yes Odango. Go sit down and enjoy the show."

"I will. "she gave a small kiss on the Starlights cheek. Tsukiko was watching them together and smiled.

"Oh Mina.." said Yaten.

"If we finish this small show would you like to come with me for a walk in the park?" she said with small voice.

"Sure!" Minako couldn't believe what she was hearing. We all know Taiki and Ami already have plans.

This day keeps getting better and better for some. How will it end nobody knows.


	13. Who is it?

All of them were having a blast. Usagi and the others were enjoying a very special performance. It was special, because although they were not aware, they were having fun with their possible children. They were hanging on helplessly to their life, the only thing they wanted to become a possible future.

" _We are singing together..I love you too so much. You gave me so much. Fight for her. Make it possible if not we will disappear forever."_ thought Tsukiko to herself. Hoshi wanted to join them so bad..He was aware his presence would ruin everything so...He was hiding away, just watching them.

" _Hoshi.. do you hear me?"_ Tsukiko thought hard of her brother.

 _"Yes..."_

"Do _you see them?"_

"Yeah _sis. We have to live somehow."_

 _"I'm scared. This doesn't solve our problems. If we have to **not exist** we will fade happy."_

 _"Don't say that..or think it."_

"Seiya looks like _she's_ enjoying the song."Makoto made an obvious observation.

"Well I guess Taiki and Yaten do too." said Ami.

"Yeah..I guess."

"I have to admit it was a bit worried when I saw Haruka -san and Michiru-san talking to them.We all know how she feels about them, especially Seiya."said Rei.

"I know! but we matured since than."said Usagi. "Let's go on stage."

"Wow! That was amazing." Minako was so enthusiastic.

"You really liked it Mina?" Yaten expected a positive an answer.

"I..I loved it." she smiled back at her.

"We have a surprise for you girls."

"For us?"all together

"Do you see any other _girls in here.?"_ Close your eyes, open your hand."

"VIP concert tickets!" they started shouting all together.

"This is a our way of thanking you that you were kind to us." said Natsuko and the others nodded in agreement.

"Geeezzz.!"

"We have to go shopping?" said Mina.

"Why?" Yaten questioned that thought.

" Well I need a new dress for this event and I guess we are hungry." said Minako."And maybe finally I get to know hwr brother too. Maybe he is the one."

"Ohh..I seee..." Yaten was hurt.

"Food sounds good."Usagi was already drulling.

"Odango..you haven't changed."

"I guess you girls go ahead we have to finish our job here."said Tsukiko.Will you be at the Crown or at the shopping centre down the street?"

"Well how about we all go down to the market place. "suggested Usagi.

"Good. We will meet you there than."said Tsukiko.

The inners and the Starlights went along without Artemis. They didn't notice that he was missing. He continued with his _detective work._ He sneaked in Tsukiko's dressing room. She closed the door behind her, didn't notice he was there. She quickly undressed in the bathroom, but forgot to tie uo her hair before getting in. Her bathrobe was a pink one with small moon and stars in it. " _Interesting.."_

Artemis was hiding in the pile of clothes. He was waiting for her to turn around. She did. " _Yes!"_ she started to do her hair in a ponytail and there they were a crescent moon and a star tattoo. _"Luna was not halucanating after all. But wait, those are not tattoos, they look like birthmarks. If she finds out about this."_

Tsukiko was unaware of his presence so he sneaked out and went home to tell her the _good news._

Tsukiko we are ready are you?"

"Yes I am. But wait...I have done something bad."

"What?"

"Come in."Hoshi felt it already.Being the child of two senshies she was carrying on both celestial symbols. Her feelings were so repressed she started crying and they were starting to glow.

"Ooo boy!"

"Your energy sis! Is incredibly big."

"Where is the crystal? Give it here quick."

"Thanks. Lock it back it's enough."

All the senshies felt _it._ They didn't know where it was coming from, she managed to put it under control with the help of her crystal. Unfortunately not only the senshies felt it. It was just for a few seconds, but an evil force also did.

"The energy of new born Star." said Yaten.

"Yes, but still different."

"It interrupted suddenly. I cannot find the one who released it."said Yaten.

"Are we facing a new enemy?" asked Usagi worried. _"Not again not now!"_

On the other side of Tokyo.

"Huh..that energy..is .."said Michiru.

"Incredible... energy. Did you guys feel it? Hotaru bursted in the room.

"We did!"said Haruka firmly.

"Where did it came from?"

"I don't know the fast as it came, it disappeared just as fast."

"Maybe it will show up again."

"Yes maybe..." said Michiru wondering off.

Within the darkest grounds of the underworld The Oracle foresaw the coming of possible new Moon Princess.

" _I want her power. Imagen that power_

 _serving the Kingdom of Darkness."_

 _"Did you find her who could that be!"_

 _"No she is probably under the protection of **the good.** Besides her existence is not sure. I don't know why?"_

 _What kind of Oracle are you?"_

 _"The future is pliable..Even if some may not think so."_

 _"Okay, I will create **it** so we may capture her light before it vanishes forever."_

 _"Soon I can show you **her.** "_

Evil rubbed his hands together in that classic way villains do, he wasn't about to pretend to be anything other than what he was.He wanted more power so he could finally rule the Univers and now he saw the chance of a lifetime.

What will happen now?


	14. Recognized

" _When I dare to dream of us is because you gave me hope that we can be together. You are the one who my soul has been missing."_

"So how do you like the market place Yaten?"

"It's nice..." said Yaten with a bored voice.

"Is something wrong?"asked Mina

"No.."her reply was cold as ice.

"Oh..." Minako didn't understand why she was acting so cold.Usagi was overexcitation grabbed Seiya by the hand and dragged her away.

"I'm sorry Taiki...I know we said we are going to the library today."

"Don't worry, Mizuno-san...Look there's a book store on the corner we could go inside and check it out."suggested Taiki.

"Sure.. let's go!" Ami smiled and they were heading towards the store, but Rei called out to for them.

"Ami-chan where are you guys going?"

"Okay, we will meet you at the corner to eat some Menchi Katsu."

"We should eat first and then everyone goes their way."

"Truly the best idea." agreed Taiki.

At the market place you can find everything from sweets shops to butchers to clothing shops and everything else in between.

The girls stopped to eat Menchi Katsu.Tsukiko, Natsuko and Akira caught up with them.

"Hey guys sorry we are late."said Natsuko.

"No problems.. Would you like to order?"asked Makoto.

"Sure we would love too."said Tsukiko.

"So is your brother coming?"

"No..."

"Ohhh... I'm not lucky." Minako was disappointed .

"Don't worry..." said Yaten "I'm here." Minako felt strange.

"Thanks..."she gave her kiss on the cheek.

Yaten blushed.

Everyone jumped suddenly because us the shouting if a group of girls.

 _"Oh My God!Look The Three Lights!"_ Oh great they recognised yiu guys."

 _"Oh.Look the Flight od Stars! Tsukiko I'm marry me!"_ _"No me!'_ _"Akira -san!Natsuko-san!"_ No way!"said Tsukiko.

"Everyone split up!" The group of fans started running towards them.

"Run! Come on Odango!"Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand.

"Hey! I'm full!"said Usagi."And I'm not finished."

"Odango..stop talking and start running."

 _"Seiya marry me!"_

"Wow..These fans are dangerous."said Usagi and started running.

Yaten managed to grab Minako and ran in the opposite directions.

" _Yaten! forget the blondie. I'm perfect for you!"_

 _"No! I'm perfect!"_

" _I love your beautiful silvery hair."_

Oh great...this is it."

"Yaten wait...I..."

"Come in Mina..."Yaten held her hand. They tried to avoid the people walking by the market place.

"Auch.." Minako fell.

"Mina.. I'm so sorry.",Yaten hurried back to her."Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a small bruise on my knee. Let's get rid of these girls already."

"I have an idea!" Yaten saw a stand with many dressed and next to it dressing rooms. She grabbed some clothes."We are trying these on." she showed it to the seller.He just nodded in agreement.

"Wow.What are you doing , are we going to disguise ourselves as dummies?"

"No..we are going to try them on!" She grabed the baby blue eyes blond by the hand and dragged her inside the dressing room. It was big enough fie two girls.

"Yaten?"

"Get dressed !"

"Why?"

"You wanted a new dress remember d

for that concert so you could meet that...that manager."

"I can't get dressed in front of you.."

"Why...? I'm a girl to so?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Is it better.."Yaten gave up her magical manly form and transformed back in her womanly figure."This shirt is a bit tight this way around my chest but..."

"Yeah...But still I can't.I'm shy and nervous."Minako felt warmth in her cheeks.

"Why?"

"What why? You make me nervous."

"I do?"

"Well yeah.. kind of ...it's not important."

"It is to me."Yaten closed the distance between them.

"Yaten ..I... don't know .."

"Mina..I know it's strange..."

"Yes it is...You know why?"

"Tell me."

"Well I thought I only liked you where guy.."Minako's heart was pounding so fast.

"And now?"

"That's the problem. I still like you. It's wrong..We are both gi..." Yaten gave up and surrendered to her desire. She kissed Minako on the lips passionately. Minako was in heaven she to cloed her eyes and enjoyed the silver haired Starlight's lips dancing on her lips. They were sweet like candy and her touch felt nice.Yaten interrupted the kiss.

"I know you think it's wrong, but I..."Yaten

"Shhh..."Minako touched her lips with her index finger."Don't ruin our first kiss."

"Mina..I..." She caressed the cheek of the Goddess of Love and kissed her again.

" _"Wow..This kiss is amazing..Her lips are so soft..My first kiss...from a girl.. Why doesn't it feel wrong?"_

Taiki and Amy were also running.

" _Taiki. Let's read poetry together!"_

 _"I will make you smart children."_

"I'm not the athletic type." said Ami .

"I have an idea. These girls are only interested in looks. The bookstore we wanted to go inside.."

"Good idea.Huh.."They opened the door ran inside and they were hidding behind the shelfs. Four eyes peecked out snd watched as the fans disappeared. They set down on the floor, looked at each other and bursted out in laughter.

" Hahaha.. that was fun."

"Yeah in wierd way." said Taiki.

"In the we ended up among books."said Ami.

"Yes. That's true."agreed Taiki.

"I found perfect book?"

"Look _The crazy chase: The way to confess your love if you are shy!"_

"Wow some title." said Taiki. It's hard to confess them."

"Is it? Well if you can say it show it!"

"Oh..You mean like this..?"and Taiki's hand covered Ami's. All of a sudden she felt her heart in her throat.

"Like that..I guess."

"Or maybe?"

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you.."

"But we are.."

"I know..That I'm really a girl.."

"Go on!"

"But I would hate to regret if I never tried to show it."said Taiki. Mizuno -san Your _eyes are blue like the ocean, and I'm lost out at sea_."

"Taiki I..."

"Just one ..."Taiki slid her hand behind Ami's ears, looked her in the eye and planted a kiss on her lips.

" _I did let her kiss me.."_ thought Ami to herself and for the first time she put aside _reason._ It was no longer an excuse.

"Seiya I'm tired of running."

"Maybe they are gone now." Seiya trying to catch her breath.

" _Seiya! Marry me!"_

"Oh no..not again..."Usagi was crying.

"Quit whining and start running."

"Oh .." Usagi's feet were hurting bad.

"Odango here! Let's get inside this a photo booth."

"Hurry before they see us." Seiya went in first after her Usagi who fell in her lap.

"Auch."said Usagi

"Shhh..."Seiya covered up her mouth with her hand.

" _Seiya marry me!"_ They've heard them ran past photo booth.The shouting slowly faded and finally it was gone.

"Thank goodness." They bursted out laughing."I didn't know so many girls want to marry you Seiya."

"Well..me neither." Seiya was smiling.Usagi was still in her arms."Odango about last night...our kisses.."

"I have no idea what you're talking about.."

said Usagi huffing and puffing.

"Why are you even in denial? asked Seiya. "And if you don't have feelings for me then why are you still my arms?"

"Oh... Sorry...And I still... don't know what you are talking about."

"About the _hot chocolate_ we made last night."Usagi turned around in her lap.She started caresing her face without saying anything.

"Odango..."

"Take the spell off."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Seiya's transformation wand took the spell of her body changed back to beautiful woman's figure.

"Thanks , I will rip the shirt."

"Shhh...Let me know like this."

"You already know me, Odango. I'm the same person who passed you by the airport, who protected you who taught you to play softball. The person within me is the same.My body is different."

"Seiya..I..loved the way your lips felt last night."

"Odango...listen just one chance.."

"Listen it would be so easy if my responsibilities weren't so huge.My destiny, my faith links me to Mamo-chan in so many ways."

"Odango..Fight against it.Make your own destiny. I will be right by your side.I need you."

"I need you to...I missed you Seiya." all this time Seiya held her in Usagi's legs rapped around the Starlights waist.

"I was a mess...when we got back on Kinmoku."

"I caused you so much pain Seiya."

"No, no, no you made me so happy."

"Seiya.."Usagi felt Seiya's breath on her nexk jer hands on her back. The blue haired girl kissed her on the cheek slowly approaching the Moon Princess lips. Her touch was firm. She reached her lips, but before they could kiss .

"Come out already..We want pictures to."

"Seiya we should go!"

"Yeah we should!" she put her magic on again.

"Finally!"

"Seiya ignore it come in let's find the others."

Tsukiko, Natsuko and Akira managed to run away to.

"Oh these fans." said Natsuko.

"Well this is it for today I guess. We should fo home. It would be impossible to find them."

"I guess.Oh Natsuko Akira your signs are glowing.This means Yaten Minako Taiki and Ami are getting closer. My parents ... nothing."

"I'm sure they will too." assured Akira.

"We should go!"

Well the _let's spend time together_ day was interrupted by fans. Minako and Yaten continued their _shopping._ Taiki and Ami theif _reading_.

"Odango..let me take you home."

"Okay." They were walking towards Usagi's house they were all cheerful and happy. Mamoru was standing outside the house waiting nervously he flipped when he saw the two of them together.

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan!"

"Where were you?"

"We spent the day with the girls..and..."

"We had a date remember after the exam at the Crown."

"It wasn't her fault." Seiya tried to excuse her.

"Stay out of it!"

"Please both of you stop it!Seiya you should go.."

"Odango..."

"Please...It will be alright.I promise."

"Okay..see you Odango.."Seiya left Usagi at her house together with Mamoru. What will become out of this?


	15. Certain

Seiya was walking home alone. It was late in the afternoon. Her thoughts were at Usagi. _"I'm only messing things up for her. But I felt, that she wants it too. Stupid destiny. Why couldn't I be the one? Why did I meet her to late."_ She felt bad and decided to return.

"I can't believe you acted like this Mamo-chan."Usagi was amazed by his behaviour.

"Well how do you want me to react, when I was waiting for you to show up and you left me hanging, because of her." explained Mamoru.

"It wasn't her fault. We spent the day with the new girls at school and we promised the Starlights we would present the girl and I forgot. Then we wanted to eat and some stupid fans were chasing after us..."

"Usako, you always have excuses. Like let's invite them to the wedding...they are only friends."he said ironically.

"They are important people to me Mamo-chan..Seiya was by my side when you weren't.. I'm sorry..I didn't mean it like that."

"I was killed .. thank you for reminding me."

"Yes..I know... I'm sorry..I suffered enough.. and she helped me she was by my side she protected me..."

"So go and marry her than.."

"What?You know we are destined to be together , noone can change that... Don't you trust me.. I would never..."Usagi started crying.

"Forget it!" Im sorry."said Mamoru.

"It's not your fault." Usagi realized something when she was talking about the Starlight her feelings towards her. She was crying because she felt guilty." _I know I love you Mamo-chan, but I feel something ... for her too..."_ I'm sorry!"

"Stop crying my love. I was a bit jealous, that's it."

"I see..."

"In less then three weeks we will fulfill our destiny."

"Yes we will." Mamoru kissed her, but something was different. Usagi was missing _that_ excitement she got last night with Seiya. _"What am I going to do now?"_ Mamoru said goodbye to her future bride and left her. Usagi walked past the kitchen, went upstairs she wanted to change her clothes. She heard a knock on her window, a second and a third.It was Seiya she came back.

"Psst Odango!"Seiya was throwing small rocks l at her bedroom window.

"What are you doing here?"asked Usagi.

"I wanted to see you."

"You saw me today."

"You know Odango what I mean. I thought you two had a fight."

"Wait .. I will be downstairs in second. Stay there."she ordered.

"Yes Mam."Seiya acted like a good little soldier.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. Let me make it up to you?" Seiya gave her wink.

"How are you planning to do that?"

"Let me show you. Do you trust me Odango?"

"Now that's stupid. You know I do!"

"Great let's go!"

"Where are you taking me Seiya?"We have been walking for more than half an hour.You know I hate it!"

"Here!"

"Wooow.The sea."

"I wanted to watch the sunset with you while breathing in the salty air.".

"Oh my gosh.This is unbelievably beautiful. Thank you. "

"And?"

"And what?"0

"I brought chocolate chip cookies too."

"Hahaha. I love them."Usagi cheered.

"I know you do." They set down in the sand and started admiring the view in front of them.The glorious sunset was radiating in wild orange and yellow colours.It meant the end of a magnificent day.

"How do you do it Seiya?"

"What exactly are you talking about?"the Starlight was a bit confused by her question.

"Make me so happy!"

"It's easy..I ..I..love you , Odango!"

"Seiya don't.."

"Why not? I know you feel something for me too!"

"Shut up!"Usagi got up she started to run , she couldn't because of the sand. So she took her shoes of and started running with out it.

"Odango."

"Just leave me alone."

"Why..? It's so easy right?"

"Do you think this is easy ?That I'm not you miss _hot shot_ who came back and confessed?"

"Well I told you before , you knew I loved you. I almost died for you. Can't you see how much this hurt? To get invited to your wedding , to come back here and watching him kiss you."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry..I don't need your pitty Odango. Just say it, that last night when I kissed you and you kissed me for the second time it was magical.I know you must have some feelings for me."

"So..it doesn't matter anyway."said Usagi crying.

"How can you even say that? Would you stop running! I can hardly breathe."Usagi stopped and turned around . The waves were splashing both girls feet and was above their ankles.Seiya managed to catch up with her.

"Seiya.. don't get any closer... Please..I..I.I."

"You what Odango? Here we are at the sea, yelling at each other instead of...".

"Instead of what?"

"This..."Seiya leaned in wanting to kiss her.

"No." Usagi got out from the Starlight's grip and was heading towards the sea.

"Your going the wrong way!"

"Uff...Now I'm all wet. Thanks Seiya!"

"Why thank me? I wasn't the one who told you take swim. And now I'm wet to."

"Who told you to come after me?" Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"I can't let you drown."came the answer from the Starlight who started to undress.

"What are you doing?" Usagi covered her eyes.

"These clothes are getting heavy when wet."

"Ohh.." Usagi was watching her take of the jacket. She was changed in her true form. Her white shirt became transparent as it got wet and her lacy bra was completely visible. _"Oh God! Usagi stop starring. I .. it's so wrong."_

"I can't believe I'm here with you.. talking in the middle of the ocean, I really wanted to see the Sun set."

"We still can.Look!" pointed out Usagi and they were admiring it from the water, fully closed.At one moment their eyes met and Usagi started laughing.Seiya gave her a sceptical look.

"I have never done such a crazy thing in my entire life.I feel so free." Usagi had an amazing smile.

"This is how I would love you, Odango!" Seiya swam closer to her."Life would never be boring again."

'What makes you think it is?"

"Does he ever do anything crazy? Does he trust you with any decision?"

"No..not really.He always treated me like a child." Usagi remembered that he always sends her to brush her teeth if she eats to much candy and sends her to bed. She really missed the dates they had, and she felt that he only kissed her half-heartedly.

"Odango...let me show you a different kind of love."

"I don't know!"

"Let me inside your heart."

"I think ..you are already inside Seiya!" Usagi looked away.

"Really?" Usagi nodded."Come here. You don't have anything to worry about. I will lead you Odango.I'm supposed to be _the man_ in this."Seiya tilted Usagi's head up with hwr index finger.

"No..I want **_You_**."

"Just relax!"The waves were splashing around them like a protective shield. Seiya kissed her forehead "Tell me if you want me to stop!" Usagi remained quiet.

Slowly she reached her cheeks. "Tell me if you want me stop now!" still no answer."Or now..!" Finally she reached the beautiful, tasty lips of the Moon Princess.Slowly, but firmly Usagi pulled her body closer until they touched. Seiya's tongue was begging for more access and Usagi granted it. It was like their tongues had fallen in love, it was heaven for both girls. Their wet bodies rubbed against each other. Seiya ran her long fingers along Usagi's back. Usagi's hand wondered to the Starlight's crescent earings, playing with them.

"Odango..." she looked her straight in the eyes brushed away her wet blond bangs.

"Seiya.."That is all she could say. They were kissing again in the middle of the sea. That kiss opened door to a new future open. The celestial symbols showed again on Tsukiko's and Hoshi's foreheads. They were fast asleep.

" _I see her!"_

 _"Is she?"_

 _"The possible future is getting certain.I can show you who's the one who has the power."_ said the Oracle.

" ** _It is_** _almost ready. My servant who will bring her to me."_ The evil sensed the change. He was determined to her. Tsukiko was in great danger and with her the whole world.

"Nooo... What's going on?" Pluto was standing in front of the gate of time.

She also sensed the change.."Small Lady where are you ? I can barely sense you."

The senshie of time was stunned by the wind of change. _"I have to return and see what is going on?"_


	16. From the shadow

_Kage means Shadow_

"Luna. Luna. Where are you?" Artemis was searching for her to give her the report on what he saw.

"I'm here.. Let's hear it. What did you found out?"Luna was anxious.

"I saw them, when I followed her to the dressing room."

"And?"

"Those are not tattoos."said Artemis.

"What are they?" Luna's eyes bugged out.

"They look like birthmarks to me a moon and star birthmark."

"Wow...this whole thing is so confusing."Luna was so nervous she was walking up and down.Artemis was looking at her. He suddenly felt dizzy.

"I have to agree." nodded Artemis. "Do you think they are enemies?"

"No, not really but I feel drawn to her still. And today..." said Luna.

"Let me guess. The imens power. I felt it too. Could she be the one who possess that imens energy?"

"Why now?"Luna asked herself worried. "I feel a wind of change coming our way."

"I don't really know.We can only hope for the best. I will go and talk to her."

"Talk to her?"

"If she is _ordinary_ human she won't understand me. But if she does, she is a senshie and I have got to find out what is it that she wants , who she is."

"I see...We will go together!"

"Oh no you don't! " said Luna.

"Why not?"

"Because this is my mission."

"You can't be serious."said Artemis.

"Artemis, do you know that saying.. _curiousity killed the cat."_

Hahaha ...in second thought I will stay put."

"As soon as find out any new information, I promise to tell you."

On the other side of town Yaten and Minako were having a blast.After thwy _first kiss_ Minako was rying on some clothes.

"Wait here!" Minako gave her smile.

"Why?" Yaten was sceptical as always.

" _Just_ _a minute?"_ shouted Minako from behind the curtain of the dressing room."

"Okay.."said Yaten bored.

"Here I come." she pushed away the curtain. In Yaten's mind the scene was like in slow motion.

"Wow! Mina you look amazingly beautiful."she approached Yaten and turned around like a model. She had a layered high waisted asymmetric hem orange Dress on in front with a generous cut. Yaten lifted herself from the chair got closer to the baby blue eyed girl.She touched her waist glided her hand to jer shoulder to her neck and finally to her cheek.

"Yaten..." Minako enjoyed her gentle , yet firm touch.

"I don't understand how you do it Mina. You make bring out side of me that I never thought existed."

"I do?" her voice danxed in excitement.

"Yes... Usually Seiya is the one who makes the darring moves. I'm so jealous of her."

"Aham..." Minako was breathing harder as she felt Yaten touching her.

"I want to risk it..Maybe we have a chance no matter how small..."

"I... agree with you."her voice trembling.

"Mina..Just!"she leaned in an kissed her again.The kiss was seen by Rei and Makoto.

"Wow..I never thought they were this close. I mean I thought she liked man. "

"This means trouble." said Makoto."But they seem happy."

"Yes they do."said Rei."We should try and find Ami and Taiki?"

"No use they could be anywhere .We should go back to the shrine and wait for them"suggested Makoto.

"Okay, let's go!"

All this time Taiki and Ami where in the bookstore. They were searching for some interesting books. Taiki while searching for books kept on looking over at the senshie of water. _She is not smart, but beautiful too."_

"Look over there."pointed out Taiki.

"Huh?" asked Ami.

"There" she moved her head in direction of the table next ro her.

"Wow a game of chess?"

"Yes! Would you like to play?"

"Sure. I'm in. I have to warn you I am a better player now, than last year."

"I'm sure. Let's see the one who wins gets a prize."said Taiki smiling.

"What?"

"Whatever _she_ wants!" she smiled. The brunette had a beautiful smile..It was rarely shown.

"I see. Let us begin the game." Ami was the white and her first move was the opening move. She began by moving the Queen's pawn to "d4.She smiled.

"Nice move!I see this won't be a boring game."

"I wanted an exciting game." she touched Taiki's other hand next to the chess board and smiled.They just invented new way of flirt.

Everyone shared a nice romance not realising the changes they made and the fact that a new enemy will come soon and try to still the light of the most shining star in the Universe.

 _The Dark Kingdom_ was located underneath the most hidden black wholes of Earth. Although the girls faced many enemies before. This was hunting for a future child. Kage was the leader the brain. He was working at the servant who will bring him Tsukiko.

" _All my life I knew I was different from others. Meanwhile everyone loved to play with cats , I loved to see them suffer.Causing pain was a hobby at first, but now it's my mission. The darkness in my soul told the shadows I will be a great leader. Look at me know, here is my chance to grab the light if the perfect child. Moon child prepare to hand over your light.A child that was never meant to exist."_

 _"My lord!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"I found her!"_.said the Oracle.

" _You did?"_

 _"I must warn you her power is immense. My suggestion would be to make more Youmas."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes! She has other special children who can protect her. Her powers are greater than her mother's."_

 _"Really.. Don't worry if the Youmas fail , I will strike her from the Shadows."_

" _Here she is."_ the Oracle went closer to the the fire. She started focusing , her eyes turning completely white she flames showed Tsukiko's face.

" _So..you are the special one. Wow your existince changed the alignment of the Stars and gave me the possibility to take over the world."_

 _"My lord!"_ bowed rhe the Oracle.

" _Yes Lord Kage..The king of the Dark Kingdom and soon my reign will extend thru the whole Universe."_ His laughter was scarry as hell. He enjoyed every minute of his evilness.


	17. Change?

" _Sinking in despair, running from the thruth. He was right in the middle of his Kingdom which he supposedly was the ruler of_ A nightmare

that what it was.

 _"Mamo-chan!"_ he heard a small girly voice calling out his name.

 _"Chibiusa..."_ He wanted to hug her, he just couldn't. _"Where are you?_ _Come back!"_

" _How could she?"_ her voice was echoing thru the endless dreamworld.

 _"How could she what? Who?"_ he was desperately asking questions, but there's noone to give him an answer.

' _I have the_ _right to live too. "_ said another voice. Tsukiko's image appeared for a second and suddenly disappeared.

" _Who are you?"_ the girls never heard him.

" _Will see about that!"_ said Chibiusa vehemently.

" _If you have the right to come back..we have it too."_ the two girls were arguing and both of them disappeared.

" _Where?Who?"_ Mamoru was confused as he heard and watched Crystal Tokyo he knew become one with the ground in seconds.

" _Usako!"_ she was wawing him goodbye from a distance, smiling.

He started running towards her, but she was getting further and further away.

" _Usako_ !huh, huh, huh!" he woke up covered in sweat. Mamoru looked around and realised he was in his bedroom, the moonlight shined thru the window.lt brightening up the room. The digital clock on the nightstand blinked in red telling him it's only two in the morning. _"I still have time to wake up. This dream was awfull. Why am I so nervous than? I know. It is because of the wedding, it is so close and maybe I feel guilty for yelling at her like that. "_ He grabbed the photophrame next to the clock and looked at it intensively. All three of them were on it him, Usagi and Chibiusa. _"Calm down...It will be alright..I will have them both...soon enough."_ With that he turned around covered himself up and closed his eyes going back to sleep.

Setsuna was on her way to the Outers.She rarely left the gate unprotected, but this time it was an emergency. For her it was vital to find out what was going on, why this sudden change occurred.She could feel somewhere along the way she missed a detail. _"How was it possible ? I cannot sense her anymore. Or even if I do ...She appeares and than goes away."_

Haruka , Michiru and Hotaru were having dinner together as always. A sudden knock on the door disturbed them.

"Who could that be?"asked Hotaru wondering who could that be knocking so insistent at this hour.

"I don't know." said Michiru."I will open the door."She got up from her chair and opened the door.

"Setsuna-san?"you could hear the surprise in Haruka's voice.

"We weren't expecting you." came an honest statement from Hotaru.

"I know. I never wanted to come."said the green haired senshie.

"Why are you here? Usually when you come something happens."asked Hotaru.

"Unfortunately it did!"she answered with a gloomy voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruka.

"A new future is about to get settled in soon."

"What are you talking about? In less than three weeks they will get married." said Michiru.

"Maybe ..I don't know ..I have never sensed anything like this before.I cannot see the future it's unclear. It's terrifiyng the way it changes."

"Who the hell caused the change or what?"asked Haruka. She was baffled. The future changes were the blondes soft spot. Everytime someone tried to mess with it was, like someone pushed an alert button in her brain.She was furious.

"Haruka, try to calm down."

"Calm down, calm down..." she frew the pillow over the other side of the room.

"We fight to keep it safe and someone or something always has to ruinit. It's like when those Starlights arrived for the first time. Their arrival and that Starlights relationship with our Princess almost caused a disaster. That time another path opened. We managed to separate them for good. And know..."she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"said Michiru.

"They are here again.. It's her, she is messing with our Princess. I just know,I can feel it my bones."

"I don't think so!" said Pluto. "Not now!"

"Why? She is capable of everything to get her dirty hands on her."she was so turned against her."Seiya Kou is still a _player_ although not a man, she is still _wolf_ in disguise ready to go and catch an innocent _bunny."_

"Last time I saw her implication.Not this time. It's different this time."argued Pluto..

"No!" Haruka refused to believe that the Starlight's present has nothing to do with the change. She was right in way. But as we all know it takes two tango.

"Stop it! Your hatered towards Fighter blinded you. We have to focus! Besides our Princess would never endanger her perfect future for a soldier."Would she?" she turned around and faced Setsuna with the question.

"I guess not. I felt lt an evil force it's after someone."

"Who?"asked Haruka.

"I wish I could see! That person is protected by magic, that is why I can't see her or him."

"Noway! What kind of magical power must that person possess if he or she can hide from you?"asked Hotaru with amazement in her voice.

"I say we have to keep an eye on the Starlights."said Haruka firmly.

"No use in reasoning with you!"said Michiru

"Hopefully, soon I can see a clearer future. I will stay until then here."assured Setsuna.

"That is a great idea." nodded Hotaru in agreement. She approached Setsuna and looked her straight in her green eyes. "Chibiusa-san, she will be alright? We won't let her ...?"asked Hotaru with tears in her eyes.

" I will not let her go. No matter what!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Hotaru hugged the beautiful senshies waist.

" _Small Lady no matter what happens I won't allow anything happen to you."_

Little did Setsuna know that she already met , that person who was in danger. A seventeen year old girl who only wants a chance to live. A girl who respects her because in her _future_ the two of them are close. The girl who ran into her in the street, being tormented by the fact, that her existence is wrong. Will she have the chance to explain herself or be given the opportunity to live? Will she be destroyed by them or the evil after her? Either way her life is in the hands of others. Will her mother (s) fight or give up?Now she was sound asleep her bed , still hoping.


	18. Confessions

_Snuggling up in someone's arms and falling asleep is one of the best feelings in the world. You feel safe, secure and loved._

"We are going to catch a cold you know!"

"I don't care!"she smiled coyly.

"You don't? Don't be silly! If you get sick I can't kiss you again."

"That would be a very bad, bad thing."

"I guess it would be! I know it would make you sad. And me too." Usagi gave Seiya a playful grin.

"But could you kiss me right now? To warm up my heart." Seiya dragged Usagi's hand to her heart.

"Excuses, excuses !But ..I think I can help you with that!" She started teasing Seiya at first by giving her small kisses on her cheek.

"Well that's it?" the blue haired girl sounded disappointed a bit.

"You want more?"asked Usagi raising an eyebrow.

"Yes actually I do!" was the honest answer.

"Good! Come here!" and the Moon Princess lifted herself and sat in Seiya's lap and caressed her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She tasted wonderful.

"Aaaaa! Hahaha!" Usagi laugh hard when the Starlight started tickling her. "Stop it! Wait!Let me see _Your_ eyes!" Usagi ran her hands thru them. They were soft like feathers. Seiya closed them enjoying her touch which resembled to that of an angel's. The touch of her hands were only an illusion for Seiya, a dream which now turned into blissful reality.

"What about them?"she was curious what she meant.

"They are happy!I like the way they look at me."she said honestly.

"Sure! They are smiling at you Odango, or better yet...because of you." Seiya lifted her hand an planted kiss on it.

"Seiya... This...Is...So unreal."

"Why,Odango?"

"I was told all my life that my destiny is to be with Mamo-chan, until _you_ arrived."

"Listen to me...I was always firmly convinced too, that in my life the only important thing is to be a perfect soldier, until I met you Odango."

"Yes, but I have something to tell you..."

"Wait...hold that thought." said Seiya."You said you were cold right?"

It was pretty late. In spite of the fact that it was hot summer night, being wet and fully dressed made them shiver.

"Yes?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Let's call a cab and we will go back to the Shrine."

"Okay. The others must be asleep by now.Hopefully."

"Okay.. let's go!" The two girls got into the cab. The taxi driver kept on looking at them why were they socking wet. Seiya ofcourse used her magic until the were traveling along. She held Usagi's hand afraid of letting go. They paid for the ride and sneaked into Seiya 's room. They really had to remain quiet. Makoto and Rei were sleeping on the couch waiting for someone to arrive

"Let's go! Come here!"

"Thank God we made it!"said Usagi but I don't have any clothes. "

"All you need is a pijama."

"Huh?" said Usagi.

"You are spending the night!"

"No way! I mean..How would that look?" she was having her doubts.

"Well we are only going to sleep. I can sleep on the floor." Seiya offered to _sacrifice_ herself.

"No..I mean..I would feel guilty."

"I promise to behave, if I can sleep next to you."

"You sure?"Usagi gave her a sceptical look.

"Positive. Cross my heart!" she smiled.

Both of them took a quick shower not wanting no disturb anyone. It felt nice to warm up. Usagi was wearing a T-shirt as a pijama and Seiya had a boyish pj, shorts and a T-shirt. Her long legs were clearly visible.

"Wow Odango! Nice dresss" she smiled and gave her a sexy wink.

"Shut up!" she was blushing hard."Hey!"

"Come lay down next to me so I can admire your beautiful face." Seiya grabbed her and held her tight.

"Seiya..stop it!" Usagi was now blushing even harder.

"Odango you wanted to tell me something."

"Yes! If you bail out on me I will understand."

"Huh! Never!" said the Starlight with an assuring voice.

"Listen carefully . I want to be honest with you! No more secrets!" Usagi was determined to tell her everything.

"Wow this sounds serious. I'm listening."She never saw her Odango talking like that.

"I was told not such a long time ago, that within me a Princess is reborn so she could live and fullfil her love for a Prince. That Prince is Mamo-chan. Our past links us together, but not only that. Before you arrived a small, beautiful pink haired girl named Chibiusa came from the future to tell us that, she is our daughter."

"So you two have a daughter?"Seiya's voice chuckled from the confession.

"We do! But not yet! Listen ... Listen ...Since than we have been thru so much and we managed to survive. But then you arrived. I had to ignore my feelings towards you, but I don't know how to do that anymore I don't even want to try. And most importantly I don't know how the future changed."

"Odango..I.am sorry..I never intended to hurt you."the midnight blue eyed senshie looked away ashamed. _"What have I done?"_

"Seiya.."Usagi grabbed her face searching for her eyes. "Look at me! I'm telling you this, because my feelings changed. I...I know you love me, but the problem is I.. _I love you_ too!There I said it! I **_love you Seiya,_** but I will need you by my side to hold me when everything will turn against me, against us. Help me find a way to save her! Or if not you can go home and leave me, I would understand perfectly."

"Odango.."she kissed her in response."Yes I do love you with all my being. Thanks for telling me! And _no I'm not leaving_ you how could you even asume such a thing. I get it. I'm the one who butted in. We will make it work somehow, together."

"We have to keep this a secret a little while."

"I understand. How can I watch you kiss him though and ignore the jealousy that comes over me just thinking about it?"

"Seiya... I think tomorrow he will have to go away for his exams. We can still win some time. After that I will talk to him. I promise."

"Okay..Just because of you".

"Seiya.."

"Odango..." They were face to face in bed. Seiya moved a bit closer to her and their bare legs brushed together. The Starlight's fingers were playing with Usagi's hands and slowly glided up to her shoulder, her neck and under the ear of the Moon Princess.

"I love you!"she leaned closer and whispered softly to her right ear. She started bitting it slowly, playfully.Her lips traveled to Usagi's neck, who tilted her head a little bit to grant access to Seiya's kisses.The Starlight could hardly fight the erge within her. Her right hand slid to Usagi's generous cleaveage, down to her breasts. The Moon Princess blue eyes widened from astonishment

"I love you too."

"I rather stop Odango!"

"Are you sure?"said Usagi

"Are you?"asked Seiya.Usagi nodded.

"I love you! If we are going to be together, I want it to be special. Although it's to hard to stop myself." confessed the Starlight

"Thank you!Just hold me in your arms." said Usagi feeling extremely happy in an extremely guilty situation.

"I will hold you and take care of you forever."

"Sweet dreams Seiya!"

"Sweet dreams Odango!"

It was the sweetest and most comforting sensation ever.They both knew, that nothing can hurt them as long as they were together.


	19. Revelead

Tsukiko was tossing and turning around in her bed. She had trouble sleeping.

" _I have to get some sleep or I will be tired tomorrow"_ Her thoughts were a million ways, until her gaze dropped on the nightstand next to her. The letter her mother wrote to her. _"Should I open is up?_ _Mom.."_ She started crying and her hands trembling she opened up the crescent moon shaped seal on the letter. The paper was shaking like a an autumn leaf that is about to fall.

" _My beautiful Moon Princess,_

 _ **I remember** when_ _I found out I was carrying you under my heart. They said it was impossible and still always remember , you two were formed by an unconditional and pure love. A love that was forbidden, that was not conditioned by our past or future. I **love** her so much._

 _When the day came for you to come in to this world , two new Stars appeared in the horizon. The brightest Stars of the Univers. Your symbols shined so bright telling everyone that a new era has begun. The daughter and the son of two senshies. I never knew what loved really meant until I held you two in my arms._ "

She stopped reading...her tears were sliding down her cheeks on the piece of paper.

 _"There are so many things I haven't told you. It's hard to confess after all these years. I know you found out about Chibiusa. It should have never happened.You have all the right to be upset. I have to admit your words ached. Please don't think I regret having you._ _I do regret not fighting. It was a decisition that I had to make. This future you unfortunately know was my second choice.I can see it in your eyes you won't give up without fight. You are like **her. You both hate giving up.** My primary decision was to follow my destiny. The alternative future where we live in,will sees to exist the day I become his wife. I can't go back and convince myself to do otherwise. I chose once, but my past life still didn't. Maybe if ..there could be way of saving Chibiusa and be happy with my Starlight.Somehow make the three of you possible. My past life cares about Chibiusa a lot. I still do too. I'm sorry... Stupid... I'm crying again. My Moon bean...Please forgive me for acting so _cowardly. _I hate the fact you that you have to see your whole world fall apart. Tell me what should I do?_

 _I love you although **she may** never know you, I do. Forgive me!_

 _Mom_

Tsukiko started crying _"Why are you doing this to me?_ She started to recall all the nasty things she said to her Mom before she left.

" _How could?"_ she remembered how she shouted at her

 _"Tsukiko please I.."_ Usagi begged her to listen.She refused vehemently.

 _"You had a daughter?"_ She sounded offended.

 _"Please let me explain..."_

 _"I have seen and heard enough.Your second choice? We are your second choice?What kind of a mother are you?"_

 _"What?"_ she just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 _"You lied to us. How could you do this?"_

 _"Listen to me.."_ She tried to approach her.

 _"No! You are trying to tell me that we will not exist in three weeks. Our whole existence is a lie."_

 _"No that's not true."_ Usagi tried to reason with her it was no use.

" _I hate you!"_

 _"Hey stop talking to her like that."_

 _"Did you hear what she said!"_ she yelled at her brother.

 _"I did ."_ said Hoshi." _You dispointed us deeply!"_

 _"No I adore you two."_ Usagi fell on her knees.

" _Go and love **her.** "_ They left her there in her pain, torn up by their words.

The memory burnt in her mind. She laid back down facing her pillow, one by one her tears started falling . They broke loose like a wild river breaking a dam. Her mascara left some nasty stains on it.

"Hey what's wrong sis?"Hoshi and her had a special connection.

"Hey..I couldn't sleep!"she said trying into wipe away the tears.

"You read her letter?" asked Hoshi.He saw the envelope open.

"Yes I did!"She was serious.

"We said some pretty nasty things to her."

"I'm aware of that." admited Tsukiko.

"I will read mine soon." said Hoshi.

"I will get dressed. I need some fresh air."

"It's way to late for you to go outside!"he said worried

"Pleeeease..." she gave her a sweet puppy look.

"Okay ..I can feel your sadness."he had an understanding voice.

"I'm sorry...I will go down to this non-stop supermarket and buy some chocolate. Would you like me to buy your all time favourite " _Peanut Buzz?"_

"Yes please!You have ten minutes to come back!" he pointed out seriously.

"Okay.."

She got dressed leaving the letter open wide on her pillow.Luna was way to curious to wait until the morning to talk to her. She found out where they lived and wanted to talk to her. Tsukiko was all dressed and arrived to the supermarket. She wanted hurry up she promised her brother that she will get back. It was late, the clock stroke midnight." _I better get back!"_

"Thank you!" she paid for all the goodies.

"Your welcome! Good night!"

She slowly , carelessly started walking home, when suddenly shivers started to run down her _spine."Is anyone there?"_ she turned around to check. Her pace started to speed up as a chilly wind blew her way.

"Is anyone there?" her heart started pounding like crazy. _"I'm over tired."_ Unfortunately she was wrong a horrible voice roared as she passed by the alley . She stopped in her way and turned around, her eyes bugged out. A Youma was right behind her.The glow of it's two yellow eyes were like shallow lamplights. His hands and feet had metal claws at the end.The colour of his skin was green.

 _"Moon Princess!"_ he roared.

"What?Who sent you?"

 _"For your light crystal!"_ Kage was watching her from the darkness he rubbed his hands together, his desire was extremely high _"Get her! bring her to me_!"

"No!you can't catch me!"

"Yes I can.Yes I will!" he laughed.

"No." Tsukiko started running away from it. But unfortunately he managed to grab her leg and she fell. The goods fell to the ground. The Youma began to pull her back.Tsukiko scratched the ground with her finger, tried to hang on, but couldn't hang on.Her hands were covered in blood.

"I have got you!"he was laughing hard.

He was pulling Tsukiko closer to him. Kage could feel the taste of victory. Luna was just in her way to see her and witnessed the attack.She opened her claws and started scratching it's like.From the pain he let go of her leg.

"Sis are you alright?"

"Yes!"

"Ohh great we have a guest!"said Hoshi.

"We do!"

Luna let go of the Youma and her eyes widened as she saw Tsukiko' brother who was the spitting image of Seiya.

"Tsukiko.. Now!" The Youma launched an attack against her." Star shied!" Hoshi managed to protect his sister."Transform now!"

"What... what if can't?"said Tsukiko.

"Try... I can't hold no much longer."

"Okay." she shouted out her transformation phasebut first she looked Luna straight in the _eyes._ Her crystal was starshaped with a crescent moon on the middle.

" _Moon and Star Crystal! Make up!"_ her transformation was unbelievable.A light pink light coveres her body. After that a cascade of stars and crescent moon started to form her sailor fuku around her body. Her sailor fuku was slight combination of Sailor Moon's and Fighter's. The dominating colour was white with four black and gold stripe in her skirt.Her upper part of her fuku was formed around the crystal white and at the shoulder she had the same coloured stripes. Her boots were white, black and gold striped. Like her mother she didn't have a tiara, she had a combination of a moon and Star.Golden star earings and necklace formed around her neck.This wonderful pink warm light painted her lips in light pink colour and her nails golden.

" _How can she be lunar senshie?"_ Luna was in state of shock.How can this be? You are?"

"I'm..yes.."she said.

"Sis... We don't really have the time to chat maybe later after we finished this."

"Ohhhh..." Hoshi was pinned to the wall. "He is chocking me! Hurry up!"

 _"No!"_ shouted Kage from the shadows.

"Sorry! Here I go!" she breathed hard and launched her attack" _Glaring Infinite Moon Laser."_ Her attack was extremely powerful. She lifted her crystal which had angel wings on both sides released a blinding white light. The monster retreated and turned into ashes.

"Thanks..I thought I'm gonner."said Hoshi.

"I'm glad you are okay! _"_

"You two have some serious explaining to do!" said Luna.

"I think we are in trouble."

The two of them had no choice thethen to confess. What will Luna say when she hears their story?

"Dammm! I will get you! Your light will be mine!" Kage was furious.

"I told you she is strong." said the Oracle.

"Shut up!"

"Maybe next time."

"Next time **I'm going after her!"**


	20. Strong

**_Un_** _certainty, doubt, dubiety,_ skepticism. These all refer to the condition of being unsure about someone or something. Are we afraid to face our doubts and fears. When you were surely convinced of what you should do then comes a person and turnes your whole world around.

This night turned out to be one night that surely everyone will remember for sure. Unforgettable that is how it was.

Minako and Yaten never spent so much time together. They were still holding hands , walking thru the park. Minako was still blushing. The shortest Starlight was looking at her intensively and noticed her frustration.

"Mina.. are you alright?'she asked seeing her so quiet.

"I am.. sorry..I wondered of."she was shy.

"Did I do something?"Yaten's voice was unsure.

"Noo...I am a bit confused, that's all."Minako looked at her honestly.

"Mina..Do you regret our kiss?"the Starlight slowly approached the baby blu eyed. blonde.

"No..I couldn't. I loved every second of it. No kiss ever felt so sweet."she blushed.

"I.. don't know..what will happen now. We came for Usagi's wedding.I don't know if I can stay away from you."

They were walking until they found a bench to sit down on.Now the two girls set down face to face. Yaten was always the one who showed no interest. She was afraid if she did she will get hurt.

"I would miss you for sure." said Minako her hand reached out whipping away the short grey hair away from Yaten's eyes.She smiled.In response to her touch, Yaten turned her head and kissed t

he hand which carresed her face. Then she continued to her neck intil she reached up to her lipse. _"Mina..I.."_

 _"Yaten, Something so wrong never felt so right."_ Suddenly Yaten stopped. Minako opened her eyes in surprise.

"What?Did I do anything wrong?" Yaten never said a word. "Yaten!" She only saw her face turn pail."Are you okay?Am I such a bad kisser?" Minako was a bit offended.

"Mina didn't you fell that?"Yaten's green eyes bugged out.

"What exactly?" she was tapping nher foot nervously.

"That energy!" from the battle of Galaxia we know she has an ability when a new Star is born, or it's light fades away."Just focus Mina.Close your eyes!Trust me."

"Okay!"the senshie of love closed her eyes and the energy waved instantly hit her."That warm feeling...I .. can feel it the energy. "Wow!" it is the manifestation of pure love and kindness.

"Where did it go?" Yaten open her eyes suddenly.

"I can't feel it anymore.".said Minako a bit disappointed.

"Me neither."

"Who could it belong too?It reminded me of..."

"I don't know! Reminded you of what?" asked Yaten.

"Usagi's light. Her energy is somewhat familiar to this one, but...this is something stronger."

"I felt the same thing."

"Yaten, that's impossible. Usagi is the strongest of us all. She is our Princess."

"I see..Do you think this means anything?"

"I don't really know... Maybe the best thing would be if we told the others."suggested Minako.

"Smart idea! Let's go!" Yaten quickly grabbed Minako's hand and the two of them were hurring back to the Shrine.

As soon as they arrived at the entrance Ami and Taiki were having a _chat._ The two of them were watching how desperately Yaten a d Minako were running.

"Hurry guys!"said Minako, waving to them to come inside.Taiki and Ami were looking at each other back in Yaten's and Minako's direction.

"If Yaten is so nervous... there's trouble."

"You think so?" asked Ami worried.

"I know so! Let's go!" All four of them bursted in the living room where Rei and Makoto fell asleep waiting up for them.

"Girls! Girls! Girls!"Minako started shouting.

"Who!Who!Who!"shouted Makoto and she frew away the pillow her lap.

"What! What! Call the police!"yelled Rei as she woke up."

"It's us!"said Yaten.

"Are you guys nuts?!"said Rei."What's the big idea!"

"Yeah? We stayed up all night waiting for you!" added Makoto with a rashy voice.

"The energy...wow ..it was..huge!" Minako started mimicking.

"Huh?" the two girls raised an eyebrow.

"Did you eat something, Minako-chan?"Ami was sceptical.

"No..I..we..Just..Ohhh..tell them Yaten."

"Yeah?What did you give her?"Rei started questioning the Starlight.

"Nothing. We sensed a great energy..of a new Star. Ohhh..By the way where the hell is Seiya?" asked Yaten.

"We didn't see her!"

"Maybe she is in her room. She has to know about this too."said Minako.

"I will drag her lazy ass down." said Yaten and went upstairs and slowly opened the door. She wanted to shout, she just couldn't when she saw what she did or who _she did._

"So where is she?" no answer. "Yaten?"asked Taiki.

"In her room.."she whispered slowly

"And? Did you tell her to come down?"She just nodded."I will go then!"Taiki also went upstairs opened the door. She wanted to say something..she was speechless. Taiki went downstairs.

"Taiki-san?"Ami waved her hand in front of her eyes.Taiki exchange looks with Yaten and both of them were quiet.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Seiya was on her way down. "Can't we get a good night's sleep?"she was grumpy.

"Seiya?" Usagi came down the stairs in a shirt half asleep, not realising that everyone was awake. "What's all the commotion about?" Usagi laid her head on Seiya's shoulder.The senshies remained silent, when they saw the two of them together. But it didn't last long.

"Usagi!" all together.

"Ahhh!" she tried to hide behind the Starlight when she opened her eyes and saw that the girls were starring.

"Uhum ! Uhum!What's going on?"asked the Starlight wanted to draw away attention from them.

"A new Star...I felt it's energy.."said Yaten excited.

"I did to.. and it's energy was strong."

"Was it like the one we felt at the marketplace?"asked Usagi.

"Yes.It was similar to yours Usagi-chan.But this time it felt stronger.. Stronger than yours!"

"How?"

"I don't know...But it disappeared instantly."said Yaten.

"We should investigate it."

"Maybe..But it's gone."said Minako.

"If it reappeares I will surely sense it." assured Yaten.

Usagi was looking outside the window and clouds were gathering over Tokyo. _"Could this be a sign?"_ she thought to herself.

"Odango..."

"Who could it be Seiya? I'm scared!"

"Don't be! We will try and find an answer."

She hugged her from behind she didn't care anymore what the others will say.

On the other side of town Luna was listening to an intriguing story. Who wants to hear it?"


	21. How it all began part I

_Why do we lie?If we are lying to others, in a way we are also decieving ourselv_ _es. We lie_ _to avoid hurting feelings of our love ones ? The path leading to honesty is never an easy one. You will experience disappointment, suffering and maybe_ _temporary despite. Honesty is crucial to maintain a healthy relationship with our love ones. Sometimes we rather deal with the illusion of happiness created by the lies we have told than to face the pain and sorrow of thruth._

"You really have to explain to me what is going on!" said Luna seriously. She was confused by the birthmarks, but watching her transformation was unbelievable.

"We will just..let me detransform and go home...I don't want to have this conversation here on the street."Tsukiko looked at her with her beautiful eyes. Luna almost melted when looking in to them, they resembled to Usagi's.

"Okay. Hey where is he?"Luna's eyes were wondering here to there back and forth.

"Who? Ohh . Hoshi!" Tsukiko turned around and she _saw_ him looking for.. the _chocolate._ Just what exactly are you searching for?"

"My _Peanut Buzz."_ hesaid said seriously.

"I dropped the bag when the Youma attacked me. Sorry!"

"Oh no! How could you?'said Hoshi and started crying. Luna's and Tsukiko's eyes bugged out.

"Well I was kind of busy escaping away form him. "

"Excuses." Hoshi stuck out his tongue at his sister.

"We can go in again and graaa..." Hoshi grabbed Luna and his sister's hand . They ran inside the supermarket, quickly took his,hers favourite goodies a pack of milk for the cat , paid for them and left.

"Boy that was fast."said Luna.

"He is an expert in _fast shopping."_ the girl smiled.

"Hahaha."Luna was walking next to her.

"Would you like to come on my shoulder. Diana walks with me like that usually, she loves it." she gave her a smile that warmed Luna's heart.

"You mean?"Luna was surprised to hear Diana's name. It's been some time since than.

"Yes. You and Artemis are still together."

"Wow..I thought..."

"I know..some may think there's a big difference in our future and _supposed to be future._ " Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"I see. I would like to _walk_ with you or _on_ you."

"Sure. Come here!" Tsukiko outstretched her hand so Luna could easy climbed up her back. It was a familiar move , she does this all this time with Usagi. Out of nowhere came a white fur ball jumping out of nowhere. The two _"girls"_ were screaming, while Hoshi was eating his chocolate. He almost choked from it, because his sister hugged him and left him without air.

" _Hey_!"

"A mouse! Run!"Tsukiko started shouting like crazy and running around in circle.

"Mouse?"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I can't breathe." said Hoshi trying to get some air.

"Artemis?"

"Yes it is me! Run I will protect you?"

" From who? They are not the enemy. _That_ was the enemy" pointed out Luna to the ashes on the ground." It was Youma it came after Tsukiko she sort of transformed and destroyed it."

"Sort of transformed? Into what?' asked Artemis.

"She is Lunar senshie like Usagi-chan?"

"A Lu..Lunar senshie. How?'

"We were on our way to them to hear the story , before you scared the hell out of us."

"Yeah...you did scare us. "

"You don't say, sis! " said Hoshi.

 _"YOU!"_ shouted the cute white cat.

"Don't tell me I have chocolate on my face?'

"No.. You look like..."

"Oh yeah Luna already told me. Actually _everyone_ told me already. This is the reason I haven't met Mom yet."

"Mom? You mean Seiya as in Sailor Star Fighter"

"No.. I mean yes her too... I mean Mom ..Usagi-chan as in Sailor Moon."

"Usagi-chan is your mother?' the two cats fainted.

"Great job Hoshi! Are they still alive?'

"Let me see!" Hoshi kneeled down next to them. "Yes they are, they are just out probably from the shock."

"Probably!" Tsukiko rolled her eyes sarcastically. She gently picked up the fain ted body of the black kitty and Hoshi took Artem is his arms.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered softly and they continued their way home.

Natsuko was up. She first noticed that it was way to quiet. The first one to wake up was Natsuko. She has a habit of waking up every night and grab a snack. She went to search for some yummy goodies and found Tsukiko's and Hoshi's bedroom door open . Obviously being curios like her mother she entered their room and they were gone. " _Where are they? It's not like them to go out in the middle of the night."_

"Akira! Wake up quick!" Natsuko entered her room, the door slammed opened, it was like tornado.

"Please I need A! An A is not enough." she yelled.

"Huh?" Natsuko raised an eyebrow.

"I'm up!"

"Great you were having a dream again with the exams!"

"Yeah! it was more of a nightmare. Just an A!"

"Akira-san?'

"I'm alright. It was just a bad dream." she finally came to her sensed." Natsuko what do you want?"

" Well I was having my late midnight snack. I was just about to walk inside my room, when I noticed that Tsukiko's and Hoshi's bedroom door was open."

"Sooo?"she nudged her to continue and finish up her story.

"They are gone. The both of them."

"How? where? when? did something happen?' Akira was on her toes. "We should go and find them."

"Okay." Natsuko and Akira were running around lookin for some slipper. "We should get dressed?'

"No. Grab some slippers and we can go!'

"Like this?" asked Natsuko.

"Like that!"

"Heck no way!" Natsuko grabbed a pair of pants. "Just let me get this on me...:" she was standing on one feet trying to pull her pants on, when they heard the entrance door open. They saw Tsukiko and Hoshi they were safe, but in their hand two fur balls were still out. "You are okay!"Natsuko started running towards them, but she forgot about her pants were pulled up only on one of her legs and fell .

"You are lucky, that the couch is here!" pointed out Akira.

"Yeah..But where were you? And what happened? And what exactly are they doing here?' Natsuko had so many questions.

"We are busted! Luna saw Tsukiko transformed in miss _Sailor Crystal Light!"_

"Why?"

"A Youma attacked her tonight.It wanted her light."

"Great! You destroyed it right?"

"Yeah!"

"Miau!" The two cats were starting to to come to their senses.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah.. thanks.."

"Sorry for the shock!"said Hoshi.

"It's okay!"said Artemis.

"Now let's hear it!"

"Okay sit down." The two cats set down next to each other.The four children gathered around.

"My name is Tsukiko Kou. I have a twin brother he is three minutes younger than I am. Here he is!"she pointed out.

"I'm Hoshi, nice to meet you."

"I'm Natsuko.. I'm the daughter of Aino Minako and YatenPlease don't faint."

"Huh. My Minako-chan and Yaten?Wow?"

said Artemis.

"Well I'm Akira ..the daughter of Ami Mizuno and Taiki."

"Oh boy.How is this possible."

"Well we came back to save our future, just like she _her to other_ _daughter_ did."

"You mean Chibiusa?"

"Yes.. _her."_ Tsukiko looked away.

"But there is only one future for her!"Luna said firmly.

"No!Look at us, Luna! We are too a possible future."

"I don't understand how?"

"Well when Sailor Star Fighter came to Earth, they started developing a friendship. Not only, that but love. Mom, I mean Usagi, always had feelings for her deep in her heart. So her crystal formed a alternative path,until..."

"Until the Outers managed to keep them apart, constantly reminding her of the Earth Prince."

"Usagi-chan loves Mamo-chan."

"Yes,maybe but she loves Seiya too. Pluto saw the opening of a new path, so they did everything to separate them.

"Chibiusa is her only daughter."

"No Luna I'm...I.."She kneeled down.

"Our future is crumbling.."

"What do you mean?"

"It all happened a few days ago. In less than three weeks we are supposed to turn eighteen years old."said Hoshi.

"We agreed on having a big party. But Fighter had to leave for Kinmoku."

"At least ,that is what they told us."said Hoshi.

"Where did she go?"asked Luna.

"As I told you.. _interference_..."said Hoshi holding back tears.

"She fa..ded away..."

"How?"

"She said goodbye to at first we didn't get it. _"I love you! Remember how special you two are. I never felt happier, I'm sorry."_ she said and hugged usTsukiko was crying, she could barely talk.

"Relax ..So she left. I ran outside after her saw her with Usagi-chan..boy it's strange to call her like this and she was crying _"I love you, Seiya!How can I make this work?"_

 _"You can't Odango! You chose..Your past did. We knew this could end. They managed to save **their** future.Not even your crystal can save ours. It created it and it will fade away."_

 _"Seiya ..I._ _Oh no Our_ _children..."_

 _"Noo... don't worry.."_

 _"What kind of mother am I?"_

 _"Chibiusa is lucky!"_

 _"Noo."_

 _"I know you are sad for not having her."_

 _"Stupid wish!"_

 _"Can I have kiss?"_

 _"Even two!"_ And I saw her disapear.

"So I ran after her, trying to catch her. She was gone." said Tsukiko.

"She lied to us. She never told us she had to choose.".

"But Chibiusa is the obvious choice."

"She isn't. She is just the _right choice._ She came back and made sure she will be born and the Outers helped. Pluto mainly."

"Her heart screams out for Seiya, and we came to make sure she admits those feelings , to have the opportunity to choose.I wanted so much to hug Mom. We said some nasty things to her."

"We want to live, but not only us..Natsuko, Akira and their sisters two."

"Oh I'm sorry.."

"Don't be ... I thought..I..." Tsukiko fainted.

"Sis.."

"Hey open your eyes!"said Akira.

"What happened?"said Luna.

"I don't know.. Please wake up!"

The child of the Moon an Star was out nobody knew why.


	22. How did all begin part II

"Usagi..."

"Rei-chan..."she was still looking out the window.

"What happened between you and Seiya?"asked Rei. "We were surprised to see you here, together."

"Oh ..we just slept together!"she said casually.

"You what?You sle..slept together?"Minako was sneaking up on them and heard what she said.

"Not like that girls."said Usagi. "Seiya took me to the sea so we would watch the sunset."

"Oh really?! And how was it? It had to be something if you ended up in her bed."asked Rei.

"Magnificent!"said Usagi and she smiled.

"I wish I could see the sun set with Yaten."Minako was seeing stars just by thinking of the two of them sitting in the sand.

"Guys, they are girl like us. You do realize that?"

"I do."said Usagi. She was serious about snuggled closer to her Starlight who was talking with the others about what happened.

"Usagi...Did something happen between you two?"

"Rei-chan..Ummm.. sorta..."

"I'm waiting... Let's go outside." Two best friends went outside to talk, they sat down next to each other under the blooming peach smell of the it's pink flowers filled the air and senses."Something is going on between you two. Don't try to lie."

"Rei -chan...I..."she looked away ashamed.

"Come on, you know that we can talk about anything. We have been thru so much together.."

"Yes.. it's true.."Usagi had to agree with her. The senshie of fire sometimes was getting on her nerves, but she was always there for her when she needed her friendship, support.

"So..." Rei was encouraging her to start talking.

"We kissed!"she said seriously.

"Oh wow! That's interesting.."said Rei.."I never thought you. .Do you really like her that much?"

"I don't like her...I love her! I told her when we were at the sea, although I'm aware it's wrong, but I can't help it. It's wrong not because we are both.. girls.. it's not right cause of my future obligations. When I found out they were coming I could hardly wait to see her. Seeing her in front of me wasn't easy. I never felt so incrediby happy to have her again near me. The day they arrived I granted her a kiss, curiosity got the best of felt delicious the way her lips brushed against mine."she started crying the guilt was killing her from inside.

"Usagi.." Rei felr the pain in her voice.

"Rei-chan I wanna be with her. She plays with my senses. It's incredible how she does it, her hands..the way they touch me..it gives me goosebumps, in a good way."

"Baka! I never heard you talk about Mamoru-san like that, Usagi!"

"I..just don't know what will happen now."

"We are by your side Usagi. I'm sure the girls are too. I see that Minako-chan and Ami -chan are having a little adventure too."

"Yes I guess, they are."

"Let's go inside. It late and I guess you are exhausted

"Rei -chan, thank you!" said Usagi thanking her for the support. They went into the house and the others were discussing a strategy to find the source of that energy.

"We better get some sleep.. Tomorrow we will think of something.." suggest Makoto.

" I have to agree." said Ami. " We should go home and we can think this thru in the morning."

" Why don't you guys stay we don't have school tomorrow and it's pretty late too." Rei invited the girl over.

" Great idea!' cheered the senshie of love, besides if you stay Makoto-chan we can have one of your delicious breakfasts."

"Alright.. alright!"

"Yuhooo!"

"Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight!"

" you tomorrow guys! We are going back to sleep."Usagi grabbed Seiya's hand and started walking up the waved goodbye and everyone watched them walking away towards the Starlight's room giggling. The tall girl hugged the Moon Princess from behind, brushed her long undone hair and kissed her neck. Usagi closed her eyes enjoying her closeness. It was felt nice, the way she flirted and played alongbher game. The blonde turned around , she was facing the blue haired senshie. There was no one on there just them. She raised her look from the ground and looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Seiya.."they stopped at the begining of the hallway. Usagi raised herself on her tip toe and closed the distance between their lips, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Odango.."Seiya was breathing slowly enjoying her scent.

"Catch me if you can."she started laughing and running down the long hallway. Seiya's room was right at the end.

"Huh?" Seiya was still charmed by her strawberry scent until she snapped out off it and started running after her. "I will catch you!"

"Hahaha."Usagi was running until she reached Seiya's room , jumped in bed and hide herself under the covers.

"I can see you!" The blue haired senshie."Where could she be?" she pretended that she didn'tnotice the covers moving up and down as she breathed." Well it looks like I'm all alone so...I will get undressed I like to sleep with no clothes on."

"Hey don't you dare." Usagi started to shout."Have you no shame?"

"Hey keep it down will you?"

"You..you fould me." Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"I did.."he Starlight gave her a sexy wink."Ouch!" Usagi pretended to be a offended and decided to throw a pillow nat the Starlight."Hey!"

"You deserve it!" said Usagi proud of her action.

"Oh..Come here!"well Seiya wasn't the type to give up. So she slightly threw a pillow back at Usagi. The szarted having a pillow fight."Come back don't be chicken, Odango!"

"What me chicken.I will show you!"

"Ahhh!" they were running around and their laughter filled the silence.

"Shhh..The others are sleeping."

"How can I make it up to you?"It seems this battle only left us with the feathers, that we have to clean up tomorrow. Seiya got closer to this blondie.

"Well.."she couldn't finish. Seiya's lips already sealed her mouth with a kiss. "This...is... just fine." said Usagi somewhere in between the heated kisses.

"I love you!" she looked at her seriously."I don't know what will happen from now on, but I will die happy.."

"Shhh... Don't talk like that. Seiya I don't know if I could live without you for a second."

"What will happen? You can't give up on your daughter for me. I wouldn't let you to do it."

"We... we will figure something out. Let me be happy now!Kiss me Seiya, love me!"

"Odango.. please this is to much."

"I never felt anything like this before."

"Me neither...This feeling within me is hard to control."

"Than don't I.." Seiya started playing with the edge of Usagi's shirt. She got up and the Starlight pinned her to the wall. Her hand started sliding up the blond tights, meanwhile she was kissing her lifted her up as she pinned her to the wall.

"Huh..." Soft kissing sounds echoed the room as they lips was like the sweet sound of music. Usagi ran her hand thru the Starlight's undone blue hair pulling her closer, inviting her to continue what she was doing. Seiya was kissing her were she had the chance, just couldn't ger enough. Her strong powerful scent drove her insane. Lips trailing from her neck to her lips and cleavege.

"Usagi-chan!Usagi-chan!" someone called out for her.

Yea..Yea..Yes!"she was out of words

"Don't forget tomorrow about the dress shop appointment. Good night!Be good!"

"Oh okay! Thanks Minako-chan!" They stopped whatever they were doing.

"We should stop!"Seiya tried to fix her hair that the blond messed up.

"Okay!"

"Come here!"

"I'm here, silly!"

"Sweet dreams again, Odango!"

"Sweet dreams again, Seiya!"

At the Shrine after all the excitement, life cooled down. All the senshies fell asleep, some faster, some worried , some snuggling and some smiling.

At the apartment of the future children Luna and Artemis were Tsukiko was still out.

"Is she going wake up?"Luna asked him

"I'm sure she will . She consumed to much energy. We have to sustain ourselves in this lifetime and being on the edge of disappearing is not helping us at all."

"Are you sure?She looks awfully pail."

"I know she will!"

Artemsis out of nowhere started crying. Luna was looking with slight uncertainty.

"Oh...this is so sad!"

"Don't cry, it's not like sohs is gonna die ..Not yet!If we fade we fade away together."

"No I found this letter.. It's so sad!"

"Ohhh..Mom's apology letter to her."

"Apology letter?" Luna was curious to see.

"Here.." Hoshi handed the letter over ot the black barely read the first three lines, her eyes were covered in tears.

"Wow..This is..I recognize that handwriting anywhere."said Luna. "It's still ugly!"

"I have one two. I wasn't able to read it yet."

"I don't know what to say." Luna looked Hoshi in the eyes.

"We understand your concern about the future, believe me it's great with us too. She is or was supposed to be the leader at eighteen. Her pure heart and soul, Luna makes her worthy of it."

"Why haven't you read the letter from your Mom?" Artemis looked at him eyes widened.

"The day she confessed, we told her some nasty things.I feel pretty guilty..Now I would like to run over her and just hug her , tell her how much I love her."

"How did you found out about Chibiusa?"

"Tsukiko was searching for a necklace in Mom's ,sorry Usagi-chan's room. She reached into her drawer and her hand found a hidden diary with photo of a pink haired girl. On the back of the photo with a writting _the daughter I never had I miss you._

"But how did your future started to fall apart if.."

"Well Mom was sad one day..and she admitted she wished upon a shooting star and for one second she doubted the decision she had in the past of choosing us. So her crystal granted her wish. She wished her past life would choose the destiny laid out before her. Slowly Seiya disappeared, than the others senshies...and the day she marries we will too. So we decided to come back so she would see us...and maybe..."

"Convince her to choose you!"

"Yeah..We stole the key from Pluto...and here we are , fighting ..When the Outers separated them, it was because Pluto saw the opening. After the Starlights left, the opening was less visible..but it was there."

"Now understand your point of you!"

said Luna.

"Yeah..but still.. Everyone wants the _perfect_ future. Why can't she make her own future, why should she relive a love that is not hers."

"It's not that easy!"

"Sure. Will you stay with her Luna? I'm tired too."

"I don't know.."Luna was unsure.

"She will with me!Go get some sleep!" said Artemis.

"Are you alright with this, Luna!"Hoshi held his breath.

"Okay. Go get some sleep."

Luna and Artemis were tired to. They had to much information to process. The black cat laid down next to her and watched her _"I really hope you will open your eyes, dear Moon Child!"_


	23. Compatition

"Psst.psst! Luna! Wake up!"

"What? What?" The cute black kitty fell from the bed she was sleeping on.

"Are you awake?"asked Artemis.

"Does it look like I'm awake? Actually I am thanks to you!" Luna sounded a bit irritated by the wake up call she received.

"Sorry... it's morning already. We better get going. Usagi and Minako will be worried about us.

"Oh!" Luna looked out the window. The sun was just began to show itself to the world. "How is she?"

"I don't know.It looks like she is still asleep.What are we going to say to the girls."

"We will think of some good excuse."

"Why are you looking at her like that?" "She resembles so much to Usagi-chan with her undone hair. It's a fact, that I can't deny." said Luna admitting that Tsukiko had charmed her.

"Are you going to tell _her_ about this new possible future?"Artemis approached her slowly.

"It's a difficult decision for me. You know how much I love Chibiusa, but I wonder if Usagi would be truely happy. I see in front of me two children who deserve to live too. Who are we to make this choice dor her?I never thought this could happen. Her future was clear."

"I agree." said Artemis. " And not only them. The children of my Minako-chan and Ami -chan are also in danger."

"Luna!" a small voice called out for her.Tsuskiko's voice was a bit rashy.

"I'm glad you are awake!"she went by her side and greeted her with a cute smile.

"You stayed here?"her eyes widened in surprise.

"We did. Artemis is here too. I was worried about you!"

"Really?" she just couldn't believe what she just heard.Those words warmed her heart.

"Yes! We were, you are a Moon Princess after all!" jumped foward Artemis like _brave Knight_."

"Hahaha! You're so cute!" Tsukiko sat up a bit she was still weak and her head was still dizzy.

"I know!" he smiled proudly.

"Can I take you two back to Mom?"asked Tsukiko shyly."I will have at least an excuse to be near her. Natsuko and Akira could come too. I just know Hoshi would like to come,but he can't."

"Okay..We will go home with you, besides it's a long way home I'm still sleepy."said Artemis.

"I would rather say you're lazy, but it's fine with me." agreed Luna. But first she should eat or she will faint again."

"I am a bit hungry..."she admitted.

"Did someone mention food...?" Hoshi came in the room with some _breakfast_ _in bed_ and a smile. He went closer. "Dig in you need your energy!"

"Hey! How are you?Hopefully you won't bail out on us."Natsuko rolled her eyes sarcastically and with a bored grin. Artemis was watching her carefully. She resembled to Minako, but some features of her character were definitely Yaten's.

"Sure she is.Look at her she is eating."

"Akira-san, Natsuko-san.."

"Are you ready for today?You must be feeling better if you are eating and all smiling."

"Let's go. We are taking back Luna and Artemis to our Moms."she jumped out of bed. "I'll go and take a shower, get dressed and we are off."

"We are coming too." the two girls volunteered for the job.

"Sure you are!You cannot let her out of your sight." said Hoshi seriously."We never know if a new attack is being planned against her or not."

"We won't." They saluted like good soldiers and smiled.

"I wish I could come with you." he shed a tear, looked away and wiped it away.

"I love you, little bro!"she messed up his hair.

"Hey! Stop it! I love you to sis."They hugged each other before the girls left. What Hoshi and Tsukiko shared was a unique relationship where there was much love, interspersed with some challenging times.

"Bye Hoshi!"

"Bye! _Tell them I love them both."_

All this time way deep down the darkest depth of Earth the evil force was restless and furious. He was boiling from anger.This was literally hell. Deadly, terrified souls running around hiding. Shadows scared the tormented sinfull souls, enjoying every second of pain, suffering. They made the sinners relive their sins and the suffering of their victims. Once it was over, it started all over again. The torture lasted until they totally surrendered to Kage. He created the soldiers of darkness who would haunt Earth if he will get _the light._

" _I told you she is strong. You should believe in me from now on."_ said the Oracle with a slight grin.

 _"Quiet!"_ he launched an attack against her.

 _"I saw that!"_ the Oracle smiled. _"See my predictions are exact."_

 _"I want her light!"_ he shouted so loud that even his own shadow was trembling." _You!"_

 _"Come on_ _now! Think! What would these girls do if they had an opponent in singing?"_ the Oracle had a plan.

 _"I don't understand.._ _What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _"You, the only one who controls the darkness and the shadow of the world should bring to life the Sirens."_

 _"Ohhh..."_

 _"They enjoy the looks, admiration of every man. Their confidence should be pushed back a little bit."_ said the Oracle.

 _"Yes! The sirens are not only beautiful,but their voice drives everyone insane and I will make these man take her to_ me. _The enchanting song will capture **attention.** "_

 _"That's right."_ said the Oracle." _In return they can have the souls of all man."_

" _I will bring them to life.Be prepared Flight of Stars soon you will face your worst competition.What do you foresee?"_ the Oracle's eyes turned completely white again.

 _"Success!"_

 _"Hahaha!You will be mine Moon Princess...soon enough.If I have your light..I can have you!_ he took a book in his hand.

 _"I summon you Sirens to serve my wish. I want you to live and sing. Let your voice be heard by all man. Control them and then feed on their souls."_


	24. Breakfast together

_"Don't be afraid to take a risk. When we get older we will regret not taking a step that could have made us happier. Love is a powerful force , give in to it's charm."_

It seemed like it's going to be a sunny day outside, but out of nowhere dark clouds started to gather over the city. The air was thick.Thunder rumbled in the distance and a bolt of lightning cracked the dark sky. The heavy wind started to blow and the trees were followed it's accelerated rythm.

"Wow we should hurry up. The storm is about to strike." said Natsuko. The girls quickly got in the car. "Thank goodness we are safe until we reach our destination."

"Yeah."Artemis agreed.

"Come here!" Natsuko started calling her mother's cat.

"Sure!"said Artemis. He snuggled up in her arms, she gave him a backrub.

"That feels good! The only one who ever knew how to do that was Minako-chan."

"I know. She taught me all the tricks."

"Akira- san are you feeling okay?" asked Tsukiko worried about her friend.

"Uhmm..I wonder..can we change in our senshie form?"

"I don't see a reason why not.I thought so too, but last night it happened."

"We have the transformation wands here."!she said proudly.

"Yeah, you two are great Starlights."

"You two are Starlights?"

"Yes we are. The power of Mercury and Venus were inherited by our sisters. Although both of us possess a special attack or power that is combination if the two."she explained.

"Wow! You are truly special."said Artemis.

"I guess.. But nobody wants us no matter how special we are. It's sad!" said Akira looking out the windshield.

They remained quiet all the way. Luna remained silent since she knew that she was right.

Seiya and Usagi were still sleeping, they were face to face, the Starlight's right leg was crossed over Usagi's. The blond opened her blue eyes and as her sweet dream was distributed by the weather outside. She was terrified everytime she heard the thunder roar. It was like savage _beast."I can't believe_ _I stayed here with her_ _tonight.She_ _is so beautiful,.those lips make_ _my heart beat faster_. _Last night when you touched me..I almost did something stupid. Mamo-chan never showed any interest. She is so passionate._ " Her hands touched the Starlight's full pink lips. She slowly inched closer to her and kissed her in secret. Seiya felt the small gentle kiss , she opened her eyes and saw her Odango _taking advantage of her sleeping._ The Starlight was unable to resist she started kissing her back and her hand slowly were around her waist and pulled her close. Their upper bodies touched, not one inch left uncovered.

It is marvellous to wake up together.

"Hey..."Usagi broke the kiss.

"Hey.. Am I still dreaming?"

"No..."

"Kiss me again...,just to convince myself this is real."Usagi did as she asked, kissing her again , smiling all along.

"It's real." she whispered slowly indulging in the second morning kiss..Seiya was in heaven, she knew then both of them will need to be strong in this to face the world. The only thing she wanted is to scream how much she loved Usagi, but she couldn't not yet.

The girls were already downstairs preparing breakfast.

"Minako -chan!"

"Sorry, I can't resist it."she licked the cream that was for the pancakes.

"Stop it!"said Makoto."Listen Minako-chan..Do you think they _did it_?"

"Who?What?When?" Minako was confused.

"Usagi-chan and Seiya!"

"They were only sleeping..."

"That's good."she smiled. "Do you think she loves her?I mean they are still in bed alone."

"I don't know about her but I .."

"You?"

"I guess I am in love." her gaze dropped to the silver haired Starlight, she was talking to her Princess telling her about what she felt last night. A knock on the door disturbed their peace."

"I will get it!" said Rei. "Mamoru-san!Aaaa!"The moment she said his name the whole room froze.She was so surprised she shut the door in his face.

'Oh...This means trouble!"

"Try to get Usagi!"she whispers slowly and tried to remain calm. She reached the door knobs.The door opened revealing Mamoru's surprised face.

"Rei-chan! is everything alright?"

"Yes.Hahaha! I just woke up and I'm in shock..

"I wanted to know if Usako is here with you?"

"Well yeah...we had a slumber party last night."

"I see. Which room is she in? I want to give her surprise."

"Surprise.. That's nice." Mamoru was already heading upstairs, when Makoto shouted out for him.

"Mamoru-san?" He stopped in his way.

"Yes?"

"Before you go please help I need you to open up this bottle of juice. We all tried, but it's useless.We all need a man's help."

"Sure!"

All this time Minako slowly sneaked up the stairs. _"Oh my gosh! I have to hurry up!"_ She finally reached Seiya's room where the two girls were still enjoying each others company.

"Usagi-chan!"They suddenly jumped.

"Minako -chan!What are you doing?" the goddess of live had her eyes covered with ine hand.

"Mamoru-san is downstairs l.He wants come up and kiss you to surprise you."

"Gosh!What do I do?"she was nervous. She looked at Seiya. "Not yet!"

"Odango..you should go next to Minako's room pretend you are asleep."

"Good idea!"she kissed her quickly. She loved the sensation of danger.

"Go quick!"she watched her leave.

Usagi took her clothes to. They messed up Minako's bed so Mamoru would think she really slept there.Seiya went along with Minako. She was ready at least bshe thought she was to see them together.

"Morning everyone." she greeted.

"Sorry, this is stuck. I will go now."

"No probleme.Sure!"said Makoto.

"Hey everyone! Princess!"

"Hey Seiya!"

Mamoru passed the Starlight by not even looking at her. _"I can't take thought of you kissing her, but she loves me."_ He slowly approached the room where Usagi was _sleeping._. _"Pretend his gona kiss you."_

"Usako!"he kissed her like prince.

"Huh?" She slowly opened her eyes. "Mamo-chan.What a surprise!"

"I was surprised you where here.I went ro your house first."

"I see itbwas way to late yesterday and Rei invited us to stay."

"I see."

"Let me get dressed and let's go eat."

"I agree..A nasty storm is about to struck soon."

"I heard it." Mamoru hugged her. The door was cracked open. Seiya was just going to her room to take a shower. She couldn't be fight the erge she peeked inside the room. Usagi was facing the door as they hugged. She looks Seiya in the eyes and saw her pain jealousy was eating her up from inside. There was nothing she could do yet and went along to her room. She closed the door behind her. _"Odango..Damn it! Calm down Seiya. You are the one who wokenup next to her this morning. Although the weather is gloomy , I will never day forget this morning when she first woke me up with a kiss."_

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!"

They all set down to eat. Usagi and Mamoru came downstairs. Seiya was already at the table. Their gaze met for a second and hearts skipped a beat.

Another knock on the door disturbed the friendly atmosphere.

"Who could that be?"

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san Setsuna -san Hotaru-chan?"

"Rei -chan."

"Nice to see you."

"Come in we were just about nto eat." Usagi's eyes widened. _"Why are they here?"_

We came to visit."

"How nice!" said the Princess. The tension was unbearable.

The four outer senshies set down next to the table joining the others.

"How long are _you_ guys staying?"

"Until the wedding.."

"I see.. good.. It's good to know.."

"What's that supposed to mean?"asked Yaten with a slight anger.

"Nothing at all." said Haruka ironically.

"Let's eat!"said Minako.

Unfortunately for Minako another knock on the door disturbed them.

"Not again!"said Minako desperately. " What do you want?"The door opened and three young girlsnand two cats were standing in front of the door blinking in surprise.

"Sorry." she said when she saw who they were.

"We found your cats last night. They were lost."said Tsukiko.

"Oh come in."

The girls stepped in and everyone nthey knew and disappeared were here. Their parents, mentors, friends.Except for one person.

 _"Oh boy_." it's the only thing Artemis said."Miau."

"Luna!"Usagi went to get her."I told you not to wonder of! Thanks for taking her back."

"You are welcome."Tsukiko smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I am. We are."

"Yeah. we are..." said Akira remaining speechless when she saw Ami and Taiki talking.

"Come on!" Tsukiko nugged her to come. They set down. It felt like home.

"Could you pass me that bottlenof juice."asked Usagi.

"It's stuck Usako.I tried to open it too."

"Here Odango." Seiya managed to open it with one move." Mamoru's eyes were in flames " _How it was stuck as hell."_

"Wow Seiya! We couldn't open it."said Minako

"No probleme."

"Now let's eat already."

As soon as they started eating the rain began to fall and storms power increased. For now they were stuck together in the same place.


	25. Discovered

"Yamm..This is delicious."

"Yeah. Mako-chan this is the best."agreed Akira. "Right Tsukiko?You just _love_ food."

"I wish we could eat this all the time." admitted Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko? interesting name." a voice from the crowd seemed interested in the girls name. Who else would it be? Setsuna.

"Why?My mother gave it to me.I was born on a day of a full Moon at least that's what she said. It means Moon _child._ "

"Ohhh!I see."

"I think we met before." said Tsukiko."I accidentally ran into you."

"It's true. I remember, is your letter in safe place?"asked the senshie of time.As she recalled when she ran into her she remembered that _spark_ she felt.

"Yes! I'm taking good care of it."she smiled.

"Well we should gather everything from the table so we could clean it up."said Makoto and Ami.

"Let us help you!"Seiya and Taiki volunteered to help. The leader of the Starlights just wished the ground would swallow her so she wouldn't see Usagi and Mamoru's closeness. Taiki just simply wanted to be around Ami.

The storm slowly was coming to an end. The dark clouds started spreading away letting the sun's rays shine thru and dry up the land. Mamoru was starring at Tsukiko.Usagi couldn't help to notice.

"Mamo-chan!"she hit his side with her elbow."It's not polite to stare."Mamoru acted as if Usagi wasn't by his side and kept on looking intensively at the girl in front of him.

"Do I know you?"he pinned the question to the pink haired beauty.

"Who?" Tsukiko started looking around."Oh..hahaha...you mean me! Sorry."

"Yeah.."

"I don't think we've met.My name is Tsukiko. I'm one of the singers o nof _Flight of Stars._ Maybe you saw me on Tv."

"Yeah.. _She looks so familiar, like I have seen her before."_

"You have a beautiful name." said Kakyu.

"Why thank you!May I ask yours?"

"I'm Princess Kakyu."

"Wow! A Princess? I'm honoured."

"Yes.We came from a faraway land to attend the wedding.And where are you from?"Natsuko and Akira suddenly stopped and were curious what will the answer be.

"We were born here on Earth, ..."everyone's heads snapped"Haha..I was joking...In Tokyo."

"Where else you silly."said Natsuko."We were all born under the same Sun."she started fooling around with her friend.

"Shut up!" said Tsukiko. They started teasing each other.

"Hey Tsukiko do you remember..."

"Don't.."

"What?"

"The Rain dance , Akira-san?"

"Ohhh..We should do it now?"asked Akira.

"What's that?" asked Usagi.

"We dance and sing to make the rain go away."

"Let's see it."Usagi was curious.

The three girls took their shoes off and went outside while it was still raining. They were socked in a few seconds and started singing.

 _"Rain , rain, rain just go away_

 _let the light of the Sun shine in._

 _I feel you on my skin, I feel you deep within_

 _But I need the Sun to shine my way._

 _I need you too to keep me alive._

 _But now this is a bit to much._

 _Rain , rain just go away_

 _let the light of the Sun shine in."_

They were running around like crazy, the others were watching them play.The three girls grabbed the inners hand and pulled then outside in the rain

"No.."

"Come on..." Tsukiko took Usagi and Rei by the hand, Natsuko grabbed Minako and Makoto well Akira Ami and all of them were dancing.

"This is fun..."the five senshies were having so much fun dancing around in the rain.

"Usagi-chan do you think Seiya kun has a girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?" Usagi wondered why is she asking about her, actually him.

"I think _he_ is cute!"

"I don't know...He is just not your type."

"Why? Is he your's?"She asked her playfully.

"Well..Just a bit.. Maybe!"she whispered slowly

"I didn't ask for myself. A good friend od mine likes _him,_ just she is to shy to admit it."

"Well Seiya is..Seiya."

"I see..."she winked."Look the rain stopped."

"It works!"said Makoto.

"Sure it does."said Akira.

Tsukiko tide her hair up in a ponytails because her hair was socking wet. Her birthmark was seen by Michiru who turned pale.

"Michiru are you alright?"Michiru?"Haruka kept on asking her, there was no answer.

"I...I don't know. Moon and a Star."

"What?" Haruka was questioning what she just heard.

"Come with me."she dragged her lover inside the house.

"A crescent moon and star birthmark."

"Where? On who?"Haruka grabbed her lover by the arms demanding to say something.

"Tsukiko...the leader of the band."Michiru whispered.

"That's impossible!"

"The child...who carries it is..."said Michiru.

"How? They are separated! We made sure she will never be born."

"I know what I saw. We have to tell Pluto."

"It just can't..How come we didn't see her?There was sign last time."

"Michiru..we won't say anything to anyone..." Haruka was serious.

"Maybe we should..."

"No!Do you understand!"

"I do! What if she has too..?"

"It's not true. There is only one future. One decision that has to made, one path."

"I don't know.."she sounded unsure.

"Why are you having doubts?"

"Because back then she was a simple vision , but now ..If she is _hers_ she is also a Lunar senshie, our Princess."

"Chibiusa- san is our Princess.Who knows what kind of future we may have with a child born from..."

"You are right!"agreed the senshie of sea.

"We will have to find out more about her."

"We will!"

"Yes we will. Until we must keep an eye on her."

" _Epic online battle of the bands._ _A new trio appeared The Shadows_ _who seem to overcome the success of the well known Flight of Stars."_ Minako just entered the room where the to outers were conspiring and overheard and called the girls inside.

"Look girls new rivals _The Shadows."_ Who say they are more popular than you guys."

"Impossible."said Natsuko.

 _"We challenge the Flight of Stars so we could show them who's the best. So Tsukiko-san what do you say?"_

"How dare you?" said Tsukiko. "You're so going to regret this."

"We do accept the challenge?" said Natsuko."Don't these girls know that _light_ of star always breaks the _Shadows._ And our _light_ is unique."

"Yes ! Let's kick some shadowy but!"and they all started laughing.

Haruka and Michiru were keeping an eye on her. As Tsukiko turned around Haruka also saw the birthmarks on her neck and she was stunned. _"How come she exist. We made sure she will never be born."_

"Well this was interesting, but we really have to be on our way." Haruka decided to leave.

"But I wanted to stay a bit more."Hotaru pleaded.

"No!We have to go!"Setsuna notice how nervous the two senshies were.

"Why are you leaving?"

"You should come to..We have to talk!"

"Alright!This sounds serious."

"Believe us. It is!" said Michiru.

"Can't you stay a little more?"Usagi asked her friends to stay. It was no use.

"We have to go, Princess." said Michiru seriously.

"Shhh! They will here you!she said whispering."Okay.Take care!"

"Goodbye everyone!"

"Bye!" and with that they left.

The four senshies were walking away from the Shrine. Setsuna stopped.

"Now tell me. What happened?"they stopped, but none of them turned around.

"Haruka-san?"

"The leader of the band is the one who carries the birthmark of a crescent moon and a star."she looked her straight in the eye.

"That's impossible!"shoutef Setsuna.

"I thought so too. We both saw them in her neck!"

"I understand now."said Setsuna.

"What?"asked Hotaru.

"Why I can't sense the Small Lady."

"Could it be that the path opened again."

"I'm sure it did, otherwise she wouldn't be here.But why are they here?"

"We have to find out!" said Haruka with flames of anger in her eyes.

The winds of change were coming, they were more like a tornado this time threatening to sweep away the _perfect future._ Can they fight against it?


	26. Challenge accepted

Haka -Grave

Kan- Coffin

Ma - evil spirit

Back at the Shrine the event were speeding up a bit. Mamoru and his jealousy. He never showed it up front, but it was consuming him from the inside, especially now that Seiya was so near to Usagi. Actually he could have sworn he saw in Usagi's eyes _something_ when she was near that Starlight.

"Odango! A nice game of softball?"

"I don't think so!" said Usagi not sure how Mamoru will react if she said _yes._

"Come on! I just know you can do it! Remember I taught you to play?"she said proudly.

"Okay! Let's just practice a bit and after that we can start."

"Yes!"

"Can we play too?" asked Tsukiko.

"Sure!" the Starlight winked."Us three against you three.Seiya selected her team Usagi, Yaten and herself.

"You are on!But don't cry if we kick your buts." said Tsuskiko.

"With Odango by my side I can't loose."

"Our team is _ The Light."_

"We are _The_ _Stars."_

"Let's get this started." Tsukiko led off the first game with a single up the middle and after a pair of stolen bases was driven home on a sacrifice file by Natsuko. _The Stars_ answered in their first at bat scoring two runs on three hits. After a scoreless second, _The Light hreatened_ in the third after Akira reached on an infield single and a single down the right field line by Tsukiko who gave Natsuko the first and third with one out however the _The Lights_ were unable to produce a run. Seiya manufactured a pair of runs in the third after a walk, wild pitch, sacrifice, a ground out and an error. _The Stars_ added two more runs in the bottom of the fourth and three to war victory with 7-5.

"We won!"Usagi cheered she was so happy she jumped in Seiya's neck and held on to her tightly. She spinned her around.

"Yeah we did!" Seiya was happy she could hold her and feel her warmth.

None of them realized that Mamoru was watching them. He was baffled by the scene in front od him. Usagi let go of her and went inside to get a drink. Mamoru swallowed hard. Rei noticed thatbhe was nervous so she tried to calm the tension

"Mamoru-san could you help me with something?"

"What?"he asked.

"It seems like Tsukiko is injured."

"Okay." Rei and Mamoru for closer but something happened.They saw the girl running inside.

"I can't believe they beat us!"

"Well I told you we should practice more."said Natsuko. Suddenly she heard her mother shouting.

"Yaten.. You won!" she hugged ths Starlight's neck and looked her in those green eyes. Natsuko saw _love and passion_ and smiled happily. _"I knew it!"_ Tsukiko turned away and the sudden closeness of her parents was _affecting her._ Her celestial symbol appeared on her forehead.

"Ohh no Tsukiko your symbols are glowing."Natsuko pointed to her forehead.

"Noo Nooo quick let's go to the bathroom."

Tsukiko got up put her hand on her forehead and started running.She was not ready to reveal her identity yet. Not like this.

"What happened to her?Are you feeling well? asked the Princess.

"Oh, don't worry she will be fine Princess...we will take care of her."

The three girls ran past Kakyu and the Princess felt the birth of a new star. Every time a new star comes alive she knows. She turned around and inevitably felt her energy.A few minutes later even Yaten turned around just like before to see where that energy was coming from.

"Let's go! I wanna get inside to hide."

Akira and Natsuko closed the bathroom door. Tsukiko stopped in front of a mirror and her symbol kept in glowing. _"My bright crystal cover my powers up!"_ As she focused hard on her crystal so it would seal her energy and fortunately for them they stopped glowing. It was just a minute or so, and it was sealed noone really had the time to focus, except the Princess.

 _"Are you guys alright?"_ Rei knocked in the bathroom door."Mamoru-san will be doctor soon, let him see your injury.

"Yes just..Tsukiko was desperat!"shouted Natsuko.

" _Why_?"

"She is such a crybaby. She fell in her knees and a little blood."

"I don't have a wound on my knee."

"Sorry about what I am going to do!"Natsuko and one of her hair pins out of her silvery blonde hair ,their ends were sharpnas knife and scratched Tsukiko' knees.

"Auchhh! Are you crazy?That hurt."

" _Is everything alright in there?"_ Now Minako was the one who asked the questions.

"Yes! We had to clean her cut, it's pretty. deep."

"Let me see it!" said Mamoru.

"I will clean you up if you ever do such a thing."said Tsukiko slowly showing her friend her fist.

" _Ohhhh.!Are you coming out?"_ asked Mamoru.

"Yes!" The three of them took a big breath and opened the bathroom door. They were smiling. "Did we save her life?" asjed Akira.

"It looks like you did!" he said seriously.

"Thanks."

"I will have to put a bandage on it." said Mamoru who was helping her. Meanwhile Seiya risking to get caught sneaked into the kitchen were Usagi was getting freshed up. She grabbed her from behind.

"Seiya..What..." she couldn't finish she kissed her slowly and Usagi responsed to the kiss.

"Congratulations on the game, Odango!"

"Thanks ..but get out he can come in anytime."

"I just had to kiss you! I would risk everything for just one kiss."

"Your crazy!"

"Maybe...for you. I am!"she gave her a sexy wink and sneaked out from the kitchen.

"So are you alright?" came the sudden question from Kakyu.

"I'm fine."

"I thought you hurt your head?"

"No..."

"You had your hand on your forehead."

"It was because I thought I was going to faint." said Tsukiko I really detest blood.

"Oh...you should sit down and rest now." suggested Mamoru.

"Yeah you should.Great idea!"agreed Rei."Here on the couch." pointed Rei.

"I'm thankful for your kindness." she sit down lifted her leg up." This feels great, but we have to go.We have two rehearsals and tomorrow we have the charity concert."

"Get some rest first!" Rei left the room.

The three girls were alone inside while the others were celebrating their victory.

Mamoru said goodbye from Usagi. Tsukiko watched them from the window saying goodbye.

"I will be back in two days."he assured.

"Take care and good luck at your exams."smiled Usagi looking away

"Thank you!"he kissed her and Seiya's heart was torn apart. Her eyes said it all. Tsukiko saw the pain in her eyes. _"How can you hurt her like that?"_ She wasn't aware that they were already getting close.Natsuko nugged her friend to pay attention.

"Stop worrying.We made it without getting discovered. Here I turned the Tv on for you.

She sat comfortable until again the news on Tv broadcasted the song of _The_ _Shadows_ were again singing

 _"As many man were in love with the members of Flight of Stars now they found a new idol.."_

"What?Who the hell are these girls?"

"I don't know.. It's interesting that only man are drawn to them."

"I don't know... It's strange,what if this a trap?"said Akira.

"What do you mean?"

"The tv reporters said their names is Ma,Haka and Kan."

"Suggestiv names..."said Natsuko.

"We should accept the challenge .. Call the reporters here and we will accept it."

"What if ..they want to get you?"

"We will sing... our light will be enough hopefully."said Tsukiko.

In ten minutes after Mamoru left reporters started to gather around the shrine.The band went outside the garden.

"Why are the reporters here?"said Rei.

"I don't know!" said Usagi.

"Sorry we are the ones who called them."said Tsukiko.

"Why?"asked Makoto.

"We were challenged to s

a singing contests and we have to face the music." said Akira. "For the sake ..of everyone."

"Yes..I hate giving up! We have to let our lights show."Tsukiko looked Princess Kakyu straight in the eyes. It is like she knew.

"My dear..."said the Princess and stood up from the table getting closer to the lead singer "There is a saying from were we come. ."

"What's that?"

"The Light is within you let it shine."

"Thank you, Princess."she bowed down and the Princess whispered something to her ears. "Your _light_ is strong, it can win!Be careful!" Tsukiko's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tha. thank you again."

The girl confronted the reporter's and made the big announcement.

" _Girls will you except the challenge?"_

"Yes! Tonight at the amusement park two stages will be set up and let's finish the speculation of who is the best."

" _Do you think you stand a chance?"_

"Yes! There is no other way. We will win."

They walked away with a grin back to the Shrine and were getting ready for the tonight.

"Wow!" said Usagi.

"What are you going to sing?" asked Makoto.

"We don't know yet!"

"So you mean you accepted the challenge without thinking?"

"We will think until tonight we still have time." said Natsuko.

"May we go inside and rest please?" asked Tsukiko.

"Of course you can!"

"Thank you!" said Akira."Oh Ami-chan?"

"Yes?"

"May I borrow your astronomy book, I need something that can relax me."

"Alright.. It's inside on table."answered Ami.

"Thank you!" Akira turned around and went inside tonbw with her friends.

The girl were about to face a dangerous enemy.

 _"They accepted the challenge as I predicted."_ said the Oracle

" _Good! Good!"_ Kage was way ti excited.

" _Girls!"_

 _"Master!"_

 _" Tonight every man participating will be at your comand. If they catch the girls... The soul will be your trofees."_

 _"We will!"_

 _"These crystals will increase your powers."_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _"Make them bring her to me, my dear Sirens."_

 _"We will."_ The three Sirens red glowing eyes reflected the evil within n their souls.

" _You will be mine Moon Princess."_


	27. Truth, true love

" _Truth is Light. It is a powerful force that makes the difference between right and_ wrong. _Lies represent darkness that means when you lie a part of your soul is covered in darkness give way to The Truth and your soul will be covered with the warmth of Light."_

It was somewhere in the afternoon and the girls still couldn't come up with a song good enough for this challenge.

"Ahhhh!"Tsukiko was nervous as hell."It's still not good enough."

"Relax!"

"I can't my mind is blank. Let's just choose a song we have , sing it and just finish this."

"Come on now ... You know you can do it!" said Natsuko.

"Let me call Hoshi to talk to him and I need some fresh air."

"Okay!" Tsukiko needed some time alone ,so she decided to go outside,. before calling her brother. _"This is stupid!How will I do this?"_

So..you know what are you going to sing?" asked Kakyu. Suddenly Tsuskiko jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"I just wondered off."

"What about a song about the _truth?"_ asked Kakyu with a small voice.

"Sometime the truth hurts. Maybe I think lies can bring you _happiness_."

"No! Happiness build on lies is just an illusion, and illusions fade away."

"Maybe..."

"I felt it!" said the Princess.

"What exactly?"

"Your _light is special._ Who are you?"

"Uhmmm...I'm the one who was never supposed to be born. I'm half a Lunar senshie half a Starlight.I'm a little bit of both.But how?"

"I see. As I told you truth can set you free. And I felt your _light_ when you past me by earlier. "

"Did you.?"

"No.. It's not my duty to tell."

"Thank you Princess."

"You are welcome."she gave her a smile.

Tsukiko went inside and she started writing down the lyrics. The other two girls were waiting to see the new song.

 _When I'm standing near you_

 _It's like I fear you_

 _Pictures that I have inside my head_

 _Are pushing me ahead._

 _Oh sweet Lies_

 _How you_ _hypnotize._

 _But when the truth strikes_

 _Lighting hits my heart._

 _Please look straight into my eyes_

 _Tell me the truth_

 _And not lies._

 _Our worlds collide_

 _And now I understand why_

 _So look straight into my eyes_

 _Tell me the truth and not lies_

 _Put your hands up and testify_

 _Bring my heart to life._

 _You are the one I like,_

 _Until the day I die._

 _That's the truth_

 _I just can't lie._

 _My thruth is my light_

 _Let the light inside your heart._

 _Please look straight into my eyes_

 _Tell me the truth_

 _And not lies._

 _Our worlds collide_

 _And now I understand why_

 _So look straight into my eyes_

 _Tell me the truth and not lies_

 _Put your hands up and testify_

 _Bring my heart to life_.

 _The only thing I'm asking never ever_ lie.

 _Never never lieeee."_

"This is great!"the two girls cheered all together.

"Good. Natsuko Akira your the one who will compose the music.I will call Hoshi at the apartment.

"No problem."

Tsukiko went outside and was searching for Rei. She wanted to know where the phone was so she could call his brother to worn him. The one who she bumped in is Usagi. From the bumping into each other her brouch fell down right in front if her mother.

"Sorry!"they said all together. Luna saw them standing face to face , Tsukiko was just like Usagi just with pink hair.

"You dropped this!"

"Oh thank you!"

"It's a beautiful brouche."

"I know...It special."Usagi kept on looking at it and it felt so familiar. "It's gift I had to be worthy of. Sometimes I think I don't deserve it or maybe I wasn't meant to have it. Maybe my mother a regrets _me."_

"Why?"she handed over the brouche."I think you are kind and generous. And you arw talented too. It would be stupid of her to think like that."

"Well..Maybe because of me she gave up something she loves more...or someone..."a tear glided down Tsukiko's cheek."Sorry. I don't want to bore you with my sad story."

"It is alright.Id you feel the need to talk .. I'm a pretty good listener."said Usagi smiling.

"I appreciate it. I was actually looking for a phone. I need to call my brother."

"It's on the hallway on the right."

"Thanks. Usagi-chan will you guys come to the challenge?We have the _winner_ song."

"Yes! I can hardly wait. I will go tell the others." And with that Usagi was gone.

Tsukiko wondered down the hallway she picked up the phone a started dialing their apartments number. There was no answer. " _Where is he_? _Pick up!"_ Her face reflected worry. She hurried back to the girls.

"Tsukiko we finished the music."

"Great.. Hoshi ..I called him..He wouldn't pick up."

"Maybe he is going to the concert directly."said Natsuko.

"Exactly! But wait that's no good."said Akira.

"I know ...His a _man._ "

"I know..."

"We should try singing the song without any music. I know. We should try and introduce the notes in computer and let's here it."

"No there's music shop here at the corner. Let's try it some real instruments."suggested the lead singer.

"We should tell them that we are leaving."said Natsuko.

"Sure."

The girls went outside anounced the others that they will be at the music shop.

"Can we go too?" Minako used jer puppy eye look.

"Anyone who would like to come let's go."

"I would like to go, by the was shere's Seiya?"

"I bet she...Uhmmm I mean _he_ is upstairs and _taking a nap after the hard game."_ Yaten rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Ohh I will go and see...and we will join you later or at the challenge."

"Sure. Come on everyone." Natusko waved to the others.

Usagi was alone now. Even Princess Kakyu joined them. She wanted to hear them sing. She walked thru the garden,.to thw leaving room and up the stair, until the she reached Seiya's room. She wanted to simply be with her, talk to her. The fact that she had to lie about her feelings towards her was killing her. The beauty reached door, knocked slowly twice on the door, the last thing she wanted is to wake her.The doorknob turned slowly, but firmly. Seiya was not asleep, but writing down some lyrics in a small piece of paper.

"Sorry, I interrupted your work.."Usagi looked away. "I can come back later."

"No!"

"No what?" asked Usagi. Seiya climbed out of bed. She didn't say a word just got closer to her Odango."I'm sorry, Seiya! I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Shhh!I know!It is still hard for me to watch you kiss him."

"I know..I better go now!" Usagi turned around she was just about to open the door and leave, but Seiya shut it from behind.

"I didn't say I wanted you to go!"the Starlight got closer and toches her small waist from behind. She leaned in and kissed her on her left cheek."

"Seiya..."Usagi felt her body shiver.

"Odango.."She turned her around, now they were face to face."Look at me!"

"I can't."

"Look at me!" Seiya tilted her head up."I love you!"

"I love you too."Usagi gave her a slight smile..

"I.. can't...".Seiya breathed hard.

"You can't what?"she asked her voice trembling.

"I can't control this feeling...inside me."she admitted honestly."Everything about you drives me crazy."

"So this means you want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"I hoped you will say that."she answered honestly.Seiya gave in so did Usagi.Why fight it. Maybe this will end bad, but they were together just once.Seiya reached behind Usagi's back who had a cute yellow dress on with white flowers. She changed after their softball game.

The zipper slowly yet firmly opened up her dress. All this time the eye contact never broke. Seiya glided her dress down until she pulled it down. She was now on her knees. The dress revealed how beautiful Usagi really was. Her skin was soft. The Starlight started caressing her with the back of her fingers. She moved her fingers over her body slowly up down, gently as if she was playing on her guitar.

Usagi didn't dare to move an inch she was just standing there enjoying every minute of it. Her touch felt very nice, fantastic actually. Now the Moon Princess was standing there in front of her in one pink dotted bra and a matching panties. Seiya looked up at her from the ground. as she kneeled in front of her bothnof her hands started gliding up her lover's bare, smooth legs. Seiya stood up once again and leaned in to kiss her pinning her to the door. Her lips wondered down her neck to her cleavage and her breasts. She pulled the bra down in front and yes she touched her slowly caressing her breasts. Her hands from the front wondered to her back she undid the claps of her dotted bra.

"Uhmmm..."Usagi now felt extremely sexualy aroused. She to started undressing the beautiful alien. Her hand slipped under the Starlight's t-shirt unbuttoned her bra and took it of. Seiya lifted Usagi up so they would be at the same level. The Moon Princess trapped Seiya's mouth in passionate kiss. Soon enough they were on the bed kissing and the Starlights slowly trailed kissed down Usagi's abs. Usagi herself wanted a piece of her Starlight and she just adored how her moonlight pale skin looked.

"Odango...I love you!"

"Me too." her breathing was hard . Seiya continued loving her. Usagi's body tensed as Seiya reached _downstairs._ A warm feeling washed thru her body and she couldn't take it,.she moaned louder and louder as the Starlight was showing her _love. "She is killing me!"_ Suddenly she stopped moving her lips and moved on top her lover.Usagi was disappointed that she stopped. And wanted her to continue so she _gave her a push_.

"Don't stop!" Seiya moved on to her and spread open her legs. She moved her hips slowly until Usagi managed to pick up her rhythm.

"I love you!" Seiya said in between kisses. They were both screaming.

"Yes! I'm yours, Seiya.Lo..lo..love me...Uhmmm." she moaned louder while holding on tight to the Starlight's ponytail,that almost undone from the love making. One last move of the hips and their bodies collapsed next to each other, breathing hard and facing each other. Their bodies reached a level a satisfaction that was unknown until now.

"Seiya...I will never forget that happened."

"No matter what happens..You were mine and I was yours. Noone can take this away from us. Odango..."she kissed her again smiling.

"Seiya..."They needed a small rest because what was about to happen will put everything to a test.


	28. Light of truth

The Sirens of Kage were ready for everything. They took on the looks of three beautiful women. Unfortunately not only their looks, but also their voices were dangerous. Their song captured the hearts of man and once drawn to them they ended up, well dead.

" _My dears..You three look beautiful and enchanting. Give your best tonight make all man do what you want, and in exchange you can have all the souls."_

 _"Master..."_

 _"I want her bad. I know you three are hungry, you will soon feed on some delicious soul, but outsing them."_ demanded Kage.

" _We will do our best."_

" _I'm_ _sure you go! It's time. Let the show begin!"_ The Sirens disappeared leaving nothing behind except a black cloud of smoke.

The girl stepped into the music store. Suddenly they remained quiet It was like they were in heaven.

"Wow! I'm loving this." said Natsuko.

"I'm dead and gone to heaven. I want the red guitar." screamed Tsukiko.

"I will play the drumbs."

"I'm with the other guitar." Natsuko ran over to the yellow guitar."Come to momy."

"Okay girls .1, 2,3 ..." They started singing. Being the lead singer Tsukiko stepped forward and started singing.

"She reminds me of someone."said Yaten"I just can't put my finger on it."

"This song is great."

"Would you care to dance?"

"Now?" asked Minako.

"Yes." Yaten grabbed her by the hand and spinned her were having a blast.

"This song is great. It has so much _truth_ in it." Ami said.

"Yes I certainly have to agree."Taiki slowly glided her hand on Ami's back, touching her hand. The challenge was almost an hour away. They sang the song once or twice , but there was something in the melody that was missing.

"Can I show you , I think you should play the tune like this." said Yaten and showed her.

"Geez thanks it sound better already."said Natsuko who's heart was almost melting feeling her next to her.

Now the girls were ready and soon the challenge will begin.

All this time Usagi and Seiya were still at the Shrine, in bed still resting after their love making.

"We should take a shower, before we go."suggested the blond.

"Do we have to go?"

"Seiya..."Usagi kissed her. "I promised the girls we will go. Now I'm going to take a shower now."Don't you?"

"Don't I what?"Seiya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Want to take a shower?" asked Usagi with a sexy voice.

"I do!"

"Well I thought we are in a hurry...So?"

"So what Odango?"the Starlight asked curiously."I think I know!"

"You do?

"We should take a shower together, this way we will save time and preserve water." said Seiya. "Am I right?"

"Yes you are." Usagi giggled.

"I knew it." Seiya followed Usagi like a puppy to the bathroom.

"Oops!It fell!" The sheets were rapped around Usagi. She invited the Starlight with her index finger so she would join her.

"O it did!" I'm here!" Seiya was hipnotized by the way Usagi's hips moved as she stepped inside the shower. She was just standing there at first watching the hot water sprinkle down Usagi's body. _"She is so amazing. She is mine..I made love to her and now..."_

"Seiya hurry up!" Usagi yelled out to her.

"I'm coming."The Starlight stepped forward into the shower. She took the shower gel in her hand and started washing the blonde's body with the sponge. "I love every inch of your body, Odango."Her lips kissed Usagi's neck and her hands slided to her breasts, fondling them."

"Again?"asked Usagi.

"We don't have to. Only if you want it Odango."

"But yes we do. Come here." Usagi pulled the Starlight by her ponytail and again she gave herself to her. "Ye..ye..Yes!"

"Huh..This is crazy..I ...humm...I love you.I will love you untill my last breath."

"Me too..me too."

The show it was just about to start.

"Guys I'm worried. I tried to reach Hoshi again.I just know something is wrong."said Tsukiko

"Where could he be it's not like him to leave without leaving a message." agreed Akira.

"Okay let's just focus now and we will see what happened." said Tsukiko.

The four senshies, the Starlights and Kakyu came to backstage to wish good luck to the girls.

"Break a leg!" said Minako.

"I hope not!" said Natsuko smiling."

"Where is Usagi-chan and Seiya?" asked Tsukiko curiously.

"Here we are. Sorry we are late." Usagi said smiling.

"Boy are you guys in a good mood." Rei stated.

"We are because of the game." explained the Starlight.

"Yeah.. Good luck girls !" said Seiya and gave her a playful wink.

"Thank."

There were to staged set up on thw right and on the left. The girls were on the eight and _The Shadows_ on the left.

 _"Welcome everybody."_

 _"Aaaaaa..."_ the fans were shouting as the reporter picked up the mic.

 _"You all know why we are here."_

 _"Yeah!"_ the screaming was louder with every minute.

 _"Let's here the songs which will put a spell on your heart."_

 _"Yeahhhh."_

 _"The first one should be The Shadows because they are the ones who launched the challenge."_

"Thank You." Stepped out Haka in front and presented theirselves. Haka was the lead singer of the band. She was red haired and taller than the others. Their eyes were black, and the three of them had red crystals attached to their chest. Ma had black hair black eyes. And Kan was the shortest, but the most daring and ahe looked at the girls who saw the red glowing eyes.

"Tsukiko, did you see that?"asked Natsuko.

"What are they?"

"I think Sirens."

"Oh no. If they are Sirens this means..."

"They are here for the souls of all man."

"But why challenge us?"asked Tsukiko curiously.

"Well may be like the Youma is after you."said Natsuko.

"Okay we will try and sing from the bottom of our hearts to defeat them and save all the man."said Akira.

"Let's just wait and see."

The Sirens began to sing their song. The beautiful, enchanting song started ro have it's effect on the man who where present. While singing their eyes started glowing and so did the crystals. Man started wondering towards them.

"What's happening?" asked Usagi.

"I don't really know. Can you see the man being drawn like a magnet to the _The Shadows_ stage." said Makoto "It's a good song, but this is creepy."

"I agree..And that negative energy."

"Do you think they are after someone?" Seiya way just as amazed as the others.

"Let's just wait and see what happens."

 _"When I want you_

 _I don't have to raise my Voice_

 _When I call you know you don't_

 _really have a choice._

 _When you here me you better come as I_

 _say_

 _Cause when I sing_

 _you feel like going crazy._

 _Cooommme coome and surender to my voice_

 _So you we will rejoice_

 _Surrender Honey to my voice_

 _We both no there's no other choice._

 _Through yourself into my sea_

 _I'm here for you with my arms open wide_

 _Come on Come on to me,_

 _Come on Come and adore me._

 _When I am calling I need you to jump._

 _In to sea, so you could be mine._

 _Come on Come on to me,_

 _Come on Come and adore me._

While they were singing their eyes were glowing bloody red and so did their crystals. It was enchanting, beautiful but only for man.

"What the hell is going on?"said Seiya

"Can you see that and feel all that negative energy."The senshies and the Starlight were backstage watching.

"Tsukiko, I don't like this!" said Nastsuko.

"Me neither." The Sirens finished their song and all man were in front of the stage like zombies

" _Great what success!Flight of Stars can you top that?"_ Tsukiko stepped out in front.

"Let everyone recieve our Light, that will chase away the started singing in response. She let her voice shind thru and girls followed her.

 _When I'm standing near you_

 _It's like I fear you_

 _Pictures that I have inside my head_

 _Are pushing me ahead._

 _Oh sweet Lies_

 _How you hypnotize._

 _But when the truth strikes_

 _Lighting hits my heart._

 _Please look straight into my eyes_

 _Tell me the truth_

 _And not lies._

 _Our worlds collide_

 _And now I understand why_

 _So look straight into my eyes_

 _Tell me the truth and not lies_

 _Put your hands up and testify_

 _Bring my heart to life._

 _You are the one I like,_

 _Until the day I die._

 _That's the truth_

 _I just can't lie._

 _My thruth is my light_

 _Let the light inside your heart._

 _Please look straight into my eyes_

 _Tell me the truth_

 _And not lies._

 _Our worlds collide_

 _And now I understand why_

 _So look straight into my eyes_

 _Tell me the truth and not lies_

 _Put your hands up and testify_

 _Bring my heart to life._

 _The only thing I'm asking never ever lie._

 _Never never lieeee."_

The power of their beautiful voice for a second managed to surpress the evil effect on man. But Sirens were at it again and their crystals gave them the power of control. All man were acting like zombies again. Among that man was unfortunately Tsukiko's brother Hoshi.

"No!"

"We can't fight this."

"The Sirens raised themselves into the air and gave out the order of Kage.

 _"All man under our control bring the Moon Princess to us!"_ Haka pointed on stage to Tsukiko.

"Whaaaaat?Mooon Princess!" the senshies shouted out from the backstage.

"But who? Tsukiko? I don't understand?"said Usagi."What are they talking about?" Usagi ran out on stage and demanded an explanation.

"Odango! Come back!"Seiya went after her.

"Sorry I...I will explain later but it seems we have to do this."said Tsukiko crying.

"What?"

" _Moon and Star Crystal! Make up! I'm the one who will bring you Light always shining on the endless Sky!_

The cascade of stars and crescent moon started to form her sailor fuku around her. It was magical all over again. Usagi was stunned she fell on her knees watching her transform.

"Who are you?" Seiya and Usagi asked the same question.

"I'm your daughter." she looked towards the girls and shouted "Girls it's time."

"Yes!" the others two girls shouted out their transformation phrases.

Natsuko was a Starlight she was the first one like Yaten she shouted out " _Golden Healer Star Power!_ _Make up! I'm the daughter of Love and Star, I'm a loving shooting star upon the sky!"_

Last but not Akira. _"Blue Maker Star Power ! Make up! I'm the daughter Of the Waters and a Star, I'm a wonderous shooting star, upon the wavering sky!_

Everyone remained speechless.

"Girls get your mic and sing let our Light shine now!" The zombie liked man were just a few inches away from The future Moon Princess, she confronted them bravely. She went down among the angry crowd, the others were skeptical at first , but joined her. Their formed a circle and started singing the song together with the Sirens. Their voice mixed together, but clearly the three future senshies managed to sing form the bottom of their hearts. Mainly Tsukiko's crystal started to glow, releasing it's power. All that light washed thru every man in enchanted man until the red crystals of the Sirens broke into small pieces.

"And know I will send you back from where you three came from" before she could release her attack ,Kage appeared.

 _"You three have failed me, You will pay with your life."_ he shouted.

 _"Noooo!"_ the Sirens screamed before they burst out in flames and turned in to nothing but ash.

"Who are you?' asked Usagi.

"Oh Sailor Moon! I'm the one who will be back soon to steel the light of your Moon Princess. The perfect child! The combination of two senshies. The result of pure love!" and with that he disappeared. Tsukiko was desperately searching for Hoshi. When she saw him she jumped in to his arm.

"You are okay." she started crying.

"Yeah thanks to you sis and the girls!" he said smiling.

"I'm sorry , I had to save you and everyone so I transformed so now they know.."

"Hooo...relax it's okay! They would have found out eventually."

"Now we want to hear who you guys really are?' demanded Usagi.

Tsukiko, Hoshi, Natsuko and Akira were surrendered by inners, the Starlight and the Outers, who sensed the energy again and also wanted to make sure, that she is the _One._

"Okay guys I guess it's time." said Hoshi and turned round proudly looking at everyone. The questioning looks, the disappointment, fear and doubt was worse than any enemy they had to confront. They were aware that there is no turning back. The _Light of truth_ broke thru.


	29. Against us!

_"I just can't wait to see their faces at time the truth is revealed._

The four children were surrounded by all the senhies. All eyes were on them. Usagi kept on looking at them in disbelief, especially her daughter. They looked around and what they saw was confusion, misbelief...It shouldn't have been this way. She wanted to tell her in private, so she could explain to her parents her feeling, thoughts. All four of them just wanted to run in to their parents arms, like small needy children and hug them. They wanted to feel the sweetness of love and the kindness of comforting words. We all know that feeling when we do something bad our parents find out, but instead of being mad the only thing they do is to assure us how much they really love us. These children watched their future disappear and were aware that if they don't fight they will die.The only hope they have is changing the past Fighting for their life became their soul purpose.

"I have a second daughter? You are Chibiusa's sister?" Usagi asked confused.

"Don't mention her!"Tsukiko shouted with all her rage." I'm your only daughter! Because of her ...If she wouldn't have come than maybe ...It doesn't matter anyway. He is my brother and we are dying... you are killing us...you and your stupid wish, Mom!" she fell on her knees and started crying, scratching the ground desperately.

"What are you talking about?"Usagi's eyes reflected confusion. She didn't understand what she was talking about . To much information was thrown upon her suddenly. Hoshi saw how confused his mother was and stepped forward.

Usagi remained silent when she saw he resembled to Seiya so much. It was scary.

"You are...just like..."

"I know Mom. I resemble...My name is Hoshi. I am your son." he said seriously.

"You are her brother..?"asked Seiya. It was like she was looking into mirror.

"Actually we are twins , he is just three minutes younger." Tsukiko gave a quick reply.

"Shut up!" said Hoshi.

"Well it's the truth." said Tsukiko.

"Why I ought to." said Hoshi.

"Aught! They are at it again." said Natsuko rolling her eyes sarcastically. "Guys this is not the time!"

"So back to your story. So if Hoshi resembles so much to me.." said Seiya swallowing hard. " and you are her brother and Odango is her mom , that means Hoshi is also Odango's child , because they are twi..twins. But Hoshi resembles me ...than in conclusion I am the other parent?or something like that?"

"Yes. You are."she said seriously.

"How? I mean I know how babies are made..but, hahaha.. we are both...well how should I put this _girls_." said Seiya feeling akward.

"Well, yeah...so ..It means that you two _did it_ Seiya" Yaten made an ironic comment.

" You should shut up back there!"said a voice from behind.

"Who said that?" asked Yaten searching all over the place.

"I did" Natsuko said. "You _too got lost in love_ with the Goddess of Love."

"Who? me?'

"No me. Of course you. She trapped you in her web. How do you think I came to this world. I didn't hatch from an egg, you know."

"Good point' said Akira. 'I was just going to say the same thing. Although physically it's impossible for two humans of the same gender conceive a child, you did manage to bring us into this world. "

"Wow Ami-chan. She talks just like you!So scientific. She could be your daughter." said Makoto joking.

"Well I am her daughter and hers..."she pointed out to the tallest Starlight.

"Mine? Hahaha.. You mean ..me ..you mean us...me and her …" Ami fainted in surprise it was her luck that Taiki was right behind her to catch her.

"Great I knew this would happen."said Hoshi.

"You should have never came to exist." said a husky voice from behind. Tsukiko knew that voice very well. In her future she was the one who trained and guide her, although she hated the thought that her Princess choose another future.

"Uranus..."Tsukiko turned around. "Why am I not surprised."

"As I said..you four were never meant to exist."

"Is that so?Why? Because you think you are the boss.Or because you three decided that way?"asked Hoshi his blood boiling from anger.

"I..I don't understand..."Usagi was still confused.

"Let me clear it up for you, Mom!" Hoshi looked her straight in the eyes.

"Okay let's hear it."

"Usagi-chan... don't.."

"I want to hear it Uranus."said Usagi with tears in her eyes.

"Why it doesn't matter they are not supposed to be born."said Neptune.

"Would you shut up!Who do you guys think you are? You are her guardians not the ones who decide her life."said Hoshi.

"Why you little..." Uranus was so pissed that she wanted to punch him, she couldn't. As soon as her fist was near him it was like slow motion, the celestial symbol on his forehead appeared and shield formed around him. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You can't hurt us. We are protected by our parents love. Every time someone wants to attack us a shield forms around us. It's useful in these cases." he laught hard.

"Hoshi. No! It's no use."said Tsukiko.

"Our future was uncertain. Before the Starlights came to Earth, the senshie of time foresaw the possible birth of a child with the birthmark of a crescent moon and a star. She didn't understand who she was, but she didn't even want to know. Do you think it was accidental that your _..uhmmm_.. daughter..the other one came back to you from the future."

"Well she came back ..."

"To make sure she will be born... because there was another path. It was closed until the Starlights arrived. Seiya's presens opened the possibility to a new future and not only that, to new life. Why do you think they wanted you two to stay away from each other?"

"Well because they..."

"Because Pluto knew..if you get any closer their perfect future will fall into million pieces."

"No..."

"They probably constantly reminded you of the one who possess the golden starsheed and you never opened your heart to her. Your feelings were surpressed and your crystal opened up the possibility of our life."

"But in less then three weeks I'm supposed to get married. "

"That's the problem. The future is pliable and you came two a crossing. We were still the most likely to happen, although they left. But you one day, in my future wished upon a shooting star, because you missed the _her._ You wondered what would have happened if you stay at your destined path."

"So?"

"So your crystal granted your wish!"said Tsukiko.

"This meams slowly everything we knew dispeared. When you realised what happened it was to late. We saw Seiya disapear, we saw the senshies fade away. Everyone we love. You asked me to forgive you we were angry and we left you alone so you would see everyone disappear one by one. A distraction you caused.

"Huh..."tears were falling havely from her eyes.

"We will be last ones to disappear if...you choose to marry him in the end."

"Your wedding day was or is the day we should turn eighteen, the day when my sister should take over the rule over Crystal Tokyo, but now it will be the day when our light burns out Forever."

"No..but me and Seiya..."

"Stop! You don't have to explain yourself. We came back to try and make you realise how you felt about her. But it's useless... Although you may accept your feelings you are still uncertain of your choice."

"But me and Seiya..." Usagi wanted to tell them her feelings towards the Starlight..they just wouldn't listen...

"I can't believe this!"said Seiya.

"You are coward Mom."said Hoshi harshly.

"What?" Usagi's heart ached.

"Why would you want to relive someone's life,love when you can have your own. It doesn't matter who you choose in the end we love you both. We just wanted..."he swept away his tears..."Just wanted you to know that we are here to..."

"Stop the drama!" said Uranus.

"No drama at all. In the end it's her choice." said Tsukiko.

"Why can't i have them both, somehow?"

"We cannot exist at the same time once you step on a pathway the other will close forever."said Akira. "For us to is important to live. If the Starlights leave again we fade to."

"This is to much. I can't, I don't know..I don't want to loose Chibiusa, but..."

"Her again..Than you decided..."

"Noo sorry... I just."She wanted to a get closer to Tsukiko, but when she wanted to touch her she collapsed."

"Sis...No..No!"

"Tsukiko!" Natsuko and Akira ran nextto their friend.

"What happened?Open your eyes!"Hoshi tried to wake her, but she was burning up.

"Is she alright?" Usagi desperately ran next to her.

"Leave her alone. Why weren't we enough Mom?We could be home preparing for our birthday."

"I'm sorry If I had known.."

"Choose us then it's easy...Choose _her._ As that _thing_ said we are made out of pure unconditional love."

"Yeah, but I also..."

"Enough! Go away!"

"Let us help you!" said Seiya who was also confused, but tried to keep her calm.

"No..I will take her to the apartment. She consumed to much energy for one day."

"Please let me go with you!"Usagi begged.

"Odango..."

"Seiya let me go! Let me go with them!"she wanted to go after them."Please! Please!, Seiya!"

"They don't want you to go"Seiya hugged her.

"I have sentenced our children to death."

"Not yet, you haven't, you can save them if...if you stay with me, Odango!"

"I... Don't know..I love you Seiya, how can I choose between my children now that I know..."

"I don't know. I'm sorry Odango! This is my fault."

"No it's not! Please don't leave me!"

"I won't only if you ask me to do it!"

"I won't, I couldn't not after what happened today!"Usagi blushes at the thought.

"Stay with me here and tomorrow we will see what's going on with them."

"Okay!" They were watching them leave. Natsuko and Akira gave their parents a look that said it all, turned around and followed thei friends. Hoshi carried his sister back to the apartment in his arms.

" _Please open your eyes!"_

The Outers also watched them leave.

"Princess , you are not considering the thought are you?"asked Hotaru with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know!"

"Youare joking right?"said Haruka.

"Why should she?All three of you knew and said nothing?"Seiya's voice was full of tension.

"How could you hide this from me? I understand Haruka-san and Michiru-san , but you Setsuna -san ..."

"I only wanted what's best for you.."

"This is the worst thing you could have done."said Usagi.

"I was only trying to protect the obvious future and Small Lady's life... Please understand..."

"We somehow can't." said Minako."They are our children too."

"I didn't foresee them. Just her. Her power is unbelievable...The powers of two senshies in one."

"I need to think..I... confused..I don..."

"Odango!"

"Princess"

"Usagi-chan!"she fainted this was to much.. Seiya lifted her up like prince carrieng a Princess. She held her tight to her chest.

" _Come on open your eyes Odango!"_

"Let's take her back to the shrine."said Rei quickly.

"We should!" said Ami..We will go to..She felt nervous as hell and grabbed Taiki's hand. Her touch made everything better, it calmes her. The Starlight gave her smile reassuring Ami of her full support.

The question still remained open.Who will Usagi choose?


	30. Caught

" _My beautiful Prince_

 _I_ _Ioved you_ _since the moment I found out about you. I was so happy , you two are a true miracle..Our miracle babies. When I held you in my arms it was magic. They say us mothers give life, but we are wrong I never knew how it felt to live until I had you. I never knew the real meaning of love until I held you two in my arms. They say us senshies can only give life to girls. They are wrong.You were born_ _my shining star. Your star shined so bright upon the blue sky it almost blinded my_ _eyes.When you walked your first steps, I was your biggest supporter and fan. You have grown so much.Now you are older, and what an amazing person you've become! You have your own personality, your own thoughts and opinions, and your own sense of humor. You have your own interests, your own talents, and your own way of doing things.I know you are angry, you have alll the reasons to be._ _I made a wish , a bad one..big mistake you can hate me...I still love you. Take care of your sister_. _I still don't know how to fix this.I want you to know I love **her**. I'm sorry my tears dropped on the paper, that is why It's messy._

 _We love you!_

 _My shining Star,_

 _I love you! Mom. ( Usagi Tsukino)_

He was supposed to be strong, when he opened up the letter. He promised thathe won't cry, but he did.

"I love you Mom. I'm sorry! Ic

"Hoshi is everything alright?" Natsuko wasn't sure if he was okay."Go get some sleep!I will stay with her."

"No!"he refused vehemently.

"Come on!"said Akira.

"I want to be here when she wakes up."

"I know.I promise if she wakes I will call you!"Natsuko touched his shoulder

"Okay!" before he went to sleep he kissed her on her forehead.

"Usagi-chan open your eyes!" said Minako taking care of her.

"Odango, please..I need you to..open up your eyes and look at me."

"Seiya, come on try to get some rest. "

"No! I want to be here when she wakes up!"

"Seiya, the Princess wanted to talk to you."said Taiki.

"Oh... alright then...Will you watch over her?"

"Don't worry ,we will." nodded Ami."

Seiya left her behind from giving her a tende kiss on the cheek. _"I love you."_ she whispered softly to her ear.The blue haired senshie left her behind went downstairs and in the garden Princess awaited.

"My dear Starlight."

"Princess..."

"How is Sailor Moon?"

"She is still out. I don't know why she won't open her eyes."

"I'm sure she is going to be just fine."

"Princess I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I made a mess. I've messed up my life, yours, Taiki's, Yaten's, but especially hers.The only thing I wanted is for her to be happy.I thought she didn't have any feelings for me... But now...We may have a possible future together..."she looked away

"It's alright..She is perfectly aware of that. So as I understand she has some feelings for you."

"She does." Seiya smiled at the memory of what happened between them earlier. She could still feel her touch, her heavy breath as their bodies touched.

"You should fight for her than... There's a saying, this kind of love comes once in lifetime, don't waste the chance to live it."

"But she is destined to be with him. I don't know if I can fight destiny."

"We create our own destinies..."

"Seiya!Seiya!"Taiki ran desperate towards her friend."Tsukino-san...her crystal..."

"What's wrong?"Seiya was curious what happened. Taiki was always so gathered she would never dare to interrupt the Princess talking. Since she and Ami promised to announce her if anything changes, she rushed to do so.

"You should see this."Taiki was amazed, she was definitely out of words.

Seiya grabbed a hold of Taiki,started running upstairs and bursted in the room.

"Odango! What's happening?"

"It's started to glow. Suddenly..."

"Odango, please you have to wake up."

At the children's apartment. Natsuko and Akira ran inside to wake Hoshi up.

"Wake up! We don't know what is happening?"

"Tsukiko!" he shouted. He ran inside her room she saw her fast asleep, her crystal was also glowing and they without any warning transformed. Usagi was cowered by a pink light, bows covered up her body and white dress formed around her.The same strange thing was happening to Tsukiko covered up in pink light with small crescent moon and stars forming her royal gown and with that the light faded and the two girls were still asleep.

 ** _Usagi and Tsukiko dream session_**

In the dream the sky is blue, the birds sing and there is a river near by.On the fields the flower's danced in the breeze,in vibrant colours. Their smell filled the air , wild roses, lilies and dandelions.

Usagi found herself in the middle of that field.

 _"Where am I?"_ she was confused,but at the same time she felt so relaxed.

 _"Hey!"_

 _"You!"_

 _"Yes! I brought you here!"_

 _"What is this place?"_

 _"Well It's a dream.. A copy of my future actually. I wanted to show you how our world is."_

 _"Oh. Why didn't you tell me the truth?"_ said Usagi.

 _"How could I? you were convinced of what you have to do. I'm sure you would have thought that I was lying."_

 _"Maybe.. I'm sorry too."_

 _"Don't be .."_ said Tsukiko turning her hwad away.

 _"I was only... confused."_

 _"I understand I was to ..we said a lot of nasty things to you. You know he really loves you. He read the letter you wrote him, he was crying. He loves you too..and her too."_

 _"Seiya?"_

 _"Yes. You two are the best..We just love the way you love each other and us."_

 _"Really...?"_

 _"Yes , everytime she looks at you it's like she is looking at a miracle."_

 _"I..I love..her too."_

 _"You do?"_ Tsukiko's eyes lit up.

" _I do ! That's what I was trying to tell you."_

 _"Let me show something."_ Tsukiko oustreched her hand Usagi put her hand in hers and in a few seconds they were at the palace. Voices from the room were heard. It was Seiya she was so nervous.

" _Don't worry they can see us."_ assured Tsukiko.

 ** _"Are they okay?" Seiya jumped in front of the doctor._**

 ** _"Yes. You can go inside!'_**

 ** _Seiya slowly opened the door and there they were . Usagi was holding their two children in her arms._**

 ** _"Odango!I...I don't know how?"_**

 ** _"How what?"_**

 ** _"How can you make so happy?How?"_**

 ** _"Our love created them Seiya. Our souls bodies collieded and they collision made them."_**

"Look, she is smiling?" asked Seiya.

"Yeah it sure looks like she is. Do you think she ia having a dream?"wondered Makoto.

"It looks like a nice one."commented Yaten, but this time without any irony.

Suddenly the memory faded.

 _"Why are you crying Mom?"_

 _"I just ..Can I really have that?"asked Usagi._

 _"Yes and more. Look."_

 **" _Hoshi!"_**

 ** _"Mom!" he fell when he ran towards her._**

 ** _"Hey my Prince.Does it hurt?"_**

 ** _"A bit. But I want to play football when I grow up so._**.."

 ** _"Hahaha..Just like Fighter.."_**

 ** _"Yes."_**

 ** _"You know what?"_**

 ** _"No!" the small boy nodded._**

 ** _"I'm your number one fan."_**

 ** _"Thank you! I love you both!" said Hoshi._**

Again witnessing this Usagi was crying , she couldn't stop.

 _"We had some pretty good times."_

 _"It sure looks like we did."_

 _"Yeah until..."_ Tsukiko's voice was full of pain.

 ** _"Mom."_**

 ** _"Yes my dear?"_**

 ** _"Who is she?"Tsukiko showed her a picture of Chibiusa_**

 ** _"Oh.. no one just and old friend. Please go_**

 ** _I will come too in a minute!"_**

 ** _"Okay."Usagi was looking at the picture. She went to window and she saw a shooting star. I miss you. I wish I have known what would have happened if I followed my destiny?"_**

 _"That was the wish.."_

 _"My God.."_

And in seconds the beautiful dream turned into nightmare. Dark clouds started gathering over their heads, the wind speeded up.Usagi witnessed her decision destroy this wonderful future.

She saw everyone disappear, but one person's disappearance hit heart like a poisoned arrow.

 ** _"Seiya..What have I done?"_**

 ** _"You didn't know..Odango! Remember I love you no matter what you decide to do."_**

 ** _"Kiss me! Don't leave me!"_**

 ** _"I love you!"_** before the kiss happened the Starlight disappeared.The other noticed she started crying.

"Why is she crying? **_I'm_** ** _sorry.I love you!_** Why is she repeating it all over. Odango!"

Nobody said a word.Confusion dominated their souls.The same thing happened back at the apartment.

"Sis..wake up! It's only a dream."

 _"Can you see the distruction Mom?"_

 _"I'm sorry!"_ The wind was blowing hardee every second, the shadows of the trees made everything creepy and out of nowhere he came.

" _Hahaha. Moon Princess!"_

 _"Who said that?"_ both mother and daughter were confused.Out of nowhere he came thru.Kage.

" _I told you I will take you away when you least expect me to come.I want your daughter's special light."_

 _"How did you get in here?"_ asked Tsukiko. " _this is a world I have created."_

 _"Well I followed you like shadow. Now come here."_

 _"No!"_ Usagi jumped in front of her daughter, but a the shadow of a tree caught her hands and legs tying her down.

 _"Sailor Moon! I'm the ruler of the Dark Kingdom I'm here to get her!"_

 _"Tsukiko run!"_ Tsukiko tried to get away she couldn't.

" _Mooommmm!"_ Tsukiko was desperately trying to hold on.

 _"Nooooo!"_ Usagi was shouting wanted to reach her crystal but her hands were tied up.So did her daughter,but she fell and her hitting the ground was real and hit her head, getting knocked out.

 _"I've got you!"_ Kage laughed hard,he lifted her ,hold her in his arms and with that they were gone, but not only in the dream. Tsukiko vanished from her bed , a dark cloud formed around her in just a few seconds. Before Hoshi could realize the situation , they were gone.

"Noool! Where the hell is she?"Hoshi shouted."Tsukikoooo!" his voice echoed.

Back at the Shrine Usagi woke up.

"Noooo!" and she opened her eyes covered in sweat.

"Odango?"

"Seiya..she is gone he took her away."

"Who?"

"Tsukiko! he he he took her away!He wants her light."Usagi jumped out of bed.

"Odango.."

"Seiya ..Help me save our daughter.Help me!"

"Alright! Relax!"

"Usagi!Get a grip!"

"No Rei-chan I have to fix this."

Usagi ran out of the room , ready for everything . The others followed her.She was in a big hurry to help her. But how?


	31. Help!

_The darkness all around covers this world. Pain ,anger , cruelty, torture is what you get if you are here. Be aware, cause the shadows are everywhere...Darkness covered her like blanket, unfortunately not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making her body shiver_ , _this place gave her the goosebumps._

Tsukiko opened her eyes, which saw nothing,but darkness. Her head was still swirling around from the hit.Slowly her eyes adjusted to the

"Ouch!"She touched her head and it was still bleeding.

" _The special child!"_ "Who said that?Show yourself!"

" _"I'm here!"_ Kage stepped out from the Shadows.

"Where am I? What do you want?"

" _I want your light."_ "It will burn your eyes out!"said Tsukiko.

" _Hahaha!A Princess with a sense of humour."_ "I will show you!" she grabbed her chest for her Crystal, but it was gone."Where..?"

" _Do you think I'm stupid!_ _I took it away, maybe I have distroyed it...Who knows."_ she laughed.

"Why you!"Tsukiko was angry. She was just as hard headed as Seiya.

" _Relax Princess! Soon it will all be over!"_

"Your coward!Why are wearing a mask? Show your face so I will know who I am fighting against!"

 _"You sure! Here!"_ he took of his mask..The image before was terrifying.

"Aaaa!" Tsukiko shouted."What happened to you?"

 _"I made my sacrifice to the darkness.The darkness of my soul consumed my body, but I can live like this because I can live out my evilness._ "His skin and face was waxy and dark brown colored his raised and leathery textured blisters covered even his hands.

"Don't touch me!"she was disgusted by him.

" _Why... aren't you a delicate little flower."_ He touched one of her pink locks.

"You are a coward. Fight me ."

 _"I'm_ _not stupid you know."_ he laughed at her.

They will come for me."

" _Who will come?Tell me I can't wait to hear you_!"

"My brother and friends and.and ..."

" _You really think she will come for_ _you? Hahaha! That's the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life.She will be glad she gets rid off you."_

"It's not true she loves her I know. She told me.Stop talking."

 _"I will . There's going to be a special celebration soon. The ceremony of your sacrifice. Your light is going to increase my power."_

"But my mother..."

 _"Your mother's powers are useless. Your power is stronger."_

"No!"

" _Princess you better rest, have a feast_ , _the_ _servents brough you the most popular meal of this beautiful land."_ Kage lifted the plate in his hand. It was full of worms, bugs, ants.

"You are insane."

 _"Yes. I guess I am, for power."_ He turned around and left. She was all alone, burried in the darkness.

"Where the he did she go?"said Hoshi. He was walking up and down in front of the girls.

"Will you at least sit down, I'm getting dizzy."said Natsuko.

"Maybe..I know you won't like my idea."said Akira

"I will try anything.." said Hoshi.

"We should get some help from them."

"They don't want us to live,why would they want to help us?"

"Just because..you know how they are ...Okay we won't live for long..let us all fade away, but let's not die like cowards. Let's show them what we are made of.Just proove them we would have been more than worthy to get born." said Akira looking him seriously in his eyes. Hoshi knew she only spike the truth.

"Akira... I'm sorry..You are right. Let's swallow our pride and let's try to go down with pride."

"Yes!" said the two girls. It's never easy to swallow your pride and admit you made a mistake, or maybe you were wrong at ine point. It even harder to apologize to the person who got hurt because of it. One of the hardest part was to get over his ego.Our ego isour onscious mind,the part ofour identity that we consider our"self." If you say someone has "a bigego," then we are saying he is too full of himself. Some may have thought he was like that. And why not. Hoshi was the first prince of a senshie, he was good-looking and talented. Deep down inside he was generous, delicate and carrieng.

He would be the one who just did anything for his sister. Do you know why? Soon we find out.

The three of them were heading towards the shrine where the others tried to talk to UsagiIt was like talking to the walls, she was listening no answer came.

"Seiya-kun..try to talk to her." asked Minako.

"I tried...She won't listen...She is looking for her." Seiya gave an answer. Usagi was pretty shaken up. In her mind the image of her holding their children replayed ovwr and over again. And not only that. Her wish. _"Usagi! Boy are you stupid. How could you? How can I have Chibiusa to? I just can't forget about her. But she was supposed to be a love child. I love Seiya. I was hers.I ..I don't know."_

"Odango..."

"Seiya!" Usagi looked at her, she could hardly see her face from rhw tears in her eyes. They were all puffy.

"How can I help you?I messed things up, I ruined everything..I shouldn't have come."Seiya kneeled down in front of her asking for forgiveness , kissing her hand.

"No, it's not your fault!"Usagi also kneeled down to meet her level. "I wanted you to come. The wedding was a stupid excuse. I missed you so much. You promised me you will come , I have waited. Deep down I wanted to see you, be with you, smile with you."

"Odango..I.."

"Let me finish.. Please.." Seiya nodded in agreement."My heart.." Usagi put the Starlight's hand to her chest. "Do you feel that?And Inl don't mean my breast .."

"Oi..Odango.. I wasn't even thinking..oh well maybe a little.."Seiya blushed and Usagi got closer. "Feel my heart beating for you."

"Odango.. let's just find a way to solve this. I need to be with you, I would die for sure if I had to leave again."confessed Seiya.

"I would die if you would. Us, together will find a way to save our daughter and..."

"I will help you save _her.."_

"Thank you."

"My beautiful _moon_ _bunny."_ Seiya touched her face, ran her fingers across her face and she brushed the small blond bang away from her blue eyes.

"My ever wondering shooting Star."

"No. I stopped wondering the day I found your light."

"Seiya..." Usagi couldn't help herself, the desire within her was like a vulcano errupting. Her lips lingered a few millimeters away from the Starlight's pink lips. Seiya could smell the strawberry flavoured lipstick on Usagi's lips. It was so tempting, too tempting. Four blue eyes met and their lips touched.Kissing her lead to a temporary loss of the senses. Fireworks, tingles and desires ran thru both of their bodies.

As they were making out in their room,the children arrived to ask for help. But unfortunately someone else arrived too. Mamoru came back ealier then should have. His eyes widened when he saw Hoshi.

"Who are you?" he saw the image of the Starlight.

"I'm searching for my Mom."

"Who?"

"The Moon Princess."

"What?"Mamoru's face reflected shock, he was unable to hide it.

"Hoshi-san!"Ami-chan called out."Akira-san."her eyes widened in surprise,but was full of excitement also to see her again.

"I need to talk to her. My sister is gone."

"We know!"replied Rei from behind.

"You do?How?" asked Akira curiously.

"Usagi-chan had dream. After you took her away she also fainted amd dreamed of her."said Makoto."I will go and call your parents."Makoto went after her , knocked on the door. "Usagi-chan..Hoshi-san is here...and .."

"Really did you hear that Seiya. He is here.."She grabbed a hold on Seiya. Makoto wanted to tell her about Mamoru, but she couldn't. Usagi and Seiya were heading downstairs.

"Hoshi..you came..."

"Tsukiko she is gone.."

"I know..That thing took her away. I don't know how it all seemed a dream."

"I need your help, to save her."

"If you will let me..I will..."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you..I..."Hoshi looked away ashamed didn't dare to approach her. Usagi slowly raised her hand up his face caressing it."he was crying.

"Mom, I'm..I..love you."

"Come here!" Usagi hugged her son trying to comfort him. "I will help.. me and _her."_ she gave Seiya a meaningful look

"I missed you!"

Mamoru watched the scene unfold in front of him Usagi didn't notice him until.

"Usako!" When Usagi heard his voice the blood in her veins froze.

"Mamo-chan!"

"What's going on?"

"I ca..can explain..."Usagi was mumbling around.

"I can hardly wait to hear it." Mamoru's voice was full of confusion, anger and hurt.


	32. Conspiracy theory

" _When you conspire, you collaborate with others to do harm, or maybe just keep something from happening._

Who would want something not to happen or maybe they do, but just the way they wanted it to happen. Can we make it happen? Can we _force_ the happenings around us.

"Haruka..." are you feeling well?You have been looking out the window for sometime now."Michiru knew her lover wasn't herself. They were close , they had a special bond that linked the two of them together.

"Everything is the problem. This situation. How is it possible? I really thought we will have our future."The two senshies had a special connection.Clearly the leader was the tall blonde, but the senshie of the sea could easily make her head spin around.

"We still can!"she tried to reassure her.

"No! I won't accept that Starlight."anger reflected in her eyes. Hatred serves a purpose. It shows us what we find intolerable in other people, ourselves, and in life.When you feel that burning sensation in your heart or the pit of your stomach, it is like your head is going to explode. The blonde felt the same way. This feeling is not just because of the recent happenings. She always had something against Seiya.

"What are we going to do about it? Do you think she truely loves her _like that?_ I thought the love she felt for Mamoru-san was..."

"She will...get thru this Starlight. Don't worry she won't have no choice."

"What are you planning to do?'Michiru looked at her.

"The question is what are we going to do?" she smiled with a sneaky glimpse in her eyes.

"I don't understand."

"Well getting her further away from _her_ was not enough. Than what if she stopped existing?"came an idea.

"You mean..?"asked Michiru with her eyes looking at her lover that she had such an idea.

"There's no other way. If she dies, Kineko-san will have no choice.Those children will never be born and all our troubles will be over."

"And how should we do it?"Michiru asked her. "We won't be able to erase the pain.

"Her crystal will and if we are lucky she will forget all about it. Are you willing to do it?"Haruka turned facing the senshie of the sea, tilting het head up.

"Yes , you know I'm with you! We need Pluto to join us."said Michiru.

"Oh! she will help us. Her love for Chibiusa-san is stronger, than reason. She stopped time once for her remember, dying for her." Haruka was taking advantage of Setsuna's live for Chibiusa."This will be a piece of cake."

"You are right.I can't wait to get our Crystal Tokyo back." Michiru hugged Haruka tight. The blonde was looking down on her.

"Me too. Me too." What the two of didn't know that Hotaru was listening to them. The small girl slowly wennt back to her room, hoping , that they won't hear her. Closing the door behind her, she sat down , pulled her knees to her chest and started crying. _"This is not okay! This is so wrong.I want Chibiusa -san to live, but that until taking someone's life away is a_ different. _What should I do if they ask me to join them?"_ Hotaru closed her eyes and the memories of her adventures with Chibiusa were replaying in her head. _"I will help if they ask me.I want her to live."_ With that though she crawled back in bed and fell asleep.

'Mamo-chan! I..I'm sorry..let me explain." Usagi turned over to him." I thought you will be only back in two days."

She knew instantly from the look in his eyes that he was hurt. In that instant their relationship shattered into million pieces Nothing would ever be the same again.

Trust was gone.

"Usako..who is he?"Why did he call you Mom?"

"I wanted to tell you when you came back..."

"No need for explaining.Want to know why I came back earlier?"

"Yes!" she turned away feeling ashamed in this situation. Usagi wanted to talk to Hoshi so badly, to try and find her daughter.

"Setsuna-san came after me. She told me that _these supposed_ children came back from a _supposed_ future. Nonsense we both know what the both of us have to do."

"Stop saying that. I am her son and my sister is her daughter. Don't be so full of yourself." Hoshi stepped out in front.

"He is right. Why force her in a destiny where she would be unhappy, dragging everyone with her." Seiya went next to Usagi.

"You stay out of this! This whole mess is your fault.You messed with her feelings, took an advantage of her being alone and now again,you are confusing her." Mamoru was yelling.

"No! I was not. I always wanted her to be happy. Did it ever accure to you maybe I could make her happier. That future happened because of Odango's feelings for me." Seiya argued vehemently.

"I can't believe this you really have feelings for her or him?Usako? Answer me!" the other senshies were only watching how he lost his temper and waited for their Princess to answer a simple question.

"Yes! I do have ..deep feelings for _her."_ she proudly admited,that her feelings are real.

"I won't allow this. You will come back to me,Usako!"

"Mamo-chan please understand. I never

intended to hurt you. And she will help me save Chibiusa." Usagi tried hard to explain.

"Hahaha. She is going to help you?How?I can't believe you would sacrifice Chibiusa for a...So what is Seiya?"

"Mamo-chan stop!"

"Excuse me a _he_ or a _she?"_ Mamoru started talking with a mordant voice.

"I love _her!"_ Usagi put a special on the _her_ word.

"You will regret this!"

"Please let me make it right." Usagi begged.

"No..We will save Chibiusa too. Seiya promised. I believe her. I wanted to tell you. Now I have to save Tsukiko. Someone wants her light."

"That girl is complete stranger to you."

"I felt the connection..she is not...I..."

Mamoru was not listening. She turned over to Seiya and threatened her.

"You will be the one who will end up loosing."

"I won't give up on her again!I love her. My love for her is pure, no stupid destiny shit!" Seiya stood up for her love. If you really loved her like I do ,you would let her be happy. I came here knowing she will marry you."

"She is going to marry mea alright!" he turned around and left.

"Mamo-chan.." Usagi's calling was useless. He went and knew where to find the alies to get her love back. The plans of the Outers and in the end Mamoru's were about to interfere with Kage's plans.


	33. Stories about Us

Usagi watched him walk away. He was furious, ego bruised. Mamoru decides he will get help from the Outers, they surely have a solution for this. Little did he know that he was right. The four senshies were so against any relationship that Seiya and Usagi could have that they would even go the extremes.

"Odango!" Seiya approached her. Seiya's fingers were lingering next to Usagi's, who was lost un her thoughts.

"Seiya!" she turned around and hugged the Starlight's neck tightly. "Hold me! Don't let me go!"I need you!I love you so much!" she whispered slowly to her ears.

"I love you too! I'm here to protect you!"she kissed on the separated their embrace.

"Usagi-chan!' Minako said with small voice. "What are we going to do now?"she asked a simple question which had an even more complicated answer.

"I have no idea how are we going to find Tsukiko?"Hoshi's eyes widened in surprise and he got up from his sitting position.

"I tried to make contact with her, but somehow I can't." Hoshi stood up from the stairs.

"We should rest a bit."said Natsuko looked very tired.

"If that thing hurts her."Hoshi looked up at the Moon.

"We all know your sister. She won't give up that easy. Besides we would have know it by now. Tsukiko leaves a big firework everywhere she goes."

"I guess you are right, Akira! We should go back to the apartment and rest." suggested Hoshi who was also exhausted. "Let's go girls!"

"Natsuko-san! Akira-san! Hoshi-kun! How about you stay for the night?' The question was sudden like a drop of happiness for them. It came from the senshie of Love. Her eyes were full of hope, she wanted for them to stay for they safety, but also because she desired to know her daughter better. Every time someone came back from the future was a person related to Usagi her Princess for the first time she saw a piece of herself alive.

"I guess it won't hurt anybody! Hoshi is your call! "Natsuko was happy that Minako asked them to stay.

"Alright! But first thing in the morning we go out and search for her." said Hoshi seriously"

"Thanks." both Akira and Natsuko gave him a thank you kiss on his cheek he blushed hard and the girls ran inside the shrine.

"Boy this place has never been so crowded like now! said Rei seriously looking inside, but soon as she looked inside she saw the others being so happy to be close to their children, her heart softened.

"Don't worry.." Hoshi approached her "We wont bother you guys for to long."

"No bother at all." Makoto reassured him. "We are glad to help since it seems you guys are going to be our future," she smiled.

"Thank you Jupiter! Oh I mean Mako-chan! Can I ask you something?'

"Anything!" Makoto smiled at him.

"We are kind of hungry. Could you make us some of your delicious pancakes or something …I can help you if you like making them is even more fun. We always used to that as children. We have some pretty good adventures in the kitchen me and Tsukiko ."

" Of course. I will go right away. If I have everything prepared I will tell you."

"I need to get some sleep . I am exhausted."said Usagi.

"You should try because maybe she will find a way to get in touch you within her dreams. We did it so may times."

"How?" Usagi was curios.

"Well we are half aliens you know."giving a look at Seiya and smiling at her.

"I guess from my side." Seiya said smiling.

" Yeah! Sorry I didn't mean it that way. You see we like to travel a lot to Kinmoku too. Our third home. You see we were born on Earth who live in the Moon Kingdom and travel thru galaxies to get to Kinmoku. The important thing is that when we are far away and want to talk, we visit you in our dreams. It was our first travel to Kinmoku alone when we developed this sort of communication. You guys were so worried. At first you thought what will happen if a meteor hits us or if we go near a black whole."

"Really, I can imagine Odango being worried about those sort of things." said Seiya teasing her.

"Seiya..come on don't be stupid. I'm not like that at all. Hummm!"

"Actually I remember when we bumped, I mean you Odango into Mr. Garayan at the end of our live concert .You went after him and checked up on him."

"Mr. Garapan, Seiya was different situation." she stuck out her tongue out the Starlight that was mocking her.

"Hahaha.. It's Garayan Odango!"

"Oiii Seiya!" I could just..."

"Just what?" Seiya got close to her and Usagi suddenly couldn't think straight anymore. Everything about Seiya made her body and soul weak.

"Okay I'm out of here..." Hoshi left them alone feeling the connection between the two of them getting stronger.

"Hoshi! Care to join me in some delicious pancake baking.?"

"I almost forget! We need some energy."said Hoshi smiling."I'm sure My sister would have loved if she could be here now. I hope she is okay."

"We would have known if not. Now come on we all need power for the fight."Makoto smiled.

"Now look what have you done Seiya!He left." Usagi turned away from her offended.

"It's not my fault! Let me make it up to you."she started kissing her from behind.

"Seiya..it's not the right moment you are aware of it aren't you."

"I want to be with you again, before anything happens. I mean we do need to practice anyway. she gave her a sexy wink.

"Practice? What exactly?"Usagi was not sure what she was getting at, but had a slight hunch.

"You know baby making!" Seiya gave her a smile, that revealed the whiteness of her teeth and fullness of her lips.

"Ohhh. hahaha." Usagi felt her cheeks burst aflame.

"SO? What do you say? Maybe for the last time!We may not know what tomorrow brings." Seiya's hot breat scratched Usagi's back and it was like a shot adrenaline that ran thru her veins slowly spreading over her blood, feeling every inch if it.

'No! Forever!" said Usagi firmly.

"So. Okay! But for know ...look our son is inside making pancakes for everyone. My child in the kitchen, and nothing is on fire."

"Your so funny. I hate when you do that."the Starlight argued with her

"What?"

"You always undermine your capabilities."

"But everybody knows I'm a klutz."

"Okay,maybe just a little, but not in everything. I mean your doing a good job...in..."she whispered something dirty in her ear.

"Seiya!"Usagi giggled and her face turned red like a tomato from what she said.

"Usagi-chan come inside the pancakes are ready and guess what Hoshi made some with delicious chocolate." Minako ran out to them and smiled with a grin on her face.

"Okay we are coming, just a second." Seiya was laughing at her grin.

"Hey Hoshi! So how did you manage to learn the art of cooking?'

"Well, don't tell her, but not from Mom, as I told you we practiced with you. I remember you have small bakery shop in the Moon Kingdom, next to the palace. It's cold _Thunder cake_. Catchy name."

"I do! Oh yeah. We sneaked in once so we could make pancakes because you had all the ingredients. We were about six old we couldn't reach the shelves and Tsukiko were standing on some chairs. Akira and Natsuko were there too."he laughed.

"No way the ghost story!" said Natsuko who was near her Mom. "I remember we scared the crap of the. You ,Ami -chan were at her house."

"What ghost story?" asked Ami.

"That's absurd."replied Taiki."

"We know, but we wanted badly to get out of trouble."

"Well yeah. But it was fun. Tsukiko was short even back then and dropped the flour on her head and in the girls becoming white as ghost. So they decided they will go and clean theirself... but instead they stayed there in the middle of the kitchen." Hoshi smiled Usagi and Seiya were inside too listening.

"So Mom and Minako were the first ones to dare to come inside." said Akira laughing hard looking at them smiling.

"When they were inside the kitchen they started screaming and shut the door behind them."

"And than came Mako-chan."

"Ohh yes." said Hoshi."The girls thought we could escape but no way. Mako-chan

entered the kitchen and first she got scared to."

"But after that from our shoes she noticed that it's us."said Akira.

"So you three Minako-chan, Ami -chan and Mako-chan bursted into the kitchen with three buckets of water."laughed Hoshi.

"Yeah, we got a shower with some cold water and the flour got stuck in our hair." lauged Natsuko.

"You were not angry, but we got a punishment."said Hoshi.

"And what was that?" said Usagi.

"Well...We had to work for free for a week."said Natsuko.

"Work! Yeah after school every afternoon we had to clean up the place , I mean the bakery shop from top till bottom."said Natsuko.

"Yeah, but ..." said Hoshi.

"But?" asked Usagi.

"Every time we finished we had a special package of goodies waiting for us."

"Yeah...I remember. Personalized from our Moms.We did so many stupid things, but we somehow managed thru." said Akira.

"Well when the three of you decided to sing and make a band everyone wondered how it will be. But the girls are t like the _Three Lights, they were_ a hit."said Hoshi.

"Which was your first song?" asked Seiya curiously.

" _Nagareboshi He._ Tsukiko was fourteen years old , we were playing around in the palace ballroom."

"Yeah, they pretty much made us come to these parties and help." Natsuko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah..But as I was trying to say.. The three of them will fouling around and they started playing around with the mics."

"Yeah I told your sister it's completely wrong to play with the equipment, but she insisted." said Akira.

"Don't deny it. You loved it." said Hoshi.

"So back to our story!" interrupted Natsuko. The parents were all smiling at how they were arguing."So she grabbed the mic and started singing. It was magical, I have to say and she invited us on stage. We knew the song by heart."

"Yes. We did, and you guys I mean you Fighter , Healer and Maker were the ones who discovered our talent. It wasn't easy to convince our Moms to let us have a singing career, but I guess you guys had your little tricks." said Akira. The three Starlights blushed.

They startied laughing hard and it was great to know them a bit. A bond was starting to form between them.

"We are kind of tired."admitted Hoshi."And my sister...Is still missing we need energy to find her tomorrow."

"Okay.You are right let's get some shut eye."

With that the senshies and their future children went to sleep. It was going to be an interesting night, before they go to war.


	34. Last night of love, first day of war

_"When you seek revenge your heart is blinded by hatered. Does revenge make you feel better?Will it make anything easier?Or the way it was? No it doesn't."_

Mamoru was walking down the dark streets of Tokyo. Every step he took felt harder and harder to make. His thoughts were swirling in between the past, present and future. _"I just can't believe she did this!I remember when I first saw her in my dreams, our first kiss. I also remember our advantures and tryings, death separating us_ _and love reuniting our lives agains. And Chibiusa.Yes the most beautiful thing on Earth is not going to exist.And why? Just because of that Starlight's interference. How could she even think for a second that I will allow Usako to leave me?That's it Usako has a big heart, and can be easily manipulated. I will make her change her mind and we will make our future happen."_ He stopped in front of a big door. _"They will help me for sure."_ He knocked on the door waiting for someone to open up. Steps from behind the closed door were getting closer and closer.The smalll child was standing in the door, with her purple eyes. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Mamoru-san!"Hotaru greeted him with excitement and a smile.

"Hey!is Setsuna-san here."

"Sure. Come inside. We can talk there.'

"Mamoru-san!"the senshie of time hurried to great him. She bowed before him, in the end he was his king.

"Setsuna-san! I just came from Usako, she was at the shrine, but..Uhmm ..."

"And?" Setsuna could hardly waiting to see what he found out.

"Well... unfortunately you were right. Usako really does have feelings for that..."He just couldn't bare to say her name.

"I see!I warned you about the situation. It's critical. Unfortunately with every second we are loosing my Small Lady."

"No!" he shouted out.

"We are planning to put an end to this situation." came the affirmation from Haruka. The two Outers heard him screaming.

"How?I want to know everything."Mamoru was impatient.

"We are going to decieve our Princess."said Michiru."You see they are looking for their daughter. The evil from the shadows wants her light."

"Don't say that!Why would he want it?"aske Mamoru confused.

"She is stronger than our Princess"said Setsuna with a slow voice.

"Sorry you are right. They are not worthy of even talking about them. But we will make them believe that we have the intention to help them."

"And?"

"And when it all comes down we will finish _her_ off. Problems solved.If she dies, these children will never exist,that girl, the child the combination of two senshies will never exist."

"Usako will never forgive you. That won't make her come back to me!"Mamoru was aware , thay Usagi wasn't stupid.

"I know. But if she won't remember her... It could happen, if she gets a shock hopefully her crystal will block her memories, because of her pain."explained Michiru further on.

"She will come back then and remember only her love for me. Right?" Mamoru's voice was full of confidence.

"That's the plan . The hardest part will be when I will have to pretend that I want to help that Starlight. Hope we will end this for once and for all." said Haruka.

"Thanks for your help. I will go home now more relaxed." said Mamoru and he said goodbye to the Outers.Setsuna quickly ran after him.

"Mamoru-san!"

"Yes."

"I wanted to assure you of my full support. I already told the others that we are taking a big risk. The future is still uncertain I really don't know if this would be the best way to get everything back on it's way."

"It seems like the only one. I don't want Chibiusa to die."

"I know..but she is supposed to be the result of your love..I don't think maybe a forced one will not have the results we expect."

"Don't worry. Usako loves me, and when we are finished that is the only love she will remember."said Mamoru.

"But I don't..."

"Setsuna -san stop worrying."he gently caresed her cheek and the senshie of time face changed into a slight rosie pink.

"Okay!"she looked embarrassed tried to hide she couldn't. Mamoru turned around headed home and Setsuna watched him leave. _"Wow this felt nice."_ she thought.

The silence was comfortable within the walls of the Shrine. Everyone was getting ready for a good night's sleep.Hoshi and the two girls were sleeping in teo separate rooms. It didn't take them a lot of time to wonder of to Dreamland, them falling asleep was instantaneous, but the parents well that was another thing. Everyone said their _good night wishes_ , but noone was actually asleep. The first ones having trouble sleeping was Seiya and Usagi.

"Psst!Odango Attama!" shw whispered.

"What?Come on let me sleep!"

"I will, but I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I need a good night kiss and I forgot to tell you _I love you!."_ she gave Usagi one of her sincere smiles.

"Seiya.. don't be a child, but _I love you too._ "

"And?"

"And what?"

"Where is my kiss?"Seiya gave her the puppy look.

"Oh.. Okay come here, but after that we are sleeping."

"Suuure.." Usagi first ran her fingers thru her face. She was so beautiful. Than she was searching for her gaze.Her midnight blue eyes always fascinated her and took her to a whole nother world.

"Seiya , I love to see myself in your eyes."

"My eyes love to look at you." She gave in to her instincts and kissed her lips. Them kissing was a pleasurable sensation. Both of them, had trouble believing that this was actually happening. Seiya instinctively moved her hand on to Usagi's back and glided her hand under her nighgown. She felt along the bare skin of the Moon Princess. Usagi wanted to protest, but Seiya's touch was like a drug, addicting. She wanted more of her every time. Under her nightgown her hand moved to Usagi's breasts.

"Ohh...Seiya..I."

"Shhh." The Starlight was so excited to be with her again. She lifted herself from bed looking down on her lover, slowly removing her blue, lacy cloth. She threw it on the ground.

"You are incredible. And you're mine."

"Yes, I'm." Usagi agreed. Seiya also removed the only garment from Ussgi that was separating them from full pleasure. Usagi was now naked. She two lifted herself up and ii n the most daring way removed Seiya's T-shirt. This small move revelead the Starlight's upper part. Seiya helped her in removing her clothes. She kissed her neck starting to make sweet love.

"I want this for the rest of my life." said Usagi.

"I'm here for the rest of your life."They continued the satisfaction session until they were finally asleep.

But they were not the only ones who couldn't sleep. Minako just couldn't close her eyes. She went downstairs slowly. No one was around, fortunately this means she could have some ice-cream. But someone else had trouble sleeping. Yaten was already searching for some vanilla and lime ice-cream they bought and started to dig in.

"Yaten?"

"Ohh Mina. Sorry I couldn't sleep. This night was..."

"Wonderful..Did you she how beautiful Natsuko is?"

"Yeah I did. Just like you Mina!"

"Really?" her eyes widened.

"Yes."her green eyes were looking at Minako's body. "You are incredibly beautiful tonight."

"Oh thanks."Minako approached Yaten.

"Would you like some ice-cream. I already ate."

"I can tell. Your lips are a bit.." she kissed the side of her lips and tasted the lime flavoured ice-cream. "It tastes better this way."Yaten's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mina..if you feel like you don't want this we don't have to. I know you like man.."

"Yaten.."She covered her mouth bwith her hands."I do..but my feelings for you are something I just can't deny.I want to give this a chance."

"Mina..." and she kissed nthe senshie of love. Yaten lifted Minako on top of the kitchen counter and started making out and her hands, lips wondered on her body.

"Yaten..My..."she had to be quiet. Yaten was giving her _the works_ right there. Yaten's fingers took on a rhythm, that made the Goddess of Love shiver."Come..with me to...my room..."

"Okay." Yaten followed her like puppy. They were at it like crazy once reaching the room.

Little did they know that Ami and Taiki were at it too. The two of the most shy people gave in to their instincts too. And how?.Well their rooms were next to each other and Ami had a bad dream snd Taiki heard her crying.She knocked on the door to see if everything was alright. Ami opened up.

"Are you alright, Mizuno-san ?"

"Oh I just had a bad dream."

"I could stay here if you like."

"That would be nice." Taiki crawled next to Ami in bed. She was tensed.

"I know a good way to make you fall asleep. It's scientifically prooven it will exhaust your body."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Let me show you." Taiki hugged her from behind and her hand glided into Ami's pants.Her hand picked up a certain rhytm and Ami started responding to their movement.

"I ..I.I guess..tha..that..this method will he.. help me..Yes it's one hundred percent sure it will."

"I told you..." she whispered and started to speed things up.

" _Hoshi_!"

 _"Sis!"_

 _"Help me! I have to be quick."_ Tsukiko tried to take advantage of her communication skills.

 _"Where are you?"_ Hoshi asked her.

 _"Try to focus tomorrow. I can't talk for long he will notice. Search for me under the most hidden grounds of Earth. He will take my light tomorrow."_

 _"We will find you.I swear."_

 _"He took my crystal. Help me!"_ and the dream was over. He woke up and went to look outside the window, he saw a shooting Star crossing the Moon's path.

" _I will save you. I won't allow your light to fade. "_ And with that he went back to sleep.


	35. Take away my light

" _When I die I will die happy because I was loved by you._

 _My shining Moon upon the sky , lead my way in to the night,_

 _Enemies stroke my heart,_

 _Making my light go down_

 _I will come back,_

 _at least I will try."_

Morning came and everyone opened their eyes,got ready to face the music.The future senshies were already awake and were outside talking.

"So she told you to look for her where?"Natsuko raised an eyebrow.

"Under the darkest wholes of Earth.Today that thing will take away her light, if he gets it. ."

"Tipicall for Tsukiko, she loves talking in riddles. Why couldn't she just say that I'm here." Natsuko rolled her eyes.

"We won't allow anything like that to happen! And if we focus or Hoshi we can find her, I'm certain." stated Akira giving her friend a look that could kill.

"Sorry,I didn't mean it that way or to sound heartless."said Natsuko "I'm worried about her too."she said sadly.

"I know..Now we should try and focus." said Hoshi.

They were next to each other and started concentrating on her. The energy within them was unbelievably strong. It was so strong, that their celestial symbol were glowing and they two girls transformed instantaneously without the help of their transformation wands. The others were wondering what was going on. The amount of energy draw to them the other enemie. Tsukiko all this time managed to get in touch with them and wanted desperately to get out. She also started focusing, the risk of getting caught was higher this way.

"I can feel her."

" _Guys..Help!"_ The girl appeared for a second in front of them, but also in few seconds she was gone. Kage sensed her energy and interrupted her, by slapping her.

"Aaaa!" she fell on the ground.

" _How could you?I took your crystal away_!"

"I am not in need of my crystal for everything." she yelled back at him.

" _Hahaha_!"

"What's so funny?" asked Tsukiko.

" _It will a special honour to have your friends over."_

"Don't worry all the senshies will be here.And you will never put your hand on my light. I would rather die."

" _Oh, but I will. Who said that I will kill you for it. You are naive. See the light is not a thing, a crystal or starsheed , it's a person that possess a great power. **YOU ARE IT!"**_

"I don't understand."Tsukiko wasn't aware of what she said.

" _You are the weapon. I will use you to control the world."_

"I would rather be dead."

" _Be careful what you wish for Moon Princess.I'm not the only one after you."_

"You are crazy!" Tsukiko shouted."I will never serve your evil purpose."

" _Willingly maybe, but forced...who knows."_

"Dream on!"

" _Oh I am having a dream that will come true soon enough."_ and with that he slapped her again, knocking her unconscious. " _Sweet dreams , my dear!"_

He kissed her on the cheek and touched her smooth skin. Tsukiko was lucky she was out. " _You are mine."_ He wanted to lean in end kiss her.

" _Am I interrupting?"_ the Oracle came inside Tsukiko's chamber.

" _Actually yes you are."_

 _"I wanted to tell you that someone else is after her too."_

" _Who?"_

" _The_ _four Outers, but in a different way."_ _"What is their plan?"_ _"Unfortunately I can't see."_

" _How come?"_ he was curious.

" _The future took an uncertain form. Not_ _even the senshie of time, Pluto knows.But I know they will come for her."_

" _Than I will be here waiting for all of them.'_

" _What should we do?"_ the Oracle was curious.

" _Prepare to recieve them. We are having guests soon."_

" _I see."_ the Oracle bowed before him and left his master together with Tsukiko. " _You hear that you were right. They are coming.."_

Back at the Shrine everyone was getting ready for the fight. Except Princess Kakyu. She wanted to join, but Seiya asked her to stay, saying if something happens to her she could never forgive herself and besides the people back on Kinmoku need her.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Hoshi.

"Yes!". the five inner nodded and started their transformation.

" _Mars Crystal Power!Make Up!"_ _"Mercury Crystal Power!Make Up!"_ _"Jupiter Crystal Power!Make Up!_ _"Venus Crystal Power!Make Up!_ _"Moon Eternal!Make Up!_ _"Fighter Star Power! Make Up!_ _"Healer Star Power! Make Up!_ _"Maker Star Power!Make Up!_

"Let's go! I have managed to locate Tsukiko.

"Really?"Sailor Moon's eyes widened.

"Are you guys planning to leave us behind?"

"Huh? Uranus, Neptune, Pluto , Saturn!"

"We are coming too." said Uranus.

"Why?"Fighter was suspicious of her good intentions.

"Not because of you. We are going to protect our Princess."came the sarcastic answer from Neptune.

"Thanks guys! I knew I could count on you." Sailor Moon's eyes were full of hope. Pluto was speechless. She was ashamed for decieving her , but what else could she do. "I'm sorry!Hope you can forgive me!"

"Odango..I don't know if I could trust them."

"Why?"

"This is sudden." Sailor Moon dragged Fighter away to the side. Grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her lips. "Wow. I adore you. This is not our last kiss right?" Fighter asked her.

"I love you so much..I will be here and you are here for me. Nothing bad will happen, I promise you. "

"Okay let's go." said Fighter hiding her uncertainty.

"Where is the entrance to that place?"

"Remember the theater were are supposed to have that charity concert?"

"Yes?"

"That's the entrance."said Mercury.

"Let's go."

That was it the road to hell. A place were you can find the most evil of all. Pain and suffering was all over.

"Let's just find her and get out." said Venus."This place fresks me out."

"Me too." agreed Jupiter. "But we have to find her."

" _Welcome_!"

"Huh?" Sailor Moon turned around and saw Kage smiling behind his mask.

" _The mother of my beautiful Moon Princess."_

"Where is she?" Hoshi jumped in front.

" _Come and see for yourself."_

"We didn't come here to talk! I want my daughter."Fighter stepped out.

" _Wow! I see where she gets her temper . But she is mine already."_

"Why you." said Hoshi."Did you hurt her."

" _Aaaa. Don't... worry. She is the light. I couldn't hurt her. Look."_ Tsukiko was on stage awake.

"Tsukiko!" Hoshi tried to reach her but a barrier was keeping them apart.

"Let her go!" Sailor Moon showed her anger towards him.

" _See you can't really hurt me!"_

" _Star Serious Laser!"_ Fighter instinctively launched an attack in Kage's way. It was unexpected, but not to efficient.

" _Try a bit more. But let us see.I will inject my evil in her let us see how her light will serve me soon."_

"Nooooo!" Sailor Moon fell on her knees.

Kage took one of his sharp finger nails and pushed it deep inside her skin.

"Aaaaaa!" Tsukiko shouted. Her skins colour started charging as evil was injected in her veins. She was screaming the pain was excruciating.

"Please stop!"shouted Hoshi, who felt along her pain. "I can't..Aaaaaa". You see Hoshi had a special gift, Tsukiko's pain was his. He was a feeler the kind who can feel somewhat other people's pain and misery. But his sister was different their bond was unbreakable.

"Hoshi-san!" Sailor Moon watched his pain and couldn't do anything. And that was the moment the Outers stepped in.

"That's it! You had your little show now we end this. The three Outers Pluto, Michiru and Saturn were now a step away to put their plan to work.

"What are you doing? asked Fighter. "My daughter is still there, if you launch the attack she is dead. Fighter approached them, but Saturn created a sphere around the Starlight and the senshies.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Moon looked at her with desperation.

"Saving the future!" she turned awaye.

"This is it , if Fighter dies they will vanish problem solved."

"No !Uranus please. Don't, I begging on my knees don't hurt her, I will make everyone happy, just do... don't do it." Sailor Moon begged her to stop this nonsense.

"Why? Come on Maker let's get inside."screamed Healer.Fighter realized what they were planning.

"I'm not going down without a fight, you do realise that?"said Fighter.

"Oh..I wasn't expecting you too."

"I will show you every ounce of my power because I love her."the Starlight provoced her.

"Love? You are selfish. If you'd love her, you should have never returned. Your just playing with her."said Saturn with a grin.

"I'm not, I love her more than my life."

So it begin the fight. They didn't know who threw the first punch, but suddenly the Starlights fist was slamming into Saturn face while she sunk into her stomach. Blood pooled in her mouth. They stumbled apart for a brief second to catch their breaths before diving back at each other, eyes were full of determination.

"Both of you stop!' Sailor Moon tried to enter the sphere.

" _Nooo_." Kage knew what they wanted, but was week he couldn't get thru the spenre either.

"Give up!"

"Never!" Came the reply from Fighter.

"Uranus, let's finish this now." suggested the senshie of time.

"You are right."

"No!No!No! Seiyaaaa!"a shrieking voice tried desperately to get hru the sphere it eas useless.

" _World Shaking!"_

 _"Deep Submerge."_

" _Death Scream!"_

The attacks were a direct hit.

" _No it can be! She is .. dying this means_."

Kage looked back at Tsukiko who was covered up in a bright light.

Fighter laid on the ground injured. Saturn finally lifted the sphere up.

"Seiya...Seiya...Noooo...Noooo...You were right ..I shouldn't have trusted them..."Sailor Moon shed tears they were endless and echoing all around the underground.

"Odango...Shhhh... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't... please look at me...Seiya look at me " Usagi lifted her head up from the ground.

""I love...you..." she was weak.

"I love you...What am I going to do without your beautiful eyes.. I need you to look at me Seiya,I need your lips..."

"I'm so cold..I..I guess this is what it means when the light of a Star burns out.Let me see your face just once..."

"Nooo... Don't die on me you promised me something..that you will be with me forever..I..I forbid you to leave me again..."

"Oda ...I ...lov..." the Starlight closed her midnight blue eyes with her fingers she slowly brushe Usagi's face for the last time

"Wake up Seiya. Open your eyes! Usagi started kissing her eyes in hope she will open the.Plea..Plea.se."

"Usagi-chan..." Minako got closer to her.

"Let me go! Let me go! She is just sleeping..."Usagi fell in her knees.

"I'm sorry..." said Rei."Why was this even necessary? How could?" she turned furiously to the Outers.

"You will thank us one day." said Neptune.

"Mom!"

"Oh no.no.no...no!"Hoshi Tsukiko!"

"Mom, well I guess that this means goodbye."

"Tsukiko, Hoshi...My babies..."

"We love you.. Please...I...We are so so cold..."said Hoshi slowly his body was dispappearing.

"Hey..little bro.. I was born first I will vanish first..hate to leave you. ...You are lucky..."

"Why?"asked Hoshi crawling next to her.

"You get three more...mi... minutes ..with her.." Tsukiko closed her eyes Usagi ran next to her tol hold her hand but there was nothing left.

"Hummm Uhmmm Mom!"

"Ye..yees?" Usagi's couldn't talk because of the tears.

"This Chibiusa girl is so..so..godddam lu...lucky to ha..have you as a Mom."

"Shhhh! My beautiful son..." Usagi was carresing his face until in split second he was gone.

"Healer! Maker!"

"Leave us!" she shouted at Venus.

"Where are you taking her body. Get her back here!She is just asleep." Usagi was shouting from the top of her lungs.

" _This is better than I thought. Oh well I can't have her , but maybe I will get yours._ " And he vanished for now.

"We are taking her away. I hope you are satisfied with yourself. We will take her home and never come back."

"Never? Healer?" Venus was out of words.

"No! Don't say that."and with that Akira and Natsuko were disappearing.

"We are sorry!"

"No..Our children. Look at them. Maker?"

"Mercury?I..I can't.." her eyes didn't dare to look at her child.

"Akira-san Natsuko!"

"Well this is it I guess..Hoshi was right after all." said Natsuko.

"We died at least trying..." Akira waved goodbye to her mother and in a blink of an eye the were gone.

"Why? Why?Why?" Usagi shouted in Pluto's face. The senshie was numb.

"Usagi-chan...Stop!' Makoto was the strongest of all five,but had a hard time in holding her Princess back.

"Our future children..."said Minako.

"Noo...your future will settle in soon enough."

"No! Seiya!Seiya!" Usagi's crystal started glowing again and fainted, her head burning with fever. The girls took her to the shrine. In hope that the Starlights are still there,Minako ran inside Yaten's room and Ami in Taiki's. They were gone. The two girls looked up at the sky and saw only three lights up on the sky. Will they ever see them again?


	36. Blackout

Repressed memories are those memories which are cause by high level of stress or trauma. The loss of a loved one or maybe the experience of war may trigger the brain to surpress the memory so the individual could continue on living .

Usagi was still burning up the girl were taking turns in taking care of her.

"I can't believe they actually did this!"said Rei with a high level of rage in her voice.

"Me neither! This not only effects Usagi-chan, but Ami -chan anf Minako-chan are depressed." said Makoto lowering her voice.

"I know...But we can't do anything about it now. We can only hope time will heal their pain."

"Yeah. But she is still burning up!"

"I can see that.You should go and rrst Mako-chan I will stay with her."

"Okay! If you need anything just yell."

It was a long night for everyone. Ami and Minako were up all night crying, till they didn't have any tears to cry anymore. Rei was taking care if Usagi. She was crying sometimes within her dream , but fortunately her fever was getting down.

Well Makoto couldn't sleep either. Her thoughts were around the Outers gesture who went to far this time. _"I am trying hard to understand them. I understand they wanted to save Chibiusa, but this .. This is catastrophy. I never thought they will take some extreme measure. I just hope Usagi-chan will be alright."_

Morning came and Usagi opened her eyes. The doctor was already in the middle of her examination.

It was chaos in her head; She doesn't know where she was. How did she get there? What to do? Where to go? She only heard a voice in my head .. _Odango..."Who's voice was that?"_

"Usagi!you are awake thank goodness."said Rei.

"What happened?" asked Usagi confused."My head hurts."

"Huh?"

"Where is Mamo-chan?"

"Mamoru-san?"Rei was confused how come her friend was asking for him of all people.

"Yes! He will be mad at me again. We have to prepare for the wedding ceremony."

"Usagi-chan are you feeling alright?" asked Minako raising an eyebrow.

"I will be...Just let me get up!"

"Yeah but. .You know the Starlight..."

"Who?" Usagi didn't know simply who she was talking about.

"Se..." Minako wanted her to know about Seiya, but Mamoru interrupted her.

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan!" she was happy to see him and hugged him.

"But..." Rei stopped Minako and dragged her out.

"We are leaving you two lovebirds to talk."

"What's going on... doctor?"

"She doesn't remember the loss she suffered,the person she loves died and she is now..." said Minako baffled.

"It seems we have a case of surpressed memory. It means the events were to traumatizing and her brain is not capable of dealing with the situation."

"Will she remember?"

"The memory could be triggered by anything a smell, a noise but it may never come back. The surrounding has to pretend for her safety like nothing happened."

"Oh my gosh! Thanks doc!" Rei escorted him out.

"Guys we have a problem!" Rei and Minako started telling the girls.

"You mean..."Makoto's eyes widened.

"Yes!"

"That is terrible." said Ami.

"I agree. How can we pretend nothing happened?"

"You will do it!"said Mamoru seriously.

"It's no fair."said Makoto.

"She is happy."

"Happy? This is what you call happy?"Rei knew him "How could you accept to decieve her like that?" asked Minako.

"It was the only way!"

"You knew what they were planning?"

"I did! It doesn't matter. The future is on its right track again we will get married as planned have Chibiusa and live happily ever after." he said seriously.

"This is an illusion of happiness."

"Then go and tell her what happened ,cause her pain and suffering." he shouted at them. "Go!"What are you waiting for?You can't do it!"

"We wouldn't hurt her." said Rei.

"Me neither it's the only way." and with that he was gone.

"Guys are we really going along with this?" Makoto and Ami were furious.

"We have to."

"Noway I mean I... we saw our children disappear. For the firts time I saw a piece of myself." Minako was baffled. Ami nodded in agreement. She was suffering in silence.

"I'm so sorry maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"You can be serious. We are talking about our future. So the four of them decided and we should obey."

"Not for them.. For Usagi-chan's sake and for yours.

"I'm sorry I just can't." Minako grabbed her purse and left.

"Minako-chan!" Makoto shouted after her.

"Leave her she is hurt." Rei suggested to Makoto.

"I have to go too.See you!'

"Ami-chan?" Rei called her but she left numbly.

"This is crazy."

"I know!" agreed Rei.

Usagi woke up,she was still dizzy. She had a feeling she was missing something or someone just couldn't find out what it was. The room looked familiar, the bed, the sheets had a familiar scente that tickeled her nose. _"Was I the only one sleeping in this bed._ "She found a T-shirt _. "This can be mine, it's way to big around my chest."_ Usagi lifted herself up from bed .

"Usagi?"

"Rei -chan!"

"How do you feel?"

"Okay, what happened?I don't remember."

"You hit your head pretty hard we had another enemy that wanted to get you. We managed to defeat it. You are _Safe."_

"I'm glad soon I will get married."

"Yes!"

"Rei-chan? Shouldn't I be happy?"

"You're not?"

"I guess..I just feel that something is missing. When Mamo-chan came and kissed me..I felt... It doesn't matter."

"What?"

"I felt like I wanted to kiss someone else. How stupid. He is my only love!"

"Yeah." Rei smiled she knew it was wrong to lie to her.

The three Starlights and Princess Kakxu were heading home They arrived to Kinmoku.

"Quick take her to her room!'the Princess gave out the orders.

"Her light is so weak!"Healer and Maker were very much worried about their friend.

"Healer!Maker!I will try to save her." The Princess reassured and if anything happens we go back and ..

"Princess!'

"Her love keeps her alive until she hangs on to it there is hope."

"What if she wakes up and wants to go back?"asked Maker.

"Let's wait for her to wake up!"

Seiya was in the worst condition. She was badly injured. The attacks caused deep bruises on her body, but she was still hanging on. The hope of getting better was a small one. She was caught by the darkness of death , bit still a small light was visible at the end of the tunnel.She was crawling along alone in the world of shadows and Usagi was her light.

Usagi although was physically okay , her own mind cowered itself in darkness. Will they manage to get out?


	37. Decieved

_Decive deliberately_ cause (someone) to believe something that is not true, especially for personal gain.

It was almost a week ago since _everything got back to normal._ But this wasn't normal. The girls had a pretty rought time in lying to Usagi, pretending that all is perfect.She continued on to her wedding planning, although she felt something missing. Sometime she felt someone stanting next to her, calling her, like a ghost. _"Odango."_ A voice echoed in her head, but kept on pushing it away. One day all the girls were at the shrine and there was a news about the _Light of Stars._

 _"Where could they be? These three emerging Stars disappearing is still a mistery to every fan."_ A picture of them was shown on television and Usagi just couldn't take her eyes of the lead singer. Minako and Ami got themselves together,only for her. Their duties as senshies were put on the spotlight. They also tried hard to repress their feelings. But when they saw the picture of the girls , they sneaked out from the room. Minako used to look at up the Stars every night since Yaten left. She could never regret that she let Yaten touch her, love her.

Ami was more silent than usual, she read a lot of sad love poems lately at the same time they were preparing for a wedding. She tries to look stronger. Rei was watching her, what will her reaction be. Usagi was still starring at the Tv screen.

"Poor child!" she said with a sad voice."Their parents must be worried sick. Look how beautiful they are."

"Usagi... _I wish you would remember."_ Rei thought to herself.

"They look so familiar. But we don't know any stars."she said with a gloomy voice.

"Yeah...we don't know any Stars."Makoto gave a quick reply.

"Aaaaa!" Usagi started screaming.

"Usagi! What's wrong?"Rei jumped quickly.

"My head! It's killing me and this voice in my head..."Usagi layed back on the couch.

"A voice.?" Rei asked het what voice is she talking about.

"A girl's voice ..she always calls me _Odango._ When I hear her voice its like my heart beats faster."

"Usagi!" Rei and Makoto wanted so badly to tell her the truth. To talk to her about the Starlights and mainly about Seiya.

"I can't explain it. Maybe it's nerves because of the wedding. Yesterday I heard a song on the radio and...It made me cry. I was in my room alone."

"What song?" asked Makoto.

"I think it was called _Nagareboshi He."_ The voice of the lead singer was unbelievably amazing. They said on the radio they broke up a few months ago, I don't know why I don't remember them."

"Usagi I told you already your head was injured. Don't worry." Rei saw how confused she was.

"Maybe you're right." Usagi woke up and continued her way to the garden.

"Minako-chan?"she yelled after her.

"Why Usagi-chan!"

"How are you? I haven't seen you this week. Did something happen?"

"Oh nothing. Same old same old."Minako answered her.

"I know what this is about!"

"Youu...Youu do?" Minako's eyes widened.

"Sure. A guy broke your heart."said.Usagi smiling.

"Oh yess. That's it! A _guy. You_ know me."

"I knew it. Don't worry the right guy will come your way some day." said Usagi smiling.

"Yeah , I'm sure. _Oh Usagi-chan the right one is a girl and I bet if you'de remember your love for Seiya. Maybe..then ..But she is dead! It doesn't matter they will never ever come back!"_ Minako had the hardest time in lying to her. She never looked her in the eyes since the last events.

"Usako!" Mamoru came to pick her up at the shrine. He kissed her , but Minako turned away.

"Mamo-chan!"

"I came after you!" he said.

"Alright."

"Oh Minako-chan. Hey!"

"Hey!" Minako couldn't bare to look at jer soon to be Prince.

"Hey!I have to go now! Bye."

"What's up with her?" asked Usagi."Did something happened between you guys. she was kind of cold." Actually all the girls acted that wy towards him lately and Usagi started noticing it.

"No..you know Minako-chan.Now come on!"

"Ohh! Sure. I'm coming." Just let me grab handbag."

"Oh okay."

Usagi ran inside her handbag was just outside the hallway, near the kitchen. Minako and Makoto were having an interesting conversation, she was just curious a bit.

" _I don't know Mako-chan how long I can keep up with this mascarade. This is absurd. she deserves to know."_

 _"I agree.But she doesn't remember.why hurt her?"_

 _"I agree..Usahi-chan at least she will have her **happy**_ _ending."_ Minako was crying again.

 _"Usagi-chan is lucky she doesn't have to feel the pain of loosing her love."_ said Makoto. " _And Mamoru -san .. pretending like nothing happened stunnes me."_

Usagi was stunned. She turned around was heading towards Mamoru, stopped listening to them talking. _"What are they talking about? loosing my love?"_

Usako!"

 _"My gosh! Mamo-chan.I have to find out what they are hiding. But how?"_

On the other side of the galaxy , millions of stars , planets away a Starlight was fighting for her life. She was in great pain, her body was crushed under the massive power of the attacks frown upon her. Her only sin was that she fell in love with Usagi. Princess Kakyu tried her best to save her light.

"How is she?" Yaten asked Taiki if she knew something about their friends.

"I heard her screaming the other day from pain. The nurse said she is burning up."

"We have to go back. If she dies we will get revenge."Yaten was angry lately at everyone. It was walking on eggshells when talking to her. You never knew what could trigger her frustration. She was hurt, in a different way too. The green eyed Starlight was thinking about the beautiful senshie of love she just left behind.

"We will do that."assured Taiki grabbing her shoulder.

 _The darkest dreams always have a way out a light. Seiya was in the darkness but light was their children's voice_.

 _"Open your eyes!"_ She heard to familiar voices.

 _"What? Who said that?"_

 _"We did!"_

 _"Tsukiko ?Hoshi?"_

 _"Fight for her... Don't let her ...us go."_

 _"But how?"_

 _"The possibility is still open.Hurry one week and she is getting married."_

 _"Noo!"_

 _"She thinks you're dead!"_

 _"I'm late!"_

 _"Noooo...if you open your eyes ..save us."_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"We can stay our souls exists only...but we are dying."_

 _"I will help don't go!_ Nooooooo!" Seiya's eyes popped open. The nurse jumped from her chair, Seiya freaked her out and bursted thw bedroom door open shouting on the hallway.

"She woke up!" the nurse ran outside from Seiya's room screaming desperately

"What? Announce the Princess right away."Taiki gave out the order. The nurse ran anf d told the Princess thwe good news, who rushed by the Starlight's side.l The leader Starlight rose unsteadily to her feet, it was against doctors orders to be moving right now but she needed to go to the bathroom. Her legs were still weak, her body bruised. As soon as she stood up, she fell.

"Seiya!"

"Fighter!" the Princess rushed by her side.

"Please! I have..have tooo..."

"No ..you don't..."

"Odango...she is getting married..."

"Forget about her already! Look, because of her you almost died. It's not worth it. Besides do you even think she loves you if she is getting married after your death." Ytaen explained.

"She does..."Seiya's voice was rashy.

"Well .. I think she was just playing with you."

"You know maybe she is right. I mean look at you. They almost killed you." Taiki had to agree with Yaten this time.

"She does..."Seiya was crying from the pain in her bones

"Fighter..."

"Princess.. please heal me..I can loose a love like this. Do you guys?"

"No, but..." Yaten wanted also to see Minako

"But nothing as..soon ...as I heal we go back, with or without you."

"Of course we won't let you go alone, get yourself killed..." said Taiki, who had only eyes for Ami, and her wish was to see her again.

"Okay..I will give you the permissions to go. I will show you the way of traveling faster, but only after I managed to heal you completely.You hear me?" said Kakyu.

"Princess..." Yaten wanted to protest. It was no use.

"No Princess me! You Healer and Maker were misserable too this few days. I can't take it any longer."

"Thank you!" and with bthat Seiya was out again.

"This won't be easy." said Kakyu to herself.

Healing feels like the wind against our face when we are spreading our arms are like wings and pretending to fly through the air. Seiya was getting better each day, but time was her enemy. She knew they had to go back on Earth quickly, although the Princess warned her she is still weak.

"Princess, we are leaving tonight." Fighter said.

"I know.. just promise you will be back!"

"We promise. Thank you for your support!"

"Take care my dear friends! Remember travel carefully. Use the _speed if light_ carefully."

"We will!"the three of them nodded.

"Farewell!"

In a blink of an eye, they were gone, traveling back to Earth to claim the _loves_ they were forced to leave behind.


	38. Flashback

Detective, Private eye, investigator.

Unlicensed person who solves crimes, misteries, reveal secrets by examining and evaluating clues in order to uncover the identity and or whereabouts of the person or happening.

Usagi was curious what's all the big secrecy. Everyone was hidding something from her.They were all hiding something, that never ever happened before _. "Why_ _does everyone think I'm stupid? I mean, I must be if they can hide something from me!I will find out though."_ She and Mamoru were heading towards the Crown and suddenly the song of the _Three Lights_ was playing. The same feeling came over her as before.a

"Hey!" said Usagi."Turn it back on!"said Usagi because she heard it the other day.

"What?" Mamoru asked her curiosly.

"I like that song!" she said pretty upset with _her lover._

"Well I think it's boring. This group broke up already. I don't understand why are they still have their songs playing." said Mamoru sarcastically. His was terribly jealous of the Starlight.

"For me it's new. I like it!" said Usagi and turned on the radio again. "I want to remember."

"No!" and turned it off.

"Turn it on!" and she turned it on. But Mamoru gave a slap on her hand.

"No!I hate them!" shouted Mamoru and stopped the car at the sidewalk.

"Okay! sorry I just like it! Geez! I will walk from here!" Usagi got out of the car.

"Usako!Get back in!" he shouted while she was following her slowly driving his car. From behind the other drivers were yelling for him to go faster.

"No!" Usagi stuck her tongue out.

"I told you, you are a child. In a week you will be my wife."he was talking to her from the car.

"So?" asked Usagi.

"So!?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. So! I won't allow you to talk to me like that."she said to him with a. determined voice

"I'm sorry! Now come and let me take you home instead."

"Okay!" Usagi got in the car. Usagi got back into the car."Say Mamo-chan.."

"Yes!?"he rolled his eyes

"Mamo-chan, why do you love me? How much do you love me?"she asked her the.same question like after the Starlights left.

"You already asked me that after _they_ left!"

"Who are _they_?"she asked quickly.

"Uhmmm...I mean her, Chibiusa...You know you make me feel special and we are meant to be..."a simple and quick answer.

"Ohhhh...Yeah!" said Usagi trying to find out who _are they._ The two of them arrived and Mamoru said goodbye to his love.

" _Hummm...I think I will be Usagi the private_ _eye.Everyone refuses to tell me_ _the truth. I will find out alone."_ _The_ first thing she did is go to the Outers house. She didn't knock on the door like she used to, she decided to sneak around instead. She found a window open and Michiru and Haruka were home alone.

They were talking in the kitchen.She sneaked under the window and started ears dropping.

 _"Mamoru-san said that she is better and she is planning the wedding."_ said Haruka with a satisfied voice.

 _"We can be relaxed then...With them gone she will marry him, finally."_

 _"Yes! Our future is safe!"_ said Haruka truly satisfied.

 _"So are we are alone... would you like to.."_

 _"Sure."_ said the blonde with a smile and went upstairs to full around.

"Again _they."_ Usagi started walking home and she soon arrived to her house. But on her way she decided to go Minako's house. She knew that she wasn't home , but she had to find out and had to search for clues.

"Tsukino-san.."Minako's mom opened the door."Mina is not home."

"I know.. but I forgot my book , she told me that I could come and pick it up."

"Oh sure."

"Thanks!" she went upstairs. Should she open the door or not. _"I'm strong I can do it."_ She has been in Minako's room before, but still looked around again carefully. Usagi's eyes were stuck on the wall full of poster in front was the poster of _The Three Lights._ A heart was drawn over Yaten's face, but still her gaze was on Seiya. " _Do I know you?"_ She touched the poster caressing along the lead singers face. Her heart felt uneasy so she left as soon as she could.It was a suffocating feeling that came over her suddenly.

"Did you find the book?" yelled Minako's mom, but there was no answer. From Minako's house she ran straight home trying to get rid of this feelings.

She went upstairs to her room and opened her drawer and a desparatly she was searching for something. She took out everything from her drawer and frew it on the ground where she found an old concert ticket from the _Three Lights._

 _"Wow did we go to concert?The Three Lights.Why can't I remember. I know ..._ _nothing."_ She decided to search for old concert posters. During that search on Tokyo's streets she found many bands she recalled and finally came across a poster about _The Three Lights._ It was already torn so she couldn't see their faces, but said _"Life concert at the amusement park."_ She strolled down the streets until she reached her destination. Usagi noticed a farreswheel. Wow! A flashback hit her again.

 _"Odango!"_ It was louder then usual.It was like it was right next to her.

" _That voice again."_ Unwillingly she wondered to the market place and flashback came so suddenly. The smell of her chocolate made her feel dizzy.

" ** _Look how they mix together ...to create something unbelievably delicious."_**

 ** _"I..I see ..it ."_**

"Noooooo! Get out of my head!"She started running and her mind kept on recalling her voice. In her head only voices mixing together _"Who are you?"_ She passed by thw photo booth. _Doubt_ was a

silent enemy. It was something that she couldn't escape, no matter how hard she tried. It constantly followed her around, choking her from the inside out.

" ** _Thank_** ** _goodness." They bursted out laughing."I didn't know so many girls want to marry you Seiya."_**

 ** _"Well..me neither." Seiya was smiling.Usagi was still in her arms."Odango about last night...our kisses.."_**

" _Kisses did I kissed someone else?Nooo. I think I'm going crazy."_ She ran through a maze of buildings and winding side streets. Her confusion was getting bigger.Usagi wondered alone until she was at the sea. She was running so hard she was out of breath and watched the sundown." _What the hell happened?_ _Why do I feel this way? These images in my head and her voice._ "

"Odango!" the voice was so real.Her brain found the old warm and fuzzy memories. The Starlights have truly arrived back to Earth and for some reason Seiya also wondered down to the sea.

"Huh?!Who are you?" Usagi asked her."How did you know I was her? Besides noone can call me Odango besides Mamo-chan."

"What's going on with you?"Fighter tried to approach her,but she retrieved."It's me!" Seiya tried to get near her.

"Nothing..I don't know you!" Usagi protested vehemently and started running away **. _"I Love you, Seiya._** Nooo! I don't...I...I... don't... remember..."

"Please I can't run. I'm weak." Seiya tried to catch up with her but she was still weak.

"Stay away.."Usagi fell on her knees in despair and fainted. The Starlight managed to catch up with her and kneeled down beside her.

" _What have they done? Why can't you remember me?"_ she started asking questions.

Seiya was weak, but her love was stronger then ever so she lifted Usagi up.

"Seiya! Let us help!"said Yaten.

"No! I will carry her." The three Starlights took Usagi back to shrine. All the girls were still there.Yaten knocked on the door and her palms were sweating.

"I will get it!"shouted Minako."Who is it?"There was no answer. She opened the door wide open.She was breathless. Yaten was still beautiful.

It took a second or two for the new information to sink it, even though it was right before her yes, larger than life.

"Ya.. Yaten?!No way!"Minako was just as surprised as Usagi and her reaction was the same.

"Mina... _Stupid I should have known..She is beautiful...I will lift you up..from the ground...I love you."_ Yaten watched her pretty face The only thing she wanted is to kiss her.

"Minako-chan!"Ami came after her "Who is it?I really need some help in her.""Ami ran out. No words left her mouth, her blueish eyes slowly filled with tears as they saw the talles Starlight standing in the door. She never expected to see them again after what happened a week ago.They were here again. What will happen now?


	39. What are we?

" _I've sinned, because I love you. I'm a **criminal**. I adore every movement you make, your smile your touch. I wish you would remember **us.** Will I managed to make you mine again?"_

The Starlights arrival shook everything up was unbelievably great for some yet disturbing for others.

"Please let me know what happened?"Seiya asked Rei curiously.

"She fainted after Yaten and Taiki took you away. When she woke up she just didn't remember. The doctor said it was something of a repressed memory.

"So she doesn't know who I am?".Seiya's voice was uneasy and still rashy.

"I guess a part of her knows. She told me she hears in her head a voice calling her _Odango._ Who else could it be besides you?"

"Will she ever remember? And now she is preparing for her wedding?" Seiya tried to remain calm.

"We don't know. The doctor said anything can trigger her memory. And yes she is preparing for the wedding." Rei explained the situation.

"I will make her remember. I still have a week. Just introduce us as we did before. If her love was real then I will make it come to the surface.

"It would be great. I hate lying and deceiving her. I hope she will be alright and when she remembers she can handle the shock.Mamoru-san will be gone for an exam. She will.be back one Day before the wedding. How are we going to solve the _others_? The bruises on your face are still not fully healed." The Starlight turned her face away.

"We will help her."reassured Seiya the senshie of fire."They won't notice we are here. The Princess gave us protection shield. As long as they think we are dead it's good for us. We are ready if they do find out.

"We are sorry, we didn't know about..." Rei was suddenly interrupted by Makoto bursting in thw kitchen.

"Quick! She is awake!"come inside Makoto.

"Which one of them? Usagi or Minako-chan?' asked her.

"Both!" Makoto was trying to catch her breath.

"I will go and see how is she doing."

"Seiya..uhmmm I should go first and then I will _present_ you to her."

"Oh sure!" agreed Seiya. The three of them went inside Usagi's room. Excitement was written all over her face. She couldn't wait to _meet_ her again.

"How are you?" Rei entered the room and asked her seriously.

"Fine. Thank you for asking. Rei-chan I saw her, the personal whom the voice belongs too."

"I know.. They are our friends Usagi. They are sailor senshies like us, you just don't remember them because of this accident."

"Really?" asked Usagi seriously and still confusion froze on her face.

"Yeah can I call them in now, I mean her. I explained the situation they understand."

"Sure!" she smiled.

"Hey! Nice to meet you again. My name is Seiya Kou." she gave her a sexy wink.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino." she outstretched her hand and their hands touched at there it was the _spark_ , that they felt the first time they past each other by the airport.

"Oh _Tsukimi Dumpling."_ she joked in her usual way.

"Huh? I see you are a jokester." Usagi said sarcastically.

"Well you will get to know me better again Odango!"

"Hey..No one can call me Odango except..."

"I know your boyfriend. But I'm special so get used to it." said Seiya smiling at her.

"Oh really, I can see you are not only special, but full of yourself too." said Usagi ironically.

"Don't be so cold, Odango! Would you like some chocolate chip cookie?" there was no answer. "Are you sure? They are fresh out of the oven." The Starlight started teasing her. "NO? Well I guess I will have to eat them all." said the Starlight

"Don't you dare."Usagi as soon as she saw the chocolate chip cookies in danger she jumped out of bed and reached out to grab it from Seiya's hand. It was fun being near Usagi again. The Starlight wanted to take it slow.

"Okay. Here!"

"So you are Sailor senshie too?"asked Usagi trying to make conversation.

"Yes I am, actually me and two of my friends. I will introduce you later today if you like."

"Sure. I would love too. And where are you guys from?"

"From another galaxy." said Seiya totally relaxed."A planet named Kinmoku."

"Another Galaxy?Wow!So you guys are _aliens._ Your not gonna take us away in your spaceship and take me away?"

"Who knows? You can't be to carefull with strangers." laughed Seiya leaving the blonde behind who had a serious look."What? Don't tell me you believed what I just said, Odango?'

"Don't call me, Odan...Never mind. Of course I didn't."Usagi passes the Starlight by and accidentally bumped into the mat that was laid down on the floor.

"Aaaaaa!" she was shouting.

"Are you alright?"Seiya caught her. It felt good to hold her again. Their faces were mere inches away " _Ohhh my. I want to kiss you again."_ Seiya gave an intense look at the Moon Princess. Usagi's heart was also beating like crazy." _Wow those midnight blue eyes!"_

"Thanks for your help!" said Usagi and jumped up quickly, her face blushing.

"Let's go and eat those cookies."

"Oh...yes... good idea." said Usagi shyly. _"This feeling.. it's so familiar._ _She is so beautiful. My gosh Usagi what are you thinking about?She is attractive girl, I have to admit it."_

All this time Minako was still out in bed. Yaten stood by her side until she opened her babyblue eyes and saw two green ones worrying about her.

"Mina?" Yaten noticed her eyes moving, but they didn't open."I was stupid , I have missed..."she was a great a actress so she pretended she couldn't her., but was listening carefully. "Okay yes we are here again. I know I left without saying goodbye, it's just Seiya almost died. I wanted to see you..I wanted to be perfect so much, but I realized I can be perfect not without you. I love you! Please wake up!"

"You love me?"Minako's eyes popeed open.

"Yes I do! I have missed you so much."Yaten admited. 'I can't deny it, I just don't know how we are going to get thru this."

"Me too!I understand why you guys left. I love you too!" she jumped in the Starlight's neck and kissed long and deep. Kissing her never felt so right before.

"Mina..." Yaten broke the kiss for one second and kissing her again was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Ami was jsut outside the garden thinking of what just happened trying nto process the information.

"Mizuno-san!"

"Taiki..I.."Ami was to surprise to even talk and dropped the book from her hand. The tallest senshie didn't even say a word she just approached the senshie of water and kissing her took away all the sorrows from both of their hearts.

"Mako-chan!I want some cookies too."

"Here they are the last ones , especially for you the others already ate.." Usagi started digging in and there was only one left.

"Wow this is del..."

"Yes it sure looks delicious."Seiya grabbed the last one.

"Hey that's mine."

"I don't see your name on it."

"Why you. Give it here!"

"No way! You already ate to much Odango. Soo.."

"What?"

"If you want it come and get it."

"Why you!" Usagi was kind of nervous.She enjoyed this game the two of them started.

"Finders keepers, loosers weepers!"Seiya was shouting around the house, while Usagi was chasing her, or better yet the cookie.

"Come back Seiya!"

"Odango! Come on get it." They were already upstairs.

"What's that?" Yaten opened door where Minako and her were making out.

"It looks like they are bonding...Hahaha!" laughed Minako.

"Seiya, give me that cookie!"

"Okay , I will give it to you if..."

"If what?"

"If I get a kiss on my cheek then _this_ is yours."

"No way! Forget it!'

"Okay then..I will eat it."

"Wait..No! I wanted bad."

"What the kiss or the cookie?"

"The cookie...I will give you a small one."

"Okay..." Seiya waited she closed her eyes smiling. Usagi was standing there an watched her waiting for the kiss."Is something wrong, Odango! I am still waiting."

"Okay...close your eyes..."

"I can hardly wait..."

Usagi stopped for a moment her eyes fell on the Starlights full pink lips. _"Come on Usagi..just a kiss on the cheek.But why am I looking at her lips?"_ She stepped on her tip toes and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips barely missed the Starlight's lips, all this time shivers were running thru Seiya's body and Usagi's heart speeded up. Seiya opened her eyes and showed Usagi the cookie.

"Here , Odango!"

"Thanks. Here I will share it with you." Usagi broke the freshly baked cookie in two. It smell was inviting.

"Geez thanks." Usagi gave Seiya a piece of her cookie.

"Yammmm.. This is delicious..."said Usagi

"Yes..I think your kiss was even more delicious."

"What? Why are you saying these things to me? You are...

"Odango...I..." Seiya got a bit closer to her. The Starlight was practically eating her with her eyes.

"I can't...I don't know why I feel soo...weak! Are we more then friends? But how?"

"Yes you can...just...let me... clear it up for you.. let me help you remember."Seiya closed the distance between them she grabbed Usagi' s small waist.The Starlight practically ate her up with her eyes. Usagi swallowe hard, she was so nervous she could hardly breathe.

"Seiya..."

"Shhh... I'm here again...Just let me...show you..."


	40. Remember us

_Recovered memory:a forgotten or surpressed memory of a traumatic event that emerges to the surface due to outside influence._

The Starlight leaned in a little bit closer, their foreheads touched. It was a great feeling being around Usagi again,it was comforting feeling sensing her , touching her face, looking her in the eyes.She was so beautiful. Everytime Seiya looked at her , she thought she is a true miracle of the universe.

"Shhh... I'm here again...Just let me...show you..." whispered softly meanwhile breathing in her delicious strawberry scent. The way she woke up her sense was amazing.

"Show me what?" her voice trembling from excitement ,desire and fear. A mix of both she just couldn't explain to herself why wasn't she protesting. _"Why am I letting her so close to me? She smells so good. I want her too..Why?_ _This is so wrong, but I just..I have to be strong."_

"My love...our love..." Seiya assured her it will be alright.

"No!"

"Why? You know deep inside who I am Odango. Please try to remember." Seiya's breath was hot and exciting.She couldn't wait for her anymore, Seiya wanted her to remember not wanting to risk loosing her forever.The Starlight kneeled down in front of her.

"No!Just leave me.I have to go."she protested vehemently.

"No!I love you. Let me kiss you and show you."she begged her to listen grabbing her face between her two hands. Seiya's touch made her heartrate increase.

"I can't, I'm not like that..."

"How? Remember my love... Please..."

"Seiya..."Usagi felt something emerging in her heart.

"Odango...A kiss to proove you.."

"No..." Usagi suddenly got out from her grip and started rushing out the door.

"Where are you going?" Rei yelled after her.

"Out of here. Sorry."

"Seiya what happened?" Rei asked her.

"Not now...I have to catch her." came down the stairs the blue haired senshie hurrying after the blonde. "Odango wait up!"

"Seiya!You are weak!"shouted after her Taiki,it was no use.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!"

"Let them in peace Rei-chan, it's time for her to face the truth."said Makoto.

"I guess..but can she handle it?"

"Seiya will help her." said Taiki.

"I hope so." Rei's voice was eve.n more serious than usual.

The streets of Tokyo were full of people who were celebrating a national holiday. Usagi was running. _"I can't believe this. She wanted to kiss me, I wanted her to kiss me..Why?"_ Suddenly the memories of that day she thought she lost everything started coming back. They were shooting thru her brain like lighning bolts. Flashbacks of Tsukiko and Hoshi started coming back. They were so real she saw them in front of her,like ghosts.

 _"We are your children..."_ Tsukiko's image appeared wanting to hug her mother and faded.

"My children? Chibiusa is my only child."

 _"I_ _love you Odango!"_

"You love me? Please I can.. can't... My destiny is to be with Mamo-chan."Who was she talking to everyone she bumped into wondered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking..."she said to a man she ran into and knocked him down.

" _Our love created them Seiya. Our souls bodies collieded and they collision made them."_

She was trying to hush away the memories. They were constantly coming to the surface.Desperate shouting sounds echoed in her head.

"Odango Atama.." Seiya was only trying to help her. She didn't want this to happen. She wanted her to remember. _"Why do I have to rush things? I'm so stupid! But I've loose my mind when she is near me. I can't let her marry him."_

"Go away!she was still running. She crashing into everyone on the street now, but this time not because she was klutz or something. A mix of confusion, disbelief and dispair ate her from inside _"I love you...What am I going to do without your beautiful eyes.. I need you to look at me Seiya,I need your lips..._ No! Why are you hurting her?" Usagi turned into an alee and fell on her knees." _Aaaa...! Why? Seiya? Tsukiko?Hoshi? My babies?"_ The pain Usagi felt like millions of a arrows were passing thru her heart.

"Odango?"Seiya finally caught up with her.

"I saw you die.How? You are just my imagination. I'm dreaming right? This is a joke!I held you..in my arms and..and you..clo..closed your eyes." tears were like waterfalls, blurring her vision while she pushed her away hitting her with all the power she had in her fist.

"Odango...I am real." Seiya persisted."And stop hitting me, I still have some bruises left."

"Ohh. Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.But how? Noo Noo..I saw my love die.This whole day is dream. That's it. I'm having a nightmare."

"I'm here.Open your eyes." Usagi covered nher eyes with her hands.

"I will let you proove you are real. Kiss me,kiss me Seiya!"

"Come here. Your love is what kept me alive.I would die, if I had to loose you again this time for sure."

"You promise you are real?"

"I promise...I swear to you."

The Oracle saw what Pluto couldn't and her eyes turned completely white. The news of rejoice will make someone _happy_ for sure.

 _"Master."_

 _"Yes? What do you want?"_ Kage since his defeat hewas kind of cranky. He enjoyed torturing souls to make himself _happier_ even more and for pure entertainment.

 _"I have something to show you."_

 _"What? It better be good if you want me_ _to keep you alive_."

 _"Ohh you will be pleased alright.Look who's alive."_

An image in the burning fire apeared in front.

" _Odango... I'm back..I will prove to you that your not dreaming."_

 _"It can be!"_ he was stunned.

 _"Yes!She is still alive.This means our little princess_ _could be back."_

 _"Yesss! Keep an eye open for her and make sure this time the Outer senshies will not cross my plans over again."_

 _"I will,I will if she appears again, it means that they will be the perfect future."_

" _If she appears, she will be my perfect weapon."_

 _"Will they be here or in their timeline?"_

 _"I think here."_

 _"Let's just wait and see. I have something to do_!"

 _"What exactly.."_

 _"Torture a newcomer. Hahaha!"_ the evilness in his voice gave even the Oracle a few goosebumps.

In the narrow alee of Tokyo Usagi and Seiya were standing alone face to face. It was a delicious moment when Seiya got slowly closer. Usagi had her eyes closed,every muscle of her body froze under the Starlight's silky touch. It was an unbelievably delicate moment. For a split second the Moon Princess felt the pain fading away from her soul. Seiya moves her head closer to Usagi's, who set frozen, from both fear and excitement. She leans in, so her foreheads rests against hers. They closed their eyes. Both their breaths were shaking.

"Sei..ya!"

"Shhhh! I have been waiting for this for a long time. This moment kept me alive."

"Kiss me so I will know that I am not dreaming."

"I will kiss you and do even more if you will let me." Finally a shy, but truly happy smile appeared on Usagi's lips.At first, the kiss felt like a delicate butterfly, but after that the Starlight's toungue begged for more access. Usagi granted it more acces and they indulged in a passionate kiss. Seiya's arms tightens around Usagi's waist pulling her closer. The Moon Princess started feeling along her silver crescent earing.It was like millions of small sparkling raptures fireworks were shot up on the sky and all of them were exploding at the same time.It lasted a about a half minute and they broke away.

"You are here!"

"Yes! I am." Now Usagi was more daring she started caressing along Seiya's face and saw the bruises. From running the Starlights shirt fell down on one side and revealing her bruises.

"I'm sorry! This is all because of me."

"No. I would die to be with you."

"I love you, Seiya!"

"I love you, Odango!" and Seiya grabbed her and kiss her again. The _kiss_ made _them_ reappear again. New stars on the horizon appeared.

The Oracle saw the alignment of stars changing again.

 _"Welcome back beautiful child! We are waiting for you..And this time you will be ours."_


	41. Kidnapped

An evil person _loves_ only one thing causing chaos. Menace, madness and confusion are the main cause of chaos. There was one person who enjoyed it, him the one who wanted to use the light to turn into darkness and he was going to find a way to get his hands on it. Kage watched everything from the shadows enjoying once again and starting to take advantage of the situation.

" _Life_ _is nothing without a little chaos. Let's make it interesting then._ _I just really want to have **fun.** "_

 _"How are you planning to do that?"_ asked the Oracle.

 _"Chaos...Is so.. beautiful..._ _Isn't it , my dear Oracle."_

" _Yes! I see what you are planning."_

" _I will wake it up and then control it, use it in my favour. I will turn the **light** into darkness and I will cover the world with Shadows."_

 _"I see...She will reappear soon enough..but..."_ suddenly the vision stopped.

 _"But what?"_ he shouted so loud the underworld's creatures started trembling and hiding away.

 _"Their shining stars are on the sky."_

 _"Did the Outers sense it again?"_

 _"Pluto will soon see the change unless we stop her."_

 _"Good idea! Dear Shadow of mine go an catch the senshie of time, so she wouldn't mess up my plans again."_

 _"It won't be enough. Neptune,Saturn and especially Uranus will do even in her power to make sure_ _she definitely disappears."_ the Oracle predicted tbeir interference.

" _I will take care of them too. Don't worry."_

 _"I'm sure."_ the Oracle bowed before him and left him alone.

" _Kardama, Zella and Shadow you will take care of Neptune, Saturn and you Shadow the strongest outer is yours Uranus. Enjoy the fight and bring them here alive. I want them to witness my victory."_

The three of them were once human, but after death they ended up in hell. They had human bodies, but now they posses the ability to blend in like Shadows. Slowly they gave up. The evil dark, not the noble dark, will come at you through your primitive drive. They became hunters who will go for the weak spot of their victims.The four Outers were once those who _killed , but now_ they became the hunted.

The beautiful , yet distant and lonely guardian of time was heading to the university where she studied. She was the oldest and wisest of all the senshies, and the one who was the most devotex to Chibiusa. She firmly believed in her existence although, somewhere along the way something changed. Her a devotion is so powerful, that once she stopped time just to save her Small Lady, givin up her life. Setsuna was slowly, but surely getting closer to the university, when she heard something moving along the way. She felt the presence of someone, like it was standing right besides her.

"Who is there?"she suddenly turned around, but saw no one. She continued her way and her shadow was following her. It suddenly started taking a bigger form. "What?"

"I am my master's shadow, and you are mine."said a horrific voice.

"No way!" she had her transformation wand and started shouting out her transformation phrase." _Pluto Crystal Po..."_ The beautiful green haired senshie's hand was suddenly held down and her mouth covered by the shadow of the trees around. Unfortunately for her she couldn't finish her transformation.

"I told my owner he will be pleased." The evil shadow covered her up like a black coat and brought her to the underground.

" _One down, three to go!"_ Kage was witnessing the events." _Good job my shadow. Kardama..You are_ _next Sailor Neptune is_ _yours_. _Bring her to me!"_

 _"Yes, Master!"_ being so obidiant he left to catch up with the senshie of the sea who was home alone playing on her violin. The music she was playing was sweet, it was like a tranquil sea. When it reached the ears of those who listened they felt like they were on a small ship, that was endlessly sailing toward paradise.

"I guess I'm done for today." and with that she decided to take swim. Michiru changed into her swimsuit and went downstairs to the pool. The water was clear and blue like the sky above. She jumped inside. The only thing following her was a her shadow, which unexpectedly grabbed her and pulled her down under the water. As we know Michiru is a fighter.

 _"Come here, my beautiful..."_

Michiru somehow managed to reach the surface. Near the towel was her wand,she reached out grabbed it, but the shadow pulled her down again under water.

 _"No use. Let the Shadows of the water grab you."_ In a second she was gone. Her wand was at the bottom of the pool.

 _ **Three** little speckled frogs,_

 _Sat on a speckled log,_

 _Eating some most delicious bugs_

 _Yum, Yum_

 _One jumped into the pool,_

 _Where it was nice and cool,_

 _Then there were two green speckled frogs.."_

 _"Children's songs...?"_ wondered the Oracle.

 _"Yes my mother used to sing it for me."_ he said seriously.

 _"You had a mother?"_

 _"Yes. Everyone has one. I finished her too just for you to know."_

 _"Why?"_ curiosity got the best out our Oracle.

 _"Because she was asking to many stupid questions..like you!"_ he started shouting.

 _"Ohhh..."_

" _Zella ...Saturn is yours..."_ he ordered yhe other shadow creature to continue the job.

 _"Yesss master."_ it bowed before him and left.

Hotaru was at school. She was the lonely type, never had any other friends besides Chibiusa. The study room had many windows which let the sunlight was thru. It was a beautiful afternoon.The small girl who was now about twelve years old jut finished her homework, when sudden darkness took over. The door closed by itself.

"Who are you?"het purple eyes bugged out.

" _Im Zelllaaa..A shadow creature I'm here for you Sailor Saturn."_

 _"Saturn Crystal Power! Make Up!"_

 _"Interesting..."_

" I will give you interesting..."said Saturn

 _"Sure! Shadows of th underword attack."_

Shadows of the objects transfomed into monsters." _Don't kill her!_ _Our master wants her alive."_

Ahhhhh..."

" _Cover her and split ..."_ ordered Zella.

Saturn tried to escape, but she fell down hit her head and fainted.

"One _little ducks went out one day_

 _Over the hills and far_

 _Mamma duck called_

 _Quack quack quack quack_

 _No little ducks came swimming back."_

" _Master...May I go?"_

 _"Give me the last outer. Uranus...Be careful she is strong..."_

Haruka Tenoh, aka Sailor Uranus.Her prior ambitio was and still is to become besides Sailor Soldier. She also desires to be a professional racer. Driving was always a well-loved hobby of hers. She was heading home from the racetracks. The first thing she did after stepping into the house is to call out for Michiru. Haruka knew she will be home.

"Michiru!" no answer. _"That's odd she should be home.Maybe she is outside at the pool."_ The dirty blond went outside and saw her lover's towel in the exge of the pool. "Michiru! Stop hiding.Huh?'Haruka noticed the her wand on the bottom of the pool and knew something happened to the blue haired senshie.

 _"I know where she is!"_ a voice said from behind.

"Who said that?"she turned around , bit saw nothing.

 _"I did.The Shadow. Come with me and I will show you."_

"I will show you who is boss.! _Uranus Crystal Power!Make up!"_ she transformed instantaneously and launched her attack.

 _"I knew you would do that!Now it's my turn."_ The wind blew harder and skies turned suddenly grey. A dark cloud gathering over Uranus head. _"I will show you!"_ The dark cloud started embracing her like a snake and slowly swallowd her up.

 _"Yes!I have eliminated all the obstacles in my way."_

 _"Good job!"_ said the Oracle.

" _Let's pay a visit to our guests."_ Kage locked all four if them in torture chamber.

" _Welcome!"_

"Why who are you?"asked Uranus.

" _My name is Kage. I'm the ruler of this magnificent world."_

"What do you want from us?"

" _Well nothing really.Just don't stand in my way.That would be enough."_

"Stand in your way? Way of what?"

" _Oh..I forgot..Loook!"_ The image of Usagi and Seiya kissing was showing in front if them.

"This is impossible. We finished her off."Uranus eyes bugged out.

" _No, you just thought you did!Imagine the strong feeling between them , if a simple kiss made her remember."_

"No..I was so close." said Uranus flustered.

 _"Don't feel bad...The new stars appeared on the horizon..And I'm going to get your new Moon Princess._ "

"Come fight me!"

 _"There is time for everything. You can't stand in my way now!Hahahaha!"_ Kage stated laughing out hard. In a strange way Haruka was nervous not because of him, but because she failed. She and the other three senshies watched how Usagi and Seiya were making out

" _Was it really meant to be?"_ she thought to herself.


	42. Back and gone again

Slowly, lovingly they finished their kiss which brought back Usagi's memories, sweet ones, but at the same time bitter.

"Seiya..."she whispered in her ears.

"Yes...?"Seiya was happy that she remembered the love they share. Usagi was her _guide,_ who led her to live again.

"We should go back the others will get worried."

"You are probably right."Seiya was unwilling to let her go.

"I'm sorry?"Usagi's voice was small, full of sincere regret.

"For what exactly, Odango?" the Starlight was confused.

"For everything...The pain in your heart and the bruises on your body." her blue eyes filled with tears , which wouldn't dare to look her love in the eyes.

"Shhh..It will worth it if you stay with me. Don't marry him! Stay with me. Choose our future, Odango!"

"How could I do that now? I just don't know how I will save all of my children."

"We will find a way. Maybe our daughter could help _her."_

"I don't know she was so against her. She was angry. It's understandable, I would be upset too."

"If she is anything like you she will help."

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes I do." Seiya wanted to comfort her love." I am always here for you."

"I know..." Usagi gave her the smile that warmed the Starlight's soul, the smile she loved in Usagi, full of kindness and love.

"We should probably go." The two of them started walking down the street, but all of the sudden a rumble startled the Moon Princess. The ocean blue sky, in a few seconds was flooded with huge, black clouds, that were about to release the great storm above them. They quickened the pace as the clouds began to gather in the sky.

"We should try and find a shelter."

"My house is not far from here if we hurry up we can get there." said Usagi.

"Okay!" the two girls hurried as fast as they could, but unfortunately for them the rain caught up with them. It didn't matter. Outside the weather was bad, but they felt happiness within their hearts. Rain was life fresh from heaven. Finally they reached the house where Seiya was once, when she was her bodyguard.

"My goodness what a nasty weather."

"Yes."

"Hahaha..." Seiya started laughing hard, as the rain washed away Usagi's hair.

"What's so funny?"

"You..look at you."

"Why I ought to ….'Usagi kicked her shoes off and started chasing after Seiya.

"I am so sorry .."

"No you don't if I catch Seiya..I will …I will..." Usagi was chasing her all over the house. Luckily they were are alone.

"You will what?"Seiya stopped on her way upstairs and looked down at Usagi with a curios smile.

"I will ..I will..I will not kiss you."

"Oh no! That would be bad! Please Odango! Please don't torture me!"those midnight blue eyes looked up at Usagi begging and her lips were smiling.

"I wont.. unless.. you make me a hot chocolate and bring me some shortcake from the refrigerator. " Usagi pretended to be offended.

"Okay, I will do it, I will make you a hot chocolate , but without the shortcake. Since I had the accident with Chibi Chibi, I'm a voiding every type of contact with any shortcake. "

'Sure. Okay. Just the hot chocolate. WOW! What a storm. It looks like we are trapped inside the house all alone." said Usagi.

"Did you say all alone?" Seiya's face lightened up from the excitement that she felt when she heard that they are alone.

"Yes my parents and brother are gone and Luna is spending the night at Minako."

"Sooo…." Seiya said with a sexy voice.

"So?"

"If we are alone, outside the weather is gloomy, pouring rain, thunderstorm and all... Then this means.."

"Means what?"

"Come on Odango...you know..."

"I know yes ...we can make popcorn and watch television all night until it's late and no one will tell us when can we go to bed. We are free!"Usagi cheered like child, while Seiya was trying to lead her on to something else.

"Well, yeah we can do that too..but I was thinking of something else, even better..." she gave Usagi an alluring look, but she didn't get it. "Come on Odango, you know _what_ I mean..."

"Better than this , what could be better than this, Seiya? Now really, I cant imagine what you are talking about..."

"Let me show you!" The Starlight planted a kiss on her lips and her hand wondered strait to Usagi's blouse. She opened her blouse carefully twisting the small buttons. Before Usagi could say anything the Starlight's hand wondered up her neck. Her shirt finally fell open. Seiya studied her carefully, her breasts were moving up and down as she was breathing in the heavy air, as the blouse hit the ground.

"Ohh..this is what you meant." Usagi realized finally her love's intentions. Seiya nodded and continued unbuttoning Usagi's shorts.

"Odango.."she started biting her lups while they were kissing.

"Let's go upstairs in my room." Usagi slowly took the Starlight by the hand and took her to her room. She grabbed the door handle slowly and turned it away. The room was the same as Seiya remembered. The bed has a pink frame and its covered with white pillows and sheets. Then comes the purple blanket with yellow crescent moon, pink stars and white rabbits. It was perfect. Usagi reached around Seiya and peeled off her leather jacket tossing it aside.

"Come with me!" Seiya took Usagi to the edge of her bed. "Odango..I swear here and now, what ever happens from now on _You_ will be the only one I love."

"I swear here and now, to love you Seiya forever until death." Usagi lifted herself up in her toes to meet Seiya's level. She started to take her shirt off, but she grabbed her hand."What are you doing Seiya!' Usagi's eyes widened in surprise when she grabbed a hold of her hand.

"I don't want you to see the way my body is bruised, it's not fully healed yet."

"I don't care. It's because of me. Let my kiss heal them... Please!"Seiya let go of her hand and she granted her to undress her. "You are beautiful..." And she kissed the bruises on her shoulder.

They both fell on the bed, on top of each other, kissing passionately all the way. Slowly they undressed each other and legs interlaced continued making love. The magic between them, the heat and passion dominated. The air was heavy and hot they could hardly breathe. Every touch made them shiver from pleasure.

"I could never get enough of you... " whispering down Usagi's ear sweet passionate words. Her touch made the Moon Princess excell to heaven. She returned all the caressing to the Starlight, making every pain go away. At the end they were naked face to face. Seiya held Usagi in her arms, every inch of their bodies touched together enjoying the warmth radiating from their bodies.

"Are you _happy?"_

"Yes! You make me so _happy_."

"There's a big fight still ahead of us." said Usagi with a watery eyes.

"I know.. I'm here to protect us.." said the Starlight.

"Thank you!" Usagi snuggled up to her chest and closed her eyes in the hope that soon they will find a solution. Seiya took Usagi in her protective arms, she watched her fall asleep and after that she closed her midnight blue eyes with a smile on her face celebrating their togetherness.

 _"Look at the Moon my dear Oracle. A Star crossed her path ."_

 _"You mean?"_

 _"Yessss!She is here, my lovely Light!"_

 _"When are you planning to trap her?"_

 _"I will do it myself again and this time I won't hesitate in making her blood boil from evil."_

" _Your not planning what I just saw?"_

 _"Oh..you know...My dear Oracle. Imagine me and her together the Evil king and she will be The Evil Queen of the Underworld and the whole Universe."_

 _"Absolute power!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Why not Sailor Moon?"_

 _"I tell you why. The power within_ _her is huge. When two senshies unite their power in a fight they can win. Imagine them combined_ in ine person. _Her crystal is the forge of them both.I want to exploit that power. Sailor Moon is powerful yes, but **she** was never supposed to exist...But now...a forbidden child is so exciting.."_

 _"She is back along with the others."_

 _"Goood. My dear I'm here!"_

Two new stars on the horizon along with their friends came to exist once again.Their souls were somewhere lost

but found a way to get physical form. That way was that their parents reunited. But while one path opened up one was closing and Chibiusa's existence was less probable.

The four children reappeared on Earth.

"Hoshi!"

"Sis!" they hugged each other. Soon Natsuko and Akira were present too .

"Guys! You are here!"

"Yes we are. But how?" asked Natsuko.

"It worked they came back and mon probably remembered..."but Tsukiko couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"Oh no! Tsukiko open your eyes! Don't do this to me!"Hoshi tried to wake her up.

"Not again." said Akira.

"Look her crystal is glowing just like the last time."

"We should take her somewhere safe. The shrine."

 _"Oh no you don't, I won't let her get away again she is mine."_ Kage appeared out of nowhere claiming her. His was quite impatient.

"We will show you who we are. "The two girls wanted to transform , but Kage ordered his shadow warriors to held them down.

 _"Maybe some other time. I'm marrying her and transform her light into darkness and **we** will rule the Univers." _

"She will never give in to your evil ways." Hoshi was shouting at him.

 _"Willingly not, but forced... And by the way best regards to your moms."_

Kage took her in her arms civered her uo and she managed to get her. Will his evil plan work?


	43. Obsessed

_An obsession is an unwelcome, uncontrollable, and persistent idea, thought, image, or emotion that a person cannot help thinking even though it creates significant distress or anxiety_."

Kage managed to strike and caught her just the way he wanted.He slowly developed an obsessive desire to have Tsukiko near him. At first her power was what he wanted, but something changed. The beauty of the Moon Princess caught his eyes, no wonder being the daughter of two senshies she inherited good genes from both sides.

" _Today_ _, I will be the man she needs. I will turn her light into pure darkness. Evil will rule her soul and I will make her mine.The underworld will fear her, tremble at her every move and word."_

 _"Do you think she will give in to your **charm**_?" the Oracle asked him.

" _I am sure. Aren't you,my dear Oracle?"_

" _Is_ _this love?Or you just developed an obsession for her_?"

" _Obsession is a poison to the soul. Love is part of good I have turned it into something poisoness. If not I will hunt her down and end her life."_

" _I see you mean it_. _The Outers are still here_."

 _"They are witnessing the changes of_ _because_ _they wanted so badly to get rid of her."_

 _"I know.. She is near them right now."_

 _"I know. Is she still unconscious?"_

 _"Yes. I took her crystal away."_

 _"Good job! we need to precautious. She is under the protection of it's power."_

" _As soon as she turns to the dark side the crystal will broke in small pieces._ _What do you see?"_

 _"Nothing."_

Hoshi and the two girls were still in shock. The best way to handle this situation was to ask for help.

"We need their help." said Akira.

"I'm aware of it. Let's go back to the shrine and hope they will help us." said Hoshi seriously.

"I agree. This disappearing act is getting boring." said Natsuko.

"Well if we are back this has to mean something.. Doesn't it?"concluded Akira.

"Yes..But we have to be careful the Outers will try and prevent it again."said the young boy.

"You are right! I hated dying. Now it's time for a real fight."

"Let's go!" and they were off.

Meanwhile the events back at the Shrine were moving along fast.

"Where the hell is Usagi and Seiya?"Rei was walking up and down the dining room. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest she tapped her foot furiously.

"Rei-chan please sit down. I am getting dizzy." said Minako.

"Mina is right. This will lead nowhere."Yaten tried to reason with the senshie of fire.

"What if she didn't remember, she ran away and ended up somewhere?"

"Somewhere? Seiya surely followed her and caught up with her." Taiki was also nervous herself, but that didn't matter anymore. Seiya was still weak. A few seconds later Usagi and Seiya stepped in, smiling.

"Hey guys!" Usagi greeted everyone.

"Just where were you guys all day? Do you realize how worried I was? I mean how we were?"

"Who are you?" asked Usagi.

"Huh? What do you mean who am I? I'm Rei, she is Ami, Minako and Mako-chan and..." Rei started explaining.

"Hahaha...I know I was just only fooling with you. Sorry!" Seiya and Usagi were laughing slightly at the girls reaction. Their were holding hands and Rei poppede the question.

"Usagi! That wasn't to funny. So?"

"So what?"asked Seiya.

"Are you guys?Do you remember anything?"

"Yes we are. And I do remember everything that happened."

"We are sorry that we lied, but we thought it would be better. Mamoru-san convinced us it will be the best way." Makoto tried to excuse the situation.

"Same here." Minako looked away ashamed , while holding Yaten's hand. "It was hard for me and Ami-chan too. The situation was uncomfortable for all of us, it was the main reason wgy I avoided being around you. I had to lie each time and .."

"Minako-chan I understand. Seiya told me. Thanks for your help guys, but now we gave to make this new thing work and I need your support. Without you I can't do this "

"Usagi-chan we are not only soldiers, we are friends. We will help you always and support you in every decision you make."Makoto assured her Princess of her full support.

"Thanks guys. Me and Seiya we are..I mean..."she gave a meaningful look to her love.

"We understand.. Don't we Ami-chan?" asked Minako.

"Obviously we do!" said Ami givig Taiki a shy smile.

"Okay than we should..." Usagi wanted to say something, but a sudden knock in the door disturbed their conversation.

"Who could that be?" It was pretty late for a friendly visit.

"Come inside!" shouted Rei.

The door handle turned slowly. Hoshi, Akira and Natsuko were standing in the doorway. Usagi's eyes widened in surprise when she saw them, but quickly realised someone is missing, her daughter.

"Hoshi..you are back..You! I'm so glad!"

"Really? I'm glad to see you Mom." he couldn't bare to stay away and hugged her. "I'm sorry..I just.."

"It's alright.This feels nice." admited Usagi.

"Natsuko-san!" Minako was glad to see her daughter again.

"Mom.." she ran to her and hugged her.

"My gosh.. I'm glad you are back!" Minako's voice full of nothing but sincerity.

"Ami-chan..."Akira was searching for her mother.

"Akira-san!" Ami dared to go closer to her and tears gathered un her eyes.

"Mom.." said Hoshi. "He took Tsukiko away!"

"Who?"asked Usagi.

"Kage..that thing wants her. He wants her to.."

"Nooo!" Usagi put her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"Odango! I'm here let's find her."

"We know where the entrance is just transform and we go after her." said Ami

"Let's do this!" Before this fight they all shouted out the transformation phrase

" _Mars Crystal Power!Make Up!"_

 _"Mercury Crystal Power!Make up!"_

 _"Jupiter Crystal Power!Make up!"_

 _"Venus Crystal Power!Make up!"_

 _"Moon Eternal Make up!"_

 _"Fighter StarPower! Make up!"_

 _"Healer StarPower! Make up!"_

 _"Maker StarPower!Make up!"_

" _Golden Healer Star Power! Make up! I'm_ _the daughter of Love and Star, I'm a loving shooting star upon the sky!"_

" _Blue Maker Star Power ! Make up! I'm the daughter Of the Waters and a Star, I'm a wonderous shooting star, upon the wavering sky!"_

The theater it supposed to be the entrance to world of amazement, knowledge and entertainment, but now it was an open portal to hell. The senshies were together and a mother was determined to save her daughter. They stepped unside this world of darkness, uncertainty, torture

" _Welcome again!"_ Kage greeted them. _"Sailor Moon and Sailor Starfighter!"_

"Where's our daughter?" asked Sailor Moon.

" _Here! Look! You are just in time for our little wedding."_

"Wedding? .I will show you wedding." Fighter wanted to attack him.

 _"TskTskTsk! If you atack me Sailor Moon your soldiers will suffer."_

"My guardians?"

 _"Welcome the four Outers, they will be assisting us today on this special day."_

The four Outers were pinned to the wall, helplessly traped.

"Oh No!" Sailor Moon watched them hanging out.

" _And my bride!"_ Tsukiko was now concious and aware of what was happening. _"If you attack me Sailor Moon , the Outers will_ die. _And now the transformation.."_ Again he began releasing the evil.

"Sailor Moon.Fighter. Hoshi!" she yelled with dispair. And so it began and Kage again started the injection of evil within Tsukiko.

"Aaaaa!"

"No!Sis! Fight against it!"

"Aaaaa!"within her veins the darkness started spreading, like venin from a snake's bite it burnt her skin and even her soul. Will she be able to fight it ?


	44. The darkness within

" _Evil is spreading thru my veins. I try to fight it, it's strong maybe to_ _I'm weak._ "

The evil inside her was growing it was in her blood, that went from her toes up to her legs, from her legs to her hands and from her hand to her throat. It was burning her body. At one point you could see her celestial symbol getting darker and darker.

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon fell in her knees amd begged him to stop.

" _My dear, wake up the darkness within you. Why live if nobody wants you? Even you mother doubts your existence. But I want you , I could help you use all that energy to control everyone, the entire World will be ours."_

"Tsukiko, please don't listen to him. I love Seiya so much, I remember now everything. We will make it work." Sailor Moon a desparately wanted to convince her to fight against it.

"Yes, Sailor Moon is right we really love each other." Fighter stepped out and went by her lover's side and took her by the hand.

"But what about Chibiusa-san!?" said Haruka baffled.

"We could save her! But I need Tsukiko's help."

 _"Did you hear that my dear.."_ said Kage _"She wants to save you only because of her other daughter. Be mine and you can get rid of the anger within your heart."_

"That's not true. I..."

 _"Save it Sailor Moon. Look! My work of art! Uranus , Neptune , Saturn and Pluto look at the child that was never meant to be. The power_ _within her is mine and Chaos will be awaken once more."_

"Fight damm it!" shouted Hoshi from behind. unfortunately it was to late. The darkness covered up the last inch of light in her heart and a black smoke covered Tsukiko.She was changing. She resembled so much to Black Lady, the corrupted version of Chibiusa.

"Not again!"

"What's wrong?"Fighter looked at her lover with curiosity.

"Chibiusa was also corrupted by the dark forces and it was so hard to win her back." her voice was shaking.

Tsukiko even like this was beautiful, but now her appearance was different.A Curve-loving stretch knit huged her figure from a high, rounded neckline down to a midi-length hem. Long sleeves frame an ultra-deep V at back that dips low to show off her gorgeous she was. He lips were red as blood the celestial symbols were black her eyes were different, they were missing the light. Her crystal broke into million small pieces.

" _My_ _..you are beautiful!"_ Kage couldn't keep his eyes of her

" _Thank you!"_ she smiled, but this smile was different cold and heartless.

"Tsukiko!"Sailor Moon tried to call out for her.

"Sis!"

" _I don't know who are you talking about. I'm the Queen of Darkness.Now Bow down before me!"_ she launched a black thunderlike attack towards her brother a d and friends, but Hoshi's protection shield activated itself.

"You can't hurt me, sis!"

 _"Love..Her love is useless against my power!"_ So she attacked him again with all she had.

"Stop!" Sailor Moon jumped in front if Hoshi. "You have a problem with me."

" _Hahaha! I won't kill you, that would be stupid of me, but I know how can I cause you unbareble pain."_ She looked into her eyes then the Outers way and approached Uranus who was all tied up grabbed her face.

" _Look at her, mother!Tell her she is going to die."_ shouted Tsukiko.

"Don't, she is also a sailor senshie like you. I know that you are good. Look deep inside your heart." Fighter to was trying to save her daughter and the life of Uranus.

" _Why are you protecting her. She wanted you dead, erase you, me..._ _him._ _Or better yet Saturn...My gosh she so fragile..Or perhaps the senshie of time Pluto or Neptune, miss perfect."_

"I tried to understand why she did it. Yes it wasn't the best way and look I still have bruises on body, but I could never kill her, because Sailor Moon..I know they are important people to her.

 _"Be quiet..Choose ..Tick-Tack..Tick-Tack.The clock is ticking.._ _Who will be the first to die. You can't decide.Alright then."_ She wanted to kill Haruka, but she was attacked by her friends.

"We won't let you do it either."

 _"Oh is that so!_ _You are supposed to be my friends."_

"We are Tsukiko's friend not of a dark queen's."

 _"I see you betrayed me.Kage it seems you are my only friend."_ she hugged him tight.

 _"I am my dear, I am."_

"We should try and save the others."

"No way! She does have a point, they wanted to kill Seiya."said Healer firmly convinced that she was right.

"Healer..We need to stick together..and we need all the help we can get."Fighter had a point. "Sailor Moon..the only way will be to attack her , we need to distract her."

"Fighter..she is our daughter how could I do that?" Sailor Moon got closer to her and hugged the beautiful Starlight.

"I don't like the idea either, but..."

"Okay. I guess."

" _So who is in for a good fight?"_ called out Tsukiko, or better yet the evil the Queen.

"Us!" Mars,Venus,Mercury and Jupiter were the first ones to stand up to her, while the others were trying to save the four Outers who were trapped.

 _"Mars flame Sniper!"_ shouted out the senshie of fire and the arrow barely missed Tsukiko's beautiful face.

" _Suprem Thunder Dragon!"_

 _"Black lightning!"_ The two attack conjoined and a massive explosion was produced, in which Jupiter was injured.

" _I'm not hurting you two! I want to make my friends my alies! Shadows catch Venus and Mercury."_ Two Shadows started following them.

"Oh no! Fighter this daughter of yours.Venus!" Healer and Maker ran after them to make the two Shadows disappear.

All along Fighter and Sailor Moon were helping the Outers to escape.

"I'm not going to say thank you!" said Haruka.

"I don't expect you to." said Fighter.

"Let's transform and give her a bit of welcome."

"Haruka-san please don't hurt her." Sailor Moon begged her and n her knees eyes drowned with tears.

"I can't promise you that. Sorry."

"Noooo!"

" _Uranus Crystal Power!"_

 _"Neptune Crystal Power!"_

 _"Pluto Crystal Power!"_

 _"Saturn Crystal Power!"_

 _"Make up!"_

" _What? So you escaped!"_

"We did! I'm going to catch you _queen."_

 _"I can't wait."_

The _Queen_ pivoted, she saw that three of them standing in a row not ten feet away. The fourth senshie, Pluto appeared out of the darkness and stood near the exit, blocking off all possibility of escape. She wasn't frightened and nor looking around wildly, she saw only one way out **_fight._**

" _Four against one.A fair fight."_

"Life isn't always fair." said Neptune.

" _Oh well."_ The evil Queen of darkness launched an attack towards the four of them it was like a whip. She hit them with all the power she got. Uranus called out her sword and wanted to attack, but the whip ripped it out of her hands and fell aside. The Queen went towards Uranus and wanted to finish her, but a rose suddenly bruised her skin.

" _Who is this?"_

"Tuxedo Mask!"

"Yes it's me! How is this possible?She was supposed to be gone."

"She is alive!"

"Sailor Moon!"he got close to her.

"Mamo-chan how did you get here?"

" _I have sent for him."_ Kage said laughing. _"His life will be the gift to my bride."_

"No!"

The shadow grabed Tuxedo Mask and took her to the queen who's attack was devastating towards the other senshies.

" _I'm to strong, you can't hurt me."_

 _"No they can't! Look I brought you a gift."_

 _"Him!"_

 _"Kill him and you can make sure the other child will never be born."_ suggested Kage.

" _You are right."_ She picked up the sword Uranus dropped. " _I will finish it."_ Everyone was standing still. The blade of the sword was at Tuxedo Mask's neck. If he swallowed hard it would have been his end. The Queen took if his mask.

"Sis!"

 _"What do you want?"_

"I want my sister back. I know she is there."

 _"She is gone."_

"No she is not. My sister is a fighter, she would never be able to do harm no one and nothing." Hoshi slowly approaced her. Sailor Moon wanted to stop him, but Fighter grabbed her hand.

" _We want to live.If he is gone, than she..."_

"I want to live too. Dying last time was awfull. Remember the time when we left Mom crying alone in the dark."

 _"Aaaaa! Hoshi..."_ the symbol on her forehead started turning back to it's yellow colour.

"You told her ** _If_** _ **you'd told me the truth, maybe I could have saved her life, give her my light.** _It was too late she made her wish. There was always the other way."

" _This thing inside me is killing me!"_ Tsukiko shouted.

" _No she is mine. The only way darkness will get out if she dies."_

" _If I die.If I'm dying..."_ Tsukiko took the sword of Uranus from his neck and tuned it to her stomach.

" _I am a fighter. Don't do it...I have to..."_ the darkness tried to convince her it's alright.

" _Kill him!"_ Kage shouted.

" _I can't. I will make darkness leave on its_ _own.Hoshi!Sailor Moon! Fighter!_

"Yes?" all three of them looked in her way.

 _"I love you!"_ and with that she stabbed herself in the stomach with the sword of Uranus. She dropped it, fell in her knees and it was all covered in blood. Darkness would leave her body soon. _"Leave!"_ Tsukiko gave a free way to the darkness within.

" _Noooo!"_ Kage was acting like crazy.

"Tsukiko-san!"Sailor Moon yelled so loud from the pain in her heart, that the whole underworld woke up.


	45. Is everything over?

Death takes away everything not only the life of that person who is visited by _it_ , but takes away a piece of those who stay and have to suffer the loss. Cold is what she felt. Every inch of her body was cowered in cold sweat. Her life raced thru her mind like an old movie, fast and without a sound. Life drained like the red blood which was pouring out of the wound she caused herself. She never wanted to die, but she couldn't let evil win. She tried so hard to fight it, but the only way was for _**it** _to leave her body if she died.. Ironically she died by the sword of Uranus, she wanted her dead anyway..Clouds of dark smoke erupted from her body as the darkness injected in her evaporated from her _. It_ was like parasite that was dependent on Tsukiko for an existence. Once she was dying , there was nothing left to feed on, her light was fading away completely it returned to the obe who released it.

"Plea... please... Why did you do this?" Hoshi ran next to his sister and hugged her tight, his hands were warm and bloody. He was crying like a baby next to her.

"I'm...Aaaaa..." her wound was deep and it was bleeding ."Huh huh huh... I am your sister?I am _back, right?"_ She coul barely speak, blood appeared on the corner of her mouth.

"Yes..you did it...But...it was a foolish thing. There has to be a better way. And either way you are my sister."

 _"Why you stupid little girl. You could have been the ruler of the entire Universe, but instead_ _you chose_ _death. Nothing can save your life now. Your Crystal is broken in million small pieces_ , _without it you can't survive_.

"I would rather die than ...than serve you... again.. or do anything by your side."

 _"Are you sure? The pain is excruciating isn't it? Believe me I know. Look at me, but it's all worth it, darkness repaid me with power over this world.."_ He pulled his mask off and showed of his hideous face, which was the senhies eyes widened at this creatures appearence.

"This all your fault." Hoshi shouted with anger "You're a goddam monster."

" _Save it! You think I am scared of any of you. Now..Sailor Moon look what have you done?"_ Sailor Moon gave no response at all. She was in a state of shock. The pain she felt when Tsukiko chose to sacrifice her life instead of killing Mamoru it was like someone was twisting her soul from the inside. She didn't want Mamoru to die, because although she loved Seiya their past could never be erased.

"Odango..." Fighter herself was crying, but always tried to look strong for her.

"Seiya,let me go near her, let me help her."

 _"Oh no you don't! Fight me!Proove to her how much you care about her.."_ Kage with a strong attack from the shadow separated her from their children creating a barier between them.

"You are wrong..She is not the only one who can help her." Hoshi gave him a reply.

"Hoshi.. don't...Stop!We can't survive...My crystal is broken. You know this will kill us both."

"I will try..." Hoshi held on tight to her hand and started emitting a warm energy trying to keep her alive. Their connection was special from the first they of their life. Before their were born were stuck to share the same warm place under their mothers heart. They spent eight month growing, listening to the world outside. After their birth, nothing really changed. Tsukiko was always there for him and Hoshi was there for her. There were times when they had some misunderstandings, but who doesn't have them when you are not an only child.

"Always...together..." said Tsukiko "We will die without the power of my Crystal. I can't let you die too."

"No! No! Why?I need you guys to be alright."Sailor Moon shouted and tried everything to get next to them.

"Mom.. I'm sorry. I should have told you the alternative ...way...I was just so jealous..."said Tsukiko.

"It's alright it doesn't matter. I will save you, I promise!"

" _Sailor Moon_ _! Your children are dying. It_ _seems you are condamned to see them die."_

"You will regret this I swear. Never ever mess with the love of a mother. _Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!"_ Sailor Moon used the Holy Moon Chalice which was attached to the end of the Eternal Tiare order to hold up the Tiare, which sent silver beams of light towards it's target, this time Kage.

" _Aaaaaaa!"_ the light burnt his skin more than it already was. He bursted out in flames and everyone else thought he will be gone.

"You did it Odango!" said Fighter happily.

 _"Noooo..She didn't."_ The flames which covered his body disappeared and his evil laugh was scary and gave them the chills.

"How is this possible?" Uranus was shocked, but not only her. Sailor Moon's attack is the most powerful and it didn't work.

" _Sailor Moon...Hahahha! Do you understand now why I chose your daughter. This one!The only one who can defeat_ _me is her power, but she is dying...She is twice as strong as you, but she can't transform now..."_ Kage lifted his hands up in the air and an army of Shadows started gathering all over. They surrendered the senshies and were waiting for a fight.

"Fighter..."she took a step backwards.

"I'm here!"

"Tsukiko and Hoshi are dying we should try and get next to them somehow."

"Maybe together we can get thru to them."said Fighter.

"Usako..." said a voice from behind.

"Mamo-chan..I.."

"Listen.." he was still under a great deal of shock. "She is right ...together you can do it."

"I'm sorry.."

"We will talk about this when it's over now go save her. She choose to die instead of taking my life away. She is just like you."

"Thanks." she said and grabbed on to Fighter's hand.

"Sailor Moon, Fighter go we are here to back you up."assured Maker and Healer.

"Us too!" the other four senshies agreed with them.

"And do you really thought we would miss out on a _good fight_?" Came the unexpected question from the dirty blond.

"Uranus...do you mean it?" Sailor Moon's eyes widened in surprise and joy at the same time.

"Yes..I do. Enough talking and let's get down to some serious shadow butt kicking."

"Sure.." All the senshies were standing tall an ready for the fight. "Me and Fighter will try to get thru that barrier and help them."

"Go! We will keep them busy!" said Jupiter proudly and turned to look the enemy right in those red bloody eyes.

Their two children were fighting hard Hoshi sustained his sister at the cost of his own life.

"Hoshi ple.. please let go!"Tsukiko whispered to him softly.

"I can't.. You are my sister...my big sister..."the both of the were crying.

"Guys! I will help you just hang on." Sailor Moon assured them.

"Aaaaaa...This hurts..."

"I know..I wish I could take away your pain." said Hoshi.

"I wish you would let go..."Tsukiko started arguing.

"Don't talk...Just shut up! If we manage somehow to survive I promise to kick your ass."

"You..you wish!"

"Hey sis..Do you remember the story of the Princess, who's crystal was a gift from...those who's hearts were filled with pure hope and love, then those things would spread all across the Universe and beyond."

"Yes..I...uhmmm...I do!"Tsukiko was breathing slower each minute , her heartbeats were small ,every thought and word was heavy. "Fighter used to tell us the story every night before we fell asleep.I loved that story. I still do!"she smiled.

"Me too. I always thought you are that Princess...That _Crystal_ is special.. Yours was special."

"But it's gone now."Tsukiko wanted to close her eyes.

"Wake up!" Hoshi tried to keep her alert.

"Sto..stop that your giving me a heart attack." she gave him a weak smile. "I feel so cold...Please Hoshi let go..."

"I can't do that! It's like the time I fell down the ditch when we were playing hide and seek. Remember? I was there for a half day and my head was injured badly. You found me I still don't know how and you snuggled up next to me and gave me light to survive. Its my turn to return the that light."

"OUR brotherly love is the _light_." She took one final glance at her family. Tsukiko gave in and closed her eyes.Her fingers stopped holding on to her brother's hand and slowly slipped away.

The Shadows were fighting against the senshies and at one point their attack seemed useless. Kicks and strikes were useless as soon as there was physical contact they vanished into thin air. The senshies decided to work together, teamwork alread proved to be efficient.

"Venus, Mercury we will help you guys deal with these two here." said Uranus and Neptune."

"This one likes to swim, he was the one who took me away." stated Neptune firmly. Just that we need to hold it down."

"This means it is my turn then." winked the senshie of love and launched her attack _"Venus Love me Chain!"_

" _Deep_ s _ubmerge!"_

 _"Double Spray Freezing"_

"What about me?" said Uranus. After Venus held it down, Neptune took him for a swim and Mercury made him stiff. "I now I will give you a piece me alright. " _Space Sword Blaster."_ She swung the sword and it released a wave of energy that would destroy the target. It did now to."Wow this felt good."

"Jupiter!Mars! Help me with this one! I will send him in dimension were he will have time to think." said Pluto.

"Gladly!"

Maker, Healer and Saturn were taking care of the one who kidnapped the youngest senshie.

"We will make you see stars once we are finished with you." smiled Maker at it's face.

"We sure will you messed with the wrong Starlights." agreed Healer.

"And I Saturn will make you regret that you decided to serve this monster."

"Okay."

Meanwhile sailor Moon and Fighter were trying to reach Tsukiko and Hoshi.

"Fighter...Help!"

"Odango! Don't...it's suicide to go thru that barrier."

"I don't care please...Let me try."

"I will go with you."

" _You are late. She is gone."_ Kage retrieved the barrier. Hoshi was trying to wake Tsukiko up it was no use.

"It can't be! Open..open your eyes..." Sailor Moon hugged her daughter who's eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing anymore. Her son was crying desparatly.

 _"Now let's finish this."_ Kage raised himself again up in the air. " _I'm ready to take over the Universe."_


	46. Crystal of Love

" _Now let's finish this."_ Kage raised himself again up in the air. " _I'm ready to take over the Universe."_ His confidence was getting bigger with every tear dropp every movement of despair. Everything from the way he held himself, to the way he spoke could convince anyone that he is right and from now on for the first time _darkness_ won.

"We will never let you do that without a fight." stood up Uranus after they finished of a few of his soldiers.

" _You really think you can stop me? That's priceless. Evem after Sailor Moon's attack I am alive.Her power is useles against me. The only one who could defeat me is laying on the groung, breathless."_

His laughter scared the crap out of every single soul of the underworld.

Broken hearded by his sister's death, Hoshi was next to her still trying to wake her up.

"Please open you eyes."he was whispering softly in hope that she will open her eyes.

" _It's useless, her sacrifice was without any meaning. She gave up her life for nothing. She is not smarter then you Sailor Moon."_

"If you open your mouth again..."Fighter's voice choked from the pain she felt inside.

" _It's true. She sacrificed her life and for what? For him? now he was pointing at Tuxedo Mask. "You good guys always think your so smart and make unnecessary sacrifice."_

"Fight me you coward." Hoshi stepped out from the shadow, his thirst for revenge was now drawn to it's limits.

" _You..Want ..Hahaha...to fight ...meee?"_ he never thought Hoshi was a potential threat.

"Yes! Why?Are you afraid?" he looked him straight in the eyes.

" _Me? Afraid of you? What could you possibly do to me?_ " Kage ironic voice echoed as he was talking to him.

"Let us find out then, shell we." Revenge burnt in his heart like flames and we all know that flames have no pity of no one and nothing, consuming whatever it pleases.He knew hurting or at least trying to destroy him may calm down the flames within his heart.

"Hoshi-san! Please I can't loose you too. I need you to live...I will die if you to are gone." Sailor Moon cut of his way as he took a step forward to start a fight with Kage, the evil lord.

"I have got to do this. She was always there for me when I needed her. Now it's my turn."

"Listen to Sailor Moon." Fighter also tried to reason with him although deep inside her heart she knew she would do the same."I know the first thing you want is revenge..but then her sacrifice is useless. She wanted you to live."

"I know, but I couldn't live with myself. I know you would to do the same thing." Hoshi turned over to the Starlight.

"I would."admited Seiya sincerely a confession that Sailor Moon disagreed with.

"Fighter!" she gave her how can you even say such a thing. "You are supposed to me help talk him out of this fight. Listen to me!" Sailor Moon grabbed her son's face between her two hands. "I feel that my heart just broke into million small pieces, seeing her like that. What if something happens to you too? I couldn't handle anymore pain. "her big blue eyes looked up at her son in hope that he will change his mind. "I know Fighter is stubborn and maybe taught you to fight, but there has to be some other way." she hugged him tight by his waist. Hoshi wrapped his arm around her it was comforting hugging his mother again.

"It doesn't matter..I will confront him. I am your child after all. Me and her were together from the beginning of our lives. How could I ignore that?How will I learn to live without her in my life, Mom?"

"Hoshi..I beg you to think this over. We will find a solution." Sailor Moon wanted to hold on tighter , but her son let go and pushed her loving arms away.

"There is no other solution .Her _Crystal_ is the energy source that could help. It was made by you two. The two _Crystals_ forged in one,but that won't happen only until we are born. So for now, even if you have us when I am finished with him, I will take her back to you to the future, _dead_."

"I won't allow you to go!You hear me!"

 _"Is the family drama over? I haven't got all day you know and I am bored to the max."_ Kage was getting impatient and wanted to start hos reign. " _You know what? When you are done here with talking I will be waiting for you at the oldest power point of Japan and figh_. _After all you are the only Prince of The Moon Kingdom.Fight for your future, that is why you came here after all."_

"Meet you there at the old temples of the warriors, where Death, Birth and Rebirth are present at the same time. You are mine."

" _No..you are. I will take her away with me. Look at her beautiful dead face.. Uhmmm..I can feel her body getting colder., I can barely sense the warmth of her body. I'm waiting. Come and save her if you can."_ One shadow grabbed Tsukiko's body. " _My she is beautiful even when she is dead."_ Kage caressed her face , lips and eyes breathing in the smell of blood slowly. _"Meanwhile all my Shadows you are free to have fun."_ And with that all hell broke loose on Earth. Dark clouds gatherd over the city and Shadows were haunting the street claiming the soul of those who were walking by.

"You take you hands of her!" Fighter yelled at him.

" _See you, Prince!Hahahaa."_ Kage disapppeared into the darkness.

"Give her back!"

"Hoshi what is he talking about? What's this place?" Sailor Moon questioned her son.

"The Three Mountains of Dewa is special place representing birth ( _Haguro_ ), death ( _Gassan_ ) and rebirth ( _Yudono_ ), the shrine at the top of each mountain is believed to be a power spot, with the shrine atop Mount Yudono so holy that when you leave you are not allowed to tell. What happens there stays there."he said firmly.

"We are going too." said the other senhies from behind.

"I have to go. Alone."Hoshi turned away."Someone will die tonight, someone will be born and someoene will be celebrating rebirth." He glared at the spot where Tsukiko laid wounded and tightned his fingernail so hard they bit his palm.

"I want to help just tell me how?" Sailor Moon begged him to speak up.

"You could help , if there would be a way to recreate her _Crystal_. It could bring her light back just like in the _story."_ he smiled.

"What's that story?" asked Usagi curiously.

"Well... Okay I guess I can tell you it's a fairy tail anyway."

"Let's hear it."

 _"Once upon a time in far distant universe. There was a guardian who fell in love with a beautiful Princess_. _They were separated by so many things distance, distinction and most of all destiny. The two met each other on a small blue planet. They say the two of them had instant chemistry. In a funny way everyone saw that, except them. At first they were only friends who loved to tease each other and they were theredor each other during a fight with the enemy._

"Wow and did they end up together?" Venus was holding her breath like child.

"We will see." said Hoshi smiling back at her. "The story goes on like this. The _guardian's feelings slowly started clearing up,from friendship it turned into deep and pure love. Everyone was against the two of the being together. The rest of the Princess guardians always tried to keep them apart. Destiny is not pliable they said. But the guardian of Stars didn't care anymore, she confessed her feelings to the Princess, who was still confused, she was destined to end up with a Prince. The guardian thought she is not worthy of her love, before they left she gave a hint on her feelings. At first the Princess rejected this guardian, but when she left and wanted to marry the Prince , she realized how much she missed her.After a long time they met above the skies under the loving embrace of the stars and the Moon and the Princess and the guardian confessed their feelings to each other. She changed her destiny. From then on they lived happily ever after. They had two children a Princess and Prince.They knew, that the children are powerful and that the small girl will be the next queen who will have even more powerful enemies than her mother. So the guardian and The princess united their crytals in one so when the time comes she will release it's power to keep peace and it may serve for her survival if needed.The Crystal had a special ingredient. **Love.** The love for each other, for their children, friends and others._

 _The Crystal Of Love, That was how it was called, it's legendary."_

"Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful." Minako couldn't hold back her tears.

"Yeah..but my sister's crystal is gone so.. I have to go now." Hoshi's voice was full of sadness.

"You are not leaving without us.",Natsuko and Akira detransformed and joined his friend.

"We are can help." said Sailor Moon.

"You know why does the story have a happy end?" Hoshi turned and looked her mother in her eyes and then at Fighter.

"Maybe..." Sailor Moon had an idea what he wanted to say.

"I will tell you...The Princess was brave enough to change her destiny and could confront the world. And the most important thing..She never had regrets in her decision , never thinking of what could have been, but what she had."

"Hoshi.. I'm..." Sailor Moon was speechless. She understood very well what her son meant, he was talking about her. _"I know who and what I want, but my heart is dying for her."_

"Odango..We should go after him."

"I..Fighter..I have an idea..." she looked her lover straight in her eyes and knew right then she made a decision.

"I'm listening..." said Fighter holding her hand. Black and white gloves interlaced. _"Do I really want to hear?"_


	47. Hoshi's fight

He could feel the sweat drench on his skin,heart thumping hard to his chest, his fingers were curled into a fist, nails digging into his palm. Hoshi was breathing faster. The Prince admited to himself he was scared. " _Try to get a grip on yourself. You know you can do it. I have the power to fight."_ The three young senshies used their teleport to get to The Three Mountains of Dewa. There he was waiting for him. Kage was next to Tsukiko's lifeless body, smiling with satisfaction. Hoshi's eyes looked at the dead corpse before him,all covered with a black wedding dress , his eyes widened in surprise by the by the pain he felt inside.

Clouds of darkness came and covered everything .Even the stars and moon disappeared behind a dense layer of clouds. Kage started to applause.

 _"You came! Good job.A seventeen year old Prince will fight me. Hahaha! I'm going to enjoy this so much. It seem you brought spectators_."

"It's non of your goddam business. You have trouble with me." Hoshi pointed at him."Why is she dressed like that?Give her back!Now!"

 _"Now now. Be polite_. _Ask! I want you to beg for her. And now let's set up the Arena."_ Two Shadows suddenly caught Natsuko and Akira from behind. They were ordered to be taken to a special seat.

"Let me go you creep!" .

"I have to agree. If we are finished with this I will _study_ you." said Akira.

" _Now girls, there is no need to be angry."_ he approached the two future Starlights. _"My, my! You two are pretty!"_

"Don't touch me or I will bite you." threatened Natsuko.

 _"Don't worry. I wont."_ Kage turned away from the two girls and he wanted Hoshi to fight, but didn't want to do things _in a rush._

"What are you waiting for?"

" _Dear Prince have patience. We have all the time in the Universe. Hahaha."_ The area was wide enough for the two of them to fight and not hurt others not that Kage cared if he did or not. Kage threw off his dark cloak revealing his ugly face. He was dressed in a black tunic and long tight fitting pants. Hoshi on the other hand was clean shaven a bit taller then an average young man at his age, smart casual, muscular in a sexy way. He took of his shirt that revealed his sexy upper part.

"I am ready for you!" he said trying to hide all sort of emotion from his voice.

 _"Me too...Me too!"_

All this time Sailor Moon and Fighter were talking about her idea.

'I want to talk to Mamo-chan."

"Okay. Odango if you wish." Seiya thought dhe had something to say to her.

"Do you mind?"she asked her lover slowly.

"No! I..I don't. Is everything alright?"

"Thanks. It will be pretty soon... just wait here."

"Sure." Seiya watched her leave and her heart felt uneasy. She couldn't read Usagi's thought she couldn't guess what she wanted to do at it made her nervous as hell.

"Mamo-chan!"

"Usako!"

'I have made a decision. You heard the story Hoshi told."

"I did!" he never saw Usagi sos serious.

"I really think he was talking about me. Actually I am sure he was. I don't want to be a coward anymore."

"Usako.."Mamoru wanted to interrupt her, but Usagi cut him off.

"Please let me finish. I was so happy the first time we went out on date , the first time we kissed. I remember the time we found out about Chibiusa, our past links us together. All of that seemed perfect until one point. Until I met _her_. It was something unexpected, beautiful, sudden. I have never approached her with any intention of falling in love, because of our destiny, I always invented some stupid excuse to avoid her in that way , why I shouldn't let her inside my heart and kept saying to myself I have destiny to fulfill. But I had doubts that were eating me from the inside. But not anymore. I know I love you, but ..not like that anymore. I did..but what she gives me is _different._ I can be child around her , when we are alone I feel so beautiful snd makes me feel _like a real woman. I_ am sorry you must think, I am a horrible person."

"Usako!' he leaned closer to her like he was about to kiss her, Usagi raised her head. "Listen I know you two love each other. I felt it from the day they left. I remember you asked me how much I loved you I couldn't really give you the right answer. I love you, I always did , but somehow it turned into more of a carrying than passion. I barely realized this when I was close to death. She looked me in the eye and hesitated to cut my throat, she sacrificed herself for me. Save her."

"Oh Mamo-chan..Listen..you and Pluto should go after Chibiusa. You see Tsukiko and Hoshi told me they could save Chibiusa. Just like before you could sustain her by bringing her here."

"What if she is gone already?"

"She can't be. The path closes definitely in two days, that is when one path closes forever. Travel to the future with Pluto and bring her here. Somehow I will same all of my children.'

"Okay." he hugged her tight. Seiya watched them hug and Usagi smile and she thought that Usagi made her choice. She turned around and started walking away.

"Seiya!" she ran after her.

"Save it Odango! I know..you chose him and you are going to live happily ever after." a tear drop slid down the Starlight's cheek.

"Boy now you are being silly!"

"Huh?" Seiya looked up at her disbelief. Usagi approached her love.

"I chose you! I love you Seiya.I just wanted to clear things up between Mamo-chan and I before we head out to save our daughter and son."

"You really mean that? I can love you?" Seiya ggrabbed a hold on her face.

"Yes you can and I can love you idea was for us to recreate the _Crystal of Love_ and help our daughter and son. I also asked Mamo-chan, that he and Pluto should go back to the future ,because the path is not closed yet an bring Chibiusa here. DO you mind having her around if..."she could finish Seiya planted a kiss on her lips right there in front of everyone. It felt nice to kiss her lover and Usagi felt like she was melting.

"This is all nice and all but we need to save the world, remember Seiya? said Yaten ironically.

"Oh just shut up!" said Venus giving Yaten a small kiss on her cheeks so she would stop whining.

"Usako! Me and Pluto are leaving for Chibiusa. Good luck!"

'Good luck for you too. Pluto bring her back to me."

"I will do my best to make sure small Lady makes it here safely..." she bowed before her Princess.

"Thank you!" and in a blink of an eye they were gone. The other senshies together used Sailor teleport to go and reach their children in time.

Al this time the fight between Kage and Hoshi was ahead in the movement.

"Don't hold back! give everything you got."

" _You don't really have to worry about me , worry about yourself. I thought we will have sword fight"_ Kage shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and slowly brought one foot behind his back and pushed himself away from the ground.

"I am the modern type." So did Hoshi, I am the son of a Star you do realize that.

" _I want you to use all your powers and kills against me!"_

"Don't worry I won't be gentle." said Hosho firmly. "I will make you pay for what you did." So the two of them were up in the air and started to fight.

The Inner and the Outer senshies together with the Starlights arrived to the mountain and saw the two man up in the air. ready for the fight of their lives.

"Oh no! Are we late?"Usagi's heart stopped for a few seconds when she saw Hoshi confronting Kage.

" _Oh more spectators! Good."_ he said with a certain irony in hos voice.

"I told you I want to do this all alone."

"We came to help!" Usagi tried to reason with him.

"I told you how can you help us!"

"We will! I choose Seiya anf you guys!"

"Really?" he looked his mother's way, and Kagetook an advantage of this. He launched an attack of dark lightning toward the Prince. Hoshi fell on the ground, but quickly got it together.

"Hoshi-san!" Usagi wanted to go near him, but Seiya stopped her.

"I'm alright. Go and bring my sister back while I teach him a lesson." assured Hoshi his mother.

"Sure!"

"Come on Odango!"called out the Starlight for her lover to hurry up.

The two men started a fight

follow with a right cross. Hoshi slipped to the left, which threw him off enough so that he could step inside the right cross and get a handful of his hair. He pulled Kage head forward and broke his nose with my head.

 _"Your so gonna regret this!"_ He to started throwing punches at him.He managed to punch him in the jaw and Hoshi crushed into the ground.You could hear bones breaking. He started dragging him thru the ground, but Hoshi used a blinding yellow beam attack to slow him down.

 _"Star_ _Dusk Lightning Blast!"_

 _"You have an attack! How can be?"_

"I am full if surprises."

 _"Dark Blasting Claw!"_ Kage shouted out and his attack was a direct hit.

"Aaaaaa!" Hoshi screamed from the pain going thru his leg like knife. It was unfortunately broken. He could barely stand up. Kage took advantage of him being wounded and attack him pinning him down to the ground. "Mom hurry up!"

"Okay." Usagi and Seiya stood next ro their daughter who was an altar, her lifeless body lost all it's warmth.

"How should we do this?"

"I can't breathe." Uranus quickly jumped.and held Kage down she was strong and continued the fight. Hoshi tried to catch for air and hurried by their side. "The story says they declared each other their... love..and the crystals were touched together and forged into one."

"Okay this should be easy."said Seiya.

"Yes. Let me start." said Usagi.

"Okay..."

"Seiya..first of all I want to say I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I want you to know that I love you from the bottom of my heart, I'm glad you crossed my path. You are my Shining star."

"Odango My love for you is endless. I love every smile, gesture , the way you it. I love you, Tsukino Usagi."

"Seiya.." and they sealed the confessions with a kiss. Not a second later Usagi's _Crystal_ and Seiya's winged Star Brouch united recreating again Tsukiko's crystal, a powerfull pink light stars and moon started giving it it's final form.

 _"Nooooo_ Kage real right then what it meant for him.

"Wow!Seiya can you see that?"

"Yes the energy is imens."

The crystal was floating in the air and found it's way to her rightful owner. It's pink light covered Tsukiko, making her rise above the altar. Slowly the black dress disapeared and life was injected inside once more.She opened her eyes once again.

 _"Moon Star Eternal!Make up!"_ her eternal sailor fuku formed around her body. She was so gracefull and the energy she emited was unbelievable. _"I'm the daughter of the Moon and The wondering shooting Star. I'm your Light on the dark sky!"_

"I see it but I don't believe it!" Neptune was amazed by her _warmth._ " _Maybe this isn't so bad after all."_ thought Uranus while he was holding Kage down."You are dead meat!" whispered to his ear.


	48. Family reunion

" _I'm the daughter of the Moon and The wondering shooting Star. I'm your Light on the dark sky_!"

The transformation was her eternal form this time.Her sailor fuku was completely white she looked like an angel,her outfit consisting of a single piece and in the back a white ribbin with golden brodery at the edge. Her gloves were also white with the same golden brodery at the edges. Her boots were white, with golden moon and stars patterns.Her Crystal was right in the middle it had two angel wings at it's sides. The golden starshaped brouch had a crescent moon in the middle. Her hair was tied up in Odango's just like Usagi's when she transformed and it had two angel wing formed hairpins in it.

"Your back!"

"Yes I am!"she smiled she couldn't believe nshe was alive. Usagi was the first one to run and give her a warm hug."I don't understand, how?"but she didn't really care her mother was happy to see her.

"We united our Crystals and...You know.."Seiya aproached her too slowly.

"Really?" her face lightened up like child's when she recieves a special gift. She did recieve ine the gift of life. "You mean you guys are..?"

"Yeah ,in love with each other!" said Seiya. "I'm glad to see you are alive." and to embraces her.

"Sis..."Hoshi called out for her.

"Hoshi my goodness...Are you alright?"

"I will be soon."

All this time Kage managed to escape from Uranus, jumping away.

" _Wow_ _what a touching family reunion.I could cry, but I won't. Instead I will finish this idealistic image. I hate happy endings."_

"You can't hurt us anymore!" said Hoshi who was till hurt, but happy at the same time that his sister came back to life. She was the one who's rebirth they could soon celebrate.

"He is right! I could help you too. Why would anyone want to live like this? You can still change, I could help."

 _"Hahaha! Being bad was my decision, I was alway diffrent from others. I know why! Being evil is my definition of **good.** My dear. Yes I can hurt you, look over there my dear."_

"Huh?"her eyes widened when she looked at her friends who still trapped by the shadows servents.

 _"Now you wouldn't want them to die because of you?"_

"Healer ... That's...?"

"Natsuko and..."Yaten hugged Venus tighter trying to calm her down.

"Akira-chan? No!" Ami cried out in fear for her childs life.

"You have a problem with me. Let them go."

 _"Oh I will but I want something in exchange from you, my lovely Moon Princess."_

"What exact?"

 _"A kiss."_ he said.

"A kiss?" she questioned his wish.

 _"Yes, before I finish you of I want a kiss. I will let them go and fight only with you."_

"Okay!" the Princess gave in to his wish.

"No! He is monster!He is disgusting. It's trap! Why if I get out of here I will give you piece if my light." shouted Natsuko.

"I know, but I love you guys to much!"

All this time Pluto and Tuxedo Mask were passing by different stages of their lives. Mamoru saw all of this before, but it gave him another sensation.

"This is so strange." said Mamoru.

"Why is that?"asked Pluto curiously.

"I always looked forward to come here, but now I just wish it would be another circumstance."

"I see! You see...you two were truly destined to be together, but there's something we cannot control."

"What is that?" asked Mamoru.

"Free will. You see we can't deny our faith as senshies, but as human beings we can be the authors of our own actions and we may reject that our actions are determined by fate. Sailor Moon's decision was purely based on _free will._ Fighter's presence was the one who determined her actions and created this new path."

"I see. Let's focus on saving Chibiusa for now.'

"Sure! Small Lady's life is our priority."

They arrived to Crystal Tokyo he knew would exist. It was falling apart. Buildings were crumbling, except the palace where they were supposed to live. At the center of the Kingdom was the Crystal Palace.

The two of them went inside and tyied to find Chibiusa.

"Small Lady!Where are you?"shouted out Pluto.

"Chibiusa-san!" shouted Mamoru.

"Puu! Mamo-chan! I am here."a frightened voice whispered softly.

"Where?" asked Pluto looking around desperately.

"Here!" unfortunately for her she had a ghostly figure , appearing and reappering.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Mamo-chan?"she was scared, her voice was trembling. Although she was much older than last time they saw her, she was still child.

"Come with us! We will take you out of here and we can save you."

"Really? I feel really weak."she said.

"No problem. We will take you back to the twentieth century with us!"assured Pluto.

"Where is Usagi?"

The two of them looked at each other and turned back to Chibiusa.

"She is waiting for us! I will help you stay alive until..."said Mamoru.

"Until.. what? Why is everything changing and crumbling down? Did something happened in the past?"asked Chibiusa.

"We need to get back!We will let tell you everything soon enough."said Pluto. Chibiusa looked back and saw the castle crumble in slow motion. The walls that once embraced her with protection were in pieces. The rocks were layered on top of each other, distruction was the only thing that remained after they left.

" _My home is gone, my life? What happened?"_ Chibiusa was confused.

Kage was still waiting for the kiss.

 _"I am still waiting!"_

"Okay let's finish this."

Tsukiko got closer to him.

 _"Pretend that you like this or your friends die."_

"Okay, I will..."Tsukiko went closer to him She felt disgusted by him, but she really didn't have any choice.

Before anything could happen between the two of them , the sky opened up like a portal. It was like pure air swirling around resembling to a tornado wanting to strike down and swep away everything in it's way.

Pluto and Mamoru arrived to the holy Mountain. Everyone was speechless and that was the first time Tsukiko saw _her sister._

" _This is interesting..."_ Kage started laughing.

"Shut up!"

 _"They brought her here so you could save your sister?"_

"It's non of your business."

"Sister?I have a sister? Mamo-chan?"

 _"Oh my! Poor child. Didn't he tell you.Your mother gave you up for her new children."_

"New children? I don't understand?Usagi-chan?"

"Chibiusa!" shouted Usagi from a distance ,she didn't know how to react when she saw her or what to say.No-one spoke a word, what was there to say. Usagi stared into those bright pink eyes full of uncertainty.Her mind was blank and her eyes wide as she stared at her waiting for an explanation. Usagi's mind was searching for something reasonable to say, but she couldn't. She knelt down in front of Chibiusa. "I'm so sorry!"

"Mom...?" Tsukiko realized how much her mother loves Chibiusa. She felt sorry for her, seeing her depending on her father for life. " _Can I help her? Am I strong enough? Am I special enough?"_

 _"I told you, I hate family reunions. Now before you all start crying I want my kiss or everyone dies."_ Shadows started capturing every senshie tying them down.

"Let them go!"

 _"My kiss!"_ Kage shouted.

"Alright!" Tsukiko approached him His skin was burnt and full of scars. His lips were barely pink, he was totally deformed. She leaned in kissed him, pretending to enjoy the situation just like asked.She felt her stomach twisting from disgust as their lips touched together.Out of nowhere a dark cloud cowered the two of them up.It was like a dark smoke moving slowly behind them. She tried to get out, but in the end both Kage and Tsukiko were trapped inside.

"Tsukiko! _Please not again!"_ Usagi and everyone wondered what will happen now.


	49. Releasing my light

Hell is a place for those who knew their actions were wrong and did them regardless, for those who enjoyed others suffering, pain. Kage wanted to release that hell around the whole Universe.

The sight of him made her sick to her stomach.She had to fight the urge to pull herself away from his embrace. His lips made her shiver from disgust. Kage broke the kiss, the sickening kiss and held her tight in his arms.He wanted her, finally he could live out his sick obsession that he had.

 _"You are a good kisser."_ he gave her a wicked smile. _"Did you like it_ _as much as I did?"_

"You can seriously think that I did. I'm disgusted. I can't help it!"she looked away.

" _What is repellant to you,my skin_ , _my body?"_

"The darkness within your soul."came the honest answer from the Moon Princess.

 _"Hahaha!"_

"What do you want?" Tsukiko struggled to get out, but he was holding on to tight.

 _"Your light!"_ The two of them were still cowered up in the thick smoke like cloud. Kage reached out for her _Crystal_ to grab it, but it burnt his hand leaving a deep mark in his palm." _You will be mine!_ "

"Never!" Tsukiko started to move so she could escape from his hold. It was a nightmare not just for her but for every single one of those who were witnessing the happenings.His grip on her arms loosened and she stiffened as his hand slid up to her throat.She kicked and fought, unable to escape when the cold world started to swallow her again. _"No way. I'm strong I can't give up not now, when they are together_ again. _I don't want to die."_

"Sis! Don't give up!"Hoshi was shouting not knowing if she heard it. He wanted desperately to encourage her.Kage was going for the Crystal again. Just like before with his claw started or wanted to inject darkness within her veins, it was useless.

"You can't hurt me! My light will break out from this darkness."her voice chocked as he was trying to strangle her.

" _If you don't give up, you will die with me."_ The clouds started gathering all over Tokyo, a suffocating evilness was spreading rapidly. _"Evil will rule thru the world once your light fades away."_

"Nooo!" And suddenly up in the sky white and slightly pink beams started passing thru the dark cloud. Tsukiko was fighting, she started releasing her true power. Just like Usagi's Crystal, it's power was used by the one who's heart and soul is pure. But at the same time it was dangerous if it was used abusevely the one releasing it's power will die, it's immeasurable power depending on the lifeforce of the one who uses it.

" _What are you doing? If you use the Crystal's force it will kill all of us."_

"I rather die then let you rule the world."Thanks to the bright yellow light the dark clouds started vanishing. "Everyone run! Go away!"

"No!" Usagi ran after her. "Don't! I know how hard it is to control the Crystal's energy, if you loose control..you...are..."

"Just leave already, I can't hold on much longer before it's light strikes."

"I won't leave you."Usagi shouted together with Hoshi.

"Okay.Suit yourself. Hoshi!"she tried in vain to confince her brother leave.The others were standing looking shocked.

"Yes?"he gave her a questioning look.

"Remember the protection shield?"

"Sure I do!" said Hoshi, he had an idea what his sister was thinking of and he didn't like at all.

"Okay ..use ...it ...now. Protect them!" she begged her brother for help.

"Don't do it! Please!" Seiya yelled out in despair. The last time she was so nervous was when Sailor Aluminim Siren and Sailor Iron Mouse tried to steal Usagi's star sheed.

 _"Star Shield!"_ Hoshi shouted out and his celestial symbol started glowing. He was focusing hard in keeping the shield up. A pink transparent layer formed around them.

"Natsuko , Akira!"

"Yes?"

"He... help him. Unite with him so..Aaaa..The shield would extend around the planet."

"Sure." the two younger Starlights grabbed a hold on Hoshi's hand and they concentrated their energy and the pink light extended over seas, to the mountains, and valleys. The Shadows tried to get thru it was no use. Not only the senshies, but every being on this planet was under it's protection.

"Tsukiko?"asked Natsuko.

"Yes?"

"Please...be careful..you owe me a karaoke challenge..that I have to win."she joked. She knew itwasn't the right time for it, but maybe it served as a good motivation and it was a way of saying she loves her. .Tsukiko smiled at her without saying anything. She hated making fals promises that she couldn't keep.

"Let me out!Let me out!"Usagi went crazy.

"Odango! Stop!"Seiya held her down.

"Seiya she is gonna die. I have to stop her! It's crazy!"

"You can't!" she said firmly convinced."She is just like you! There is no reasonable idea that will make her change her mind."

"No.."she hid her face in the Starlight's chest. She was crying so hard, that Seiya's T-shirt got wet.

"Usagi?" called out a small voice from behind her.

"Chibiusa ..I..." Usagi's other pain and sarrow. Saving Chibiusa's life. Poor thing had to deal with the possibility that both of her daughters will die.

"Is it true?Mamo-chan told me that... you love someone else..and you chose to be with _her."_

"Yes it is I wish I could explain right now..but it's not the right time nor the place. I will help..." she tried to hug her but her hands ran thru her body.

"Usako!" Mamoru called out for her.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how long I can sustain her like this."

"Just hold on! The shield will protect you, but I don't know the rest of the world. We would need more energy for that."

"Why didn't you say so!"said Uranus."We are here to protect this planet."

"We are here to help you, too." Neptune stepped out.

"Us too!" all the Inners and Outer senshied helped to make the shield even stronger.They united and the shield protected now everyone except two persons. Tsukiko and Kage. Usagi, Seiya and Hoshi looked up in the sky where she was fighting for her life and for the sake of the whole world.

" _This is it. Now it's just me and you."_

"Yes!Just us!"

 _"I release all my darkness so it will cover up your light."_ Kage eyes turned red and he gave everything he got i. the attack.

"Me too. _Silver Moons Star Crystal! I summon your light to break this darkness and free the world from the dark shadows."_ It's dazzlingly bright and supremely powerful light colored with a slight pink broke slowly the darkness. The cover slowly lifted up and the light took over. The Shadows of evil turned into ashes.

"I can help you!"she made a last intent in drawing Kage to the other side.

 _"Nooooo!"_ he launched his attack against the Moon Princess. Both of them were strong. Dark lightning bolts were forging now with the white light emerging from the Crystal. Non of them wanted to let go.

" _Let go!"_ he shouted. _"You don't stand a chance."_

"It's to late."

Suddenly a blinding flash came from the sky followed by a horrible explosion. It sounded like millions of bombs were dropped at the same time right there

in front of them. It realesed an extremely sudden and violent energy. The explosion swept thru Earth, but fortunately nobody was hurt, who was under the protection of the shield.

" _Noooo!"_ Usagi's voice echoed in pain, just like when the Starlights attempted to attack Galaxia for the last time.

" _Surely the darkness shall cover me, and the light about me be night_."

The pink light caused by the explosion started lifting up. " _Where is she? Where is she?"_


	50. Rebirth

"Where is she? Where is she?" Usagi was screaming.

"Odango! Stop! Just stop! It's no use. She is .."

"No she is not!"Seiya held on tight to her, meanwhile her heart was breaking too.

"She can't be...She can't be..."

"I'm so sorry!" said Uranus.

"You three should shut up!"said Hoshi.

"We are sorry! We understand now it was wrong the way we acted towards you." Saturn's eyes reflected nothing but sincerety.

"This is all it's left!Look!Oh no!Is this...' Natsuko found Seiya's transformation wand and not to far from it Usagi's brouche. The explosion caused the _Crystal_ to fall into the pieces it consisted of. Seiya grabbed her's she brushed her fingers thru the angel winged pendant, a tear fell on it, two and three, then she couldn't even count them anymore. _"I failed to protect her."_

"She is not dead!"Hoshi was at the edge of a cliff lookin down to deep his mind was overwhelmed by a blizzard of unanswered questions. _"Where are you?Come back!_ You know... darkness is gone at least for now. Look!" It was the Sun rising upon the sky. In this times when his soul was drowning in grief and hardship, the sky remained beautiful and kept hope alive.

" _Life was without any meaning_ , _until we found out something that there was something that endangered it .I wish sometimes my life was dream, where everything is how I want it to be. No outside interference. I see myself in the middle of a blooming field, filled with bright coloured flowers.,. Uhmmm I can almost smell them, the air is filled with their aroma.But my life is not a dream, my life turned into a nightmare, I wanted to turn it around...I couldn't. I failed to survive .I will miss my parents , my brother and friends, the persons I love. In the end was I a good person? Will someone remember me ,my actions?_ _Things I have done_?"

 _ **"Moon Princess!"**_ called out from somewhere far away a voice slowly, almost whispering like, when Mom wakes us up in the morning when we have to go to school, but doesn't want to scares us.

" _Yes_ _? Where Am I?Who are you? I need to have my beauty sleep forever and for always."_

 _ **"Not yet you don't. Grab my hand child!"**_ something or someone grabbed Tsukiko suddenly by the hand pulling her back.It was woman's voice that talked out for her.The voice was calm, carrying and you could feel a slight smile in it."

" _I'm scared!"_ she admitted.

 _ **"Don't be! Open your eyes!"**_

" _Okay. Wow? Where am_ _I? This looks like..."_

 _ **"Home."**_ the woman near her approached her slowly, she couldn't make out her face at first, because the Sun was rising to bring a new, happy day.to the world, but as she got closer Tsukiko's eyes widened. They were standing in the middle of the garden of Crystal Palace all dressed up in white. The woman standing before here had long silvery-white hair done up in odangos. She wore a white dress with a bow on the top, adorned with a gold crescent brooch. She had a golden-colored crescent moon on her forehead, which is the royal family's symbol.

" _Are you?The Queen!"_

 _ **"Yes! And you my dear a new Moon Princess."**_

 _"Yeah..I am, I mean I was!As you can see I am .hahaha..."_ she was nervous as hell. _"Kind of dead!"_ she was laughing at her own tragedy.

 _ **"No your not! You just fainted because of the explosion! My dear you have to wake up!"**_

 _"I don't know how? Oh no! Where is it? My Crystal is gone. Or ? It got destroyed, right?"_

" _ **That one just served you to defeat the shadows within your heart."**_

 _"I don't understand?_ _What do you mean?"_ she was confused enought already and besides she didn't like when people talked in riddles, she usually caught on pretty hard. Wonder who did she get that from.

 _" **You see Kage was the shadow of your uncertainty, fears**_ , _**doubts, anger towards my daughter. He was just a reflection of those feelings that you found repelling, and denied having them. That is why you were the only one who could defeat him. Noone else can fight all those thing instead of you."**_

 _"So I'm not powerful?I almost destroyed everything I love..."_

 _ **"No! You are.Not just as the daughter of two senshies, but also as a human being. You could have decided to give in to temptation, you didn't. You spared a life of a prince too. I must say my daughter's decision surprised me at first...but I cannot control free will."**_

 _"I see..But don't worry together they are the best, really. This other daughter of her's Chibiusa...How can I save her without my Crystal? Mom loves her a lot you know...and I was thinking of..."_ she looked away.

 _ **"You are so pure hearted my dear. You defetead darkness, nothing can't stand in your way now. I think my daughter made a good choice. A bright shining Star wondered to the Moon and created two special lifes."**_

 _"Thank you! But I still don't know how I will wake up and get my Crystal back?"_

 _ **"Here! A gift from me until they unite again.**_ _ **Close your eyes.Don't take a peek!"**_

 _"Sorry."_ she gave her a smile.

 _ **"Now ..Open up!"**_ Tsukiko had a small pink coloured box in her hand. Her hands were shaking bad from the excitement. Slowly she lifted the small top of the box and it there it was her _New Crystal shining brightly."_

" _Wow."_ amazement was written all over her face.

 _ **"Use it wisely."**_ the Queen got closer to her and she planted a kiss in her granddaughter's forehead.

 _"I will.I promise."_ she wanted to turn to her and thank her properly, but she was gone. Actually everything surrounding her was gone, the only thing she heard was Usagi's voice calling her from the distance..

"Tsukiko!She has to be here somewhere."

"Usagi-chan... she is not here." said Minako.

"I know she is. I just know." and boy was she right. Usagi saw something in the middle of the field, the rays of the sun reflected of her Crystal as she was _asleep_ in the middle of the colourful flowers.

"Seiya! Seiya!Come quick!Lo ..Look!"

"Where?"

"There."pointed Usagi at the light.

"Could it be her?"

"I'm sure she is.Hoshi come quick!"Usagi picked up her pace, started running foward towards the light. _"Please let it be her!"_ Usagi hates running, but not this time, she knew it meant getting closer to her daughter again. The Starlight who was in great physical condition could barely keep up with her.

"Odango!"

"Usagi!" Rei called out after her too.

"Mom!" everybody was shouting. Suddenly she stopped when she reached her desired destination. She knelt down next to her, Tsukiko was all dressed up in white, sleeping like a baby . Usagi didn't dare to touch her face until the others arrived.

"Is she breathing?" asked Minako curiously.

"Yes!Yes she is!Hahaha. I told you!"

"Okay we should wake her lazy ass up, if not we are stuck out here in the middle of nowhere _forever._ " Natsuko started whining and rolling her eyes, but she was happy her friend was alive.

"Boy Yaten, she is your kid for sure." said Taiki.

"What do mean by that?"Yaten gave her _the badass look._

"Not here guys!Yaten sit!" instructed Minako firmly.

"Ohh..okay..Sheesh!"

"Hihihi.." Taiki stucked out her tounge it was an unsusal gesture for the tall Starlight to do so.

"Tskukiko..Wake up!" Usagi gently brushed the palm of her hand thru her daughter's face, who opened up her beautiful blue eyes.

"Mom!and Mom! Hoshi!Guys!"the first thing she did is hug them tight."I'm not letting go ever again."she tightened her grip so hard their faces turned red.

"Sis! I..I can't breathe!"he was trying to catch his breath.

"Oh!Sorry."

"We are glad you are okay Tsukiko-san." smiled Makoto.

"I'm not ok yet."

"Why what's wrong again?" Rei looked at her eyes bugging out.

"I have to keep my promise." She got up and her eyes were searching for _Her._ At one point their eyes met. Usagi watched them as they were having their first conversation, her heart felt uneasy for a second.

"Hey..My name is Tsukiko."

"Hey..I.I am Chibiusa."

"I see you..uhmmm.. need some help here...I could help... actually we...me and Hoshi..."

"Present..Hey I'm Hoshi."

"Hey!"Chibiusa blushed hard.

"So..You can let go of her now." Tsukiko turned to Mamoru.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry we are here. Just grab a hold of our hand."

"Okay!agreed Chibiusa, what else could she really do, her life depended on them.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess...I am." she said shyly.

 _"I Tsukiko_ _give my sister the light of life."_

 _"I Hoshi, give my sister the light of life._ You have to say _. I receive the ..."_ he whispered trying to help her thru the ritual.

"Oh sorry... _I Chibiusa recieve the light of life."_

Are they in time to save her?


	51. Getting back on track

They say there is only one way in life to be happy. _"To love and be loved."_

Tsukiko and Hoshi gave Chibiusa not only life, but acceptence and a future together with them. All celestial, symbols started glowing one by one every senshie felt and gave energy for her to live. A bright pink light emerged and struck down on the small child and was sealed in the Pink Moon Crystal. Chibiusa' s ghostly figure slowly changed into Sailor Chibi Moon.

"My gosh, Haruka look at her Crystal." Neptune wasn't holding back on to her tears anymore.

"Yes it's beautiful."she looked away trying to hide the fact, that she was kind of impressed by the way everything turned out in the end.

"Chibiusa -chan!" Hotaru was so glad to see her she ran next to her and gave her friendly hug. Actually everyone was happy that she was okay. All the senshies went to greet her. Usagi got closer to her knelt down in front of her to meet her level. She raised her hands brushing away the her curly locks without saying anything.

"Usagi!" she jumped in her mother's arms.

"I love you too!" she whispered in her ear."I'm glad that you are safe. I'm sorry!"

"It's alright I guess. She saved me!"

"Yes she did!"she smiled at Tsukiko. That's when she understood how much love Usagi can give and that she will not love her any less.

"Well I'm kind of drained." she said.

"You?"Hoshi questioned what she was saying.

"Yes me!"

"I had to protect the whole world from your power."said Hoshi.

"Well stop that. It's not fair!" Tsukiko give him a quick reply.

"No, you stop it!" Hoshi reposted.

"I don't like you!"

"Well me neither."

"Huh!"they both turned away from each other.

"Oh no!They are at it again." Akira and Natsuko got in between the two who were arguing all the way.

"Were should we go? To the shrine?" asked Usagi turning to the Starlight.

"We should..I know I would die just to sleep with you again, Odango!"she whispered with a sexy voice, but Haruka interrupted their _sexy_ moment.

"Kineko-san... Tomorrow is your wedding day, what are you going to do...?"

"We have to talk about this Usako!"Mamoru sounded serius as always.

"Mamo-chan I... really think we should talk. Seiya?"

"Yes?"she got closer to her getting a grup on her hand.

"I will be right back."she gave her a look that said it all. Seiya was aware that the two of them had to many things to clear up.

"Odango...Sure go ahead."she gave her a small kiss on her cheek. A tint a pink appeared on Usagi's cheek everytime.

Usagi and Mamoru were walking next to each other, but they were not holding hands like lovers do.

"I think this rock will do!"said Usagi sitting down."I'm glad this is over. I was exhausted."

"Sure!Tomorrow there won't be any wedding."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do. I realized so many things these tyo days, one thing was that I was absolutely jealous and ego bruised. It was hard for me to except that your heart wasn't mine anymore."

"Mamo-chan.. Do you believe me when I say that I really loved you. We have been thru so much together, but somehow along the way, this we were meant to be thing started to be a burdon, rather than a blessing."

"I feel the same way! I remember evil trying to separate us ,it never could. We always managed to get thru everything."

"Seiya never meant to separate us. She respected my feelings for you, but I had to admit seeing her again made me realize how much I have missed her and how much I loved her." Chibiusa noticed her parents talking. She got closer and hugged them.It shilould have been an ideal family picture.

"We are sorry for all this situation.It must be hard for you to see us like this, separated. "

"It is, but I can force you to be together. But...Mamo-chan you will always be my daddy." said Chibiusa.

"Of course he is and I am your mom, nothing could ever change that ,but now we have some extra family members who will join us throughout our lives."

"When ever you need me.. I'm here."Mamoru assured Chibiusa understand his love didn't change."We should go. Everyone is tired."he suggested solemly. His eyes were looking tired. This period of uncertainty caused him nightmares, he hoped he could finally get some sleep.

Mamoru got up and joined Setsuna on the journey home. He held her by the hand all the way. The eldest senshie was the wisest, but a small blush appeared on her cheeks as they hands touched and fingers interlaced.

"Usagi? Is she angry?"

"Who?"

"Seiya..She seems like a nice person and when you are around her your eyes light up. You must really love her then."

"I do. And no she is not angry. She knows how important my children are to me."

"Good! Look there's Hotaru and the girls can I join them?"

"Sure."

Usagi watched all of them from a distance and her heart was slowly getting rid of all the anxiety, uncertainties she felt these past few days.Hope and relaxation rules over her soul. Finally this time she can be happy with her decision.It was late , time picked up it's pace." _Time passes by quickly when we are happy."_

"Odango come on let's go!"

"I'm coming with you!"

Thanks to Sailor teleport everyone arrived safely to the shrine.

"So how are we going to sleep here? We don't have so many rooms."

"Me and Michiru are going home relax."

"Will you let Hotaru-chan stay?"Chibiusa starred up at Haruka.

"I guess."

"Thanks!"

"I will be on my way too." said Setsuna."These were surely rarely adventurous days."

"You are right. I will take you home." Mamoru offered to take her home."If you don't mind of course."

"No, I mean thank you! But a kiss from my Princesses and Prince."

"Sure!" the first one was Chibiusa who kissed her and instantly ran to Hotaru.

"Bye Pu!"

"Princess!"

"Pu..I mean Sestsuna I mean Pluto...Uhmmm..."she felt awkward.

"Thank you!" she hugged her tight. "Both of you."

"You are welcome!" she gave her a hug and they left.

"Okay this way we can get some sleep."

"I have an idea!"

"You and your ideas!" said Hoshi.

"What?This is a great one!"

"Let's hear it!"

"We should have a sleep over. I mean, us , Chibiusa, Hotaru-chan and the girls. We can bring food, goodies.."said Tsukiko.

"Great idea." The kids were now in their own and prepared for the _sleepover_ party.

"Where is Minako and Yaten?"

"I don't know!But we are tired too."said Taiki and me and Aino -san have an important issue to discuss by the way.

"Sure!" said Rei smirking.

"Mako-chan come on stay we need you in the morning." said Usagi.

"Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow when she noticed that Usagi was begging.

"Tomorrow Tsukiko and Hoshi are turning eighteen and we need one of your delicious cakes I hought we could surprise them."

"How do you know it's their birthday?"Rei gave her a questioning look.

"Remember Hoshi said that on my wedding day, they were supposed to be eighteen and celebrate the coming of the rule of the new Princess."

"Ohhh...okay. I guess I could do that!But I really need some sleep."she admitted honestly.

"Me too! Let's go!Good Night guys!Be good!"pointed out Rei.

"Thank you!We will." promised Usagi.

"Speak for yourself Odango!"

"What do you mean?"she had hunch what she wanted to do.

"This will be special night!"

"Why?"

" It's a surprise! I hope you will like it!"

"Come on Seiya tell meeee...Seiya!"the Starlight started walking away leaving jer behind."Don't teas me!"

"No way, you will love it."

"What if I won't?"Usagi pretended to be a bit offended.

"I haven't been thinking of what if you won't, but I'm sure you will."Seiya was confident as always.

"Is it a good thing?"

"For me it will mean the world...if you say _yes!"_ she tried to give her a hint l, but it was useless.

" _Yes_? What do you mean?" Seiya smiled at how naive she was, but she loved the way she looked at the world.

This will turn out to be a long night!Will she pop the question?


	52. Surprise

It was already late.The night fell rapidly over Tokyo. While the sun is resting , the Moon takes over it's place as the darkness begins to surround everything. The Moon shined brighter then ever, the stars shining around it like small diamonds upon the sky, empathising it's beauty.

Back at the Shrine everything seemed quiet. The children were having their sleep over, Tsukiko, Hotaru and Chiniusa were in charge of making sure everyone has a place to sleep. They gathered all the pillows and blankets on the foor. Hoshi, Natsuko and Akira were at the kitchen and gathered almost every goodie hey found.

"This should be enough to keep Tsukiko stuffed until morning."said Natsuko laughing hard.

"I'm sure!" They carried everything inside the room. They started telling stories about them and they shared _parent related_ experiences. After that they drifted off to Dreamland. Chibiusa fell asleep next to Tsukiko. It was strange at first seeing your big sister smallee than you. Hoshi was the only one sleeping on the bed, he was afraid the

girls will kick him in their sleep.

Not far away from their room a certain Starlight declared her love to a blue eyed beauty.

"Aino-san!"

"Yes?"

"I wrote you a poem not long ago. I missed you when I was back on Kinmoku."

"I..I missed you too."she confessed shyly.

"I want you to read it."

"Me?" Taiki handed over a small piece of paper on which she wrote the poem. She was always so gathered, but now her hands were shaking bad. Ami took.it out of her hand and started reading out loud.

 _"Water is life,_

 _I would want it always in my life_

 _Her blue eyes hypnotize_

 _In can't make anymore compromize._

 _They trapped my soul_

 _Leaving again, would leave a whole._

 _So I beg them to look at me_

 _And make them want me._

 _When I left you my heart broke_

 _Now I'm back and I spoke_

 _Words of love and joy."_

"Taiki-san..This is beautiful. I feel the same way. It hurt when you left and our daughter disappeared."she confessed.

"I had to..."Ami interrupted her with darring sweet kiss. She was in love, her first love and last one. Ami was always so focused on her studies she never thought of noone as potential love. Taiki was just like her, the two of them were like costume made for each other.

"May I...I have...I want..."

"Me too." Ami blushed as Taiki's hand glidded the thick strap of her shirt down her shoulders.

Everyone was wondering were Yaten and Minako could have gone. The two of them left without any other further notice. Togetherness, intimacy that is what they wanted. Minako's parents were out of town for a few days and she invited Yaten to join her to her room to.. _talk and stuff._ They were doing much more than that.

" _Huh!_ This was wonderful."

 _"Huh_!Yeah it was great.'

"God I have missed you so much!"

"Me too!"

"I'm happy my parents weren't at home."

"Me too!You are a wildcat.You were more shy the first time."

"I am the Goddes of Love after all.Besides I'm a fast learner in the things I enjoy." she gave Yaten a sexy look.

"Mina?" Yaten brushed her face with the tip of her fingers, lingering next to her lips.

"Yes?"

"I love you! You understand me like nobody else does. I'm happy that I told you how I feel. Promise me something."

"What ever you want."

"You will stay with me forever."

"Yaten.I will always stay with my beautiful Starlight.I love you too."

"Mina...wanna do _it_ again?"

"Yes..Ahhhhahahaha..."Yaten started tickling her , after that they covered themselves up and enjoyed every second of being together.

Seiya and Usagi were in they room. They took a shower to freshen up a bit. They took turns. Seiya hurried up so Usagi wouldn't fall asleep, but it was to late. _"You are so amazing! I still can believe you are mine!Odango every minute spent with you is a blessing, which heals my soul. Will you say yes?"_

"Shhh! Odango wake up!"she slowly whispered to her ear. "You fell asleep!"

"What? Did something happen?"Usagi opened her babyblue eyes and looked nat Seiya curiously.

"No! Come it's time for me to give you my surprise."

"It's two o'clock Seiya. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"The red digits on the clock were blinking showing how fast time went by.

"No. You can come in this nightgown."

"Like this?" asked Usagi.

"Why not? I have my pajamas too."

"Ohhh..Okay I'm coming if you insist."

"Put this blindfold on!"

"No!"she refused vehemently.

"Odango, please do it for me!"

"This is crazy.Okay!This better be good. Hey!" Seiya lifted her up in her arms, kissed her and in second they vanished.

Although it was dark outside it was warm.Seiya used her magic to transport herself and Usagi to a magical place. They needed fast transportation.

"Okay we are here."

"Can I take this off?"

"Yes you can!"Usagi removed the blindfold and she was speechless.

"Do you like it?"

"Wow!When did you have the time to do it?"

"I watched you sleep. I wanted you to see this."

"Seiya..." They were at the seaside it was a hidden beach with a extrem view to the sea. The seamed to go on forever, the Moon and The Stars reflected perfectly it it's surface. Usagi saw a heart shape drawn into the sand, but there was even more written in it.

"Come on let's get closer!" Seiya grabbed her by the hand and Usagi was stil under the spell of the view before her. "Read it!"

" _Usagi Tsukino, Odango Atama, My love will you marry me?"_ Usagi's voice was trembling as she read the message carved into the sand.

"Will you let me be your love,faithfull companion and friend forever or at least until my last spark burns out?" Seiya knelt down in front of her kissing he hand.Usagi met her level, without saying anything kissed her and gave her the answer she wanted to hear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will! I love you, my ever wondering Shooting Star."

"I love you too!" Usagi's lips were a pale pink that reminded Seiya of a rose bud. She stared at them and slowly caresed them before engaging into a kiss. The Moon Princess was her's and she enjoyed every second of her presence.The world around Seiya blurs as the kiss deepens. The Starlight's hand reaches under Usagi's hair below her ear, her thumb caressing her cheek.Her hand glided to her waist.

"I have something for you!"

"What?"

"This.. It's a rare Kinmokian stone. It fits you perfectly." Seiya pulled the ring on to her finger. The blue stone looked like a diamond, but still it was different.

"Seiya...Make me..."she gave the Starlight a smile that said everything.

"I will!" Seiya glidded her hand underneath Usagi's nightgown , feelings along the back.of her skin. She grabbed the ends of her sexy lenjery and took it off slowly. Her hands glidded to the front touching her breasts and started kissing her neck while enjoying how soft she was.Her featherligh lips tickled Usagi's senses.

'You too!"Usagi took of Seiya's pijama shirt off. She always discovered how amazing her lover was , her full chest covered by the lacy bra was moving slowly up and down as she breathed.

"I'm nervous every time we are together."

"Why?" asked Usagi.

"I'm afraid that it's just a dream and... when I wake up you will be go..."Usagi sealed her lips with her hand.

"It's not a dream, everything is a real, you me,this, our future."

"I want you over and over again."

"Me too. Make love to me Seiya!" Usagi's whispering down her neck drove her crazy.They united again and they knew nothing can ever separate them.After they were finished they were next to each other on the beach hairs undone and exhausted from love making.

" Seiya..Will you guys stay here? I mean your Princess is waiting ..."

"I'm aware of that...but there's no way I'm leaving you. We will talk to her and figure something out."

"Okay!" Usagi snuggled closer to her love. Seiya deep inside was tormented by the thought that she had to leave Kakyu. Being her guardian was her life, but now her heart belongs to Usagi. She was torn between love and duty. _"Will she understand? I know she will, after all she suggested that we should come and fight. That's it! Yaten, Taiki and I will have to talk about this seriously ,but until then I will enjoy every minute of her love."_

As expected morning came. Seiya and Usagi went back to the shrine, better yet they teleported themselves back. Usagi kept on looking at her the ring on her finger. She was getting ready ready to take a shower. Usagi was in front of a mirror in the bathroom, until she felt to pair if midnight blue eyes starring at her.

"I'm listening."

"You like it?" Seiya hugged her from behind.

"Yes? But now that I think of it. What are you wearing?"

"I'm not the type who liked to wear a ring, it's girly."

"Huh! That's funny.You're a girl too."

"I'm the _man_ here don't you know that Besides when we come back we have to pretend we are man again."

"Well...not with me. I love you!"

"I know."

"So did you take a shower already.."

"No.."said Usagi."Why?"

"Just asking..." Seiya dropped her bathrobe.

"You want to go alone?"

"Why Odango? Care to join me?"

"Well actually...Yes!" Usagi got in next to her.

"Wow..Okay, come on."

Makoto was now preparing the surprise birthday cake for Hoshi and Tsukiko, who celebrate their eighteenth birthdays. She was making a chocolate chip cookie cheesecake.The girl gather in front of the children's bedroom door.

"Do you think they will like it."

"I know I do!" admited Usagi.

"They are awake I can hear them talking."said Rei."Now in the count of three we open the door and...Usagi, did you hear me or are you eating the cake of your children.You know on the count of three."

"Okay.Sorry!"and Rei started counting.

"So how are we going in?"

"What do you mean we open the door silly."

"No I mean 1, 2, 3 and we are gone inside. or 1, 2 and when we get to 3 we go inside?"

"On three.Again 1, 2,3!"

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted all at once and started singing for Tsukiko and Hoshi.

"Wow! How did you know?"

"Well you told us remember." said Usagi and huged her children together with Seiya.

"Thanks. Is this chocolate chip cookie flavoured cheesecake?"

"Yes. Why? Don't you like it?" asked Makoto stunned by her reaction.

"My favourite."

"I'm glad!"

"Wait we have someone else to celebrate too."

"Who?"

"Chibiusa! I mean , maybe this wouldn't be her normal birthday , but we should celebrate her rebirth."Usagi was touched by Tsukiko's gesture and her eyes filled with tears.

"You mean it?" Chibiusa was surprised too.

"I do!" and she gave her a piece of cake and smiled. It was the first sign of bonding. "Besides we are not born yet and I don't want a badass big sister."

They are started laughing together and shared the special cake.

A knock on the door disturbed their laughing.Who could it be?"


	53. Back Home

"Who could that be?"they wondered it was pretty early for morning visits.

"Let me open the door!" Tsukiko rushed to the door wirh the cake in her hand. It was so delicious it was hard to leave it. She was afraid someone will take it away from her. When she opened up the door she dropped the plate in surprise. The person standing there was someone who was important in her life, but never thought she would came all the way here for her.

" _My Princess of Light!"_

"Pu!"

"Huh!" Usagi wondered what she was doing here."What happened?" asked Pluto remained silent. She was a bit different, she was acting strange.

"Hoshi!" Tsukiko called out for her brother.

"Oh boy! We are in trouble aren't we?"he knew her presence was due tiy the fact that she realized they stolled the key and traveles back.

"Yes you are!" said Pluto firmly giving them a serious look.

"Why?"said Usagi and everyone was wondering what wrong with her.

"I came to take you back!" said this Pluto.

"Where?"Usagi was confused but not only her.

"You stoled my key and traveled back."

"I know!"Tsukiko looked away ashamed " I had too.There was..."

"Is something wrong?" Usagi just didn't understand what was going on.

"Your majesty!" Pluto bowed before her.

"What? Why are you talking like that?"Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"I came back after the Princess and Prince from the future. It's their eighteenth birthday. It's the day our Princess has to take over the kingdom.Everyone is waiting." she affirmed.

"Great! Do I have to? I just got to know them and I wish I could stay a bit more.

"Yess."

"Can we come back one day again? You know...I just!"

"Princess...get ready we are leaving soon. I'm sorry my majesty for bothering you."

"Did you...?"Tsukiko said.

"No I haven't..."

"Thanks Pu! Is _she there too?"_

"Of course... Thanks to you.. everyone is safe."she winked.

"I'm glad. Can I least say goodbye?"

"Five minutes and we are leaving."

"Sure.".Pluto entered the room. She was a still beautiful, although she was from the future it seemed like time never passes her by.

"Tsukiko we have to go right?"asked Natsuko.

"Yes... we have too."

"I guess it's time to say goodbye.".Akira looked at her mother.

"No, not yet." said Ami.

"I wish we could have stayed a bit more."

"Me too."said Natsuko.

"We have to fullfil some duties. Maybe she will let us come back."said Hoshi.

"Maybe...When her anger passes."

"It will.."

"Let's go outside"Usagi grabbed a hold on her daughter's hand.

"Sure." All the senshies were gathered in the shrine's garden.

"Mako-chan thanks for the cake, this is the best birthdaycake I ever had. Now I know where Nariko(thunder) learned to make delicious cookies.She has her talent form you."

"You mean...?" asked Makoto suddenly felt her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah!" she winked.

"Rei-chan!"

"Tsukiko!"

"Promis me something. You will take it easy with Asahi( morning fire) she is one of my beat friends.

"Ohhh..I...I...will try." she babled.

"Ami-chan, Minako-chan I think you guys should say goodbye to your children too."

"We are."

"Well I guess this is it!"

"Are you ever coming back?"

"I can't promise anything..but..."suddenly Tsukiko stopped.

"But what?" Usagi asked what wqs going on. As Tsukiko got a grip on her hand she felt the ring on her finger.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes!" she gave her answer.

"What's what? Let me see! Wow! Usagi-chan! An engagement ring!"

"What! Just when did you guys?"the other melted.

"Last night on the beach!"

"Ohhhh... Seiya you are so romantic. I want one too." exclaimed Minako. Yaten was drinking a glass of water, but when she heard Minako saying that she wanted a ring too, she almost chocked.Natsuko started smiling at her reaction.

"Are you okay Yaten?" Minako was worried about her.

"I...I... am. Huh!" she could hardly breathe.

"Thanks Minako... _Auch_!" Seiya's eyes widened as she felt someone slapping her from behind. Yaten was the guilty one.

"What was that for Yaten?"

"Now she wants one too!"Yaten whispered to her.

"Ohhh!"Seiya smiled coyly. "You love her don't you?"

"I do!" she answered firmly, she was absolutely sure that she could never ever love noone besides Minako.

"Then go for it." Seiya advised her.

"It's time!"Pluto stepped out firmly.

"Just one thing."

"Okay!"

"Chibiusa.. Please take care of Mom until we get born. Don't let her eat to many cookies while she is pregnant because you will never hear the end of it."

"Hey you! I ought too!" Usagi protested.

"Sure. I can wait to be a big sister. I will take care of you guys." Chibiusa promised her.

"I'm sure!" said Hoshi. The three of them hugged each other.

"Mom." she turned to Seiya."I never told you... thanks for not giving up!"

"I'm glad, I didn't." Seiya hugged her tight.

"We will be back and sing at your wedding! The _Light Of Stars_ will be back soon and shine brighter then ever." assured Natsuko.

"They sure will!" said Taiki.

"Oh...Taiki-san the new Star you are searching for together will be where the bears meat on clear summer day."said Akira.

"I see. I will check it out."

"Let's go! There's just one problem, I can't go back dressed up like this."

"No problem! Pluto sent a breath of air towards them changing them in Crystal Tokyo fashion."You look like a true ruler."

"Thanks!"

"Bye Guys! See you soon. We promise."

The portal of time opened up they stepped in and they were gone.

"I already miss them."said Usagi.

Saying goodbye was hard enough, but one thing came after another. For the Starlights making a decision was even harder. Princess Kakyu was waiting for them to go back and clear up the situation. Now they had to go back, they wanted nto go back.

"Guys we have to talk!"

"What is it?I can't bare anymore bad news!"said Minako.

"We have to tell rhw Princess that wea re staying."

"No way! Are you crazy!? Our duty comes first! Yaten was very much devoted to Kakyu.

"She is right Seiya!" said Taiki.

"I love Mina too, but ...Our Princess is.."

a knock on the door disturbed them again.

"Who the hell is that again?"shouted Yaten."Come inside already!"

"My dear Healer why are you so nervous?" Kakyu entered in the room accompanied by other guardians.

"Princess! Please excuse me!"

"I will! I had to travel back here, you forgot to show me sign."

"We are terribly sorry!"Taiki jumped forward.

"I know.That is why I came instead for my own peace."

"I heard you were talking about me!"

"Well actually.." Seiya looked away ashamed.

"I know.. already.."

"How?"

"Well a special child sneaked to Kinmoku last night, thru a portal and talked to me "

"She did?!"

"Yes! I wanted you my dear Starlights to be happy. You will stay here _and be happy."_

"But our duties..."

"I heard we will be able to solve that too Where are they?"

"They had to go back!Pluto came after them."

"I see. I have a hunch they will be back soon enough."

"That's what they said!"

"Yaten does this mean you will stay in Earth?"Minako hugged her.

"It sure looks like it!"

"Thank you Princess!"

"Sailor Moon..You are the happyness of Fighter. We can solve any problem of traveling I can assure you."

"Would you like some cake."

"Sure!"

They started eating and talking about their plans of the future. Pluto , Tsukiko, Hoshi , Natsuko and Akira arrived to Crystal Tokyo. How much did it change and what will happen now?


	54. We rule

They stepped into a new future. The four of them wondered how drastically everything changed after their interference. A path closed definitely, but one opened up that should turn out to be happier one. Was their interference worth it?

"Do you think it will alright?" Natsuko was wondering.

"I hope so!" Akira looked forward in seeing her parents again and her sister.

"Where were you guys?" called out a more mature version of Usagi for Hoshi and Tsukiko.

"Yes? Everyone is waiting for you! and a beautiful tall girl with light pink hair tight up in Odango's pink eyes was questioning them.

"Chibiusa?"

"Who else I would be?Are you feeling alright?Did you eat something that you shouldn't have?"

"Yeah, I mean no..."

"Tsukiko! Hoshi! What happened to you guys?"

"Fighter relax. They are safe." Usagi got closer to her love and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are back!"Tsukiko couldn't help but cheer for herand ran to her hugging then tight. "I happy to see you again."

"I wasn't even gone. Come on everyone is waiting. You two are the main attraction of the day." said Fighter.

"Wait! Mom?"she turned to Usagi."I want to talk to you before we go out there."

"Okay!Let's talk."

"I will help Hoshi get ready!" Fighter whispered and before she left she gave her daughter a meaningful look and a wink.

"What did you want to talk about, sweetheart?"

"I love you!"

""I love you too. This is a big day."

"Yes! Mom! I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Of course you are. Tsukiko..."Usagi lifted her head up in between her hands."Thank you!"

"For what?"she didn't understand at first.

"You know!"

"Mom! it's time."Chibiusa bursted inside the room and they looked at her intensively."Do I have something on my face?Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"No!"

"Good, let's go!"they were heading outside. Chibiusa grabbed a hold on Tsukiko's hand."Don't worry!"

"I'm not!"

"I hope I wasn't a badass sister right?"

"Not at all!" they hugged each other and headed outside."Hoshi!?"

"I'm here!"

The crowd was chearing as they stepped out.

"Aaaaaaa."

"The future ruler of Crystal Tokyo Princess Tsukiko and Prince Hoshi."Chibiusa let go of her hand. Suddenly it felt like something was missing. She joined Usagi and Seiya. Tsukiko was walking down in between the rows. She saw Healer and Venus, Maker and Mercury. Pluto was holding on to Mamoru's hand. Neptune was playing on the violin. Jupiter and Mars were smiling at her happily. Uranus was next to Pluto and Saturn. Wow has she special guest Kakyu and her family were invited young Starlights were near guarding Princess Kaori( fragrance) she was the Kinmokian Princess, the daughter of Kakyu.

Tsukiko and Hoshi turned around awaited for Pluto, the wisest and the eldest of the senshies was about to begin the coronation ceremony. They knew the ritual by heart they had to kneel down in front of Pluto.

"Wait!" she interrupted her.

"What is she doing?" everyone whispered.

"First of all I want to thank everyone who came. It's our eighteenth birthday today. I know that we are crowned rulers, but we are not the only ones who deserve to be here."

"Huh!"

"I told you Mom she ate something nasty!This is what happens when you let her eat anything she wants." whispered Chibiusa.

"You may think I'm crazy, but these past few weeks taught me so many things about love, family , friends."

"Tsukiko?"Fighter questioned what she wanted to do.

Everyone was confused.

"I know you are all confused right now, but we have a sister here that will rule with us and will help us keep peace on Earth."she approached Chibiusa."Let Crystal Tokyo be under the protection of i Usagi Tsukino's three children, who's heart is so big it's love is endless and pure. We love you Mom."

"My gosh!" Usagi felt so proud of her right now.

"What are you doing?"asked Chibiusa she was blushing hard.

"Come with us!" Hoshi grabbed her by the hand and dragges het in front of Pluto.

"We are ready now!"

"Are you sure?"

"After all you kept your promise." she winked at her.

"Okay! Let's continue.I will give you three the power to rule over Crystal Tokyo. We believe in the kindness of your heart wwill guide you and protect u. Let them be the Light that breaks the darkness."

"Thank you!"They raised themselves feon the ground abd everyone cheered.

"Now let's get down to party."

The celebration was a riot of colours everyone was a little more hyped up than usual. The reception had an open bar and music was all around. Tsukiko could hear her love ones screaming with joy. She went outside to get some fresh air on the balcony. The senshie of time followed her in her steps.

"Princess..."

"Oh...Sorry, was just lost in my own thoughts."

"What you guys did was pretty risky, foolish and most of all forbidden."

"I refused to give up my life and my friends. In the end I saved her too."

You did."

'I understand if you are angry."

"I just wanted to say I am sorry." Pluto looked at her with regret in her eyes.

"Why?"

"For trying to prevent it, before...It's not like I didn't love you or anything.. It was hard. I love you and respect you very much. I have accepted the changes, but this is better."

" I saw how much you love her too. I was jealous, terrified and that blinded my heart." she confessed her fears.

"In the end everything turned out , better as expected.

"Yes it sure did Can we go back to the wedding? I just really enjoyed singing and Being a star. I know I have my duties here too, but I just..."

"Sure! we can talk about it!"

"Thank you!" Tsukiko jumped and hugged the senshie of time who had to take a step back so she won't fall."

"Mama!Mama!' out of nowhere came towards them a small green haired child. She hugged Pluto tight. Tsukiko's eyes bugged out from the surprise.

"There you are! I was looking for you! Mamoru tried to catch his breath. " I told you not to run away from me like that!"

"My dear daddy is right you know!"

"Soryy! she said and hugged her dad tight.

"We will be inside." he said.

"Okay." agreed Pluto shyly.

"Wow so you guys..."

"Yes..but please don't tell this to my past self when you go back! O by the way she is here thanks to your will."

"I am glad!"

Tsukiko was now alone on the balcony looking up at the Moon. Hoshi, Natsuko and Akira joined her.

"Guys we have to go back." said Tsukiko. "Look what I have.."

"Oh no, you didn't again..." Hoshi was shocked.

'NO ..she gave us permission and we can stay." Natsuko hid her face in her hands.

"How much?" Akira was curios.

"Well enough time to make a comeback as _The Light of Stars ._ What do you say? Are you with me?"

Now that's a stupid question." exclaimed Natsuko. 'Sure we are!"

"Well... I don't know if it's right to mess up...you see time is a …"

"Akira-san!"

"But I guess we won't hurt anyone. So let's go!"

"Are you guys planning to leave us?" The parents were listening to their plans.

"Please.." they gave their best puppy eye look tot them.

"Ohhh seesh Natsuko, you lokk just like your mother when you do that." said Healer. "Okay.."

"Take care my dear." said Mercury.

"Be good! don't get in trouble you two!" said Fighter. " You know I know everything." she gave them a wink.

"Sure _we will be good._ " In split second they were gone back to the past again.

"I hope everything will be okay."

"Don't worry Odango!" Fighter whispered. "We can get naughty if you want tonight."

"Fighter..."she giggled. They were still in love.


	55. The big day

The Starlights started their singing carrier again. As they anticipated they had to disguise themselves as man again. That wasn't a real big problem, because when they were together in private, they didn't have to pretend. They also found a way of fullfilling their duties as senshies in Kinmoku. You see they were incharge of training the new Starlights. Traveling back in between the two galaxies was solved thanks to Pluto who created a portal which permitted instant access. With this occasion The Inners were invited so may times to Kinmoku spending a lot of time with their lovers on the alien planet. It was time for the Three Lights to arrive back from a one weak tour. They had to be in Tokyo for a special wedding. Usagi, Ami and Minako were waiting for them at the airport.

"I can hardly wait to see Yaten again."

"I missed Taiki too."

"Me too. I mean ..I missed Seiya a lot."

"Relax Usagi-chan.Look!" The three of them areiced and the reporters were begging for an interview.

 _"Seiya-kun ..Is it true you are getting married? Won't be your fans disappointed?"_

Yes, I am getting married. Sorry I didn't mean it , but this girls is the most special girls in the entire Universe."

" _Wow! You heard him.The most special girl in the Universe. What a confession. This girls is sure lucky!"_

"Seiya!" Usagi jumped in her neck and kissed _him.._ All the reporters were fighting for a picture of that kiss.

"Come on Seiya! I know you like to be in the spotlight..but this is to much."said Yaten. Her eyes were searching for Minako, but didn't notice her. She had to go to the bathroom.

"Didn't Mina come?"

"Oh Yaten!" she waved smiling at her.

"Mina!" she kissed her long and deep and yeah the reporters were fighting for a picture too.

"Now look who's the show off."said Taiki.

"Aino-san!"Taiki kissed her discreetly on the lips. They got in the limousine, they had one last rehearsal at the theater today.

Meanwhile the children were on their way to the past once again.

"I really enjoyed this ride."

"Me too."said Akira.

"Let's go and find them."said Hoshi.

They were heading towards the shrine. Although seemingly they were away only one day, time passes differently here. They do wanted to arrive to the wedding. The first place they looked was at the shrine, but nobody was there.

"Where could they be?" Tsukiko wondered.

"Maybe at school?" suggested Akira.

"Well ...okay , let's go look for them."

They were walking together to school. It was a familiar feeling being here again. On their way they saw posters with _The Three Lights_ comeback.

"Look."

"Wow!We've got compation."

"It sure looks like it."

"It says here that they will hold a free rehearsal today at the theater."

"That's it!"

Walking bdown the streets people started whispering around them.

" _Is that them?"_ _"I think it is."_ _"Wow The Light of Stars are_ _back_!" shouted a fan.

" _They are back!They are back!"_ "Guys?!"

"Yeah!"

"Ruuuuunnnn.' shouted Tsukiko and the girls started running form the fans. Fortunately they were near the theater and tan inside. The Starlights were practicing and everyone was there to see them . Suddenly the door slammed hard and every look turned to the theater entrance

"Huhhhh."

"We ..ahh...Huhh..Made it!"

"I can't believe they still remember us."

"Of course they do!" said Natsuko.

"Tsukiko!Hoshi!" shouted Usagi.

"Natsuko!"Minako was in heaven.

"Akira!" smiled Ami happily.

"Wow! Nice to see you guys. We are glad we could come back. We are lucky we were gone only a day. Pluto let us come back."

"Ohh..A day?"

"Yes!"

"It's been three and a half months in three days four." said Makoto.

"Three and half months!?"asked Tsukiko.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Ohh I understand... time passes by differently here...You see time is rel..."Akira wanted to get into some time-space theory.

"I understand..."said Hoshi. "So are you guys singing again?"

"Yes!"

"Let's get back to shrine and tell me all about what happened when you guys went back." Usagi grabbed her and They started chatting. She told her that she bought her wedding dress, how she and Chibiusa are getting close again, how the Starlights were a hit when they returned.

"So tomorrow is the big day."

"Yes it is!"

"Okay Seiya. You have five minutes bto say goodbye." Rei ordered her out.

"Just five minutes ."

"Noo..just four...Hurry up!" she closed thw door behind her and they were alone.

"I misses you so much." Usagi admittedly.

"I wish we could be together tonight." Seiya started to play her game.

"We can be tomorrow. Besides I haven't been feeling good this past week."

"Why?"

"I feel funny.It must be nerves."

"Hopefully." she leaned and kissed her , but Rei bursted inside.

"Times up!"

"Oh noo! By Odango I love you!"

"Me too. Goodnight!"

The two of them spent this last night separately, but they knew from tomorow they will be forever in love. Her gaze fell on her wedding dress. _"It's all I ever wanted. I will look perfect hopefully...Seiya.. Tomorrow."_

"Usagi!"

"Rei-chan!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling dizzy, it's just the nerves."

"Come on now relax. Are you happy?"

"Yes I am. I never felt so accomplished like before.I wanted to thank you for your support Rei-chan for your help, fir being my friend."

"You are welcome.Get your beauty sleep. You will be a beautiful Princess."

"No I want to be Usagi Tsukino tomorrow who marries the person she loves."

"Great idea!Sweet dreams.By the way Tsukiko and the others are at Haruka's."

"Why?"

"Chibiusa and Hotaru-chan were having a sleepover so they got invited too."

"Poor Haruka."

"Hahahha! Goodnight!"

"Bye!"

Back at the Starlights apartment Seiya was still awake. She was look nout the window thinking of tomorrow _" I b_ _elieve that you are my soulmate Odango , that we will always be together in this life and beyond."_

"Seiya..."

"Taiki..."

"Are you awake."

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm just nervous."

"You have your _bunny_."

"My _bunny..._ I adore her."

"We know...Get some sleep."

"You too."her gaze was upon the sky and the Moon was shining brightly.

The big day came. Finally it was here the day they were waiting for. The girls woke Usagi up to get her ready.

"Usagi-chan. Wake up it's the big day!" shouted Minako.

"I will.. I'm not late right?"

"No we wouldn't let you fall asleep." said Makoto.

"We wouldn't! Now let's get dressed !"said Ami.

"And Rein-chan?"

"She is helping with tge decorations."

"I see . I will take a shower first."

"Good you go do that. Don't forget to get ready for your uhmmm.. Wedding night!"

"Minako-chan..." Usagi rolled her eyes smiling at her remark.Soon they began dressing her. The bridal dress had ballgown features a strapless sweetheart bodice with princess seams and covered back buttons. The voluminous skirt ends in a dramatic train.It suited Usagi perfectly.

"Wow Usagi-chan you are beautiful!"

"And now the tiara."said Makoto. "Seiya will melt when she sees you."

"You think so?"

"Positive!" Ami gave her a wink.

The guest were soon invading the shrines garden. Everyone was super excited. The Starlights were in their way in the limousine. Seiya was nervous as hell. She wore her usal _manly_ outfit that suited her perfectly with a red rose attached to it. Her shirt was tight putting accent on her full chest.

Everyine was ready to start.

"Seiya relax."

"I am relaxed."her hands were trembling. The music started to play everyone stood up and turned tonthe entrance where the bride will arrive soon. Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako were the first ones to come outside. The bridesmaids were amazingly beautiful. The model of the dress was the same , just different coloured. Ami had a blue dress, Rei a red one, Makoto's was green and Minako's golden. Yaten and Taiki were both amazed by how beautiful they were. And last but not least bride.

Seiya held her breath as Usagi appeared in that beautiful white dress.She took two steps back, luckily Taiki was behind her to catch her. She was slowly walking down the towards her lover, her heart was pounding in her chest, it was beating so fast you could she it thru her chest. Usagi was lucky she had her bouquet in her hand she held it tight afraid of dropping it our off her hands." _"Please don't fall! Please don't fall!"_ she thought to herself. She was happy as she saw everyone she loved was present. Friends, children small family.

"You are a lucky!" whispered Taiki."

"I know. Hey beautiful!"

"Hey there." Seiya kissed her she was so nervous sje couldn't wait.

"This is not that part yet Seiya!" Yaten gave her the attitude.

"My dear friends.." Pluto was the one who officiated the ceremony. "We gathered here today to unite in to soul to wonder thru the Galaxy together from now on. it was long, road full of obstacles..but they made it. Let them unite forever in love. Now you may kiss the each other to seal this holly union."

"I love you..."

"With all my heart and soul!" Seiya finished her sentence and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

" _Hurray_ " everyone cheered for them.

"Let the party begin!" shouted Seiya

The reception was simple just like the ceremony. It was perfect. Everyone enjoyed Makoto's cake that she made for them.

"Mako-chan this is delicious."

"It is." agreed Rei who noticed that Usavi barely touched her slice of the cake."Are you sick?Why won't you eat?"

"I already told you I feel nauseous."

"What's wrong Odango? did you ate to much cake?"

"I don't feel so good...And no I didn't even touch food today...i feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Maybe your pregrant!"Minako was joking.",I know you can't be you had _the visitor_ this month, we went shopping two weeks ago because you said it was time."

"Huh..No ...Nooo... That's the problem the _visitor_ didn't came."

"Are you serious?" Seiya face got pale.

"Well I wasn't paying attention I was nervous about the wedding and you were gone on tour and..."

"Well should know. I will go to the drug store."

"Minako-chan!" Minako didn't listen she rushed out and got back with the test.

"Come on now Odango!Are you done yet?"

"No don't rush me, Seiya!"

"Is she done yet?" Rei asked.

"Come on Usago-chan."

"This is ..Come on Usagi-chan!You are killing us here?" said Makoto.

"I have to agree."said Ami.

"Okay I'm done.Now it says we have to wait ten minutes." And tbey were waiting, Michiru and Haruka noticed the girls walking up down nervously.

"What's wrong..?"

"Oh Haruka-san...We think Usagi is..."

"She is pregnant!" Seiya came out side happy holding Usagi in her arms carrying her.

"What?"said Michiru.

"I'm pregnant. Hoshi and Tsukiko are already her listening to my heartbeat."

"Sailor Moon congratulations for your babies."

"Princess .. Thanks you!"

"Tsukino -san I'm happy for you guys too."

Everyone was wondering what was a the comotion about. Tsukiko and Hoshi received the news, that soon they will be born.

"Mom is it true?"

"Yes!"

"So...In eight months we are...born to be wild..."

"This all too sweet . Yaten I want a baby too."

"What? What?"

"Come with me and let us practice."she whispered with sexy voice.

"Well that never hurt no-one."Smiled Yaten.

"Can we perform now asked Tsukiko?"

"Sure go ahead and get ready."

"Okay." Everybody follows the girls, except Seiya and Usagi.

"Odango.. Wait."she pulled her back by the hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! On the contrary _this_ is perfect. Now we are having babies.I love you Usagi Tsukino.I love you!" Seiya shouted and everyone turned around and smiled.

"I love you too." They kissed passionately and everyone cheered. Under the heart kf the Moon Princess were growing the _Two New Stars of the Horizon._


End file.
